Vermittler
by Cregan Stark
Summary: Um anel para a todos governar.Um anel para encontrá-los.Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridao s e se o Um Anel não foi destruido?E se as Trevas que ele continha, fossem aprisionadas?E se ele escolhe-se, seu legítimo Herdeiro?Alguém digno de seu s para isso, ele paga um preço, e seus poderes de cobiça são destruidos.E por mais que ele tenha poder.
1. Prologo

Vermitler

Um anel para a todos governar.

Um anel para encontrá-los.

Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridao aprisioná-los.

Mas e se o Um Anel não foi destruido?

E se as Trevas que ele continha, fossem aprisionadas?

E se ele escolhe-se, seu legítimo Herdeiro?

Alguém digno de seu poder.

Mas para isso, ele paga um preço, e seus poderes de cobiça são destruidos.

E por mais que ele tenha poder de decisão, somente alguém mais forte que ele poderá controlá-lo, sem cair em suas sombras em meio às Trevas.

Mil Eras se passaram, desde essa descisão, e a história do Um Anel e daqueles que destruíram, o grande Sauron, foi esquecida por muitos.

Uma profecia tão antiga quanto o Um Anel, junta o destino de um Herói com o poder do anel. Os descendentes da Luz e das Trevas devem novamente voltar a ser um só, para que assim o equilíbrio entre luz e trevas seja reestabelecido.


	2. Chapter 1 Dividir Para Conquistar

Capitulo 1 - Dividir Para Conquistar

Voldemort finalmente eliminaria aquele, que no futuro, poderia lhe vencer. Ele já havia matado os malditos os pais desse pequeno ser. A mulher não precisaria morrer, mas ela se metera em seu caminho, então ele a matou. O pequeno Harry Potter estava chorando em cima da cama, do quarto de seus pais, sem consciência de quem era aquele bruxo que apontava a varinha para ele.

Pequeno Potter você se meteu em meu caminho mesmo sem saber o porquê. -a voz gélida de Voldemort falava. Mas agora você morrerá para que eu, Lorde Voldemort, reine nas trevas -depois de falar, o Lorde das Trevas, riu alto, uma risada que a muito não tinha mais alegria e nem vida, e depois de rir, o mestre negro, baixou seu capuz e mostrou seu rosto pálido, seus cabelos negros, e um rosto que já estava se deformando pelas trevas e que num futuro longo se transformaria por completo. Avada Kedavra. Quando o raio verde atingiu a testa de Harry bebê, uma luz branca fortíssima cegou o mestre negro, e depois o raio verde se voltou contra o feiticeiro, que gritou de tal maneira que parecia um ser possuído, e logo depois seu corpo virou cinzas, e um espectro negro foi lançado para algum lugar longínquo da Terra, assim como um raio de luz foi lançado para algum lugar da Inglaterra.

A casa estava totalmente destruída, mas por alguma razão, Harry Potter não tinha nenhum ferimento, exceto por uma cicatriz vermelha em forma de raio, na testa, a cicatriz pareceu ser feita em brasa e não sangrava só brilhava. Um brilho vermelho que se apagou horas depois, quando uma enorme moto pousou no que um dia fora o quintal da casa dos Potter. Desceu da moto um homem alto, moreno, com o cabelo negro até um pouco abaixo do ombro, e olhos azuis claros muito bonitos. Ele caminhou pelos escombros da casa a procura de algo, até ver uma grande sombra maciça, pegando algo do chão e quando chega perto vê um homem duas vezes maior do que um homem comum.

Rubeo. Falou o homem de cabelos negros.

Eles morreram. Disse a voz grossa de Rubeo Hagrid. Jovem Sírius, eles morreram.

Não. Foi à única coisa que Sírius disse antes de fraquejar nos joelhos e quase cair. E o pequeno Harry?

Ele está bem. Disse o meio gigante mostrando um pequeno embrulho em seus braços enormes. Ele foi o único que sobreviveu.

Mas como? Perguntou Sírius em meio às lágrimas que corriam em seu rosto.

Não sei. Respondeu Hagrid.

Me entregue ele. Disse Sírius erguendo os braços em direção de Harry. Eu sou o padrinho dele e devo cuidar dele! É minha responsabilidade.

Não. Disse o meio gigante dando um pequeno passo para trás. Dumbledore me disse que tem planos para ele, então só devo entregá-lo a Dumbledore.

Tudo bem. Disse Sírius ainda chorando. Mas leve a minha moto, não vou precisar mais dela, é a única coisa que posso fazer.

Muito bem. Disse Hagrid indo em direção a moto. Até mais, meu amigo. Disse o meio gigante ligando a imensa moto, e levantando vôo com o pequeno Harry Potter, e minutos antes das autoridades trouxas aparecerem, assim como Sírius que aparatou.

Dumbledore estava saindo de mais uma festa, da comemoração da queda de Voldemort, andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade indo para o seu amado castelo, onde era o diretor da famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, resolver alguns assuntos. Ele estava já na metade do caminho passando por entre uma parte de mata, onde nenhuma criatura perigosa habitava, e ouviu um barulho vindo de lá, ao qual não deu importância, mas antes que ele desse mais um passo, ouviu mais um barulho, e de repente, um garoto de no máximo nove anos, saiu do meio do mato.

O garoto estava sujo e com cortes no rosto, mas podiam-se ver seus incríveis olhos azuis, muito claros, e seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados, que estavam imundos. O garoto olhou assustado para Dumbledore, e deu um passo para trás, como se fosse escapar, e Dumbledore estava surpreso em ver um garoto daqueles, justo ali, e quando percebeu o movimento dele, falou.

Não fuja. Disse o diretor com um sorriso bondoso, fazendo o garoto parar e olhar curioso para ele. Qual o seu nome? Perguntou Dumbledore, mas o garoto não fez menção alguma de responder, e de fato o diretor imaginou que o garoto nem sabia falar, então foi se aproximando dele devagar, sempre olhando em seus olhos, e no fim chegou bem perto do garoto, e se agachou sorrindo. Venha comigo, que nós procuraremos seus pais. O garoto olhou, ainda fitava os olhos do diretor, e num movimento estendeu a mão para a barba longa e branca de Dumbledore. Muito bem, venha. Disse o diretor levantando a mão, e o garoto, mesmo desconfiado, aceitou, e foram rumo a Hogwarts.

Harry Potter mudara muito desde seu quinto ano, apesar de só ter se passado um mês, desde começo das férias, mas mesmo assim ele tinha mudado. Agora ele estava mais impulsivo e não aceitava mais desaforos, ele já fora pego varias vezes brigando com os amigos de Duda, e com o próprio, mas isso não o incomodava.

O garoto já havia terminado todo o seu dever das férias, e resolvera não chorar mais pela morte do padrinho, mesmo isso sendo difícil, já que nas duas primeiras semanas, ele mal saíra do quarto, muito menos comera direito, só ficava se remoendo de culpa, mas na terceira semana decidiu que não adiantaria chorar, nem se remoer de culpa, mas sim se preparar pelo que estava por vir em seu futuro.

Os amigos de Duda agora procuravam se manter longe de Harry, e até mesmo o seu primo procurava se manter o mais longe possível, seus tios não podiam fazer nada, pois temiam a reação dos "anormais", que os ameaçaram na estação King's Cross. Harry também nem se importava, o máximo que fazia para os membros da Ordem não aparecerem ali, era escrever uma linha no pergaminho falando que ele estava bem, e nem mesmo as cartas dos amigos faziam ele ficar mais calmo ou ansioso, pois sabia que eles não lhe poderiam dar informações.

Naquela manhã, a Rua dos Alfeneiros estava estranhamente quieta, mesmo para os padrões da rua, e uma leve neblina ainda pairava a poucos metros do chão, mesmo já tendo passado das dez da manhã e nenhum morador se aventurava a sair na rua ou melhor, quase nenhum, somente Harry se aventurou a isso. Ele caminhava pela rua consciente de que alguns vizinhos o vigiavam através das suas janelas, provavelmente com medo que ele invadisse suas casas.

Harry tinha ido até o parque que ficava perto do Largo das Magnólias, mas vira que não ia dar para ficar ali, já que os amigos de Duda estavam lá, e ele não queria entrar em outra briga, então resolveu voltar caminhando calmamente de volta a casa de seus tios. Quando estava chegando, percebeu que a neblina aumentara e que um frio repentino tomou conta de toda a rua, isso não o agradou. Ele ficou em alerta, parado, só ouvindo uma brisa gélida passar perto dele e o som de vários estalos como se varias pessoas tivessem aparatado ali ao mesmo tempo, e logo depois disso um silêncio mortal reinou na rua, até que um forte estampido soou logo atrás dele, e um enorme crânio envolto por uma nuvem verde brilhante e uma cobra saindo da boca do crânio subiu para o alto mais ou menos quinze metros.

O moreno não pensou duas vezes, tirou sua varinha das vestes e começou a andar em direção a casa de seus tios, mas parou quando ouviu uma respiração seca e fria percebendo que ali tinha dementadores, que logo o achariam. O nevoeiro aumentou, agora tomando conta de tudo, então ele teria de arriscar, levantando a varinha e apontando a esmo, gritou.

Expecto Patronum. Um cervo prateado irrompeu da varinha, e sumiu na neblina. Depois disso o garoto ouviu vários corpos caindo no chão, e a neblina diminuiu, ele pôde ver que os dementadores debandaram, e os que ficaram para trás, o cervo prateado golpeava, fazendo-os cair no chão e sumir, só deixando suas vestes, mas Harry não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois chamara a atenção dos comensais que na hora percebeu, serem, no mínimo quinze. Dois deles haviam aparatado para algum lugar, no momento em que eles viram o moreno, os demais começaram a andar na direção deste, que deu um passo para trás, mas logo depois vários raios, de diversas cores, foram lançados em direção a ele.

Harry se abaixou, e sentiu os feitiços e maldições passarem a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça, logo depois se levantou e correu em direção ao nº4, sendo perseguido de perto pelos comensais que lançavam todo o tipo de magia negra, enquanto o garoto se protegia como podia, além de lançar outros feitiços, que paralisavam alguns comensais, deixando-os para trás. Quando estava a apenas, cinco metros da casa de seus tios, ele ouve uma explosão, e ao olhar para trás, vê a casa da Srª. Figg, em chamas. A frente da casa estava destruída, e os comensais saiam em meio as chamas, como se não os afetassem. Logo depois mais três comensais aparataram bem em frente ao garoto impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

Olha só se não é o Potter, sem ter pra onde correr. Um dos comensais fala fazendo os outros dois rirem, e logo depois os outros comensais já estavam formando um círculo em volta de Harry. _Ora Potter, não se lembra de mim?

Não faço questão de lembrar o nome de animais tão vis. Ah desculpe, não posso chamá-los de animais vis, porque posso ofender os animais. Quando terminou de falar, um dos comensais do círculo levantou a varinha e Harry sentiu a dor da Maldição Cruciatos.

Tenha mais respeito ao se dirigir a um Comensal de Voldemort. Falou, o comensal, que lançou a maldição, mas Harry diferente do que o comensal imaginava não caíra de joelhos e muito menos gritara.

Vejam só, o Bebê Potter tem fibra. Falou uma voz feminina, em um tom irritantemente infantil, que fez o sangue de Harry ferver. Mas as fibras podem ser cortadas e quebradas. Logo depois mais cinco comensais lançaram a maldição da dor no garoto, que finalmente cedeu ao peso de seu corpo, caindo de joelhos. É assim que você tem que ficar, Potter. Falou Belatriz.

Abaixo de nós, aos nossos pés. Falou outro comensal que era, nada mais nada menos, que Rodolfo Lestrange.

Parem. Ordenou o comensal que ainda estava na frente do garoto. Vamos ver do que ele é capaz. Os outros comensais riram e cessaram a maldição, fazendo o garoto sentir um alivio imenso, apesar de não ter gritado, meso com todas aquelas maldições.

Eu sou o primeiro. Disse um comensal um pouco baixo, e rosto coberto pela mascara. _Levante-se de uma vez. Diz fazendo um aceno com a varinha, deixando Harry em pé. Vamos Potter, pegue a varinha e duele. Harry pegou sua varinha, mesmo sentindo dores pelo corpo. Muito bem, agora vamos começar. Disse com um tom divertido. _Império. A maldição atingiu Harry em cheio. Jure lealdade a Lord Voldemort.

Nunca. Harry falou olhando fixamente para o comensal. Se nem Voldemort me controlou com essa maldição. Acha que você, que não passa de um lacaio inútil e patético dele, conseguiria? Logo depois disso, o garoto sorriu fracamente. Estupefaça. O comensal foi pego de surpresa, caindo desacordado.

Muito bem, Bebê. Disse Belatriz, entrando no círculo. Vamos ver se você pode comigo. Logo depois ela levantou a varinha, e lançou a mesma cruz que atingiu Hermione no ministério.

Protego. Harry gritou e uma coisa esquisita aconteceu, em vez do feitiço sair azul, saiu acinzentado, e quando o feitiço de Belatriz, bateu na barreira, voltou para Belatriz parecendo duas vezes mais forte e rápido, a comensal só escapou porque aparatou para alguns metros à esquerda, fazendo a cruz atingir um comensal que caiu no chão, instantaneamente, quase morto. Expelliarmos. Gritou apontando para Belatriz, que foi jogada longe, quando o feitiço a atingiu, mas não soltando a varinha.

Ora, seu moleque desgraçado. Disse se levantando. Mas antes que proferisse algum feitiço ou maldição, vários estalos de aparatação são ouvidos, e muitos aurores e membros da Ordem, apareceram deixando os comensais em desvantagem numérica. Os Comensais da Morte duelaram fortemente, usando toda a magia negra que podiam, mas no fim, debandaram deixando os dois comensais caídos para trás.

A Toca estava calma, a Srª Weasley estava em sua cozinha, preparando o almoço dos filhos e do marido, que finalmente conseguira umas merecidas férias do ministério. Ela estava particularmente feliz naquele dia, pois seu filho Percy, havia feito as pazes com a família, se desculpando na noite anterior. A família ia estar toda reunida, ou quase toda, pois faltava Harry, que a muito fazia parte da família.

Depois de deixar o almoço esquentando, a Srª Weasley foi chamar Rony e Gui, que estavam na frete da casa, se livrando de alguns gnomos, mas algo a deteve. Quando passou pela sala, olhou fixamente o relógio que não tinha números, mas estavam escritas, coisas como "Em casa" ou "Trabalhando", e os nove ponteiros com o nome dos membros da família, estavam apontando para "Perigo Mortal", ela achou estranho, já que nada estava acontecendo naquele dia calmo, embora estranhamente frio para um verão.

Frio? Perguntou-se, a matriarca Weasley. Mas até a pouco estava quente. O frio aumentara um pouco e uma sensação de tristeza invadiu o local, e só nesse momento, ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, e com muito medo correu para frente da casa, encontrando os filhos arremessando os gnomos para longe, mas não foi isso que sua chamou atenção, e sim, que ao longe, perto da cidade trouxa que tinha perto da Toca, dava para se divisar a grande marca negra no seu.

Mamãe você ta bem? Perguntou Gui, quando viu a mãe parada há porta, estranhamente pálida, e ao olhar na mesma direção em que ela olhava, também viu a marca negra. Rony vá chamar o papai, rápido. Rony que viu a marca negra, saiu correndo a procura do pai, que provavelmente estava no barracão, onde guardava as coisas de trouxas que achava, e logo depois o Sr Weasley já estava ao lado da mulher, bem a tempo de ver dez dementadores saírem de trás das árvores do bosque, que ficava nos limites da Toca.

Meu deus. Falou Gui, já tirando a varinha das vestes e sendo seguido de perto, pelo senhor Weasley, enquanto a Srª Weasley tentava empurrar, um Rony decidido, para dentro de casa.

Não vou entrar. Disse o garoto se livrando da mãe e tirando sua varinha das vestes. Vou lutar. E como se soubessem o que estava acontecendo, Fred e Jorge aparataram bem ali, prontos para lutar.

Vimos do nosso quarto. Disse Fred.

Vamos mandar esses malditos de volta, pro lugar de onde vieram. Falou Jorge.

CADÊ a Gina? Perguntou uma senhora Weasley preocupada.

Está no quarto dela. Disse Fred. _Ela tava se preparando para ir à casa da Luna.

Ela já deve ter ido. Disse Jorge.

Então no três. Falou o Sr Weasley fazendo todos levantarem suas varinhas e apontarem para os dementadores que se aproximavam rapidamente. _Um, Dois e Três. Vários Patronos saíram da Toca em direção aos dementadores, inclusive dois, que depois foram conhecidos como os de Percy e Carlinhos. Os dementadores fugiam ou caiam, golpeados pelos patronos.

Arthur Pobretão Weasley. Falou uma voz seca , chamando a atenção do patriarca Weasley.

Lucio Malfoy, seu verme imprestável. Falou o Sr Weasley, com tom de nojo. Vejo que conseguiu sair de Azkaban. Lucio riu alto, e logo depois mais dez comensais aparataram logo atrás dele.

Você esperava que meu mestre me deixasse em Azkaban? Justo eu, um dos servos mais poderosos e fieis, a ele. Mas chega de conversa já que os dementadores não deram um jeito em você, e na sua família de traidores do próprio sangue, nós o faremos. As orelhas do Sr Weasley coraram de fúria, e logo depois vários raios eram lançados em direção à família Weasley, que se protege rapidamente, mesmo com alguns feitiços pegando de raspão.

Estupefaça. Gritou Rony, em direção a um comensal que defendeu com um feitiço escudo.

Ora seu pobretão imprestável. Falou o comensal. _Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você me derrotar?

Talvez eu não mas... Rony sorriu deixando o comensal confuso, mas ele não teve tempo de pensar nisso, pois caiu desacordado, e logo a cima dele, numa janela do segundo andar, estava Gina que lançara um feitiço estuporante. Valeu maninha. Falou Rony, partindo para outro comensal e deixando Gina na janela, lançando vários feitiços nos outros comensais.

Arthur, meu velho amigo. Debochou Lucio. Não deveríamos estar brigando, vocês são puro-sangue e deveriam seguir nossos ideais, os ideais de meu mestre e de seus irmãos. Arthur contorceu sua face numa careta de ódio extremo.

ME juntar a cães sarnentos, que se julgam melhor do que os outros, e que matam para serem reconhecidos, além de não saberem andar sozinhos, sem receber uma única ordem de um mestre patético, que nem aparece e ainda tenta matar um garoto, que até hoje o venceu, todas as vezes que se confrontaram. Depois de dizer isso, o Sr Weasley sorriu um sorriso de desdém. Não muito obrigado, prefiro ser um "traidor do meu sangue" como você mesmo diz. E sabe de uma coisa, eu andei vendo umas coisinhas dos trouxas e sabe o que eles consideram Puros-Sangues? Eles chamam os cavalos deles, como os cavalos de corrida, que sempre tem alguém em cima deles, montado, fazendo-os correrem e obedecerem, com chicote ou coisas parecias, e sabe essa descrição bate certinho com as dos comensais.

Seu... Malfoy estava lívido de ódio, queria matar aquele pobretão inútil de uma vez, mas tinha uma idéia melhor, iria fazê-lo sofrer até pedir clemência e morrer. _Linsk. Uma faixa vermelha saiu da varinha de Lucio e atingiu o senhor Weasley no braço esquerdo, que começou a sangrar rapidamente, pois um corte profundo fora aberto.

Vejo que aprendeu truques novos. Disse o Sr Weasley, escondendo a dor que sentira. _Veja esse. Disse apontando para o Malfoy. _Dretruc. Um raio marrom saiu da varinha do Weasley.

Protego. Gritou logo depois, mas o raio atingira a barreira, destruindo-a e lançando Lucio para trás, o deixando machucado, mas com mais ódio ainda.

Veja bem Lucio, todo o seu Puro-Sangue está saindo de seu corpo, e nem mesmo a grama o agüenta. Malfoy olhou para o chão, onde seu sangue estava pingando, e a grama ao redor morria abrindo um círculo de terra, que quando encontrava o sangue ficava negra. _Seu sangue é podre e nem mesmo as criaturas mais vis iriam querer bebê-lo.

Ora seu. Lucio num movimento rápido erguera a varinha e falara num sussurro mortal. _Crucio. A Maldição pegara o Sr Weasley, que caíra de joelhos, e depois deita gritando de dor e tentando se concentrar, mas era impossível. Você deve ficar bem aí Weasley, maldito, abaixo de mim e dando graças a Mérlin que eu vou matar você primeiro, para que não veja sua família pútrida, morrer. O Senhor Weasley gritava descontroladamente, e logo depois se ouviu mais um grito, era a Srª Weasley, que também fora pega pela maldição da dor. Vejam só, se sua querida mulher, rolha de poço, não está recebendo o mesmo castigo, agora vejo como sua família é unida.

Expulsorium. Gritou Rony, do outro lado do campo de batalha, o garoto estava lívido de ódio e raiva, e isso era transmitido pelos seus olhos e pela força, com que o feitiço atingiu Malfoy, fazendo ele entrar pela parede da Toca e atravessá-la, só com a forca daquele feitiço, livrando o Sr Weasley da maldição.

Pai. Disse Rony chegando perto deste, que estava inconsciente, o que deixou não só Rony, mas todos os membros da família nervosos, e como se uma onda de poder passasse pela família, eles começaram a lutar com mais fúria, e em um instante, Rony já havia mandado o comensal que torturara sua mãe para longe com o mesmo feitiço que lançou em Malfoy. A Srª Weasley também estava inconsciente, e com um aceno da varinha, Rony a levou até onde o pai estava, voltando a lutar. Metade do jardim da casa já fora destruído os comensais estavam surpresos pelo poder dos Traidores do Próprio Sangue.

Gui estava batalhando com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, e não conseguiam deter o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley. Gui tinha lançado um feitiço totalmente novo, até mesmo para os comensais, que se viram sendo jogados para o alto a mais de quinze metros e caindo dentro do bosque. Carlinhos também lutava fortemente com os comensais, ele já havia nocauteado um, e outro estava tentando acertá-lo com o Império, mas aproveitando um deslize do comensal, Carlinhos correu para perto dele e deu um soco forte no rosto do adversário fazendo-o cair inconsciente.

Depois de um tempo, vários membros da ordem e aurores do ministério aparataram ali, ajudando os Weasley e forçando os comensais a se retirarem da batalha, humilhados, deixando mais de seus companheiros para trás.

Eliot Street era um bairro nobre de York, além de ser o bairro mais seguro, por isso varias famílias tradicionais e ricas ali moravam, e entre elas os Granger, que eram uma das famílias mais antigas e tradicionais da cidade, apesar de a muito não praticarem ao pé da letra os costumes tradicionais. Os Granger eram uma família fechada e estranhamente, a única filha do casal Granger sumia durante longos períodos de tempo no decorrer do ano, só para estudar em uma escola misteriosa, a qual ninguém sabia o nome nem onde ficava.

John Granger estava lendo em sua biblioteca, juntamente com Hermione, ambos liam livros grandes e grossos, com a diferença de que o Sr Granger lia um livro de filosofia, e Hermione um livro de poções. A manhã estava silenciosa e a Srª Granger tinha ido visitar a irmã que estava doente.

A propriedade dos Granger era muito grande e sempre quieta, a não ser quando Hermione ouvia música em seu quarto, mas no geral era silenciosa e calma. Mas algo acontecia nos terrenos da mansão Granger, cinco seres apareceram do nada, vestidos de preto, andando pelos terrenos até chegar na casa Grande, como era chamada a casa em que os Granger's moravam.

Os comensais não acharam necessário levar dementadores para lá, já que o alvo era uma Sangue-Ruim, então eles entraram na casa com um feitiço que estourou a porta e chamou a atenção de Hermione e seu pai.

Mas o que... Ia perguntar o Sr. Granger, mas logo foi respondido quando uma empregada entrou desesperada na biblioteca.

Senhor, tem uns caras atacando a mansão. Falou a empregada eufórica e assustada. Eles estão vestidos estranhamente e em vez de armas, usam varinhas de madeira. O sangue de Hermione gelou quando ouviu isso, e então ela se levantou deixando o livro cair no chão e fazendo um enorme barulho.

O que foi querida? Perguntou o Sr. Granger sem esconder o tom de nervosismo e susto, pela invasão.

São aqueles caras que eu falei para você pai. O sangue sumiu da face do Sr. Granger. _Pai sai de casa através de uma passagem, eu vou chamar ajuda do meu jeito. O senhor Granger não sabia o que fazer, ele não queria deixar a filha sozinha, mas sabia que ela era capaz de chamar ajuda imediatamente, e numa última decisão, abraçou a filha e saiu pelo corredor, seguido da empregada, deixando Hermione sozinha para agir.

Os comensais estavam indo para o segundo andar onde ficava a biblioteca, então Hermione pensou rápido, saindo de onde estava e indo direto pelo mesmo corredor que seu pai seguira, mas parando numa porta azul, e entrando rapidamente, bem no momento em que um comensal apareceu na extremidade sul do corredor. O comensal foi andando pelo corredor calmamente.

Ora, onde será que a amiguinha do Potter está. Dizia o comensal, num tom de brincadeira e parando bem em frente há porta azul e a abrindo com um aceno de varinha, ele só não esperava ver uma bola de boliche vindo em direção de seu rosto e o desacordando, mas dentro da porta não havia nada só um armário para coisas velhas.

Hermione vagava por uma passagem secreta da casa dos Granger, e agradecia por aquela casa ser tão antiga, a esse ponto, e ficou contente por deixar, uma surpresinha, para aquele comensal. Ela saiu da passagem que dava para um quarto de visitas no mesmo andar, e ao lado do quarto dela, silenciosamente para não chamar a atenção para aquele local, ela abriu a porta para o corredor e rapidamente entrou em seu quarto.

Aqui está você! Disse a garota, pegando sua varinha, que estava em sua escrivaninha. Agora tenho que agir rápido. Ela ia tentar sair do quarto, mas quando abriu a porta, viu um comensal bem em frente e a fechou rapidamente.

O comensal percebeu o movimento, e ia entrar no quarto, a porta estava trancada e com um simples "Alorromora", ele abriu a porta e entrou no quarto que estava aparentemente vazio. Ao parar dentro do quarto, fechou a porta com o pé sem se virar, só para que nada escapasse de seus olhos, enquanto a porta fechava, revelava uma Hermione encolhida e tentando não fazer sua respiração soar alto de mais, mas o comensal não percebeu.

O comensal andou pelo quarto que era grande e espaçoso, e com um movimento Hermione foi até ele e encostou a ponta da varinha em suas costas, depois com uma voz fria disse.

O que você quer aqui? O comensal se assustou, mas sabia que não poderia se movimentar.

Como se você não soubesse sua Sangue-Ruim. Falou o comensal. Viemos matar você só por causa do seu estimado amigo Potter. Falou mais uma vez na expectativa de ela se desconcentrar.

Quantos comensais estão aqui? Perguntou mais uma vez a garota.

E se eu não disser? Vai fazer o que?

Que tal isso. Disse ela tirando a varinha das costas do comensal, que se virou rapidamente, mas não esperava pelo que estava por vir. Diffindo. Fala Hermione cortando a varinha do comensal que se afasta com vários passos. Mobilos Corpus. Falou mais uma vez, apontando para o comensal que juntou os braços e as pernas e ficou flutuando a uns trinta centímetros do chão. E nem pense em gritar, por que se não você voará através daquela janela. Disse apontando para a janela de seu quarto, fazendo o comensal arregalar os olhos. Agora responda.

Não responderei nada pra uma sangue-ruim. Falou secamente o comensal.

Foi você quem pediu. Disse Hermione com um sorriso travesso que não era dela, e com vários movimentos da varinha, fez o comensal girar rapidamente que nem um pião, e depois de dois minutos parou. Tem certeza de que não quer me contar?

Nunca me submeterei a você. Falou o comensal totalmente zonzo.

Tudo bem, então você vai dar mais algumas voltinhas.

Não espere eu falo. Depois que o comensal disse isso, Hermione sorriu mais ainda. São cinco contando comigo achamos que por você, ser uma sangue-ruim, não precisaríamos ter trazido tantos comensais quanto nos outros ataques.

Que ataques? Perguntou mais uma vez a garota.

À casa dos Pobretões Weasley e do maldito Potter.

Obrigado pelas informações. Disse Hermione fazendo um movimento com a varinha e lançando o comensal para fora do quarto, através da janela, fazendo ele cair desacordado dentro de uma velha fonte renascentista. Acho que esse é o segundo que eu descarto então só sobraram três. Ao terminar de dizer isso, sai do quarto com cuidado, para ver se nenhum comensal se encontrava no corredor e depois foi em direção ao corredor que dava para as escadas.

Chegando perto das escadas, ela percebeu que ali tinha um comensal vigiando, para que ninguém passasse pelas escadas, mas isso não ia ser difícil. Ela olhou para todos os cantos do corredor que se encontrava, até avistar uma velha armadura que pertenceu a um dos seus ancestrais, e com um aceno da varinha e umas palavras sussurradas, a armadura pareceu criar vida e começou a andar pelo corredor, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção do comensal, que foi ver o que era, mas antes de virar no corredor de onde vinha o barulho, a armadura apareceu e foi andando até ele.

Mas o que? Perguntou o comensal, lançando todo o tipo de feitiço na armadura, que refletia todos, agindo como um espelho. Antirus. Falou o comensal mais uma vez, fazendo um raio negro sair da varinha e atingir a armadura em cheio, e pela primeira vez, consegui um efeito, a armadura se estilhaçou, mas o comensal não esperava que atrás da armadura estivesse Hermione que apontava a varinha para ele.

Expelliarmos. Gritou a garota fazendo o comensal largar a varinha e ser lançado na direção da escada, onde caiu e foi rolando até o térreo, e com certeza quebrando alguns ossos.

Hermione correu para as escadas e as desceu para o andar de baixo, quando chegou lá foi direto para a sala de estar, onde havia uma lareira. Antes de entrar na sala de estar, ela verificou se não havia nenhum comensal, e como não tinha, ela foi direto para a lareira, onde em cima, tinha várias fotos dela, mas, escondido atrás destas tinha um saquinho com pó de flú.

Mas antes dela alcançar a lareira, um comensal apareceu, e lançou um feitiço que fez Hermione agachar, para que o feitiço não a atingisse.

Granger, há quanto tempo! Disse o comensal, que lançara o feitiço, logo depois baixando o capuz, mostrando o rosto de Dolohov.

Pensei que você estava em Azkaban. Falou Hermione, se levantando apressadamente.

Meu lorde não me deixaria mofar, naquele buraco imundo. Falou o comensal, com um tom frio. Mas eu vim agradecer a você por ter ajudado e me colocar lá.

Entendi. Disse a garota calmamente deixando o comensal irritado. Quer dizer que aquele seu mestre covarde e inútil, não teve coragem de vir se livrar de mim pessoalmente, e mandou um servo inútil, que foi vencido por uma garota de 15 anos. O comensal estava furioso, olhando para Hermione com desprezo e crueldade.

Crucio. Gritou o comensal, e Hermione só escapou por um triz, dando um passo para o lado esquerdo.

Olha, ela ta nervosa. Debochou mais a garota. Estupefaça. O feitiço foi defendido por um feitiço escudo, e o comensal tentou lançar mais três feitiços negros, na garota, que se defendeu com um Protego, particularmente, forte. Você deveria ficar mais calmo, pois senão, você não percebe o que acontece a sua volta.

Calada, sua Sangue-ruim miserável. Gritou o comensal, jogando o mesmo feitiço em forma de cruz, o que fez Hermione dar um passo para trás e esbarrar a mão nos retratos que tinham na lareira.

Viu, a mocinha nem consegue me acertar. Provocou mais ainda, deixando o comensal quase que espumando de raiva. Expelliarmos. Gritou a garota, fazendo o comensal usar o "Protego". Expulsoriun. O comensal não esperava o feitiço, e com ele já tinha retirado o escudo, o feitiço o atingiu diretamente, no peito, jogando-o com força contra uma parede.

Hermione aproveitou o momento em que o comensal não podia fazer nada, e com a mão direita viu o saquinho de pó de flú, que tinha pegado no momento em que o comensal tentara atingi-la. Pegou um pouco de pó de flú e jogou na lareira, sussurrando. "Ministério da magia Seção de aurores" as chamas ficaram verdes, mas ela não entrou na lareira.

Crucio. Gritou Dolohov, que havia se recuperado, acertando a maldição nas costas de Mione, que caiu no chão, se contorcendo, mas sem gritar. Grita sua Sangue-Ruim desgraçada. Falou o comensal, se aproximando dela.

Meu mestre vai ficar feliz quando souber que eu matei a amiguinha do Potter. Logo depois riu, mas parou ao perceber que a garota não gritava. _Eu mandei você gritar. Disse aumentando a força da maldição, mas Hermione não gritava apesar da incrível dor que sentia. Porque você não grita? Perguntou o comensal parando a Maldição.

Não vou me submeter a um reles escravo imundo. Disse a garota com dificuldade e tentando se levantar, mesmo sentido dor. Nunca mesmo.

Então, você quer um duelo? Perguntou Dolohov. _Então, vamos ver o que a Sangue-ruim sabe fazer. Disse mais uma vez. Império. Era isso o que a garota estava esperando, quando foi atingida pelo feitiço nada fez, ficou estática. Se ajoelhe perante mim. Ordenou o comensal, e Hermione andou um pouco até onde ele estava, e ao chegar bem perto, levantou o rosto para o comensal e sorriu.

Expelliarmos. Gritou a garota, apontando a varinha para o peito do comensal, que foi lançado a quase cinco metros, mas antes dele cair no chão, a garota gritou mais uma vez. Estupefaça. E o comensal caiu desmaiado.

Depois disso, Hermione caiu sentada no chão, exausta e sem forças. Depois vários estalos foram ouvidos por toda a sala, e vários aurores e alguns outros membros do ministério, aparataram ali.

Senhorita Granger? Perguntou um auror, aparentemente, de meia idade, com cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos.

Sim. Respondeu a garota com dificuldade.

Quantos comensais ainda restam? Perguntou o auror, que já tinha visto o corpo inerte de Dolohov.

Um está numa fonte lá atrás, outro está ali na escada inconsciente, e tem mais um no segundo andar, resta um consciente. Falou a garota em tom firme, mesmo ela parecendo estranhamente pálida.

Como? Gritou um outro auror, só que mais jovem, devia ter no máximo trinta anos, e cabelos loiros. Você derrotou sozinha, quatro comensais adultos e experientes?

Quieto Marc. Falou o auror de meia idade. Vamos levar você para o St. Mungus para ser tratada.

Avise o meu pai que eu fui para lá. Disse Hermione.

Certo. Disse o auror de meia idade, pegando um porta retrato do chão, e transformando em uma chave de portal. Marc vá com ela, e cuide para que ninguém a faça mal. Marc se adiantou, e pegou a chave de portal, Hermione também tocou nela, e ambos foram rumo ao St. Mungus.


	3. Chapter 2 Perdendo a Paciência

Capitulo 2 - Perdendo a Paciência

Harry estava em um quarto do hospital St Mungus, impaciente para poder sair logo dali, mas os medi-bruxos não paravam de fazer perguntas, do tipo como estava e coisas assim. O garoto já nem ouvia mais o que o medi-bruxo dizia, só olhava para o teto ou para outro lugar, para não perder a pouca paciência que tinha se obrigado a ter.

O moreno olhava, agora, distraidamente para a porta, por cima dos ombros do medi-bruxo que já fazia lá o décimo quinto exame, e para a surpresa do garoto, ele vê passar uma nuvem de cabelos vermelhos como fogo e nessa nuvem, ele percebe a figura de seu amigo Rony Weasley, que estava com o rosto triste e preocupado.

Harry desceu da cama, ou maca, que estava, sem nem ao menos ligar para as reclamações do médico que o tentou impedir, e simplesmente pegou a varinha em cima de uma mesinha de cabeceira, saindo pela porta do quarto à procura dos Weasley, o que não foi difícil encontrar, devido aos cabelos vermelhos.

Rony. Chamou procurando chamar a atenção do amigo.

_arry? Perguntou um dos ruivos parando de andar, chamando a atenção dos outros. Cara o que você ta fazendo aqui?

Eu to andando de triciclo não ta vendo. Falou o moreno, debochado apontando para uns curativos. Mas o que aconteceu para vocês estarem aqui?

Os comensais atacaram a Toca. Falou Rony, com um tom triste. Mamãe e Papai foram atingidos pela maldição Cruciatos até ficarem inconscientes. O sangue de Harry gelou por um segundo, mas logo depois uma raiva começou a surgir, e se espalhar por todo o corpo de garoto, e do nada, vários vidros e vasos que tinham naquele corredor começaram a explodir.

Cara, se acalma. Disse Gui, colocando a mão no ombro direito de Harry, mas para surpresa, do mais velho dos Weasley, ele foi lançado a cinco metros de onde o moreno estava.

Wow. Disse Carlinhos sem saber se ria ou ficava preocupado. O Harry tem muito poder.

Me desculpa cara, mas. Disse Rony, e para surpresa de todos deu um soco na cara de Harry, fazendo-o cair no chão atordoado, e fazendo as coisas pararem de explodir.

Por que você fez isso? Perguntou Jorge, ajudando a Harry se levantar.

Foi o único jeito de fazer ele parar. Disse Rony, com indiferença.

Valeu. Disse Harry, massageando o lado direito do rosto. Rony você já pensou em ser batedor em vez de goleiro?

Concordo com o Harry. Disse Fred. Você tem um belo braço para ser batedor.

E eu sou prova disso. Diz Harry, que segundos depois foi cercado por três medi-bruxos que começaram a mais uma vez, a examiná-lo e fazer feitiços para o rosto dele não inchar. Se vocês não saírem de perto de mim agora, eu juro que vocês voam pela primeira janela que eu ver. Fala com um tom impaciente e feroz, fazendo os medi-bruxos atenderem rapidamente, indo logo depois examinar Gui, que já tinha se levantado e assim como Harry, dispensou os cuidados dos Medi-Bruxos.

Harry porque você ta aqui? Perguntou Gui, quando chegou perto.

A rua dos Alfeneiros foi atacada por comensais. Respondeu Harry, que por um momento ficou calado e pensativo. Espera um minuto. Falou meio que assustado. Se a Toca foi atacada e a Rua dos Alfeneiros também será que...

Harry saiu correndo deixando os outros Weasley confusos e sem reação, mas antes que eles pensassem em seguir o garoto, ele já havia sumido em meio às sombras do corredor. O moreno em poucos instantes achou um balcão de informações e mesmo sentindo um pouco de falta de ar, que ele não soube explicar, perguntou a moça que estava no balcão.

Eu quero saber o quarto de Hermione Jane Granger. A mulher por um instante não deu atenção ao garoto, que ficou nervoso, mas quando a moça olhou quem tinha perguntado se levantou e arregalou os olhos olhando para a famosa cicatriz.

Harry Potter? Perguntou a atendente, meio abobalhada.

Não, sou Papai Noel e vim ver uma das minhas renas que esta doente. Falou em tom debochado, fazendo a atendente voltar ao normal. Qual o quarto de Hermione Jane Granger?

Sexto andar, quarto 205. Falou meio sem jeito.

Obrigado. Disse o garoto, sem demonstrar gratidão nenhuma, e saiu rápido para um elevador que tinha ali perto. Subiu dois andares até o andar que a atendente tinha indicado.

Ao chegar, ele procurava por todo lado, o quarto da amiga até com uma certa ansiedade, que ele não saberia explicar, mas deixava de lado. Ele andou por volta de cinco minutos até encontrar o quarto 205, e para surpresa do garoto, tinha um homem não muito mais velho que ele vigiando a porta, mas deixando isso de lado foi em direção a porta, mas antes de chegar perto foi barrado pelo homem que não reconheceu o garoto de imediato.

Saia daqui moleque. Ordenou o Homem.

E quem é o senhor para me mandar sair? Harry perguntou já com pouca paciência.

Marc McHerson. Disse estufando o peito, tentando parecer maior, já que Harry tinha quase a altura dele. Auror Ministerial, e tenho ordens diretas para não deixar ninguém entrar nesse quarto.

Hooo que meda. Zombou Harry. Olha não to com paciência de ouvir sua vida inteira, então vê se sai da minha frente, ou vai se arrepender.

Insolente. Disse Marc tirando a varinha das vestes, e apontando para o peito de Harry, que revirou os olhos impacientemente. Quem é você para falar, com um Auror, com tal insolência?

Pelo jeito você deve ser mais burro do que parece. Os olhos de Harry escureceram levemente, e sua voz adquiriu um tom mais duro e feroz, que assustou um pouco o Auror, que por um breve momento, analisou-o e para sua surpresa, viu a famosa cicatriz na testa do moreno.

Harry Potter? Perguntou incrédulo, mas sem baixar a varinha, fazendo o garoto ficar mais impaciente ainda.

Por que será que todo idiota que me vê, pergunta se sou Harry Potter? Perguntou ironicamente. Já não viu a cicatriz, então já sabe quem eu sou. Diz dando mais um passo a frente, mas Marc ainda mantinha a varinha apontada para o garoto, pois tinha recebido ordens expressas de não deixar NINGUÉM incomodar a garota.

Hermione já não estava agüentando ficar naquele quarto, estava preocupada com os amigos, já que os imbecis, dos comensais, disseram que eles foram atacados. Por um momento a garota sorriu e disse em voz baixa.

É, o Harry tem razão. Falou quase num sussurro. Quando os comensais estão vencendo ou pensam que estão vencendo, contam todo o plano. Ela parou por um minuto, pois pensou ter ouvido a voz de Harry, mas logo depois não ouviu nada. Hermione você ta ficando maluca. Disse para si mesma.

Mas passados alguns segundos, ela ouve a voz do garoto de novo, vinha do lado de fora do quarto, e parecia que ele estava discutindo com alguém, talvez o auror. Ela se levantou da cama e mesmo sentindo algumas dores, foi até a porta ver se conseguia ouvir melhor ou até ver o que estava acontecendo, quando chegou perto, ela ouviu claramente o moreno dizer.

"Por que será que todo idiota que me vê, pergunta se sou Harry Potter? E logo depois uma pequena pausa. _Já que viu a cicatriz, já sabe quem eu sou. E logo depois ouve uma longa pausa"

Então? Vai bancar o besta ou vai me deixar passar? Pergunta o moreno, irritado para o auror.

Não me importo com quem você seja, pois tenho ORDENS DIRETAS, para que ninguém entre nesse quarto. Falou o auror, num tom que ele achava ser mais ameaçador do que o de Harry.

Olha aqui. Falou o garoto, dando mais um passo em direção a Marc e fazendo a varinha que o auror apontava para seu peito, ficasse praticamente encostada no peito dele. Se eu já fiquei de frente com Voldemort e sua patota de idiotas, que se acham melhores do que qualquer um, você acha, que só porque fala grosso vai me assustar? O auror tremeu ao ouvir o nome do Lorde das Trevas. E pelo visto é um frouxo para temer, um nome.

Eu já disse que, ninguém, vai ver a gatinha. Falou o Auror, mas parecendo não se dar conta do que disse, fazendo Hermione, que estava ouvindo tudo, corar levemente. Quer dizer à garota que esta aqui. Marc olhou para os lados, viu que não tinha ninguém e também percebeu a impaciência de Harry aumentar, quando ele chamou a tal Hermione de gatinha, então resolver descontar todos os desaforos naquele garoto, que bancava o Herói. Mas que ela é gostosa ela é. Falou baixo para que Harry ouvisse, e conseqüentemente, Hermione já que eles estavam em frente à porta.

O que você disse? Perguntou Harry, em tom mortalmente frio, que fez o auror tremer levemente e por alguns segundos se arrepender de ter falado algo, mas mesmo assim continuou.

_Bom, cá entre nós. Disse Marc, sem baixar a varinha. _

Como eu sei que vocês não tem nada e tudo mais, então eu falo. Ele fala para mais uma vez, curtir o momento, em que o moreno parecia estar estourando de raiva. Essa garota é gostosa, e eu adoraria provar só para confirmar. Um estrondo foi ouvido no final do corredor em que eles estavam, e quando Marc olhou praquela direção, achou que algo explodira. Que foi Potter, ficou nervosinho?

Cuidado com o que fala. Falou o garoto, entre os dentes.

Quando Hermione ouviu a o barulho de algo explodindo, de cara já ficou sabendo que fora Harry, que praticara magia involuntária. Ela estava muito corada, pelo que estava ouvindo, mas logo depois do barulho passar ela pôde ouvir o auror falar.

"Que foi Potter? Ficou nervosinho?"

Quando o coração dela parecia que ia sair pela boca, e uma ansiedade passou por sua cabeça, ela ouviu Harry dizer num tom, que ele só tinha usado quando se referia a Belatriz.

"Cuidado com o que fala"

Hermione imediatamente deu alguns passos para trás, mas ainda atenta ao que acontecia lá fora.

O que você vai fazer? Perguntou o auror, num tom de falsa curiosidade. Já sei, vai chamar o seu queridinho diretor, aquele velhote que te protege desde que você entrou em Hogwarts, para ele proteger uma sangue-ruim.

Pronto, quando Hermione ouviu aquilo, correu direto para o lado oposto da porta, e procurou se esconder atrás de um sofá pequeno que tinha no quarto, para os visitantes. Ela só esperava a reação de Harry, pois conhecia muito bem o amigo, e sabia que ele nunca admitiria que falassem que ele se esconde atrás de Dumbledore para nada.

O sangue de Harry fervia, vários vidros e portas daquele corredor foram arrancados com força, e aparentemente só a porta do quarto de Hermione não seria arrancada. Harry olhou em volta, e viu varias pessoas olhando de esguelha de dentro dos quartos, para saber o que tinha acontecido e provavelmente ouviram boa parte da conversa.

"Ótimo assim já sabem que eu não to com paciência" Pensou Harry.

O moreno levantou seu rosto para Marc, que tremeu ao perceber que os olhos verdes, do famoso herói, tinham ficado verde escuro, como pedras. Harry deu mais um passo e sentiu a varinha, que o auror ainda apontava para ele, apertar o seu peito. Harry simplesmente olhou para a varinha e depois para o auror, que estava sorrindo, como se pela primeira vez tivesse percebido que Harry não estava com varinha e ele sim.

Expe... Foi o máximo que o auror disse antes de receber, o que provavelmente seria o soco mais forte de sua vida, o que o fez cair no chão assustado e atordoado. Harry estava muito nervoso, e sem perceber um fina aura cinzenta começou a circundá-lo. Você será preso por agredir um auror Ministerial. Disse Marc, depois de sair do atordoamento, mas logo depois se arrepende, pois viu a aura do garoto, e por um segundo quis nunca ter provocado aquilo.

Um segundo, porque no segundo seguinte, foi erguido por uma força invisível e depois jogado em direção à porta do quarto de Hermione. A porta cedeu e o auror caiu inconsciente no chão, aparentemente, todo machucado.

Harry entrou no quarto vagarosamente, como se não tivesse pressa, e continuou indo até o auror caído. Quando chegou perto dele, o levantou pela gola da roupa, e já ia dar mais um soco quando.

Harry James Potter pare já com isso. O moreno virou para o lado procurando a voz, e viu Hermione em pé, atrás de um sofá azul. Ela estava com um olhar, extremamente reprovador, então o garoto pareceu se dar conta do que tinha feito, mas sem ligar muito, e mesmo assim, soltou o auror, fazendo ele cair no chão novamente.

Oi Mione. Diz como se esquecesse, quase que por completo, do auror que, aparentemente, estava voltando a si. Tudo bem com você? Perguntou adquirindo, agora, um tom de voz preocupado. Acho que ele vai precisar de um médico. Diz dando um pequeno chute, "Sem Querer", em Marc.

Não me venha com essa. Disse Hermione, que parecia realmente brava. Como você teve coragem de agredir um auror? Você sabia que poderia ser preso ou estar machucado?

Ninguém mandou que ele ficasse no meu caminho. Falou um pouco mais calmo.

Pedisse com educação, pelo menos. Disse indo até onde Harry estava, e se agachando para ver se Marc estava bem. _Como você fez isso nele?

Eu pedi no início, com educação, mas esse retardado não quis sair da frente, e ainda por cima, ficou se achando o máximo por ser auror. Disse olhando a garota dar uma olhada no estado do auror. E a respeito de como fiz isso com ele, nem eu sei responder. Diz o garoto com um tom levemente curioso, mas dando de ombros. _Acho que foi magia involuntária, sabe, de início só tinha dado um soco na cara dele, provavelmente, quebrei o nariz, mas depois de alguma forma, eu olhei para ele, e ele começou a levitar e depois como eu queria entrar no seu quarto, devo ter arremessado ele na porta, como você viu.

E você diz isso com a maior naturalidade. Harry dá um passo para trás e sorri, desconcertado, para amiga.

É pelo jeito você está ótima. Diz sorrindo e depois dando mais uma olhada na amiga, que aparentemente estava bem e muito bonita. Além de bonita.

Nem tente me elogiar. Hermione diz meio sem graça. Agora me ajude a colocar esse auror na cama.

Só você mesmo para me pedir uma coisa dessas. Diz o garoto meio contrariado, mas sem nem alterar a voz.

Ajuda logo. Diz Hermione, se levantando e se virando de frente para Harry.

Não precisa, ele está se levantando. Disse Harry, olhando pro auror que se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade, mas aparentemente não tinha nenhum machucado grave.

Você está bem? Perguntou Mione, se virando para o auror e o ajudando a se sentar na cama.

Acredite, estou melhor agora. Diz Marc, dando uma boa olhada em Hermione, fazendo Harry se sentir extremamente desconfortável.

Vou chamar um Medi-Bruxo. Disse Hermione, se virando para sair do quarto, mas Marc a segura pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

Você não pode sair desse quarto. Disse o auror, em um tom meio fraco, e sob um olhar mortal de Harry. E nem era para ninguém entrar.

Se você quis dizer isso para mim, é melhor você calar essa boca, antes que ela fique sem dentes. Falou Harry, passando a mão no cabelo.

Você fica quieto ai. Diz Hermione, fuzilando o garoto com os olhos.

Isso aí Potter. Diz Marc, se levantando rapidamente da cama, e esticando o braço para o lado, fazendo a varinha dele voltar para sua mão. Você está preso por agredir um auror Ministerial, e saiba que a pena disso é prisão imediata com uma estadia em Azkaban. Hermione desfez o olhar reprovador que tinha sobre Harry, para agora ficar preocupada.

E você acha que isso me assusta? Perguntou o garoto.

Calado Harry. Mandou Hermione, fazendo o garoto se calar.

Vejo que o Potter te obedece muito bem. Diz Marc, com um tom maroto para Hermione. Muito bem Potter, por sua insolência você está preso...

Não é por nada não, mas você já disse isso e eu não me importo. Diz o moreno interrompendo o auror.

Calado. Disse o auror, vermelho de raiva, e depois se voltando para Hermione, mudando totalmente o tom de voz e com um sorriso maroto. Srtª Granger você terá de me acompanhar até outro local seguro, já que o Potter comprometeu esse local. Harry bufou em forma de desagrado, mas não fez nada, pois Hermione lhe lançou um olhar muito reprovador. Agora Srtª Granger me acompanhe. Marc colocou a mão na cintura de Hermione e a fez andar em direção à porta, fazendo a garota corar levemente. Quando Harry viu isso, simplesmente se colocou em frente à porta e já estava pronto para pegar a varinha.

Fique quieto Harry. Hermione pediu em tom serio.

_Saí da frente ou terá mais uma acusação em sua lista. Falou Marc, tentando parecer superior e para raiva de Harry, fez Hermione chegar mais perto dele com uma puxada na cintura da garota, que não estava gostando nada daquilo.

Segundo eu saiba... Começou Harry, em tom de profundo desprezo, olhando diretamente para Marc, e discretamente para mão dele, que estava na cintura de Hermione. segundo você mesmo disse, você não poderá remover Hermione desse quarto, sem uma ordem superior. Diz dando espaço para que a porta ficasse livre, fazendo o auror dar mais um passo, sem ligar para o que o garoto disse, mas olhando maliciosamente para Hermione. A só mais uma coisa. Diz Harry fazendo o auror virar para ver o que ele queria.

Harry. Gritou Hermione, e meio segundo depois o auror cai, mais uma vez no chão, largando definitivamente de Hermione, que em parte estava aliviada por aquele prego a ter largado, mas por outro estava furiosa por Harry se meter mais uma vez em confusão.

Hora seu filho da mãe. Diz o auror, levantando do chão e logo depois levantando a varinha, praticamente jogando Hermione de lado. Agora você vai ver. Fala com os olhos injetados de fúria.

Para com isso. Pediu Hermione.

Fica quieta aí gatinha, que depois nós podemos nos ajeitar. Falou Marc, a olhando maliciosamente, mas logo depois olhando de novo para Harry que nem ligava para que o auror falasse dele. Agora seu insolente você vai pagar p... O auror não terminou a frase, pois antes Hermione dera um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair mais uma vez, já o fazendo perder a conta.

Mione. Falou Harry, sorrindo para a garota. Esse me lembrou do nosso terceiro ano, quando você nocauteou o Malfoy. Hermione se virou para o garoto, meio corada, mas o olhar dela não demonstrava que ele estava fora de confusão.

Harry Potter. Diz se aproximando pouco a pouco do garoto, até ficar a quase um palmo dele. NUNCA mais se meta numa confusão dessa. Ouviu Bem?

Sim mamãe. Harry diz com um sorriso reprimido no rosto, fazendo Hermione, mesmo não querendo, rir um pouco.

Mas o que aconteceu aqui? Perguntou um Homem alto, aparentemente, de meia idade, com cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos.

Esse paspalho, interferiu numa missão de um auror, e também me agrediu. Falou Marc, que conseguiu colocar as idéias no lugar e se levantou.

Fale direito e não agrida verbalmente ninguém. Diz o auror de meia idade, olhando seriamente para Marc e depois olhando para os dois jovens, que ainda estavam muito próximos, mas logo se afastaram quando perceberam isso. Primeiro as apresentações. Diz se curvando levemente para Hermione e Harry, dizendo. Cássio Krin.

Hermione Granger. Diz Hermione, levemente corada.

Harry Potter. Diz Harry, num tom de quem não gostava nada daquilo, mas Hermione lhe deu uma cotovelada e ele ficou quieto.

Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Potter. Diz Cássio estendendo a mão animadamente para o garoto, que a apertou lançando um sorriso desafiador a Marc, que estava com uma cara nada boa. Mas alguém poderia me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu aqui. Diz dando uma olhada discreta pelo quarto, onde viu vários pedaços da porta.

Você quer o geral ou só um resumo? Perguntou Harry, num tom meio cômico.

Uma explicação breve. Falou o Sr. Krin.

Basicamente, eu queria ver a minha grande amiga, Hermione, mas esse auror me barrou e ficou se vangloriando sobre o seu posto, e por ser um Auror Ministerial, o que começou a me deixar irritado, ele continuou a me ofender, e eu respondi a altura, até que ele falou algo sobre minha amiga que eu não poderia aceitar, e usei digamos que, Magia involuntária sobre ele, o jogando para dentro do quarto, mas isso depois de ter acertado um soco no nariz dele. Falou Harry, em tom monótono.

Depois disso, eu fiz o Harry ficar calmo, mas esse auror o irritou, além de querer me mover desse local sem uma ordem superior, sem contar de ter me tratado sem o mínimo de respeito. Então o Harry simplesmente bateu mais uma vez nele, mas logo depois ele levantou a varinha para atacá-lo, e me desrespeitou, então eu dei um soco no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair novamente. Falou Hermione, terminando o que o amigo estava dizendo.

Mentira! Berrou Marc, se levantando. Eu estava só cumprindo o meu dever, mas o Potter já veio me agredindo.

Tenho, pelo menos, uma dúzia de testemunhas do que disse. Falou Harry, com uma expressão de triunfo na face, fazendo Marc ficar pálido ao se lembrar das pessoas que estavam observando a discussão de dentro dos quartos, no corredor.

Posso saber, qual foi à coisa que Marc tenha dito, para que o Sr perdesse a paciência? Perguntou o Sr. Krin para Harry.

Ela a chamou, da pior coisa, que um nascido trouxa ou mestiço possa ouvir. Disse Harry, fazendo o auror de meia idade entender na hora, qual foi o xingamento. Ele a chamou de sangue-ruim.

Sr. McHerson, vá a minha sala e me espere lá. Diz o auror de meia nome do departamento de Aurores, eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento.

Não falemos mais disso. Pediu Hermione com um tom decidido. Mas eu poderei sair daqui?

Ah sim, claro. Diz o sr. Krin. Mas primeiro terei de pegar o seu depoimento. Depois de dizer isto Harry e Hermione entraram, rapidamente, no quarto, e o auror fez um simples feitiço "Reparo", para que a porta do quarto voltasse ao seu estado normal, e logo depois o auror fez mais um movimento com a varinha, fazendo um pergaminho azul escuro aparecer e conforme Hermione dizia o que havia acontecido em sua casa, durante o ataque, as palavras iam aparecendo no pergaminho, magicamente. A cada coisa que a garota dizia, deixava o auror surpreso e Harry orgulhoso.

O depoimento já havia acabado, deixando Hermione mais aliviada por isso, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda não falara com Harry, pois lembrava o quão próximo eles ficaram e o garoto não ajudava muito, pois só a ficava observando, sem dizer uma palavra, até que ela resolveu quebrar o silencio.

Como você soube que eu estava aqui? Perguntou olhando curiosa para o moreno, que tomou um ar meio serio e então disse.

Depois de eu ter sofrido o ataque, vim aqui, para que os Medi-Bruxos me examinassem, contra a minha vontade, mas eu tinha recebido muito da maldição Cruciatos, e enquanto estava sendo examinado pela décima quinta vez, eu que já estava perdendo a paciência, vi uma nuvem de cabelos vermelhos passando, e tive a impressão de ver o Rony, então deixei o paspalho do Medi-Bruxo para trás, e fui atrás dos Weasley. Quando o alcancei fiquei sabendo que a Toca tinha sido atacada, então pensei que se eles tinham atacado a Toca, eles teriam ido atrás de meus amigos e então você me veio mente. Por isso corri para saber se você estava bem. Falou Harry, quase que num só fôlego, deixando a amiga sorrindo com a preocupação dele.

Mas tem algum Weasley ferido? Perguntou Hermione.

Quase todos, mas pelo que eu soube, os mais feridos são o Sr e a Srª Weasley. Falou sentindo seu sangue ferver de novo, mas Hermione percebeu e pôs a mão no ombro dele, e assim como a raiva veio ela se foi. Que tal nós irmos ver como eles estão?

Claro. Hermione diz caminhando com Harry, pelo corredor onde ficava o quarto que ela estava, até aquele momento, e ambos perceberam que as portas e vidro, tinham sido concertadas rapidamente. Ambos foram até o guichê de informações que ali tinha, e perguntaram sobre os Weasley, ficando sabendo que estavam um andar a baixo daquele.

Eles foram caminhando até o quarto dos Weasley, e no caminho Harry disse a Hermione, exatamente como tinha sido o ataque a Rua dos Alfeneiros. A garota ficou surpresa com o que Harry conseguiu fazer com os comensais, e falou superficialmente que o que ele tinha feito devia ter sido uma magia muito forte, e também falou em tom misterioso que não havia registro de um bruxo, que pudesse fazer uma magia involuntária como ele havia feito sobre o tal Marc. Ela ficou de pesquisar sobre aquilo, o que fez o moreno sorrir, falando que ele já suspeitava daquilo, pois ela sempre queria saber das coisas e que ele gostava disso.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto, onde estava os chefes da família Weasley, viram que todos estavam ali e que os Sr e Srª Weasley estavam inconscientes, mas aparentemente bem, isso se confirmou quando Gina lhes disse isso. Eles ficaram ali por cerca de uma hora, quando Alvo Dumbledore apareceu no quarto, ele estava parecendo mais velho do que o normal e tinha um olhar cansado.

Como eles estão? Perguntou o bruxo, aos Weasley.

Aparentemente estão bem, os Medi-Bruxos dizem que eles não sofrerão nenhum efeito permanente, mas sentirão algumas dores de vez em quando, mas isso só por um mês. Gui disse se adiantando, já que era o mais velho dos Weasley que ali estavam.

Fico contente. Diz o Diretor sorrindo levemente e olhando pra todos no quarto, parando por um pequeno tempo em Harry, que lhe lançou um olhar frio, mas o diretor pareceu não se importar.

Muito bem já que você é o mais velho dos irmãos. Diz o velho diretor se referindo a Gui. _Gostaria de lhe falar em particular, logo depois quero falar com o Harry e a Hermione. Mal Dumbledore falara isso e Gui saiu da sala, deixando os outros curiosos, ainda mais quando meia hora depois ele volta juntamente com o diretor. O mais velho dos irmãos Weasley não parecia muito contente.

Harry, Hermione queiram acompanhar o Dumbledore que eu também vou ter uma conversa com o Rony. Diz Gui fazendo os outros ficarem curiosos.

Harry e Hermione seguiram o Diretor que já estava saindo do quarto. Eles andaram por vários corredores do hospital e usaram o elevador, os dois jovens já estavam confusos sobre o local ao qual estavam indo, mas depois de vinte minutos, eles pararam em frente a uma porta de mogno lisa, o diretor abriu a porta revelando um amplo escritório, quase igual ao que ele tinha em Hogwarts, só que um pouco menor e sem os diversos quadros, sem contar que ali não tinha local para Fawkes, a fênix.

O diretor entrou na sala calmamente, seguido dos jovens, que ainda estavam curiosos sobre o assunto que o diretor queria tratar. Harry tentava não ligar, já que ainda estava bravo com o diretor pelo fato de ter escondido a profecia e outros segredos, mas mesmo assim o garoto estava curioso.

Sentem-se. Falou o bruxo, apontando para duas cadeiras que ficava em frente a uma ampla mesa, igual a do escritório de Hogwarts, e os dois se sentaram.

Desculpa professor. Começou meio incerta. Mas o que exatamente você quer conosco?

Bom, em primeiro lugar quero parabenizá-los pelo esplêndido trabalho contra os comensais, eu já soube por meio de relatórios tudo que você fizeram, e também quero pedir desculpas por ter falhado na segurança de suas casas. Falou Dumbledore, com seu tom calmo, recebendo um olhar cortante de Harry e um olhar de compreensão de Hermione.

Você tinha outras coisas para pensar professor. Disse Mione.

Essa falha ocorreu, por que pensei que Voldemort fosse esperar um pouco, por causa do ataque que fez ao ministério, mas me enganei, ele estava forte o suficiente para ir atrás de Harry, ou melhor dos amigos de Harry. O diretor parou por um instante e suspirou. Aparentemente eles não faziam idéia de que Harry estava na rua dos Alfeneiros, pelo contrario, eles só foram lá para matar a Srª Figg, que não sobreviveu infelizmente. Harry baixou os olhos, pois mesmo não gostando muito da Srª Figg, ele sabia que ela era uma das únicas pessoas que se preocupavam com ele, na rua do Alfeneiros, mesmo não podendo demonstrar isso. Eles também foram para matar os tios de Harry, aparentemente, o plano deles era destruir todos aqueles mais próximos de você pra que. Diz ele, olhando para Harry que estava indiferente. Fosse mais uma vez atrás dos comensais.

Por que você está nos contando isso? Perguntou Harry ,num tom mal educado e sem se importar com o olhar de reprovação de Hermione. Por que, pelo que sei, você prefere nos deixar no escuro a contar algo que realmente valha a pena. Diz fazendo o diretor entender o que realmente queria dizer.

Harry, eu peço desculpas pelo que fiz, mas achei que fosse para o seu bem. Falou o diretor, em tom cansado.

Isso não vai trazer o Sírius de volta. Falou Harry, já perdendo a paciência._E mais uma vez, nem toque nesse assunto, pois minha confiança em você, decaiu extremamente depois daquilo. Hermione estava meio perdida no assunto, pois não entendia nada do que os dois diziam, mas achava bom não interrompê-los.

Muito bem. Diz o diretor. Não chamei vocês aqui para tratar desse assunto, mas sim para avisá-los que terão de deixar suas casas, que serão protegidas por feitiços, mas enquanto os feitiços são feitos, vocês terão que ir para algum lugar, não podendo ficar a vista, já que pode haver espiões de Voldemort por todo canto. Dumbledore olhou para os dois, por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua. Então o Sr Granger, seu pai Hermione, nos falou que vocês poderiam passar um tempo na Itália, na casa da mãe dele, onde seus avôs têm um pequeno vinhedo. Hermione sorriu levemente para a idéia do pai, já que ela não via seus avós há muito tempo, desde que entrara em Hogwarts mais ou menos, mas Harry parecia não estar contente com a idéia, não que passar uma temporada com a Hermione não lhe agradasse, não, isso lhe agradava mais do que o normal, mas tinha uma sensação esquisita, como se ele estivesse se.

EU não acredito que você quer que nós, nos escondamos. Gritou Harry, se levantando da cadeira rapidamente, fazendo-a cair no chão. Você quer que nós fujamos com o rabinho entre as pernas, para um local em que não poderíamos receber notícias, ou seja, você além de nos mandar ser covarde, quer nos manter NO ESCURO. Nessa ultima parte, o garoto berrou assustando até mesmo Hermione.

Você me entendeu errado, Harry. Diz o diretor, assim que o moreno se calou. Eu só quero lhe proteger do perigo, para que você não sofra nenhum mal.

Você quis fazer isso e olha o que aconteceu com o Sírius. Falou Harry, respirando rapidamente. Você ME manteve no escuro, me obrigando a aprender Oclumência com o maldito Snape, só para me manter em segurança, mas nada disso adiantou. Falou com vontade de tacar algo bem grande na parede. Como você quer que eu faça aquilo, se você quer me manter no escuro, sem que ninguém me veja, querendo que eu só apareça na última luta e vença. Os olhos do garoto adquiriam uma coloração verde escura, muito sombria. Não sou um peão seu, para que você me movimente sempre que quiser.

Eu sei que você ainda deve estar chateado, mas tente entender. Começou Dumbledore, mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que levantou a mão para que o diretor a deixasse falar.

Olha Harry. Começou ela, chamando a atenção do garoto. Não sei do que exatamente vocês estão falando, mas sei que Dumbledore quer o seu bem. Harry bufou quando ouviu isso, mas não disse nada. A casa dos meus avós é sim, meio isolada, fica em um sitio ao norte da Itália, perto de uma cidadezinha que dizem estar sobre a boca de um antigo vulcão adormecido, mas lá tem de tudo! Tem eletricidade, tem TV, por isso você vai poder se informar, mas se mesmo assim você não quer viajar, faça isso por mim. Harry olhou nos olhos da garota, e a raiva dele foi diminuindo, mas mesmo contrariado, mesmo não querendo ceder tão fácil, ele resolveu atender o pedido da garota.

Tudo bem, eu vou. Diz fazendo com que Dumbledore desse um pequeno sorriso. Mas tem uma condição. O sorriso do diretor sumiu rapidamente. Eu quero saber de TUDO, que a ordem ficar sabendo sobre Voldemort e seus capangas, cada passo, cada caso, e se eu suspeitar que estejam me escondendo algo, vocês podem ter certeza que vão preferir ter me contado. Dumbledore analisou a situação, e chegou a uma conclusão, mas antes de falar, o moreno falou mais uma vez. Não quero fazer parte da Ordem, mas quero saber de cada missão, cada passo, que vocês derem contra Voldemort e seus patéticos seguidores.

Prof. Dumbledore. Chamou Hermione, tirando o velho diretor de seus pensamentos. Acho melhor você aceitar, já que do jeito que ele é cabeça dura, é capaz dele fazer uma loucura. Harry não gostou de ouvir aquilo, mas se segurou, se limitando a olhar de esguelha para a amiga que corou levemente.

Concordo. Dumbledore falou num suspiro.

Ótimo quando partiremos? Perguntou Harry, querendo dar um ponto final na conversa.

Depois, mas antes quero tratar com você, Harry, sobre o testamento de Sírius. Harry não gosto daquilo, mas não fez nada, simplesmente levantou a cadeira que estava tombada e se sentou, Hermione apertou a mão do amigo que a olhou, com um olhar de agradecimento. Sei que é duro, mas como eu fui escolhido como leitor do testamento, escolha essa, feita por Sírius. O diretor pegou um pergaminho de cor roxa com escritas douradas. Vamos começar.

Eu, Sírius Black, último descendente da Muy Antiga Família Black.

Deixo através desse testamento, um terço da fortuna Black, para Andrômeda e Ninfadora Tonks.

Também deixo, mais um terço da fortuna Black, para Arthur e Molly Weasley, amigos valorosos.

Deixo por ultimo, o último terço da fortuna Black, para Remo J Lupin, amigo fiel para vida toda.

Harry não estranhe que eu não tenha deixado nada para você, mas sei que você não se importa.

O que eu vou deixar para você, é mais do que toda a fortuna Black, eu vou dar-lhe autorização para que tenha, total e irrestrito, controle sobre a fortuna Potter, que é muito maior que a fortuna Black, e talvez a Malfoy juntas.

Os Potter eram uma das famílias mais antigas da comunidade bruxa, seus ancestrais vêm desde antes, de Griffindor, apesar das famílias serem amigas.

Mas como disse, eu dou-lhe total poder sobre toda a fortuna Potter, e assim como suas residências e patrimônios ,conforme me foi incumbido por Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Harry, meu afilhado, quero lhe dizer para não ficar triste porque morri, pois provavelmente, morri em batalha, como sempre quis. Não morri de tédio, como eu pensava, pois sei que devo ter partido como um grande guerreiro, e peço que lute para que eu seja reconhecido assim.

Não Sírius Black, o fugitivo comensal, mas sim Sírius Black, o Herói.

Fico por aqui.

Sírius Black.

Depois disso, o velho diretor deu uns papeis para que Harry assinasse, e assim o garoto fez ,como se estivesse, se livrando de algo muito doloroso. Harry sabia que Sírius tinha razão, que ele não ficaria chateado por não receber nada dos Black, ao contrário, ele ficou até aliviado, pois assim não se lembraria com tristeza do padrinho.

Muito bem. Disse Dumbledore, fazendo Harry se levantar. Só mais uma coisa. Disse o diretor, fazendo o garoto fazer uma cara de desgosto. Como vocês estão ameaçados com essa guerra, mais diretamente do que os outros, eu consegui junto ao ministério e a Suprema corte dos Bruxos que, vocês, Harry, Rony e Hermione tivessem autorização para usar magia fora da escola, e Harry o cofre dos Potter já está a sua disposição no Gringotes.

Professor. Começou Hermione. _Por que o ministério liberou que eu, Rony e Harry façamos magia fora da escola?

Além de levar em conta o fato de que vocês estão, diretamente, no topo da lista de Voldemort, eles consideraram o ataque que houve em suas casas. Falou olhando para os olhos da garota.

Quando viajamos? E como viajamos? Perguntou Harry.

Vocês viajarão amanhã ao meio dia, e irão por segurança, de chave de portal, pois não pode ser monitorada, se feita sem licença. Respondeu o diretor.

Muito bem. Falou Harry. Tem alguma filial do Gringotes para onde vou?

Tem uma pequena filial na cidade próxima ao sitio, acho que uns dez quilômetros. Falou Dumbledore, entendendo o porque da pergunta. Se você quiser retirar o dinheiro que tem nos seus cofres do Gringotes, é só mandar uma coruja com sua chave e eles lhe enviarão a quantia pedida.

Menos mal. Falou Harry, se virando e indo a direção da porta, mas é interrompido por Hermione que pergunta para Dumbledore.

Onde ficaremos durante essa noite?

Ficarão no Caldeirão Furado, com um escolta. Um pequeno enfeite de mesa estourou e o diretor olhou diretamente para Harry, que ainda estava de costas. Vocês ficarão com Lupin e Tonks. Harry nem se virou, saiu direto pela porta e Hermione correu para alcançá-lo.

Quando os dois voltaram ao quarto, onde estavam os Weasley, eles ficaram sabendo que Rony iria junto com eles, enquanto Gina iria viajar com Luna e o pai dela atrás de um animal esquisito, que nem ela sabia dizer o nome direito, os Gêmeos escolheram ficar cuidando da loja e Gui e Carlinhos estavam de licença para cuidar dos pais, Percy ia continuar trabalhando.

Durante a noite no Caldeirão furado, Harry, Rony e Hermione conversaram sobre como ia ser o resto das férias deles, em um país totalmente diferente. Hermione dizia que os avós iriam adorar ter visitas, já que eles moravam numa casa muito grande e somente com os empregados, mas que sempre tinha um parente lá nas férias de verão, ou outros feriados, Harry se mantinha meio calado durante a conversa, e quando os amigos perguntavam o porque, ele respondia evasivo, dizendo que não era nada. Depois de tanto conversarem, eles resolveram dormir com um último comentário de Rony, sobre o frio que Gina devia estar passando, já que ela fora, àquela tarde, pra Islândia.


	4. Chapter 3 Confusões

Capitulo 3 - Confusões

Harry via novamente a imagem de Sírius caindo por trás do véu, mas algo mudou, ao invés de ver a face surpresa que ainda continha um sorriso, ele viu algo diferente, Sírius virou o rosto em direção a Harry, mas aqueles não eram os olhos de seu padrinho, eles estavam negros e então Sírius disse num sussurro que foi ouvido por toda parte, como se ecoasse por toda sala.

Harry seja forte. -Assim que Sírius passou pelo véu, uma onda de calor tomou conta do corpo de Harry e ele sentiu que estava sendo transportado para outro lugar. Borrões de diversas cores passavam diante dos olhos dele, até que "pousou" em uma superfície plana, mas que estranhamente se mexia levemente como um barco ao mar.

O moreno fica surpreso com isso, mas estava consciente de que aquilo só podia ser um sonho, não sabia como, mas sabia. Ele andou para frente, mas percebeu que seus pés não tocavam o chão e uma fina aura negra, parecendo um fiapo de vapor negro, o circulava, mas mesmo ele não pisando diretamente no chão podia ouvir o que poderia ser os seus passos. À medida que o garoto avançava, percebia que a luz do lugar era vermelha e dourada como se fosse iluminado por fogo, mas depois de caminhar por o que pareceu ser vinte minutos, ele pôde perceber que logo a frente tinha algo parecido com um penhasco, mas para sua surpresa, ele também viu que não estava realmente em terra, pois quando olhou para cima viu rochas enormes que subiam tão alto que parecia tocar o céu, não havia estrelas.

Quando Harry chegou à borda do que imaginara ser um penhasco, se surpreendeu ainda mais, pois viu que ele não só não estava em terra firme, como estava em uma gigantesca rocha que deveria ter o tamanho de duas ou três casas dos Dursley's e que provavelmente tinha caído no meio dela, também percebendo o porquê do movimento da terra. A rocha estava flutuando em um enorme rio de lava que corria no meio de um penhasco enorme, o que explicava a sensação de que estava muito abaixo da terra firme.

Eis o rio de lava de Mordor, onde as sombras se deitam. -Falou uma voz vinda de todos os cantos das paredes do penhasco. Aqui um dia foi forjado o Um anel, aquele que trouxe escuridão para a terra e guerras para os Homens, separou tribos, famílias e outras criaturas.

QUEM É VOCÊ? -Berrou Harry para o nada, mas a mesma voz voltou a falar como se não houvesse ouvido a pergunta.

A muito julgaram que o Um anel havia sido destruído, mas eu em minhas viagens por sabedoria, descobri que ele apenas estava adormecido e que de alguma forma abandonara seu criador e escolhido um novo destino, mesmo pagando um preço por isso. A voz ecoava cada vez mais forte pelas grandes paredes. -Deixou seu poder de cobiça e não mais mostrava o seu poder, a não ser para alguém digno, coisa que nunca aconteceu. Muitas eras se passaram desde que eu descobri isto, os Elfos já não caminham mais pela terra dos homens e as antigas criaturas impuras que habitavam o mundo, antes da última guerra pelo anel, foram banidas para outros reinos. -A voz cessou rapidamente, um vento gélido passou pela rocha, mesmo com o calor da lava, o qual não afetava a Harry. Foi como se o vento houvesse trazido várias vozes que ao mesmo tempo falaram para o nada:

 **Um Anel para a todos governar. Um Anel para encontrá-los.**

 **Um Anel para a todos trazer e na escuridão aprisioná-los.**

Depois destas palavras, pilares de lava começaram a subir rapidamente e tão alto, quanto às paredes dos penhascos, no entanto as diversas vozes continuaram.

 **Um digno virá.**

 **Seu passado está cheio de sofrimento,**

 **Seu futuro tem dor.**

 **Seu destino é a luta.**

 **Sua metade tem de retornar.**

 **Nascido com os poderes da Luz e das Trevas,**

 **Ele tem o direito de governar,**

 **O Reino de seus ancestrais,**

 **O poder do Senhor do Escuro.**

 **O digno será dividido em dois.**

 **Suas escolhas dirão,**

 **Se a terra cairá numa era de Luz e paz**

 **Ou numa era de Trevas e sangue.**

 **O digno lutou com o ambicioso,**

 **Aquele que procura dominar sua herança,**

 **Aquele que procura controlar as Trevas.**

 **As metades se encontrarão.**

 **Vidas diferentes eles tiveram,**

 **Mas devem voltar a ser um só.**

 **Pois se não o desequilíbrio quebrará as barreiras**

 **De reinos sombrios**

 **E criaturas banidas,**

 **Mais uma vez caminharão pela terra**

 **A mando do inimigo do digno.**

 **O portador do dom das Trevas**

 **A seus cavaleiros deverá ordenar,**

 **Se matam inocentes**

 **Ou se salvam inocentes.**

 **Não é por pertencer as Trevas,**

 **Que seja mau.**

 **Não é por pertencer a Luz.**

 **Que seja realmente bom.**

 **Não só maldade há nas Trevas.**

 **Nem só bondade há na Luz.**

 **Em quanto às metades não se unirem,**

 **Inimigos antigos caminharão**

 **Pela terra.**

 **Pois o desequilíbrio começou**

 **Quando as metades se separaram.**

 **Cuidado com o destino,**

 **Pois ele pode ser traiçoeiro,**

 **Mas sempre leva para o mesmo caminho.**

 **Uma Ordem a muito esquecida deve retornar.**

 **Aliados antigos devem voltar.**

 **Antigos inimigos**

 **Encontrarão luz em meio às trevas.**

 **Amigos queridos**

 **Serão consumidos pela escuridão.**

 **Os magos mais uma vez**

 **Pela terra caminharão.**

 **E uma nova aliança dever ser feita,**

 **Um novo conselho será formado.**

 **Ninguém pode dizer o futuro dessa guerra,**

 **Mas seus guerreiros serão lembrados.**

 **Suas histórias se tornarão lendas.**

 **Suas almas serão honradas.**

 **E assim começará uma nova era,**

 **Construída pelo vencedor.**

Com essas palavras o poder do digno desperta e sua mente é aberta, não há como escapar de um destino que já foi traçado. A maioria dos homens pode escolher o seu destino, mas o digno só poderá seguir quando o inimigo cair, e em seu reino ele, mais uma vez, em seu trono sentar.

Harry sentiu seu coração doer, sua mente tinha milhares de pensamentos e lembranças que não eram dele, magias, feitiços, mantras, rituais, maldições, vidas, mortes e sentimentos. Tudo inundava a mente do moreno, sua cabeça já começara a doer, mas de alguma forma ele queria mais, ele queria entender o que tinha sido aquilo.

"Uma profecia é claro" -Falou uma voz alta e grave na mente do garoto, em um tom sombrio, mas poderoso.

Mas isso já não importava, os pilares de lava pareciam vacilar. Olhou para o alto e viu que o céu se tornou vermelho e dourado como se estivesse em chamas, no entanto era a lava caindo, ia atingi-lo com toda sua força. Harry fecha os olhos segundos antes da lava acertá-lo.

Harry, chegamos. Falou Hermione cuidadosamente despertando o moreno, que estava suando muito. Você teve um pesadelo?

Não sei ao certo. Falou Harry que tentava lembrar com o que havia sonhado. -Mas onde nós estamos?

É isso que dá não dormir durante a noite. Falou Rony com um sorriso maroto. -Nós já chegamos à Itália seu tapado, se esqueceu?

Ah, é, desculpa. -Falou Harry meio encabulado. Eu to meio que dormindo ainda.

Percebe-se. Falou Hermione em tom reprovador. Mas vamos logo, porque ainda teremos de pegar uma chave de portal no lugar que Dumbledore nos falou.

Ah sim, é em qual balcão de informações e de que empresa mesmo? -Perguntou o moreno ainda sonolento.

Aquele ali. Disse Rony apontando para um pequeno balcão de informações, onde quase ninguém parava, dando a impressão que poucos o viam. -Engraçado parece que os trouxas não podem vê-lo.

Primeiro Rony. Começou Hermione no seu habitual tom sabe tudo. Trouxa pode ser considerado um xingamento fora do nosso mundo e em segundo ninguém pode ver o balcão, exceto os que tem poder mágico.

E como a sabe tudo Granger sabe disso? Perguntou Rony pronto para começar mais uma discussão.

Olha se vocês querem ficar sozinhos para continuar com suas juras de amor, tudo bem, mas escolham um lugar menos público. -Falou Harry interrompendo a discussão antes mesmo dela começar e fazendo Rony ficar corado e Hermione, no que para Harry, pareceu um ato infantil, mostrar a língua para ele. E Rony, ela está certa é só você prestar atenção e ver que a atendente daquele balcão se veste espalhafatosamente, como um bruxo querendo se disfarçar de trouxa, sem contar que o logotipo do balcão é uma varinha mágica. Falou o moreno que já começou a ficar de mau humor pela agradabilíssima discussão dos amigos logo após ele acordar.

Pelo jeito o Harry não gostou de ser acordado. Falou Hermione para Rony, quando Harry foi à frente sem dizer mais nada.

No caminho até o balcão, Harry bocejou umas três vezes, e pelo que percebeu, ele atraía muita atenção de alguns funcionários do aeroporto, assim como algumas pessoas. Talvez fosse o modo que ele estivesse vestido, já que estava com uma calça Jeans preta e BEM folgada além de gasta e com alguns furos, assim como a camiseta vermelho sangue que não tinha tantos furos, mas uns remendos estranhos, já que ambas as peças de roupa foram de Duda, incluindo um tênis meio surrado. Isto, pensou ele, devia dar a impressão de que ele era um punk ou coisa assim, já que seus cabelos negros e um pouco compridos apontavam para todos os lados. Ao chegar ao balcão a mulher olhou para ele e falou.

Gradirebbe una certa cosa? O moreno jurou que não entendeu uma só palavra daquilo.

O que? Perguntou Harry se virando para ver se achava Rony e Hermione, mas ao que percebeu o ruivo não sabia nada.

Siamo stati trasmessi da Dumbledore. Falou Hermione não ligando para os olhares incrédulos dos amigos, que só entenderam o nome do velho diretor.

Eu falo seu idioma. Falou a atendente com aquele sorriso colgate nos lábios. -Garotinha seu sotaque é péssimo, desista de falar Italiano. Falou a mulher recebendo um olhar furioso de Hermione e um olhar assassino de Harry, mas a mulher nem ligou e apenas se pôs a observar os três adolescentes cuidadosamente, passou rapidamente pelos rostos de Hermione, a quem ela não fora com a cara, e o rosto de Rony, que ela achou bem interessante, mas parou um pouco em Harry o analisando.

Que foi, nunca viu um estrangeiro não, é? Perguntou o moreno, sua paciência já estava quase no fim.

Harry, seja educado. Falou Hermione repreendendo o amigo apesar de estar sorrindo quando fez isso.

Então você é mesmo Harry Potter. Falou a atendente abrindo, se possível, um sorriso ainda maior.

Meu Deus, ela descobriu que o céu é azul! Falou Harry fazendo Rony e um segurança que estava por perto rir. Não, minha senhora. Falou o moreno enfatizando o, senhora. Eu sou Peter Pan e vim buscar meu prevê de piloto com vocês. Pronto, nessa nem mesmo Hermione conseguiu abafar a risada, principalmente ao ver a cara de tacho com a qual a atendente ficou. Olhe, eu estou cansado dessa viagem, estou com sono e com fome, então dá para você parar de dizer coisas óbvias e nos entregar a chave de portal, que nos foi destinada, de uma vez ou você quer esperar até que eu fique velho e barbudo que nem o Dumbledore?

Ah sim. Falou a atendente, agora com um sorriso menor e constrangido. Aqui está. Falou mais uma vez entregando uma lapiseira azul para o moreno, que a pegou rapidamente. Ela abrirá daqui a cinco minutos, não se preocupem, pois os trouxas não perceberão nada, se vocês ficarem aqui até o tempo passar.

Ah sim, claro. Falou Harry num tom de voz que demonstrava que aquilo era óbvio. Bom, galera, agora que o gênio ali deu as instruções complicadíssimas, acho melhor nós, mentes inferiores, esperarmos já que só faltam dois minutos. Falou mais uma vez o moreno, olhando um relógio que tinha no balcão. Durante o tempo restante ninguém disse mais nada.

Faltam vinte segundos. Falou Rony, então os três tocaram a lapiseira se preparando, e assim que o tempo passou, eles sentiram seus pés saírem do chão, a seguir rodopiaram para algum lugar.

Você não acha que eles estão demorando? -Perguntou Tonks para um homem alto, com cabelos negros e olhos castanhos.

Não se preocupe, pois eles estarão aqui em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Assim que o Homem termina a contagem, três jovens aparecem do nada a poucos metros deles. Os três carregavam malas e pelo jeito, o ruivo tinha perdido o equilíbrio e caído.

Ow Harry. Chamou Tonks fazendo o moreno se virar para vê-la. Vem aqui. -Harry e seus amigos foram até a auror que sorria como uma criança. Oi garoto, e antes que você pergunte, este é Anderson, não me pergunte o primeiro nome dele, pois ele o detesta mais do que eu detesto o meu. O Sr. Anderson se curvou levemente olhando para os três e para alívio de Harry, não demonstrou nenhuma reação exagerada quando soube quem ele era.

Onde nós estamos? -Perguntou Harry olhando a sua volta e não vendo nada, além de quilômetros de grama e alguns pontos rochosos ao norte, onde havia o que parecia ser uma grande montanha, e olhando para o sul com muito esforço, ele conseguiu ver os fracos contornos de uma pequena cidade, já que se olhasse mais ao longe, ele também veria um bosque ou floresta, além de estradas. Percebeu que estavam em uma pequena estrada de terra que subia ao norte.

Estamos a menos de um quilômetro da casa de meus avós. Falou Hermione olhando tudo a sua volta, como se lhe trouxesse algumas lembranças de há muito tempo. Faz tempo que não venho aqui. Falou mais uma vez sorrindo e sem perceber chamando mais a atenção de Harry.

Pensei que você tinha dito que seus avôs moravam perto de uma cidade. Falou Harry ainda olhando para a amiga, mas depois de alguns segundos, percebeu que já a observava de mais, então voltou a olhar para os contornos da cidade que, por alguns instantes pensou ter delirado, ao conseguir ver perfeitamente as casas e algumas pessoas.

Não é tão perto, mas fica a duas horas e meia de carro e como estamos numa parte alta, podemos ver os contornos da cidade. Falou Hermione olhando atentamente para o moreno, que pareceu ter sido tirado de algum transe, mas ela não ligou, pois devia ser apenas sono.

Percebi. Falou o moreno acanhado. Ae cambada, vamos embora ou querem esperar ate amanhã? Perguntou Harry num tom divertido e sorrindo.

Ah é, vamos logo. Falou Tonks já entrando no carro, os outros seguiram seu exemplo e Anderson era quem iria dirigir.

O curto passeio de carro não durou muito e logo todos viram uma imponente casa de dois andares, com paredes amareladas e um ar amistoso, aparecer. Havia poucas pessoas andando em volta da casa, o que julgou ser alguns empregados da casa e do cuido do vinhedo.

Hogwarts estava silenciosa naquela manhã, talvez porque os estudantes ainda não haviam voltado das férias, mas ainda assim, em alguns corredores ouviam-se barulhos de passos apressados ecoando pelas imponentes paredes de pedras. Os quadros observavam com atenção aquele homem que caminhava a passos apresados até o que pareceu ser a entrada para o escritório do diretor.

Ora, vejam só! Falou Pirraça aparecendo na frente do homem sem se importar com a pressa dele. Não é o mimadinho em pessoa?! Falou Pirraça flutuando de ponta cabeça em frente ao homem, que estreitou seus olhos azuis, extremamente claros, em sinal de desagrado.

Sabe Pirraça. Começou a falar o Homem sem olhar para o poltergeist, que desmanchou o sorriso de deboche.-Você deveria sair daqui, senão, sem querer, eu posso errar um feitiço e te mandar para outra dimensão como aconteceu há alguns anos. Pirraça simplesmente fez cara feia e mostrou a língua para o homem, cuspindo em cima dele e logo depois sumindo a procura de Filch.

Acho que você foi duro com ele. Falou uma voz calma, porém divertida, logo atrás do homem que se virou rapidamente, encarando Alvo Dumbledore que sorria calmamente.

Ele me dá nos nervos. Falou o Homem também sorrindo para o diretor. Há quanto tempo, vovô! Falou mais uma vez o Homem, abraçando Dumbledore que sorria mais ainda, com um quê de orgulho nos olhos.

Faz uns três anos, Henrick. Falou Dumbledore assim que saiu do abraço, olhando para o neto que não mais era aquele moleque que saiu a quinze anos de mata próxima a Hogsmeade. Vejo que mudou um pouco. Era verdade, pois ele estava diferente de três anos atrás, agora Henrick estava mais encorpado devido aos treinos e missões dos aurores, seus cabelos estavam um pouco maiores, caindo a baixo dos ombros, mas continuavam no mesmo tom castanho avermelhado de antigamente, assim como seus olhos de um azul extremamente claro.

Sabe como é. Falou Henrick dando de ombros. Carreira de auror muda um pouco as pessoas.

E o que traz meu neto de volta a essa humilde escola? Perguntou o diretor analisando atentamente o homem a sua frente, que não lembrava em nada o menino sujo que achara tempos atrás.

Fiquei sabendo que você precisa de um professor para DCAT e já que eu planejava tirar umas férias do meu departamento, pensei em me candidatar. -Falou Henrick com um sorriso calmo. Mas creio que isso deva ser tratado dentro de seu escritório, não?

Não vejo o porquê. -Falou Dumbledore. Eu gosto de conversar pelos corredores desse castelo. -Dumbledore começou a caminhar para o lado oposto de sua sala, logo sendo seguido por Henrick, que caminhava a seu lado. Me faz lembrar os tempos em que eu era estudante.

Isso faz tempo. Comentou Henrick baixo para que o diretor não ouvisse, mas falhou, pois o diretor riu alto e virou o rosto para o neto.

Não nego que faz tempo. Falou Dumbledore. Mas sempre é bom recordar de lembranças felizes. O Diretor pareceu se lembrar de algo que aconteceu há muito tempo, mas logo voltou ao assunto. Mas o porquê de querer essas férias repentinas?

Fudge está me enchendo o saco. Falou Henrick, que fingiu não perceber o olhar severo que seu avô lhe direcionou. Sempre querendo saber de coisas de nossa família, mais precisamente de você, sempre querendo que eu apóie o Ministério para que os outros vejam que um Dumbledore, mesmo que não o legítimo, o está apoiando.

Entendo. Falou o diretor e seu costumeiro sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto. -Mesmo depois de praticamente esfregarmos na cara dele que Voldemort voltou à ativa, ele quer que eu apóie suas idéia malucas, mesmo que por chantagem. Dumbledore balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se desaprovasse algo.

Bom, então eu pensei em usar essa vontade imensa que o Fudge tem, de querer pelo menos um funcionário ativo do ministério aqui na escola, e aproveitar pra me inscrever para o cargo de professor de DCAT. Dumbledore parecia estar considerando aquela idéia. Sabe, ou venho eu ou ele vai mandar novamente a Umbridge, e se você recusar, ele provavelmente vai fazer o maior estardalhaço dizendo que você está se desfazendo da ajuda do ministério e que só quer proteger os filhos dos cidadãos.

E por que exatamente você? Perguntou o Diretor como se aquilo fosse uma mera banalidade.

Acho que Fudge ficaria feliz de ver seu melhor auror trabalhando em Hogwarts. Falou Henrick sem nenhuma modéstia, o que fez Dumbledore sorrir. E também, eu fui o único que me candidatei, e uma vez que comece o ano letivo eu simplesmente não mandarei nenhuma informação para ele, e como os alunos vão estar em aula, Fudge não vai poder me tirar daqui.

Mas eu simplesmente poderia colocar a Tonks ou o Quin nesse cargo. Falou o diretor apenas para ver a reação do neto, que pareceu vacilar um pouco o sorriso.

Fudge está desconfiado deles. Falou Henrick atraindo total atenção de Dumbledore. Eles têm sumido de vez em quando e ficam pesquisando coisas sobre velhos casos, isso chama a atenção, apesar deles quase sempre pegarem um ou outro criminoso qualquer por aí e levá-lo para Azkaban.

Cornélio está atento ao movimento de todos os funcionários? Perguntou o diretor com certo interesse.

Somente em algumas partes, onde ele acha que provavelmente você investiria mais para poder derrubá-lo do poder, como na cessão dos Aurores e entre os Inomináveis, sem contar outros departamentos. Falou Henrick com calma. E por algum motivo ele não se abalou com os ataques ao Potter e os amiguinhos dele, provavelmente pensando que com isso o Potter visse que você não poderia salvá-lo quando precisasse e então correr para o ministério, não ligou nem um pouco pelo estado dos Weasley, pois há algum tempo já sabe que o é um partidário seu a qualquer tempo.

Obrigado por me informar essas coisas. Falou o diretor pensativo. Vai ser útil na próxima reunião da Ordem.

Quando vai ser? Perguntou Henrick com interesse.

Creio que semana que vem. O diretor parecia meio indeciso. O pior é que terei de contar ao Harry sobre todos os nossos movimentos. Henrick olhou para o avô com curiosidade. Ele me fez jurar que eu lhe contaria tudo.

Faça como sempre. Falou Henrick com seus olhos azuis claros brilhando. -Conte apenas o que você acha que ele deva saber.

Eu jurei que ia contar cada passo e missão dos membros para ele. -Falou o diretor com um tom cansado. Não acho que deva quebrar esse juramento.

Você não estaria quebrando nenhum juramento. Falou Henrick. Pelo que você falou, precisa contar tudo, mas não precisa dar detalhes. O Auror coçou o queixo com um dedo como se aquilo não fizesse diferença. Ele não irá descobrir que você não está contando todos os detalhes.

Acredite meu neto, Harry tem o estranho dom de descobrir aquilo que queremos esconder dele, ou de simplesmente nos fazer contar se metendo em confusões muito grandes, das quais, devo admitir, ele escapa com maestria. -Falou Dumbledore se lembrando dos primeiros anos do garoto na escola.

Acho que você valoriza demais esse garoto. -Falou Henrick como se não se importasse com aquilo. Está certo que ele tem aquela profecia e tudo mais, mas não acho q... O Auror parou por um instante como se houvesse sentido algo, o diretor pareceu também sentir. Era como se a magia não só do castelo, mas de toda parte, se movimentasse como se algo novo ou antigo aparecesse. O que foi isso?

O sinal de que algo antigo está retornando. Falou Dumbledore, seu rosto estava inexpressivo e seus olhos vagos. Talvez seja chegada à hora da antiga Ordem retornar.

Ordem? Perguntou o Auror sem entender do que o avô falava. Mas o que tem a ver a Ordem da Fênix com isso?

Não falo da Ordem da Fênix, mas sim de algo mais antigo, que você também sabe o que é. Falou o diretor parando de andar assim como seu neto, que o olhou atentamente, como se achasse que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

Mas para isso o líder teria de nascer. Falou o Auror com o mesmo tom sério do diretor. E não creio que ele tenha nascido hoje, não nesses tempos.

Esse é o melhor tempo para ele nascer. Falou Dumbledore com um tom vago e pensativo. Existem vários, não muitos, mas alguns que nasceram com a mesma afinidade que o líder deva nascer, mas não creio que tenha nascido hoje, ele deve ter nascido há algum tempo.

Se ele nasceu há algum tempo, por que só hoje sentimos a mudança no ciclo mágico? Perguntou Henrick.

Talvez por que só agora ele esteja pronto. -Falou Dumbledore. Tenho que ver todos os jovens que tem afinidade com o dom. Falou Dumbledore assustando o neto.

Isso é perigoso. Falou Henrick. Nem sabemos se ele está do nosso lado.

Isso é verdade. -Falou Dumbledore olhando para o alto. Pelo menos temos um deles aqui no castelo. Falou vagamente fazendo seu neto dar um pulo assustado.

Quem? Perguntou Henrick com um tom preocupado e olhando para os lados como se esperasse que um demônio pulasse a qualquer segundo em cima deles.

O Harry. Falou Dumbledore olhando diretamente nos olhos do neto, que fez cara de incrédulo. Eu senti isso quando ele destruiu metade da minha sala em acesso de fúria na época em que Sírius partiu. Falou o diretor. Acho que nem mesmo o garoto sabe que tem o dom, mas também não teria como ele saber, já que poucos que poderiam ajudá-lo com isso.

Então esse garoto é perigoso, pois o dom dele pode ser corrompido com mais facilidade. Falou Henrick fechando os olhos por um instante. E não me admiraria se isso acontecesse depois de tudo o que ele passou.

Sabemos que o dom dele pode ser tão perigoso quanto o seu. Falou Dumbledore como se aquilo fosse irrelevante.

Mas o meu é totalmente diferente do dele. Falou Henrick com um quê de desconforto.

Mas sabemos que o seu também é facilmente corrompido, e quando corrompido pode se tornar muito pior do que qualquer coisa existente, causando uma explosão de energia que irá corromper tudo a sua volta ou até mesmo destruir. Henrick não gostou daquilo e abriu a boca para falar, mas Dumbledore falou primeiro. Eu sei que com ele pode acontecer o mesmo e talvez num grau maior, mas não se esqueça que você já desenvolveu muito do seu dom e pelo que sei, ele ainda está no primeiro estágio, talvez chegue ao terceiro ou até mesmo ao quarto e penúltimo, mas também sabemos que o novo Líder ultrapassará o ultimo nível.

Só não entendo o porquê do líder ter esse dom. Comentou Henrick.

Também não sei, mas não podemos fazer nada. -Falou o diretor tirando um estranho relógio de dentro das vestes, onde havia alguns planetas em vez de números. -Eles já devem ter chegado à Itália há essa hora. -Falou mais uma vez com um tom despreocupado. A Srtª. Granger achou melhor irem primeiro de avião, que é um veiculo trouxa, assim não chamariam tanta atenção quanto uma chave de portal não registrada.

Essa garota, pelo que ouço, é muito esperta. Falou Henrick com certo interesse. Mas quanto ao cargo de professor?

Ele é seu. Falou Dumbledore. Creio que seria bom ter você aqui, talvez você possa ajudar Harry com o dom dele.

Creio que não seja possível. Falou Henrick. Nossos dons são opostos um do outro, por tanto se desenvolvem de outra maneira. O meu pode ser treinado desde que eu tenha um mestre com o mesmo dom, no meu caso o senhor, mas o do Potter se desenvolve sozinho com o treinamento do próprio portador do dom.

Creio que sim. Falou o diretor guardando finalmente o relógio dentro das vestes e olhando novamente para o neto. Você almoça comigo hoje?

Claro! Falou o Auror contente. Estava com saudades da comida de Hogwarts.

Voldemort estava furioso, pois o ataque ao maldito Potter e aos amigos imundos deles havia falhado e por alguma razão o garoto simplesmente sumira, pelo menos da Inglaterra. O Lord Negro estava sentado em seu suntuoso trono negro, seus pensamentos imersos na escuridão de sua mente.

Rabicho. Falou Voldemort num tom baixo, e depois de uns vinte segundos, chega um homem baixo e quase careca à sala do trono, apertando fortemente o braço direito, como se este estivesse doendo.

Sim, meu mestre. Falou Rabicho se ajoelhando na presença de seu mestre.

Quero que você e Belatrix vão atrás de Mudungo Fletcher e me tragam ele vivo e em condições para ser interrogado. Falou Voldemort, com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando com um quê de crueldade.

Farei isso agora mesmo meu mestre. Falou Rabicho se virando pra sair da sala do trono, mas parando ao ouvir a voz ofídica de seu mestre.

Não quero isso para agora, quero isso pra ONTEM. Rabicho correu para a porta com medo do mestre, pois essas palavras foram ditas com crueldade. -Snape. Falou mais uma vez o mestre dos comensais assim que Rabicho saiu de sua sala, e em menos de dez segundos, um homem alto de expressões frias, entra na sala se ajoelhando em frente à Voldemort sem falar nada. Você achou o que lhe mandei procurar?

Achei Mylord, mas infelizmente não posso trazê-lo a sua presença como me ordenou. Falou Snape com um tom seco que não incomodou o mestre das Trevas.

Não brinque comigo. Falou Voldemort fazendo Snape tremer. Por que não pode me trazer o que é meu por direito?

Por que o tal objeto foi destruído há alguns anos. Falou Snape mantendo seu tom seco e indiferente.

Destruído? Perguntou Voldemort. Quem o destruiu?

O fedelho Harry Snape colocando todo seu desprezo e nojo ao pronunciar o nome do jovem Potter, mas logo voltou a falar ao sentir os olhos frios de seu mestre sobre si. Quando ele estava no segundo ano, Lucius colocou o livro dentro das coisas da jovem Weasley, mas pelo que Dumbledore nos contou, Potter venceu o basilisco e destruiu o livro com uma presa do próprio basilisco, o que torna impossível concertar o livro. Logo depois o Potter enganou Lucius entregando o livro pra ele, mas dentro do livro havia uma meia velha, Lucius ao ver o livro destruído entregou-lhe para seu elfo doméstico que foi liberto contra a vontade do Malfoy.

Por que Lucius não me contou isso? Perguntou Voldemort com irritação na voz.

Ele não sabia o que era o objeto, só sabia que era seu e que poderia fazer estragos, por isso ao ver o objeto estragado jogou para o elfo doméstico que por gratidão por sua liberdade entregou o livro ao diretor. Falou Snape sem se importar muito. Ele não saberia o que realmente é aquele livro.

Mesmo assim ele vai receber o seu castigo. Falou Voldemort, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam e um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, o que deformou mais ainda o seu rosto ofídico.

Se me permite a pergunta. Falou Snape olhando para seu mestre, que assentiu com um aceno da cabeça. O que tinha naquele diário?

Algo mias forte do que você possa imaginar.-Falou Voldemort, olhando atentamente um dos seus mais fiéis seguidores. Mas ele foi destruído pelo veneno de um Basilisco, isso torna impossível de se recuperar o que tinha lá. -O Lord Negro fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos. Saia. Ordenou a Snape que se curvou mais um pouco e saiu da sala. Leoney. -Falou Voldemort tocando seu braço direito.

Sim, Mylord. Falou um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos estranhamente roxos, que entrou na sala.

Vá até a casa que pertenceu ao meu imundo pai e me traga o livro de capa Negra que está na biblioteca. Leoney se curvou levemente e ia saindo da sala sem falar nada, mas pára de repente, pois sente algo tremer como se alguma coisa grande estivesse se abalando.

Mestre o que é isso? Perguntou o comensal sentindo um leve desconforto, pois parecia que toda a magia estava se movimentando.

VÁ. Gritou Voldemort, fazendo Leoney se esquecer da pergunta e sair quase que correndo da sala. O desgraçado despertou. Falou Voldemort na língua de cobra, fazendo uma grande cobra sair das sombras da sala e se enrolar aos pés do Lorde das Trevas como se fosse um cãozinho.-Mas eu terei o seu poder e me tornarei o mais poderoso de todos os tempos, serei maior do que o antigo mau.

SSSSSim Messsssstre. Falou Nagini erguendo sua cabeça até a altura do rosto de Voldemort. Massssss e a Herança dele?

Eu já pesquisei e é nela que eu vou me concentrar, pois o poder dela é maior do maldito descendente das sombras. Falou Voldemort, acariciando a cabeça de Nagini.

Por que odeiasss esse escolhido se nem sabessss que ele é? Perguntou Nagini.

Por que se ele realmente escolher a sombras, a antiga Ordem será obrigada a obedecer-lhe, e há seres nessa Ordem que são muito poderosos e antigos, o que será um problema para mim. Falou Voldemort ainda na língua de cobra. A não ser que eu o traga para o meu lado.

SSSSSe ele sssouber que é tão poderosssso não vai ssse tornar ssssssseu servo. Falou Nagini.

Eu sei. Falou Voldemort, um brilho demoníaco passou por seus olhos. Prepare-se minha fiel companheira, pois em breve você voltará ao seu real corpo e nós poderemos trazer criaturas de outros mundos para nosso lado.

SSSim Messsstre. Falou a cobra saindo de perto de Voldemort e se arrastando de volta às sombras.

Ele despertou. Falou um ser alto de pele tão branca que parecia emanar um brilho e olhos azuis claros que demonstravam muita idade.

Não gostei desse abalo. Falou uma mulher ao lado do homem, ela era quase igual ao primeiro, mas seus olhos eram verdes e era um pouco menor que ele. Sinto um forte poder das sombras.

Minha cara. Falou o homem. Ele carrega os dois elementos primordiais, é claro que você sentiria um poder sombrio.

Eles se separaram. Falou a mulher, mas o homem não se abalou.

Sim, há algum tempo. -Falou o homem. Mas estão destinados a voltarem a ser um só.

Eu temo que as sombras envolvam um deles. Falou a mulher com uma voz preocupada.

É mais fácil envolver um, pois o outro faz parte das sombras, mas você sabe que não é por causa disso que ele será mau. Falou o homem.

Quando nós o conhecermos, não nos daremos bem com ele, pois temos uma aversão natural ao seu poder. Falou a mulher.

Quem sabe ele possa ser diferente e suas sombras não o envolvam. -Falou o homem. Mas quem será ele?

Não sei. Falou a mulher. Ele virá para o castelo que tem nesses lados, perto do domínio dos centauros, mas creio que ficará difícil localizá-lo, já que outros com o mesmo dom virão para cá, e pelo que pude sentir, tem um com um dom diferente, o oposto dele.

Deve ser a outra metade. Falou o homem num tom profundo. Ou um inimigo.

Duvido, pois o dom dele é a luz. Falou a mulher no mesmo tom pensativo.

Bem sabemos que nem todo poder da luz é bom, pois ela pode ser corrompida ou envolta pelas Trevas. Falou o homem se virando, fazendo suas vestes vermelhas se agitarem. Vamos. Falou ainda de costas e do nada sumiu, seguido pela mulher.

Em algum lugar de Paris um homem alto e pálido se levantava de sua enorme cama, desperto por um abalo muito forte na magia. Ele conhecia aquele poder, pois somente ele poderia fazê-lo se levantar fora de seu horário natural, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a porta de seus aposentos fora aberta.

Senhor. Falou um homem loiro tão pálido quanto o primeiro. As sombras se agitaram. O homem loiro não olhava diretamente para o outro. Sr. Malivan o que faremos?

Esperaremos até ele vir a nós, aí saberemos se ele será nosso inimigo. Falou o tal Malivan se olhando num espelho próximo, ele via seus cabelos negros e compridos caírem até o meio das costas e seus olhos amarelos brilharem na escuridão do quarto. Fique alerta, pois talvez ele seja impiedoso e se alie aos outros, mande nosso servos ficarem em alerta.

Sim senhor. Falou o homem loiro se retirando do quarto rapidamente.

O Sol ainda está no alto, acho que vou dar uma volta. Falou Malivan. Apesar de não gostar desse horário, vou dar uma volta, faz décadas que não vejo o dia humano. -Ele parou por um tempo, virou seu rosto para as grandes cortinas que havia na parede direita, e de repente elas abriram e a claridade o irritou um pouco, mas logo depois sua pele se acostumou. Espero que não haja mais uma guerra. Falou antes de sair do quarto.

Já fazia três dias que Harry estava no sítio dos avós de Hermione, ele até gostara, pois avós da amiga eram bem bondosos e educados, além de ter tempo mais do que de sobra para treinar. Rony e Hermione sempre treinavam com Harry, apesar de não acompanhar o ritmo do amigo, que parecia estar descontrolado e mais forte. Os avós de Hermione sabiam que ela era bruxa por isso não estranhavam tanto e até cederam um grande quarto para que os três treinassem quando quisessem mais privacidade. A garota assim que entrou nesse quarto, que mais parecia um pequeno salão, começou a lançar feitiços para todos os lados e de todos os tipos, desde feitiços silenciosos como também os para tornar as paredes mais fortes e resistentes, quem estivesse do lado de fora não ia ouvir nada e nem mesmo sentir o teto e as paredes tremerem, caso eles fizessem algo que pudesse causar uma explosão.

Harry dera a idéia deles tentarem se tornar animagos clandestinos, para assim, terem uma arma surpresa na hora do combate. Hermione confessara aos amigos que já havia pensado nisso e até pesquisado a fundo o caso desde o começo do quinto ano, o que surpreendeu os dois garotos. Eles iriam começar o treino para animagos e começariam a fazer os preparativos logo, só faltava os ingredientes para algumas poções e mais algumas coisinhas. A garota havia explicado que assim que se passasse um mês, eles poderiam se tornar animagos, pois achara várias maneiras de apressar a transformação.

Mione,querida, venha cá. Chamou Eliane Granger, avó de Hermione, quando ela estava com os amigos vendo um pouco de TV para relaxar.

Estou indo vó. Falou Hermione com um tom de voz alto e saindo da sala, fazendo Harry olhar de esguelha para ela, mas Rony não percebeu, pois estava muito impressionado com aquela "caixa que mostrava imagens" como ele dizia. Hermione voltou rapidamente com cara amarrada, como se soubesse de algo que não lhe agradara.

Que foi? -Perguntou Harry à garota, que o olhou firmemente, demonstrando que realmente estava contrariada e isso chamou a atenção de Rony.

Meus primos. Falou a garota, que continuou ao ver a cara de desentendimento dos amigos. Meus primos vão vir passar o resto do verão aqui. seu tom era de quem não gostava muito daquilo e Harry pareceu não gostar também, e por alguma razão pensou que Dumbledore tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas logo afastou esses pensamentos.

O que tem de mais seus primos virem aqui? Pergunto Rony sem entender.

Eles vão nos atrapalhar, não poderemos treinar direito além do que minha prima é uma chata que vive querendo me imitar e não sei por que dá em cima de todos os garotos que eu conheço. Ao falar essa última parte ela olhou de esguelha para Harry que não percebeu. Já meu primo é o Tapado-mor que supera até mesmo o Rony, e vive dando em cima de mim. Harry fechou a cara ao ouvir isso e Rony não gostou de ser chamado de tapado, mas resolveu voltar a atenção para a TV.

Quando foi a última vez que você os viu? Perguntou harry.

Na segunda semana de férias. Falou a garota, que fez uma careta ao lembrar de algo. Minha tia está doente então eles foram passar uma semana na minha casa e devo dizer que foi uma semana chata, depois foram embora, parece que vão vir aqui para dar descanso a minha tia que está se recuperando.

Eles são bruxos? Perguntou Harry querendo saber mais. Ou melhor, eles sabem que você é uma bruxa.

Não disse nada a eles e nem pretendo dizer, e eles são trouxas. Falou a garota.

Quando eles chegam? Perguntou Rony sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Em quinze minutos. Falou a garota fazendo Harry pular do sofá.

Mas já? Falaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

Minha avó achou que seria uma grande surpresa sabermos em cima da hora. -Falou Hermione deixando claro que não gostara da surpresa.

Harry estava pensativo não gostara da notícia, principalmente ao saber que o tal primo de Hermione não parava de dar em cima dela, mas também tinha o caso do treinamento que ele estava fazendo e a poção que Hermione deixara quase pronta na sala que eles usavam para reuniões e treinamentos, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ouve algo. Foi como se o tempo estivesse parado, mas Harry ouvia claramente som de pneus na estrada de terra, assim como também ouvia o som do motor de um carro, conseguiu ouvir duas vozes discutindo, mas não sabia o que, pois as duas vozes falavam ao mesmo tempo. Ele podia ouvir a respiração cansada de um terceiro no bando da frente, no lado do motorista, ele parecia estar estressado e aliviado em chegar onde queria. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry, foi uma energia muito semelhante a magia ou até igual que os dois que discutiam pareciam ter, como ele conseguiu sentir isso não soube, mas quando o som de algo parando e as vozes cessaram, ele teve certeza que os dois eram bruxos.

Harry? Alô, está me ouvindo? Perguntou Hermione ao ver que o amigo a encarava intensamente, mas parecia estar vendo mais longe. Ele pisca duas vezes como se ela o houvesse tirado de seus pensamentos.

Sim, estou. -Falou o moreno, vendo que até Rony o observava com interesse. Mione, seus primos chegaram.

Como você sabe disso? Perguntou Rony sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, pois num momento Harry falava com Hermione e no outro ficara quieto, olhando o vazio.

Eu ouvi o carro. Falou Harry sem entender o que era aquilo.

Não é por nada não, mas nós estamos no segundo andar e vendo TV com o som alto, acho que seria impossível você ouvir o carro chega... Hermione parou de falar quando Pietro, um empregado da família, aparecera na porta avisando que seus primos haviam chegado, saindo rapidamente como se não quisesse ficar para encontrar os parentes da garota.

Você virou adivinho, é? Perguntou Rony num tom divertido, mas mesmo assim surpreso.

O que aconteceu? Perguntou Hermione curiosa, ela sabia que o amigo estava mudado, vira isso no hospital quando ele fez magia sem varinha, pois aquilo não tinha sido magia involuntária, mas como ele sabia que os primos dela já haviam chegado. Ela já ouvira e lera casos em que um bruxo poderoso fazia magias avançadas sem varinha ou que aumentavam sua força física através da magia, mas para isso eles teriam de ter o controle sobre um elemento poderoso. Deixou isso de lado, ficando de pesquisar direito sobre o assunto depois.

Depois eu digo. Falou olhando para a porta como se esperasse alguém entrar. Sua prima está ali atrás tentando ouvir nossa conversa.

Carol Ishenko saia de trás da porta agora mesmo. Falou Hermione só para comprovar o que Harry havia dito, e em questão de segundos, uma garota da mesma altura que Hermione e com cabelos loiros escuros, saiu de trás da porta. Como você sabia? -Perguntou baixinho só para Harry e Rony ouvir.

Ela respira alto demais, além do coração dela estar acelerado pela discussão com o irmão. Falou Harry, dando de ombros sob o olhar surpreso da amiga. -Depois conversamos, mas me responda algo. Hermione olhou para ele se perguntando o que seria, mas afirmou com um aceno da cabeça olhando para prima que ainda estava parada a porta. Você é mais velha que seus primos?

Uma semana. Falou a garota. Por quê?

Não se surpreenda quando souber. Falou Harry se virando para prima de Hermione, assim como os outros dois.

E aí, Mione? Falou a garota sorrindo amarelo por ter sido descoberta e logo depois ser ignorada por alguns minutos, mas mesmo assim lançava olhares para Rony e um olhar curioso para Harry.

Oi Carol. Falou Hermione colocando o mesmo sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

Não vai apresentar os amigos? Perguntou um garoto alto e loiro entrando na sala e lançando olhares de desagrado para Rony e Harry, além de um cobiçoso para Hermione.

Oi pra você também, Alex. Falou Hermione num tom de desagrado. Esses são meus amigos da escola...

Pensei que você estudasse numa escola só para garotas. Falou Carol interrompendo Hermione, que lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

Instituto de Magia Gabriel Kanzisnk. Falou Harry de repente, fazendo os primos de Hermione empalidecerem mortalmente e Hermione olhar para Harry com uma mistura de raiva por ele dizer o nome de uma escola mágica e também por surpresa, pois essa escola era muito renomada na Rússia, sendo apenas um pouco mais nova que Hogwarts, apesar de pouco conhecida na Inglaterra.

D-do que você está falando? Perguntou Alex gaguejando um pouco, chamando a atenção de Hermione que logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Rony parecia estar boiando, apesar dele saber da escola russa.

Eles são bruxos. Falou Rony um pouco alto demais, pois só tinha percebido agora.

Acho que seu amigo está louco. -Falou Carol se dirigindo a Hermione. Não existem bruxos.

Você tinha me dito que era uma semana mais velha que eles, que aparentemente são gêmeos. Falou Harry sem ligar para os primos da amiga. -Pois bem oficialmente você foi a primeira bruxa na sua família, pois foi a primeira a receber a carta para Hogwarts, mas creio eu que o pai deles seja de descendência Russa, então eles teriam uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria Russa e receberam a carta uma semana depois de você.

Como assim o pai deles? Perguntou Rony sem entender.

Geralmente no mundo bruxo os filhos são matriculados automaticamente na escola em que o pai estudou, se a mãe deles for de outra escola os filhos podem decidir para qual vão. Falou Hermione.

Dá para vocês pararem de fingir que não estamos aqui? Falou Alex se aproximando mais deles e pegando Hermione fortemente pelo braço esquerdo, fazendo Harry olhar nervoso para ele assim como Rony, que não gostou da atitude.

Primeiro me largue. Falou Hermione, mas o primo dela não fez menção de largá-la, muito pelo contrário, apertou mais ainda o braço, o que fez Hermione fazer uma careta de dor.

É melhor você tirar as mãos dela antes que eu o faça ficar sem o seu querido braço. O tom de voz de Harry foi baixo, mas todos ouviram, havia frieza naquela voz e os olhos dele, antes claros, haviam escurecido levemente o que lembrou a Hermione o acontecimento do hospital.

E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer? Perguntou Alex sem se importar com o tom frio do garoto, muito menos ainda quando Rony ficou em pé demonstrando ser maior que ele.

Mione, acho que seu primo não gosta muito das partes do próprio corpo. Falou Harry olhando para a amiga, seu tom de voz era estranhamente divertido o que fez Alex tremer um pouco.

E o que você pensa fazer com meu irmão? Perguntou Carol já apontando uma varinha em direção ao moreno.

Fique quieta. Falou Harry olhando para ela, a garota abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não saiu som algum. Agora vai se sentar. A garota do nada flutuou alguns metros do chão, dando graças a Deus pelo teto alto, e foi em direção a um sofá onde caiu pesadamente. Hermione olhava aquilo com surpresa, assim como Rony, e quando Carol fez menção de se levantar algo a puxou de volta ao sofá.

Não pense que é o único que sabe fazer isso. Falou Alex, seu tom de voz era presunçoso. Sou considerado um gênio na minha escola e estou acima do nível de um bruxo normal.

Ah sim, eu sei. -Falou Harry com um tom seco. Você tem o dom do vento. -Falou mais uma vez o moreno, e Hermione pareceu lembrar de já ter lido sobre aquilo, mas Harry não sabia direito como estava sabendo sobre aquilo tudo.

Isso mesmo e se você não quiser sair voando pela próxima janela, te aconselho a sair do meu caminho, pirralho. Falou Alex.

_Harry. Falou Rony chamando a atenção do eu dar um soco na cara dele? Falou Rony, seu sorriso naquele momento era muito parecido com o dos Gêmeos Weasley.-Sabe esse cara me lembra muito o Malfoy, seria um prazer deixá-lo de olho roxo.

Vocês conhecem um Malfoy? Perguntou Alex surpreso.

Me larga agora. Falou Hermione vendo que aquilo estava indo longe demais, mas tudo que conseguiu, foi fazer o seu primo apertar mais ainda seu braço, a fazendo soltar uma exclamação de dor.

Vou fazer o seguinte. Falou Harry, sua raiva estava aumentando cada vez mais e uma estranha aura cinzenta saía de seu corpo como fumaça. Vou contar até três, se até lá você não soltá-la...

Você vai fazer o que? Perguntou desdenhosamente o outro.

Bom se você a soltar no um, eu juro somente deslocar o seu braço. Falou Harry levantando um dedo. Se soltar no dois, eu prometo que só quebro seus dedos. -Falou mais uma vez levantando outro dedo como numa contagem divertida. Mas se você soltar no três eu quebro sua mão. Falou levantando o terceiro dedo.

E se eu não a soltar? Perguntou Alex num tom de desafio.

Eu quebro seu braço direito e meu amigo quebra seu braço esquerdo. Falou Harry em tom frio, olhando para Rony que confirma com um aceno da cabeça.

Achei perfeita essa solução. Falou Rony que não estava gostando nada de ver Hermione sentir dor por causa do primo dela.

Eu acho que isso não tem graça. Falou Hermione preocupada, pois do jeito que conhecia os amigos era bem provável que eles fizessem isso mesmo, enquanto Carol estava se debatendo no sofá tentando se levantar.

Hermione minha grande e indispensável amiga. Falou Harry olhando nos olhos dela. -Você sempre está certa, ou quase sempre, e você sabe muito bem que eu atenderia qualquer pedido seu, desde que não contrarie meus ideais. Falou Harry olhando mais intensamente para a amiga, que sentiu seu rosto corar ao perceber que não ouvira o que ele disse, pois estava vidrada nos olhos verdes do amigo.-Agora vamos a contagem. Falou levantando mais uma vez três dedos. -3, 2...

Harry James Potter, não se atreva a fazer isso. Falou Hermione fazendo seu primo a soltar e dar vários passos para trás olhando surpreso para Harry.

Ele é Harry Potter? Perguntou Alex num tom chocado, vendo por de trás da franja do moreno a velha cicatriz. -Mas não é... Alex não terminou a frase, pois ouviu o som de vários ossos quebrando de uma só vez, ficando surpreso ao ver Harry em sua frente, segurando sua mão direita, uma dor latejante passou pelo braço do rapaz que segurou um grito quando o moreno soltou a mão. Pôde perceber claramente que além dos dedos tortos, o pulso estava quebrado como o resto da mão e alguns ossos apareciam sobre a pele, o sangue fluía abundantemente.

Os dedos foram por você só a ter soltado no dois. Falou Harry ficando a um palmo do rosto de Alex, que encolheu como se estivesse encurralado pelo próprio Voldemort. O resto é por ser um babaca que só respeita as pessoas pela fama ou pelo status social. Harry deu as costas para ele e foi até Hermione, que o olhava surpresa, pois não vira quando o amigo saiu do lugar. -Deixa eu ver seu braço. Falou Harry, sem ligar ao ouvir o som de um corpo caindo.

Rony! Falou Hermione chocada, quando viu seu primo caído de costas e Rony massageando a mão.

Ele está acordado. Falou Rony pisando "sem querer" na perna de Alex. E nem vem, que ele mereceu.

Ele está certo.-Falou Harry pegando delicadamente o braço esquerdo de Hermione e analisando uma mancha grande e roxa aparecer rapidamente no local onde o primo dela havia segurado. Ta doendo? Perguntou tocando o local com leveza, fazendo Hermione soltar uma pequena exclamação de dor. Fique quieta. Falou Harry, colocando a mão esquerda a poucos centímetros do ferimento da amiga, e da palma da mão dele, surgiu uma luz dourada e que fez a dor desaparecer, assim como a mancha roxa. Agora se você quiser, pode curar a mão dele, pois eu não vou fazer isso, e aproveita para acertar nariz dele também, pois Rony quebrou ele.

Com você fez isso? Perguntou Hermione, quando ele soltou o braço dela.

Só tive vontade de fazer e aconteceu. Falou Harry dando de ombros. Depois conversamos sobre isso.

Já era noite e Harry ainda estava nervoso, não gostara nada do primo da amiga, muito menos dos olhares que o maldito laçara a ela. O garoto estava deitado em sua cama no quarto em que ocupava na casa dos avós da garota, olhou para um relógio que estava na escrivaninha que ali havia, notando que já passava das duas da manhã, então desistiu de tentar dormir e resolveu dar uma volta pela casa, quem sabe Hermione estaria acordada.

Harry saiu de fininho para não fazer barulho, mesmo que Rony não estivesse no mesmo quarto que ele, pois não queria acordar ninguém na casa. Os anos de convivência com os Dursley's ajudara nisso. Quando ele estava no corredor, resolveu ir para a cozinha beber um pouco d'gua. A casa naquele horário podia ser considerada assustadora, mas Harry gostara dali, pois era um lugar em que era bem vindo e tinha Rony e Hermione ao seu lado.

O moreno passou um tempo pensando em Hermione, sem se dar conta de quando chegou à cozinha. Ele parou de repente, tinha um movimento lá, então logo tratou de agarrar a varinha que trazia com ele, escondendo-a atrás de uma parede e olhou de esguelha para o interior da cozinha, quando viu mais uma vez a sombra passar perto de uma janela.

Ficou paralisado ao ver a silhueta de Hermione, que parou sob a luz do luar. A garota vestia uma camisola de alças que terminava pouco a cima do joelho, a cor clara e o material da camisola, a deixava quase transparente aquela luz, fazendo Harry estremecer, com certeza aquela noite de verão havia ficado bem mais quente do que já estava.

Hermione, que estava com os cabelos presos em um coque, encosta o copo suado do suco em seu pescoço, naquela região da Itália fazia muito calor no verão, e ingleses como Hermione e Harry ainda não estavam acostumados. A garota logo tirou o copo dali pra beber um gole do suco.

Harry, que inconscientemente havia se aproximado, vê uma gota descer o pescoço da morena e a apara com os lábios, fazendo-a pular e se engasgar com o suco.

Noite quente, não é? ele sussurra, enquanto ela se vira de frente pra ele, ficando a um centímetro da boca do moreno. Ela abre a boca pra falar algo, mas ele é mais rápido. Posso? sussurra com a voz rouca, apontando o copo na mão dela, mas sem deixar de encará-la de modo penetrante, mantendo o olhar dela preso no dele.

A garota apenas move o copo na direção dele, mas se surpreende ao ver que ele enfia o dedo no copo e apanhando uma das pedras de gelo que havia nele. Acompanhando a mão dele com os olhos, o vê por o gelo na boca e depois levá-lo a sua própria boca.

Harry sorri sedutor, vendo que ela parecia perdida, mas que correspondia a seus atos, ao entre abrir os lábios ao toque do gelo. Desceu a pedra pelo queixo e pescoço dela, beijando-lhe docemente os lábios e descendo, acompanhando o movimento da pedra.

Hermione sentiu todo seu corpo arrepiar ao toque dos lábios dele, pondo o copo na pia, a qual estava encostada, antes que o deixasse cair, sentia-se sem forças e buscava se apoiar na pia com suas mãos. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou nos lábios gelados percorrendo sua pele atrás da pedra de gelo.

Harry percorreu lentamente o lado esquerdo do pescoço e depois passou a pedra pelo colo da garota, chegando então ao lado direito do pescoço, por onde subiu, ainda distribuindo beijos provocantes, até novamente chegar aos lábios, mas desta vez, tomando-os de forma possessiva e avassaladora, fazendo-a se segurar nele, que a erguia. Deu alguns passos pra trás e a virou-se pra deitá-la sobre a mesa.

Hermione sentiu novamente a pedra de gelo em contato com sua pele quente, desta vez percorrendo seu pescoço um pouco mais rápido até chegar ao colo, onde novamente o gelo começou a circular lentamente. Uma de suas mãos passeava pelas costas nuas de Harry e a outra bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos negros.

Harry desceu pelo pescoço dela atrás do gelo, mas beijando-lhe o ombro enquanto abaixa uma das alças da camisola. Seus lábios se dirigiram ao colo, agora gelado, de Hermione, enquanto trocava o gelo de mão, usando a agora livre, pra baixar a outra alça, enquanto a outra fazia movimentos circulares com o gelo no seio dela, que gemeu quando ele chegou ao mamilo. O gelo logo passou ao outro seio, enquanto aquele era tomado pelos de Harry, quando ouviram algo.

Um miado alto e estridente de bichento veio da sala, onde se ouviu um resmungo. Harry e Hermione imediatamente se levantaram, ela se recompôs e olhou pra trás em busca de Harry que pragueja irritado e frustrado.

Gato desgraçado. Resmunga alguém que logo, para desagrado de Harry, ele reconhece como sendo o primo da amiga. Nunca mais eu durmo no sofá. Diz o garoto entrando na cozinha e acendendo a luz, sem perceber os dois de imediato. Ow! Fala Alex se assustando ao olhar na direção dos dois.

Esse cara não tem muito amor à vida. Sussurra Harry, mas Hermione ouve e cora levemente.

Atrapalhei algo? Perguntou Alex lançando um bom olhar para a prima, fazendo Harry resmungar algo num tom frio que fez Hermione se tocar.

Não atrapalhou nada. Falou Hermione rapidamente num tom de voz sério que somente ela poderia fazer num momento como aqueles. Vim beber um pouco de suco e encontrei o Harry, mas já bebi. Falou rápido se virando para Harry e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, o deixando meio que sem reação. -Boa noite. -Fala saindo da cozinha e sendo seguida pelos olhares de Alex e Harry.

Olha aqui, Potter. Falou Alex chamando a atenção de Harry. Cuidado com o que toca ou deseja, pois ela já tem dono. Os olhos do garoto brilharam e sua voz carregava um tom obsessivo.

Olhe aqui, Alex. Falou Harry chamando o russo pelo primeiro nome de propósito como se fosse uma conversa entre amigos. Acho melhor não ameaçar quem você não pode tocar, pois senão você acaba se machucando. -Uma sombra passa pelos olhos do moreno, fazendo Alex se arrepiar.

Aquilo foi sorte. Falou Alex se referindo ao que aconteceu a tarde. -e eu tivesse lutado sério, não teria sobrado nem um pedaço dessa casa. Quando terminou de falar, olhou nos olhos de Harry, que apenas sorriu e caminhou lentamente em sua direção.

Se eu tivesse lutado sério, não teria sobrado nenhum pedaço seu. Falou o moreno ao lado de Alex, num tom frio e cortante que fez o loiro tremer e suar frio. E se você chegar perto de Hermione, uma vez que seja, eu posso lhe garantir que você iria preferir ser feito em pedaços a receber o castigo que eu lhe darei.

Não se faça de valente. Falou Alex.

Valentia é uma característica dos grifinórios. Falou Harry, só que dessa vez num tom divertido. E se dúvida de minhas palavras. O tom ainda estava divertido, mas algo sombrio se escondia por trás dele. Experimente fazer algo com ela e eu juro que nem nos cantos mais sombrios, você conseguirá escapar de mim. Quando Harry terminou de falar, a luz da cozinha se apagou e a escuridão caiu mais uma vez na casa, uma nuvem havia escondido a lua. -Espero que você durma bem. Alex ouviu a voz de Harry dizer isso, mas parecia que o moreno já não estava mais ali.


	5. Chapter 4 Dom das Trevas

Capitulo 4 - Dom das Trevas

Sombras era essa a definição de onde Harry se encontrava, um lugar onde não se via a luz das estrelas ou se sentia ao menos um sopro morno, só havia escuridão sem fim, onde ele só poderia ver a si mesmo. Mas por alguma razão ele não se sentia ameaçado nem inseguro, ele se sentia em casa, como se tudo ao seu redor fizesse parte dele.

_Onde eu estou? -Perguntou o garoto para o vazio, seu tom de voz era calmo e baixo, mas não houve resposta, apenas o silêncio da escuridão.

_Desperte. -Falou uma voz profunda e sombria. _E ache sua herança.

_Que Herança? Quem é você?

_Acorda cara. -Falou Rony sacudindo Harry, que se debatia na cama. _Você quem pediu! -Falou mais uma vez se afastando da cama e com um aceno da varinha, fez um jato de água gelada ir em direção a Harry, mas antes que a água o toca-se, o moreno se levantou e desviou rapidamente pulando da cama. _Como você fez isso?

_Da próxima vez que você tentar fazer isso, eu juro que boto fogo na sua cama enquanto você estiver dormindo. -Falou Harry num tom calmo de voz olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo.

_Do jeito que você ta esses dias eu não duvido. -Falou Rony tremendo levemente. _Mas você ainda não me falou como fez isso!

_Sei lá acho que anos de perseguição de um bruxo megalomaníaco e uns parentes que nem os Dursley´s ajudam a me manter alerta até mesmo durante o sono. -Falou e mais uma vez uma sombra passou pelos olhos do moreno e sua voz ficou ligeiramente mais fria.

_O que está havendo com você e a Mione? -Perguntou Rony desviando propositalmente do assunto ao perceber a mudança do amigo.

_O que? -Perguntou de volta o moreno não entendendo Rony.

_Há uns três dias vocês não conversam direito, ou melhor, ela não fala direito com você. -Falou o ruivo erguendo uma sobrancelha num ato de curiosidade.

_Ela ta preocupada com o que está acontecendo comigo. -Falou o moreno mentindo em parte para Rony, que por hora pareceu aceitar a desculpa. _Sabe essa coisa de eu ficar mais rápido, mais forte e fazer magia sem varinha como eu fiz no hospital e na prima dela.

_Não vamos esquecer que você simplesmente leu os pensamentos dos primos dela e ainda soube que eles estavam chegando antes de todo mundo. -Falou Rony também curioso.

_A mente não é como um livro que se possa ler. -Falou Harry por impulso, lembrando vagamente às aulas de oclumência que tivera com Snape. _Eu tenho algumas teorias do que pode ter acontecido nessa parte, mas não consigo entender como eu consegui usar magia sem varinha.

_E que teoria seria essa? -Perguntou uma voz vinda da porta do quarto, fazendo os dois se virarem e verem Hermione com um olhar interessado, ela corara levemente quando cruzou os olhos com Harry, mas este não disse nada, simplesmente se levantou e foi até a porta ficando frente a frente com Hermione, ele a observou por um instante, mas depois se virou para a esquerda esticando o braço e puxando algo invisível.

_Mas que merda é essa? Pergunta Rony ao ver uma capa de invisibilidade na mão do amigo e no lugar onde aparentemente não havia nada, o corpo da prima de Hermione, que parecia extremamente chocada por ter sido descoberta. _Ei fedelha, pare de tentar ouvir nossas conversas. -Falou Rony, pois aquela não era a primeira vez que eles pegavam Carol tentando ouvir as conversas deles, apesar de geralmente ela sempre se esconder atrás da porta ou de algum objeto, nunca havia usado nada mágico.

_Fedelha é a vó. -Falou Carol olhando feio para Rony. _Como soube?

_Descobri quando Mione entrou no quarto, já que antes eu estava meio sonolento. -Falou Harry se virando para Hermione e fazendo sinal para ela entrar, o que logo foi atendido e em seguida ele andou de volta para cama e se sentou nela. _Antes eu havia percebido algo diferente no quarto, um cheiro adocicado, mas ignorei pensando ser minha imaginação, no entanto, quando Hermione entrou uma pequena brisa passou pela porta trazendo cheiro de maçã junto com ele e como não tem macieiras aqui e Mione não usa nenhum perfume com esse cheiro, imaginei ter mais alguém aqui no quarto, mais exatamente perto da porta.

_Mesmo assim, como você soube exatamente onde eu estava? -Perguntou Carol chocada com a dedução do rapaz.

_Como eu disse quando você chegou. -Falou o moreno sorrindo, mas era um sorriso frio e sarcástico. _Você respira rápido demais além do que seu coração está descompassado por ter se assustado quando Mione apareceu, daí foi fácil deduzir que você estava sobre uma capa de invisibilidade já que eu tenho muita experiência com esse objeto em questão.

_Sabe, ele está me assustando. -Falou Rony para Hermione que apenas confirmou com um aceno.

_Mione tire essa presilha do seu cabelo. -Falou o moreno mais uma vez, só que dessa vez se virando para a amiga, que o observava e apenas fez o que ele pediu, tirando uma presilha prateada que estava usando no cabelo. _Sabe, eu realmente quero matar o seu primo. -Falou o moreno do nada, ainda com o mesmo sorriso e não ligando para a careta de desagrado que Carol fez. _Aponte sua varinha para a presilha e fale "Revele seus segredos".

_Revele seus segredos. -Falou Hermione obedecendo a Harry e foi com surpresa que ela viu a presilha brilhar num tom esverdeado e algumas runas minúsculas apareceram também. _Um encantamento de posse. -Murmurou a garota num tom chocado, pois aquilo era magia de alto nível e...

_Esse encantamento é proibido em uso humano. -Falou Rony olhando de esguelha para a presilha. _Papai teve muito trabalho com ele uns anos atrás, pois muitos bruxos simplesmente achavam que trouxas eram de propriedade deles e faziam esse encantamento. -Falou mais uma vez percebendo o olhar surpreso de Hermione.

_Me dê isso. -Pediu Harry estendendo a mão, então Hermione simplesmente jogou para ele. _Foi feito a noite passada e segundo as runas o encantamento era para manter você longe de mim e do Rony.

_Então não funcionou. -Falou Hermione. _Eu vim ao seu quarto justamente para falar com você e com o Rony, porque estavam demorando a descer.

_Funcionou sim. -Falou Harry observando a amiga que estava de pé a sua frente. _Primeiro você está numa distância segura de mim e do Rony, segundo você não estava se sentindo exatamente bem perto de nós, meio que incomodada como se não devesse estar aqui.

_Como você sabe? -Perguntou Hermione.

_É uma característica desse encantamento. -Falou o moreno fechando a mão e apertando a presilha. Em seguida um brilho roxo saiu da mão de Harry, logo depois um urro de dor é ouvido na casa. _Acho que seu irmão acordou. -Falou Harry lançando um sorriso frio e num tom de cruel satisfação para Carol.

Dor era isso que demonstrava os berros de Mundungos Fletcher ao ser torturado pessoalmente por Voldemort. Belatriz Lestrange estava extasiada ao poder presenciar tal cena, que na sua concepção era linda e até mais que isso.

_Me responda seu verme. -Falou Voldemort parando a tortura e fazendo os gritos de Mundungo cessarem. _Onde está o fedelho Potter?

_I-i-italia. -Falou Mundungo num sussurro cansado e dolorido.

_Eu quero saber EXATAMENTE onde ele está. -Falou mais uma vez o mestre negro num sussurro assustadoramente baixo. _Mas já que você não quer colaborar, vamos deixar Bela brincar com você e quem sabe uma boa dose de Cruciatos não resolva.

_Não, por favor, não. -Pedia Mundungo com um tom sofrido e suplicante. _Eu falo, eu juro que falo. -Falou se encolhendo e tremendo terrivelmente. _Ele está num vilarejo ao norte da Itália, perto das grandes montanhas, o vilarejo fica perto de um vulcão adormecido.

_Muito bem Fletcher. -A voz de Voldemort parecia muito calma, o que fez até Belatriz se arrepiar. _Pode levá-lo. -Falou mais uma vez olhando para Belatriz, que apenas se curvou e com um movimento da varinha fez Fletcher levitar e um pouco. Antes deles saírem da sala Voldemort disse em tom frio e cruel. _Pode se divertir com ele o quanto quiser. Belatriz abriu um sorriso maníaco e saiu praticamente saltitando.

_E agora mestre? -Perguntou Rabicho, que estava logo atrás do Trono do Lord das Trevas.

_Existem poucos vilarejos perto das grandes montanhas, menos ainda que aos pés de algum vulcão. -Falou o mestre das trevas mais para ele mesmo do que para Rabicho. _Acho que apenas três. -Voldemort fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e logo os abriu. _Leoney. -Chamou o lorde.

_Sim mestre. -Falou um homem alto de cabelos negros e olhos roxos, ao entrar na sala do trono.

_Tome. -Disse o Lorde fazendo um aceno com a mão, então um pergaminho apareceu à frente de Leoney, que o pegou e viu um mapa desenhado nele. _Quero que ataque cada um desses vilarejos a procura do... Voldemort não terminou, pois pareceu lembrar de alguma coisa. _Ataque o que está mais perto das montanhas. -Falou mudando o tom de voz de frio para cruel e satisfeito. _Segundo Severo, a amiga sangue ruim do Potter tem parentes nesse vilarejo.

Depois do acontecido com a presilha, Harry não disse muita coisa, nem mesmo quando Carol saiu correndo do quarto para ver como o irmão estava. O moreno apenas saiu do quarto fazendo sinal para que os amigos o seguissem e assim foi feito.

_Entrem. -Falou Harry em frente à sala em que a Avó de Hermione havia cedido para o pequeno treinamento deles, então Rony e Hermione entraram e o moreno foi o último a passar, como se quisesse se certificar de que mais ninguém além deles iria entrar ali. _Alguma pergunta? -Falou o moreno mais uma vez se sentando em um pufe macio no chão e observando a sala.

_Você disse que tinha alguma teoria sobre o que exatamente estava acontecendo com você. Começou Hermione, dando uma pausa olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

_Eu simplesmente disse que tinha teoria sobre como eu consigo usar legilimência e oclumência como se já soubesse há muito tempo. -Falou Harry surpreendendo os amigos. _Voldemort tentou me possuir no ministério, mas não conseguiu, eu o repeli antes disso e não me perguntem como. -Acrescentou ao perceber que Rony ia perguntar algo. _E então quando ele fracassou deixou algo para trás, uma parte de seus dons, não todos, só uma parte. Não digo que eu seja mestre em Legilimência nem em Oclumência, mas tenho aperfeiçoado isso indiretamente no verão.

_Isso por hora nós entendemos. -Falou Rony com um tom vago. _Mas enquanto à magia sem varinha ou como você ficou mais rápido e forte?

_Eu andei estudando sobre isso. -Falou Hermione recebendo um olhar de "eu já sabia" de Harry e Rony. _Precisei ver alguns dos livros antigos que eu adquiri há algum tempo como presente por me tornar Monitora. -Falou explicando rapidamente. _Nele dizia que alguns bruxos e feiticeiros de grau maior de poder podiam fazer facilmente magia sem varinha, bruxos médios e poderosos fazem alguns, mas não tão complicados. -Explicou vendo os olhares curiosos dos amigos. _Isso é uma pratica ainda usada por muitos bruxos como Dumbledore e acho até mesmo Voldemort, mas existem outros bruxos poderosos nesse mundo só que resolveram não se intrometer.

_Ou seja, eles são covardes que se mantêm escondidos para não serem alvo de Voldemort. -Disse Harry com um tom gélido.

_Não sei os motivos. -Falou Hermione tentando ignorar o arrepio que sentiu, ao ver o olhar penetrante de Harry. _Segundo os livros, bruxos e feiticeiros podem chegar a aumentar a força física e a velocidade a partir de um treinamento árduo, mas é muito comum algum desses bruxos e feiticeiros terem o controle de um Dom.

_O que exatamente é esse dom? -Perguntou Harry não entendendo ao certo, mas estando ciente que dissera algo sobre isso no dia em que os primos de Hermione chegaram.

_Nós bruxos temos certa afinidade com alguns "elementos da natureza", acho que é assim que os trouxas chamam. -Diz Rony logo recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Harry e um olhar surpreso de Hermione. _Mas alguns bruxos e não são tão poucos, mas também não são muitos, conseguem basicamente "controlar" um elemento especifico melhor do que o outro, por exemplo, alguém que tem o dom da água pode criar rodamoinhos ou agitar as águas de um lago com força até congelá-lo, já que o gelo é um elemento secundário, mas isso depende do potencial do bruxo, se for alguém com baixo poder, ele no máximo controlara uma pequena parcela do dom e por isso será mais forte que um bruxo normal, mas ainda sim mais fraco que um bruxo de porte superior de poder que tem o mesmo dom.

_Então o tal dom é o poder de "controlar" algum elemento. -Falou Harry mais como uma afirmação do que como pergunta. _Então seu primo controla o ar, ou melhor, o vento do modo que quer?

_Não exatamente, depois que se descobre o dom você tem de treiná-lo, pois ele também pode sair do controle e causar devastação, o mais perigoso que se tem idéia no momento é o Dom do fogo atribuído a alguns bruxos das trevas que o usam para trazer destruição, além de ser um elemento arisco que pode sair do controle com mais facilidade. -Falou Rony antes que Hermione respondesse.

_Terra, Fogo, Ar e Água os quatro elementos primordiais como são conhecidos, pois são os mais antigos e os mais poderosos. -Falou Hermione ainda surpresa com Rony. _Muitos puro-sangue dominam geralmente a Água e o fogo ou os elementos secundários da água.

_Acho que estão faltando dois elementos. -Falou Harry olhando para Rony que afirmou. _Segundo o que você disse, esse dom se deve aos elementos basicamente primordiais e suas variadas. -Hermione afirmou com um aceno da cabeça. _Eu cresci no mundo trouxa assim como você Mione, por isso posso estar enganado, mas se for assim Luz e Sombras teriam de fazer parte desse conjunto.

_Ele está certo. -Falou Rony. _Alem dos quatro elementos, há dois muito poderosos: o da Luz e o da Escuridão, alguns bruxos e trouxas orientais os chamam de Yin e Yang.

_Como você sabe disso? -Perguntou Mione.

_Apesar de eu não ligar muito para isso, eu sou um puro-sangue e minha família tem suas tradições e, mesmo pobre, tem certa influência na sociedade bruxa, não tão forte quanto às famílias ricas e mais fortes. Acrescentou ao ver as caras de dúvida de Harry e Hermione. _Entre os puro-sangue sempre circulam essas histórias de dons e, nós bruxos, apesar da maioria não seguir uma religião, acreditamos em bem e mal, Luz e Escuridão. -O tom de Rony era sério. _Há casos escondidos da maioria, ou seja, daqueles que não são puro-sangue em que bruxos com o Dom da Luz e das Trevas tenham batalhado a muito tempo e trouxeram grande desgraça ao mundo e notem que nem todos os bruxos maus eram do elemento sombra.

_Como assim? -Perguntou Hermione confusa. _Era de se esperar que alguém de tal elemento siga o lado sombrio.

_Todo o elemento pode ser corrompido Mione. -Falou Harry em tom profundo, como se lembrasse de algo. _O dom da Luz pode ser corrompido pelo lado negro dos seres, assim como o dom das Trevas também pode ser corrompido pelos sentimentos dos seres. -O moreno respirou fundo. _Veja bem, até mesmo nas crenças trouxas tem muita coisa que dizem isso. -Rony nessa Hora ficou interessado. _Na história bíblica da criação um Anjo, um ser de luz, foi corrompido pela ambição e tornou sua luz impura e foi jogado no abismo.

_Isso faz sentido. -Falou Hermione com um tom baixo. _Mas e nos tempos antigos, onde algumas pessoas, até mesmo bruxos, eram devotas da Igreja?

_Depois que os trouxas começaram a nos perseguir, nós nos desligamos em quase tudo deles, em alguns paises, bruxos nem sabiam o que acontecia no mundo trouxa e vice versa. -Falou Rony. _E também nós ainda somos humanos, tanto poder nas mãos de um humano pode corromper e fazer ele querer mais e mais, e isso bateria de frente com os outros ideais da sociedade.

_Bom então nós estamos de acordo que o Harry está despertando algum dom? -Perguntou Hermione recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Rony, mas este ainda estava sério. _Então a questão é, qual dom ele tem? -Se indagou a garota.

_Um dom geralmente é desperto em situações extremas. -Falou Rony. _Algumas até de morte, então a pergunta exata que deveríamos fazer é outra. -Falou mais uma vez. _Por que ele só desenvolveu agora o dom, se ele já passou por situações de morte várias vezes?

_Por que só agora eu estou preparado para isso. -Falou Harry e foi como se uma luz acendesse em sua mente. _Só agora eu decidi lutar com tudo o que eu tenho e me tornar mais forte, acho que essa meta fez com que o dom fosse desperto.

_No hospital Harry exibiu algo como uma aura? -Perguntou Rony para Hermione.

_Algo como ontem, uma aura parecendo uma fumaça cinza chumbo. -Respondeu já ligando os pontos. _Mas isso é bem incomum.

_É, de todas as pessoas, Harry seria o último que muitos imaginariam ter esse dom. -Falou Rony.

_Eu já sei onde vocês querem chegar. -Falou Harry, seu tom era neutro. _Quem imaginaria que eu o menino-que-sobreviveu, aquele que mais combateu Voldemort, tivesse justamente o dom das sombras. -Rony tremeu um pouco ao ouvir o nome do lorde das trevas, não que tivesse medo, pois já tinha se acostumado a dizer tal nome, mas é que seu corpo ainda agia daquela maneira.

_Tem algum livro que fala sobre todos os dons? -Perguntou Hermione com certo interesse.

_Alguns, mas são raros tem-se que encomendar em alguma livraria, mas custaria caro. -Falou Rony.

_Depois você dá o titulo pra Mione e ela encomenda, quanto ao dinheiro tire de minha conta. -Falou Harry não ligando para a expressão surpresa dos amigos, mas logo a atenção deles foi chamada por algumas batidas na porta. _Entre. -Falou Harry, então à porta abriu sozinha e seus amigos ficaram surpresos, mas o moreno pareceu gostar daquilo. Diante da porta estava a avó de Hermione com um sorriso bondoso nos lábios.

_Mione querida. -Falou a avó da garota. _Vai haver uma festa na cidade no final de semana e eu e seu avô fomos convidados, então fiquem avisados que vamos sair daqui sexta de manhazinha, vamos ficar na nossa casa que temos na cidade.

_Que legal vovó. -Falou Hermione com um tom de ternura na voz. _Mas por que vamos sexta?

_Temos de ajeitar algumas coisas lá. -Falou a Sra. Granger. _Vamos voltar só na segunda à tarde. A velha senhora sorriu mais uma vez e saiu da sala, mas não sem antes observar interessada a mudança que os jovens fizeram nela. _Não se demorem muito, pois ainda não tomaram café.

_Desculpe o trabalho. -Falou Harry sorrindo gentilmente. _Vamos descer em cinco minutos e obrigado por tudo.

_Não foi nada. -Falou a velha senhora agora realmente saindo da sala.

_Bom, vamos encerrar esse assunto por em quanto. -Falou Harry assim que a porta fechou. _Sabemos que eu tive certo aumento de poder e consigo fazer algumas magias sem a varinha, mas eu tenho de saber mais sobre esse dom, apesar de algo me dizer que saberei muito e breve o resto. Enquanto isso, vamos começar a nos organizar. -Harry ficou sério. _Eu não vou contar com o apoio de Dumbledore na nossa jornada, pois eu sei que ele nos esconderá muitas coisas que julga não ser necessárias para sabermos. -O tom de voz do garoto era um pouco ressentido. _Então nós três teremos de nos organizar mais, pois eu sei que Voldemort não só está me mirando, mas a todos os meus amigos e, por isso, depois teremos de falar com Gina, Luna e Neville, pois eles também serão visados, já que eles estavam no Departamento de Mistérios.

_Nós podemos voltar com a AD. -Falou Rony empolgado com a idéia.

_Acho que serei obrigado a reabrir ela, não por minha vontade, mas por que Dumbledore acharia a oportunidade perfeita para os alunos se prepararem para a guerra. -Falou Harry, seu olhar era vago. _Depois nós temos de arrumar um jeito de nos aliarmos a algumas criaturas mágicas, já que Voldemort já fez isso e creio que Dumbledore também está procurando alianças, mas isso só poderemos ver quando estivermos realmente no mundo mágico.

_Poderemos falar com Firenze e os outros centauros. -Falou Hermione e Harry afirmou com um aceno com a cabeça. _Eles podem nos ouvir já que estão bravos com Dumbledore e achariam melhor se aliarem a outras pessoas.

_Não acho que todas as criaturas das trevas estejam do lado de Voldemort. -Falou Rony, seu olhar era de um estrategista, exatamente igual a quando ele jogava Xadrez. _Algumas provavelmente não vêem vantagem em ter bruxos dominando o mundo ou em suas existências serem reveladas.

_Isso seria o caso dos Lobisomens. -Falou Harry. _Os Lycans não gostariam muito disso, mas acho que se sentiriam satisfeitos em terem vítimas o suficiente para se alimentarem.

_Lycans? Perguntaram Rony e Hermione.

_Li um livro nas férias. -Falou Harry sem interesse. _Era o livro do terceiro ano, mas nós não o estudamos inteiro, por isso não chegamos a essa parte. -Falou mais uma vez ao ver as expressões confusas dos amigos. _Existem duas espécies de Lobisomens, os Lycans que podem se transformar quando quiser, desde que seja noite, e o outro grupo não tem uma expressão especifica. -Harry olhou para os amigos. _Nesse grupo está Remo, ou seja, vamos chamá-los de Lupinos que são aqueles que só se transformam em noites de Lua cheia, também existe outra espécie só que essa é rara e eles já nascem com o dom de se transformarem, só que eles só se transformam nas noites sem lua.

_Lobos das Sombras. -Falou Hermione num tom de quem se lembrava de algo.

_Exato. -Falou Harry. _Mas como disse os Lycans achariam mais interessante se aliarem a Voldemort, já os Lupinos, bom eles geralmente são bruxos, alguns poucos trouxas, eles escolheriam o lado que achassem mais vantajoso ou certo. -O moreno suspirou seu rosto se suavizou. _Bom, vamos tomar café que já se passaram cinco minutos.

Depois de Harry e seus amigos terem tomado café, eles voltaram para sua sala de treinamento. Durante o café eles não haviam encontrado os primos da garota, o que de certa forma era um alívio para eles, mas por outro fizera Rony e Hermione imaginarem o que havia acontecido com Alex, apesar de Harry parecer nem ligar com isso.

Quando eles chegaram à frente da porta da sala que eles treinavam, perceberam que Alex estava tentando abrir à porta, mas sem sucesso, Harry apenas observava com interesse como se o primo de sua amiga fosse um animal muito interessante, mas Hermione e Rony não gostaram muito e antes que eles fizessem algo o moreno erguera a mão pedindo para que eles ficassem quietos já que Alex não havia percebido a presença deles.

_Que merda. -Falou Alex frustrado por não conseguir abrir a porta com nenhum feitiço que conhecia. _O que será que aqueles três fazem nessa sala para lacrá-la desse jeito.

_Eu poderia te contar, mas depois teria de matá-lo. -Falou Harry no tom mais seco que conseguiu e ficou satisfeito ao ver o primo de Hermione dar um salto com o susto, seu rosto ficou corado por ser pego no flagra. Harry mantinha uma expressão séria, mas Rony já se dobrara de rir ao ver o susto que aquele mala do Alex havia levado, já Hermione estava dividida entre riso e seriedade por fim resolveu ter um pequeno ataque de tosse.

_Saiba Potter, que eu conheço pessoas muito influentes e se eu simplesmente resolver dizer para elas que você está fazendo algo ilegal, eles viriam correndo atrás de você. -Falou Alex com um tom superior e um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

_Então pode ir contatar essas pessoas influentes. -Falou Harry erguendo uma sobrancelha com sarcasmo. _É nós estamos fazendo algo ilegal. -Continuou com um sorriso frio nos lábios, mas Rony e Hermione ficaram quietos de repente e olharam surpresos para o amigo. _Antes me diga só mais uma coisa. -O tom de Harry era de como fosse falar a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. _Quem em sã consciência iria vir atrás de mim com uma acusação vinda de um cara metidinho a poderoso e com obsessão pelas garotas da própria família?

Alex ficou vermelho de raiva e Hermione vermelha de vergonha, Rony não sabia o que fazer então resolveu adquirir uma expressão séria, mas Harry era diferente, ele sorria abertamente seus olhos verdes demonstravam superioridade e o loiro a sua frente se intimidara com aquilo.

_Embora eu tenha que admitir que sua família tenha mulheres lindas. -Falou o moreno lançando um olhar de esguelha a Hermione, que só foi percebido por ela e por Alex. _Olha aqui seu fedelho. -Falou Harry adquirindo um tom sério. _Você terá de crescer muito se quer me desafiar ou chantagear, eu estou acostumado com adversários mais poderosos do que um simples pirralho que morre de medo de perder a atenção dos outros e que simplesmente se acha poderoso o bastante para bater de frente com qualquer um. -O corredor em que eles estavam havia ficado ligeiramente mais frio, mas somente Harry pareceu não perceber. _Então se você quer me enfrentar não fique que nem um inseto fuçando os cantos a procura de um podre meu e sim treine muito para se tornar mais poderoso que eu.

_Existe mais de um jeito de ganhar uma briga Potter. -Falou Alex pela primeira vez se dirigindo a Harry. _E fique sabendo que você nem sempre estará perto o bastante para proteger algumas coisas. -O loiro lançou um olhar cheio de malícia para Hermione que parecia indignada e um pouco constrangida. _Não se ache o mais poderoso de todos Potter, pois você não é, e ainda não nos enfrentamos seriamente. -Uma brisa passou pelo corredor, o que era curioso já que nesse corredor não havia janelas. _Eu posso ser mais perigoso que você imagina.

_Alex meu amigo. -Falou Harry que tinha pegado o estranho hábito de chamar as pessoas pelo primeiro nome. _Acho que você deve baixar essa cabeça antes de falar comigo. -O corredor escureceu levemente como se uma sombra estivesse bloqueando a luz. _Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu resolva te deixar com mais cicatrizes, como essa nas suas costas. -A porta da sala se abriu e Alex saiu da frente dando espaço para que Harry e seus amigos entrassem, mas somente Rony e Hermione entraram, Harry ficara para trás ainda observando Alex, mas depois de alguns segundos entrou, parando no batente da porta e dizendo com um tom gélido. _Cuidado com suas ameaças, pois as sombras podem não gostar. -Depois disso entrou e logo atrás dele a porta se fechou com força quase prendendo a mão de Alex que tentara entra na sala.

_Sabe você às vezes me assusta. -Comentou Rony depois de um tempo de silêncio dentro da sala, olhando para Harry.

_Mas esse seu primo é um saco. -Falou Harry bufando e deixando totalmente o jeito frio que usara com Alex. _Tem certeza que ele é seu primo? -Perguntou ignorando Rony e olhando para Hermione.

_Ainda não chegou o exame de DNA. -Comentou a garota sorrindo levemente assim como Harry e Rony. _Mas vamos deixar isso de lado e tomar a poção para animagos.

_Enquanto tempo ela faz efeito? -Perguntou Harry.

_Segundo as minhas anotações isso depende de cada pessoa. -Falou Hermione como se estivesse numa sala de aula. _Depois da poção nós começaremos a ter alguns sonho em relação aos animais que vamos nos transformar já que nós escolhemos não definir uma forma antes.

_Será mais divertido. -Falou Harry sorrindo. _Imagine só nós poderemos nos tornar qualquer tipo de animal, inclusive alguns não conhecidos e até instintos.

_É, mas seria estranho alguém se transformar em algum animal que já não existe tanto no mundo trouxa quanto mágico. -Falou Rony, seus olhos analisavam o caldeirão que estava a alguns metros deles. _Quer dizer seria estranho ver esse animal andando pela rua ou até mesmo pela floresta.

_Mas isso nos ajudaria no elemento surpresa. -Falou Harry fazendo um aceno com a mão então três taças de prata apareceram ao lado do caldeirão. _Ainda tenho de me acostumar com isso. -Fala o moreno olhando meio que surpreso para as próprias mãos.

_Não se preocupe você vai se acostumar. -Falou Hermione e Rony apenas confirmou com um aceno. _Então vamos tomar logo a poção. -Diz a garota mudando de assunto e enchendo as três taças com uma poção marrom viscosa. _Eu aconselho a tomarem bem rápido, pois pelo que eu sei o gosto é horrível. Os três se entreolharam e de uma só vez tomaram a poção.

Realmente ela era ruim, azeda, amarga ou muito pior, quando ela chegou a seus estômagos eles sentiram ânsia, queriam vomitar, mas não vomitavam, o sangue deles parecia pegar fogo, mas ao mesmo tempo sua pele parecia estar congelando e esse cheque de temperaturas era doloroso, os três caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo se contorcendo e fechando os olhos, mas isso só durou cinco minutos apesar de que para eles parecia muito mais. Hermione foi a primeira a se levantar seguida de Rony, seus rostos estavam banhados em suor, eles estavam ofegantes, mas aparentemente normais, sem nenhuma mudança. Harry foi o último a levantar, ele parecia mais cansado que os amigos e definitivamente suava mais que os dois, quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez Rony e Hermione tiveram a rápida impressão que um lampejo amarelado tomou conta dos olhos verdes do amigo, mas foi tão rápido que eles julgaram ser só imaginação.

_Se eu tiver que tomar isso de novo, eu juro que mato alguém. -Falou Harry, seu humor não estava dos melhores, parecia que ele não gostara nem um pouco da sensação de ser queimado e congelado ao mesmo tempo. _Vamos descansar um pouco aqui, depois vamos treinar um pouco afastado dos vinhedos.

Harry estava sentado em uma enorme pedra, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração era lenta, parecia que ele estava dormindo, mas ele só estava concentrado em algo, queria lembrar o que havia sonhado no avião, pois tinha impressão que isso lhe ajudaria a compreender o que estava acontecendo. Rony e Hermione não diziam nada para o amigo, apesar de estranhar o que ele estava fazendo, mas resolveram ignorar momentaneamente aquilo e treinarem duelo entre si. Os dois haviam evoluído muito ultimamente poderia se sair bem na luta contra algum comensal, mas eles sabiam que tinham muito que crescer.

"Venha" -Quando Harry ouviu isso abriu os olhos rapidamente e analisou tudo a sua volta, seus amigos pararam de duelar assustados com a reação dele, algo estava estranho. "Venha" -Ouviu mais uma vez, seus olhos verdes se estreitaram a procura da voz que era baixa e sombria, mas estranhamente familiar.

_O que foi Harry? -Perguntaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. O moreno pareceu avaliar a situação e fechou por milésimos de segundo os olhos, mas foi o suficiente para ele ver algo dourado.

_Tem alguma coisa por aqui. -Falou o moreno. _Por esses lados tem alguma serpente ou cobra?

_Não pelo que eu saiba. -Respondeu Hermione ainda confusa.

_Você está ouvindo vozes? -Perguntou Rony que se lembrou de seu segundo ano na escola.

_Algo parecido. -Comentou o moreno. _Mas realmente tem algo a mais aqui. -Falou o moreno se levantando e começou a caminhar para o norte e seus amigos o seguiram.

_Estamos indo para a montanha. -Falou Hermione depois de meia hora de caminhada e já podendo ver os paredões da montanha mais de perto.

_Estamos sendo observados. -Sussurrou Harry ainda caminhando, mas seus amigos ouviram bem e resolveram seguir o exemplo do amigo. _É um só, mas é grande e cheira a terra remexida e a musgo do mato. -Comentou o garoto, seus sentidos pareciam a mil, sua audição captava cada som a sua volta, eles não estavam exatamente numa área aberta, mas também não era uma área fechada, era algo como um bosque com as árvores separadas. _Está contra o vento. -Quando terminou de dizer isso, ele se agachou rapidamente puxando Rony e Hermione junto e os derrubando com tudo no chão.

_Por que você fez isso? -Perguntou Rony mal humorado e tentando se levantar, mas logo foi puxado por Harry bem a tempo, pois um segundo depois a cabeça do amigo teria sido arrancada por um enorme bastão de pedra.

_Corram. -Gritou Harry se levantando rapidamente junto com os seus amigos e os três desembalaram numa corrida rápida, até mais rápida do que eles imaginaram. Eles sentiram passos fortes que faziam o chão tremer algumas árvores pareciam cair.

_Vamos nos separar. -Falou Hermione, mas Harry negou com um aceno da cabeça.

_O que está atrás de nós é rápido e forte, provavelmente tem um pouco de inteligência. -Falou o moreno em quanto corria. _Acho que sem querer invadimos o território dele.

_Pode ser um gigante? -Perguntou Rony interessado. _Sabe, dizem que eles vivem em montanhas e estamos muito próximos de uma.

_Há relatos antigos de pessoas que desapareciam por esses lados, mas são lendas. -Falou Hermione.

_Não falem mais, pois só gastará fôlego. -Falou Harry rapidamente percebendo uma ligeira diminuição na velocidade dos amigos. _Estamos quase aos pés da montanha -Falou mais uma vez percebendo que eles saíram do tal bosque e então tratou de olhar para trás para ver o que os seguia. _Tem uma depressão logo à frente, algo como um buraco, ele não deve ter mais de dois metros de profundidade. Quando a virem pulem dentro. -Falou Harry seu tom era urgente. _Merda só me faltava essa. -Diz ao ver o que o estava seguindo, pois este já havia saído do bosque.

_Agora. -Gritou Hermione que pulou na depressão sendo seguida de perto pelos dois rapazes. A queda foi rápida, realmente tinha mais ou menos dois metros, o perseguidor deles passou direto pela depressão com seus passos largos e, por segundos, Rony e Hermione puderam visualizar um ser enorme, no mínimo seis metros de altura, mas foi muito rápido e eles não puderam ver direito.

_Ele não percebeu que nós entramos aqui. -Diz Harry analisando aquele buraco, realmente tinha uns dois metros e meio de altura, mas uns cinco de largura.

_O que era aquilo? -Perguntou Rony pensando que sua teoria de gigantes não estava totalmente errada.

_Golen de pedra. -Falou o garoto rapidamente. _Mas a questão é, o que um Golem de pedra faz aqui?

_Golens de pedra são geralmente usados para guardar alguma coisa, são criaturas criadas por magia, algumas são até inteligentes. -Explicou Hermione quando viu o olhar interrogativo. _Há relatos que o Gringotes tem alguns desses golens guardando os cofres mais valiosos.

_Vamos sair. -Falou Harry se apoiando numa pedra com a mão para subir, mas a pedra simplesmente se moveu de forma esquisita e o chão abaixo dele se abriu.

Eles sentiram seus corpos serem jogados para baixo e caírem numa escuridão sem fim, os três gritavam e seus gritos eram ecoados pela escuridão. Depois de mais ou menos vinte minutos, eles pareceram chegar ao chão, mas ao contrario do que eles pensaram, não estavam machucados pela queda, pois caíram em algo macio.

_Onde nós estamos? -Perguntou Rony se lembrando vagamente de seu segundo ano.

_Lumos Solares. -Falou Harry apontando a esquerda e para o alto, então eles se viram em cima de um visgo do diabo pelo menos quinze vezes maior do que o que tinha em Hogwarts, mas o visgo rapidamente desapareceu os fazendo cair mais uns três metros, chocando-se dolorosamente com um chão de pedras lisas. _Ai. -Falou o moreno quando se levantou, suas costas estavam doloridas. _Vocês estão bem?

_Na medida do possível. -Falou Rony esfregando o braço esquerdo. _E você Mione?

_Estou bem. -Falou se levantando e Harry percebeu que ela evitava se apoiar na perna esquerda, mas deixou isso de lado no momento. _Onde nós estamos? -Perguntou para os amigos.

_Não sei. -Falou Harry observando ao redor, parecia um lugar espaçoso, mas devido à escuridão não se via muito. Ele apenas pôde divisar os contornos de uma coluna enorme, o chão parecia ser liso como se alguém trabalhasse para que ele fosse assim. _Tem de haver alguma fonte de luz aqui. -Falou mais uma vez e, como se algo ou alguém tivesse ouvido, uma luz fraca de um azul claro começou a emanar de algumas colunas gigantescas, mas o brilho não vinha das colunas e sim de estranhos traços gravados nelas, algo como runas muito antigas.

_Parece que estamos em uma espécie de templo. -Falou Hermione olhando interessada para a coluna mais próxima. _Grandes colunas afastadas uma das outras, isso me lembra algo como templos Romanos.

Mas esses desenhos nas colunas me lembram as colunas egípcias que sustentavam alguns templos. -Falou Rony se lembrando da viajem que fizera ao Egito.

_São runas. -Falou Hermione tocando de leve na coluna e sentindo as pequenas saliências das escritas. _Mas é incrível. -O olhar da garota estava fascinado com aquilo. _Pelo que vejo algumas dessas runas são conhecidas, mas a maioria não consigo identificar de onde são.

_Algumas me parecem runas élficas. -Falou Harry assustando Hermione, que estava tão distraída que esquecera de seus amigos. _Não de elfos de luz. -Falou mais uma vez o brilho azulado refletia nos olhos verdes de Harry, dando-lhe um ar misterioso. _Elfos das Sombras... a língua deve ser de um povo antigo já que aparentemente tem runas de alguns povos conhecidos.

_Se for de povos antigos isso explica algumas coisas. -Falou Hermione sem ligar para como Harry sabeia daquilo.

_Sim. -Falou Harry. _Os idiomas e escritas de hoje devem ter tido origem em um idioma ou numa escrita mais primitiva, por isso você consegue distinguir algumas runas.

_Olha pessoal. -Falou Rony chamando a atenção dos dois. _Vocês podem saber do que estão falando, mas eu to meio que boiando.

_Nada não Rony. -Falou Harry olhando de novo para as colunas.

_Você as compreende? -Perguntou Hermione ao ver que Harry falava algo baixo como se estivesse lendo aquilo.

_Conta uma história. -Falou Harry sem tirar os olhos da coluna, Rony fora até o lado do amigo assim como Hermione. _De uma intensa guerra da antiguidade onde um poder muito grande se perdeu.

_O que diz essa parte? -Perguntou Hermione vendo algumas runas brilharem num tom esverdeado.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. -Falou Harry o tom dele ficou ameaçador e Rony e Hermione tremeram, uma sombra passou pelos olhos de todos e uma brisa gélida passou por todo o lado.

Então tudo voltou ao silêncio ameaçador de antes, o brilho azulado que vinha das runas se apagou e o templo caiu mais uma vez na escuridão, o chão tremeu e algumas fendas pequenas se abriram e delas saíam uma luz dourada e um forte calor. Os três olharam em volta e viram que eram milhares de fendas dando uma coloração amarelada ao templo.

"UM ANEL PARA A TODOS DOMINAR, UM ANEL PARA ENCONTRÁ-LOS, UM ANEL PARA A TODOS TRAZER, E NA ESCURIDÃO APRISIONÁ-LOS."

Essas palavras ecoaram pelo templo a voz era forte e sombria, parecia sair do próprio chão. A luz do templo se intensificou e então a vinte metros de onde eles estavam, o chão desapareceu dando lugar a um lago de magma borbulhante que se estendia num raio de trinta metros, o calor que vinha dele era intenso e bem no meio havia uma única roxa negra e sobre ela estava erguida uma mão seca e esquelética.

_O que é aquilo? -Perguntou Hermione aterrorizada, aquilo não era comum e até mesmo o mais leigo dos homens saberia.

Harry não ouviu a pergunta, para falar a verdade ele não ouviu nada, apenas começou caminhar em direção ao lago de magma, seus olhos brilharam com a luz dourada. Rony ficou chocado quando viu o amigo indo naquela direção então tentou detê-lo, mas quando ia tocá-lo, uma barreira negra o repeliu, o lançando para trás e Hermione, que parecia estática, quando viu o corpo de Rony caído também tentou deter a Harry, mas ela mal dera um passo e uma imensa barreira dourada apareceu entre ela e o moreno.

_Mas que merda é essa? -Perguntou Rony se sentando e chacoalhando a cabeça, pois tudo estava rodando. Ele conseguiu focar a barreira dourada que impedia Hermione de avançar mesmo ela tentando lançar todos os feitiços que conhecia. _Melhor parar. -Falou Rony dessa vez já ao lado de Hermione, colocando a mão no ombro esquerdo dela a fazendo parar e olhar intensamente para a barreira, que pareceu se tornar mais transparente, mostrando que Harry já estava a beira do lago.

Harry parou a beira do lago de magma, respirou fundo e não se importou com o calor escaldante, não ouvia os berros de Hermione que cessaram depois de um tempo. Ele simplesmente fitava a rocha no meio do lago, até que levantou o braço esquerdo e de dentro do lago emergiram rochas e pedras separadas por pequenas distâncias, era como se aquilo fosse um caminho, uma ponte para chegar ao centro do lago. Harry pisou na primeira rocha, depois foi caminhando sobre as outras e conforme passava por uma ela simplesmente voltava a afundar no magma.

Harry chegou até o centro do lago, a rocha estava a sua frente e era um pouco menor que ele, a mão estendida carregava em seu dedo anelar um anel com runas brilhantes por toda a parte, além de ser muito parecido com uma aliança dourada.

_Entregue-me o que é meu por direito. -Falou Harry esticando o braço direito para a mão esquelética que simplesmente virou pó, mas o anel não caiu, ficou flutuando mesmo sem suporte e então, foi em direção à mão do garoto que simplesmente a fechou ao sentir o metal frio em sua palma. Harry abriu a mão e olhou para o anel, as runas pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade e então o moreno simplesmente pegou o anel com a mão esquerda e lentamente o colocou no indicador da mão direita.

Foi como se as trevas tivessem tomado conta do templo pela eternidade, um forte vento gélido cortava a escuridão, o magma simplesmente secara se tornando rocha e a terra tremeu com tal força que imaginaria que algum vulcão entraria em erupção. Rony e Hermione não conseguiam ver nada, a barreira dourada desaparecera e então toda a luz voltou, mas ela simplesmente acendera como se eles estivessem em baixo do sol do meio dia. Então eles viram, ereto e bem no meio de onde minutos atrás havia um lago de magma, Harry Potter, seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o forte vento juntamente com sua roupa.

_Um anel para a todos governar, Um anel para encontrá-los, Uma Anel para a todos trazer, e na Escuridão aprisiona-los. -Quando Harry parou de dizer isso, um forte vento se desprendeu dele e logo depois uma aura negra envolveu-lhe o corpo, no segundo seguinte nem ele, Rony ou Hermione estavam no templo, que voltou a cair numa escuridão mortal.

Um brilho poderoso tomou conta da parte mais sombria da floresta negra, os seres que lá habitavam sentiram um tremor passar por todos os lados, as árvores balançaram como se um vento inexistente as forçasse a se curvar e então um silêncio aterrorizador voltou a cair na floresta negra. Segundos depois, o som de duas coisas caindo em um piso de madeira ecoou.

_Eles despertaram mais uma vez. -Falou um ser alto e muito belo, sua voz feminina era como o som dos ventos. _Mas para isso.

_Que o destino tenha piedade para conosco. -Falou outro ser se abaixando no chão. Era tão belo quanto o primeiro só que sua voz era masculina. _Esses dois nos rejeitaram. -Falou pegando duas coisas do chão, eram objetos pequenos, anéis um de ouro branco com uma pedra azul e muito belo, o outro era de prata com pequenas folhas gravadas nele e uma pedra marrom muito bela.

_O Um Anel despertou e com ele trará a guerra. -Falou a mulher.

As sombras pareceram recuar na fortaleza de Voldemort, um pequeno tremor de terra fez as paredes da fortaleza balançarem e o urro de ódio que veio da sala do trono fez com que todos os comensais tremessem. Nenhum comensal tinha um bom pressentimento quanto aquilo, os mais poderosos também sentiram um grande baque na magia, algo antigo voltara a caminhar.

_ANDREY. -Urrou Voldemort, e não demorou nem meio segundo pra um comensal de cabelos loiros escuros aparecer na sala do trono, apertando com força seu braço direito a ponto de enfiar as unhas nele. _Ache Leoney e mande aquele incompetente me trazer de uma vez o meu livro ou eu juro que ele sentirá minha ira. -Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, pois no segundo seguinte Andrey já tinha desaparecido da sala. _Maldito descendente das sombras, ele achou sua herança.

_Messsstre não sse preocupessss. -Falou alguém, com a voz sibilante, mas que Voldemort compreendeu completamente.

_Tenho de me preocupar. -Falou Voldemort no mesmo sibilo e chiado que a cobra usava. _Mas em breve terei a cabeça do Potter e isso me ajudará.

Era a segunda vez em menos de um mês que Malivan acordara fora de seu horário habitual, mas mesmo assim ele não se importara muito, pelo contrário, ele estava muito alegre com aquilo. Caminhou pelos corredores de sua imensa mansão com rapidez, seu sobretudo negro esvoaçava com o vento e então ele entrou numa sala onde os mais poderosos de seus servos se encontravam.

_Salve o mestre da noite. -Falaram cerca de cinqüenta vampiros que se encontravam na sala.

_Meu amigos e irmãos. -Falou Malivan se sentando em uma confortável poltrona e ao redor dele os vampiros se agruparam. _As sombras despertam mais uma vez e com ela o Herdeiro do Antigo, que moldará um novo mundo também desperta. -Alguns murmúrios são ouvidos, mas logo cessam quando o mestre vampiro volta a falar. _Ele é poderoso, muito mais poderoso que muitos Mestres da Noite que caminham pelo mundo. –O silêncio era cortante, ninguém ousava nem mesmo pensar em outra coisa, só ouviam o mestre. _Por isso é que devemos encontrar o Herdeiro do antigo antes dos outros Mestres da Noite ou muitas coisas poderão acontecer, inclusive a extinção de nossa raça.

_Nos ordene e encontraremos e mataremos tal ser. -Falou um dos vampiros que ali estava.

_Não o mataremos, muito pelo contrário, o seguiremos e o serviremos. -Murmúrios de discordância foram ouvidos. _Com o poder dele poderemos mais uma vez ser os soberanos da Noite, os mais poderosos seres, e a guerra com os Lycans estará terminada.

_Do jeito que fala parece que esse tal Herdeiro é um deus. -Falou outro vampiro num tom mais alto do que devia diante de seu mestre.

_Ele é um humano. -Falou Malivan. _Um mero humano que poderá por fim a nossa existência. Nesse momento outros Príncipes das Trevas estão com seus conselheiros, tentando decidir o que vão fazer e não vai demorar muito até que eles mandem embaixadores para que falem comigo. -Os outros vampiros da sala pareciam relutantes, mas nada falaram. _Agora se espalhem e mandem mensagens, quero que todas as nossas bases na Europa procurem o Herdeiro dos Antigos.

Dumbledore estava preocupado, havia sentido a forte magia que apareceu e provavelmente não era o único, o que foi comprovado quando seu neto entrou rapidamente sem sua sala. Ambos se olharam como se analisassem um ao outro e então uma sombra passou pelos olhos de ambos.

_Ele desperta. -Falou Alvo Dumbledore com um tom profundo. _Outros como nós devem ter sentido e vão a procura dele.

_Como saberemos quem é ele? -Perguntou Henrick com o mesmo tom de voz do avô.

_Saberemos quando ele aparecer. -Falou Abus. _Mas o procuraremos. -Falou mais uma vez.

_Vamos acionar a Ordem da Fênix. -Falou Henrick e seu avô simplesmente afirmou com um aceno.

_Que ele esteja do nosso lado. -Murmurou Dumbledore, mas seu neto havia ouvido e saiu do escritório do velho diretor tão preocupado quanto o avô.

Rony abre os olhos, estava cansado, parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um Noitibus Andante. O ruivo se lembra rapidamente do que aconteceu e se senta com rapidez, girando a cabeça com força a procura dos amigos e isso faz seu pescoço estalar, mas ele não se importa. A primeira coisa que ele percebeu foi que não estavam mais naquele templo, estavam a poucos metros da depressão que eles usaram para se esconder do Golem e quando olhou na direção da depressão não a encontrou mais.

Um gemido de dor chamou a atenção do ruivo o fazendo olhar para a esquerda e então ele percebeu a poucos metros dele Hermione, já sentada no chão de grama verde com a mão na cabeça, parecia estar meio perdida, mas logo voltou ao normal já ficando em pé.

_Ei Mione. -Chama o ruivo se levantando. _Você ta bem? -Perguntou chegando mais perto.

_Parece que um trem passou em cima de mim. -Falou Hermione, seu tom era cansado e ela analisava tudo a sua volta. _Estamos de volta aonde começamos.

_É, mas aquela depressão não existe mais. -Falou Rony apontando onde há algumas horas havia um buraco no chão. _E onde será... Rony não terminou a pergunta, pois Hermione o empurrou e logo depois pulou para trás, segundo antes onde eles estavam, uma enorme clava de pedra atingiu o chão com força, fazendo o solo tremer.

_Expulsoriun. -Gritou Hermione com força apontando a varinha para o golem e um raio prata bateu no enorme corpo de pedra dele, mas não fez efeito. _Droga. -Disse mais uma vez pulando para a esquerda e correndo um pouco para não ser atingida pela clava.

_Reducto. -Falou Rony apontando para o Golem de pedra e um raio vermelho foi na direção dele e por alguns segundos pareceu que tinha funcionado, mas acabaram não surtindo efeito. No entanto, o Golem de Pedra parecia furioso com aquilo. _Você ta bem Mione? -Perguntou Rony se agachando para não ser atingido pela clava.

_Se você achar bom ser atacado por um golem de pedra, então eu estou ótima. -Falou a morena irônica tentando desviar da enorme clava que vinha em sua direção, mas ela tropeçou e a clava já estava quase a atingindo, então ela gritou e uma nuvem de poeira e terra se levantou.

_MIONE. -Gritou Rony, seus olhos demonstravam medo e fúria, mas antes que ele fizesse algo contra o Golem, um vento varreu a nuvem de terra.

A figura ereta de Harry estava à frente de Hermione, mas o moreno parecia diferente do normal, um sobretudo de um verde escuro cobria as roupas velhas que ele usava para treinar, seus cabelos ligeiramente maiores e os olhos por trás dos óculos de aros redondos estavam amarelos e felinos, seu braço esquerdo estava levantado e aparentemente segurando a enorme clava de pedra. O golem pareceu colocar mais força, parecendo querer realmente esmagar a Harry.

_Você está bem? -Perguntou Harry para Hermione, mas sem nem ao menos olhá-la, ele simplesmente olhava para o golem.

_E-estou. -Gaguejou a garota realmente surpresa com aquilo. "como consegue agüentar esse peso?" se perguntava.

_Quarta arte das trevas. -Começou a falar o garoto ainda olhando para o golem. _Destruição. -Ele fez uma pausa e seus olhos brilharam levemente. _Kien. -Um barulho forte de pedra trincando e rachando foi ouvido e depois de uns dez segundos a enorme clava de pedra se estilhaçou em milhares de pedaços. O golem pareceu perder o equilíbrio, mas logo voltou ao normal dando alguns passos para trás e olhando temeroso pra Harry. _Eu sou seu senhor, seu mestre. -Falou Harry, o tom de voz imperativo e a postura fria fizeram seus amigos tremerem. _Ordeno-lhe que não firas humano algum a não ser que eles venham para esses lados para atacar ou destruir a moradia que está nesses domínios, sua missão é proteger a família Granger sem ser visto, seus domínios só se estenderão até cinco quilômetros da saída da propriedade deles. -O Golem olhou para Harry, depois se virou de costas e voltou correndo para a mata, para cumprir as ordens de seu mestre.

Um silêncio incômodo se formou entre os três amigos, Rony e Hermione analisavam a Harry com certo espanto, como se ele fosse outra pessoa, mas Harry não encarava os amigos, apenas olhava para as próprias mãos. Ele viu o brilho do anel no seu indicador direito e sabia o que era aquilo, de alguma forma ele sabia muito mais do que aquele simples artefato parecia ser. Isto o assustava, ele sabia que aquele poder era dele e o Anel simplesmente despertara uma parte dele e se aquela parte se unisse ao poder do anel, ele ficaria mais poderoso, mas ele não faria isso, pelo menos não agora, ainda não estava preparado pra ter tanto poder.

_O que aconteceu com você? -Perguntou Rony para o amigo depois de cinco minutos de silêncio.

_Eu despertei o meu dom por completo. -Falou Harry desviando os olhos do anel para o ruivo. _Quando eu coloquei esse Anel eu despertei o meu dom, mas eu sinto que posso ser mais forte.

_Um anel mágico. -Falou Hermione pegando a mão direita do amigo e analisando o anel com o olhar. _Li estórias sobre eles, somente grandes magos ou seres superiores os forjavam e tinham diversos poderes desde proteção até ataque.

_Ele apenas despertou o meu dom. -Falou o moreno sem ligar para a proximidade com a amiga. _Ele ainda não revelou o seu poder, mas está me ajudando a controlar o meu, provavelmente eu conseguiria sem o anel, mas seria um processo demorado.

_O dom das trevas é algo misterioso até mesmo para nós bruxos. -Falou Rony olhando nos olhos de Harry, que há essa hora já haviam voltado a ser verdes. _Quem tem esse dom não precisa de um mestre, a menos que escolha um, e quanto mais forte fica, mais sabe sobre as artes das sombras.

_Sim, eu sei, eu sinto. -Falou Harry retirando gentilmente sua mão de perto de Hermione. _Não só ritos e feitiços das sombras, mas de outras áreas.

_Você poderia nos ensinar. -Falou Hermione empolgada em aprender algo novo.

_Vocês não estão assustados ou com medo de mim? -Perguntou Harry meio que surpreso. _Por que eu tenho que confessar que eu mesmo estou com medo de mim.

_Não é que não estejamos com medo. -Falou Rony com sinceridade. _Mas nós te conhecemos, sabemos quem você é, e como pensa, isso nos dá segurança pra acreditarmos em você, cara.

_Mas de onde apareceu esse sobretudo? -Perguntou Hermione olhando para a coloração verde escura e brilhante do sobretudo. _É uma vestimenta trouxa. -Explicou ao ver o olhar interrogativo de Rony.

_Muito legal essa coisa. -Falou Rony. _Que pena que a cor me lembra a sonserina. -Falou mais uma vez e fazendo uma careta.

_Pelo que eu saiba eu moldei inconscientemente esse sobretudo com a energia de sobra, ou seja, aquela que meu corpo não precisava, então eu criei algo para me proteger, só não sei como esse sobretudo vai me proteger, mas com o tempo eu descubro. -Falou Harry analisando o sobretudo. _Ele não fica sempre verde, ele só fica dessa cor quando eu to "bonzinho". -Falou o garoto, só que colocando certa ironia na última palavra. _Quando eu lutar contra comensais ou até mesmo Voldemort, ele ficará negro, ou melhor, quando eu lutar a sério ou estiver nervoso, ele ficará negro.

_Vamos voltar. -Falou Hermione ainda pensativa. _Conversaremos melhor quanto estivermos na sala de treinamento.

Harry acordou assustado naquela manhã de sexta, ele tinha um mau pressentimento, algo ruim estava para acontecer. O garoto levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho, demorou pouco e logo saiu do banheiro, depois de se vestir ele analisou o dia lá fora através da janela e percebeu que o sol estava um pouco alto, devia ser umas dez da manhã.

_Um Galeão pelos seus pensamentos. -Falou alguém logo atrás, mas ele não precisou se virar para saber que estava ali.

_Acho que não existiria tanto ouro assim. -Falou Harry se virando com um sorriso franco nos lábios, algo que ele só usava quando estava com os amigos.

_Está pensando em que? -Perguntou Hermione sentando na cama do amigo, que ainda estava de pé.

_Nessa coisa que está em meu dedo. -Falou Harry levantando a mão direita e analisando o anel dourado que ali havia.

_É curioso. -Falou a garota. _Mas de certa forma nada podemos fazer, ele não sai, mas se não te matou deve te fortalecer. -Falou sorrindo com um tom cômico.

_Ele tem um nome. -Falou Harry surpreendendo a amiga que se levantou de um salto. _Um nome bem besta na minha opinião.

_Como você sabe que ele tem um nome? -Perguntou Hermione se aproximando de Harry e lhe pegando a mão direita para analisar o anel.

_Sonhei ou ele me disse e depois de tudo que eu vi, eu não me surpreendo com quase nada. -Falou Harry passando a mão esquerda nos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. _Acho que alguns objetos criados por magia muito poderosa podem criar certo vinculo ou consciência.

_Já li algo sobre isso. -Falou a garota que nem percebera que ainda segurava a mão de Harry. _Grandes feiticeiros e magos, até mesmo outros seres, eram capazes de fazer algo parecido.

_O Um Anel. -Falou Harry, mas Hermione ficou meio confusa. _O nome dele é esse. -Falou e então a garota compreendeu. _Ele é o anel mestre, então significa que existem outros de poder menor ou até igual ao dele.

_Se Voldemort souber disso, vai atrás desses anéis, ele tentará se apossar de todos, até mesmo desse. -Falou Hermione pensativa.

_Não se preocupe. -Falou Harry levantando o rosto da amiga com a mão esquerda e a olhando no fundo dos olhos, só agora ele tinha percebido o quão próximo estavam, então se aproximou mais, estavam já sentindo a respiração um do outro mas...

_Atrapalho algo? -Perguntou Alex parado à porta, seus olhos azuis demonstravam ciúmes e fúria.

_Atrapalha. -Falou Harry num tom seco e seu olhar ficou mais mortal, quando Hermione se afastou dele.

_Então me desculpe. -Falou o loiro num tom debochado de voz. _A vovó está chamando-nos para sairmos. -Diz mais uma vez já saindo do quarto.

_É melhor você se arrumar. -Falou Hermione sem olhara para Harry.

_Não era para nós sairmos mais cedo? -Perguntou o Harry momentos antes de Hermione sair do quarto.

_Era sim, mas houve um problema, então o Piedro foi à frente, nós vamos em dois carros para lá. -Diz Hermione agora saindo do quarto e fechando a porta logo atrás dele

_EU juro que da próxima vez eu mato aquele loiro desgraçado. -Murmurou Harry pegando uma mochila e colocando algumas roupas dentro dela, mas parou por um instante, alguma coisa estava estranha, um frio passou pela sua mente, alguém estava com más intenções, então ele jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu rapidamente do quarto.

_O Alex me paga. -Sussurrou a garota assim que a porta do quarto de Harry bateu. _Ah sim, ele ainda vai ver. -Falou andando e batendo forte os pés no chão, indo rapidamente para o seu quarto, mas antes que ela chegasse nela, sente alguém lhe puxando para um corredor paralelo e a pressionando na parede com força.

_Ouça bem Mione. -Falou Alex seus olhos azuis brilhavam em possessão. _Você é minha e se eu vir você sequer pensando naquele maldito Potter, eu juro que o mato.

_Me solta. -Falou a garota tentando alcançar a varinha que estava no bolso da calça jeans que ela usava, mas Alex percebeu isso e agarrou os pulsos dela, os prendendo com força na parede, os corpos dos dois estavam praticamente colados e os olhos de Alex passaram a ter um brilho malicioso.

_Ouviu minha querida? -Perguntou num tom baixo e calmo ao ouvido de Hermione, que ainda tentava sair, mas o primo era mais forte que ela, então a garota sentiu frio, ninguém ouviria ela, mesmo se gritasse, já que todos estavam no quintal e somente Harry estava naquele andar, mas estava em seu quarto.

"Frio?" -Se perguntou a garota, parando de se debater e estranhando aquilo, pois o dia estava extremamente quente, acima dos padrões britânicos. "Como pode estar tão frio aqui?"

Alex não parecia ter percebido, uma aura azul clara o circulava, parecia que ele estava tão desconcentrado que nem os seus poderes ele conseguia controlar, mas mesmo assim ele pareceu perceber algo, um par de olhos verdes felinos apareceu em sua mente e ele instintivamente pulou para trás soltando a garota e procurando os olhos, então só aí ele percebeu que aquele corredor estava frio e meio escuro, como o fim de tarde. Percebendo aquela presença, olhou para a outra ponta do corredor.

Harry caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores, seus sentidos estavam a mil a procura de qualquer som estranho, qualquer coisa fora do normal. Então ele parou, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo como se tentasse se acalmar, depois de pelo menos alguns segundos ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, como se tivesse captado um cheiro no ar. Correu rapidamente e virou um corredor, parou de repente ao ver a cena.

Alex estava pressionando, com o próprio corpo, Hermione contra a parede, a garota tentou pegar a varinha no bolso da calça, mas Alex pareceu perceber e prendeu o pulso dela com as próprias mãos, ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou algo, a garota se debatia. Ódio, era isso que Harry estava sentindo, ele não gostou daquilo, não queria ver o que estava acontecendo, não permitiria aquilo, Alex estava o desafiando, estava querendo pegar algo que não lhe pertencia.

Ele viu Hermione parar de se debater, viu a aura azulada de Alex, mas ele se focou mais na amiga, pois o rosto dela demonstrava curiosidade e medo, e aquilo foi demais.

Harry encarou Alex com tanta intensidade que pareceu que o loiro havia percebido e saltou para trás, soltando Hermione, que escorregou pela parede, caindo sentada e massageando os pulsos, Alex olhava para ele numa mistura de desafio, surpresa e superioridade.

Depois que Alex a soltou, Hermione escorregou pela parede caiu sentada no chão, ela analisara seus pulsos, que estavam roxos e doloridos, mas parou de fazer isso e observou Alex, que olhava para a outra ponta do corredor e por um segundo a garota desejou não estar ali ao ver o olhar cheio de fúria direcionado ao primo.

_Mas seu primo pareceu se lembrar dela e se virou para ficar de frente para ela, já ia esticando o braço para tocá-la quando um forte deslocamento de vento ocorreu e Harry já estava segurando fortemente o braço de Alex com tanta força que provavelmente o quebraria.

Quando Alex se virou para Hermione e ia tocar nela, Harry não quis aquilo e simplesmente deu um passo como se fosse correr, mas no primeiro passo ele já estava ao lado de Alex, não se importou com detalhes apenas pegou o braço do garoto e o apertou com força, o loiro fez uma careta de dor e surpresa.

_Nunca em sua vida medíocre e nojenta, torne a tocar nela. -A voz do moreno saiu gélida e sem emoção, percebeu com satisfação o primo da amiga tremer. _Pois se você fizer isso eu juro que não terei piedade de você. -Harry já fechara a mão livre e ia desferir um soco no loiro a sua frente, mas sentiu alguém segurando sua mão e então parou, olhou para Hermione que se encontrava de pé o olhando surpresa, mas com alegria.

_Não vale a pena. -Falou a garota num tom calmo e sorrindo para o moreno, que simplesmente desfez o semblante sério e abriu um sorriso despreocupado, soltando o braço de Alex, que procurou se manter longe do alcance de Harry.

_Vamos então. -Falou Harry abraçando Hermione pelo ombro, o que surpreendeu a garota, mas esta não fez questão de sair de perto dele. _Já faz mais de 15 minutos que você me chamou, eles devem estar esperando. -Diz mais uma vez dando as costas com Alex, juntamente com Hermione e começando a caminhar, o corredor ficara mais claro.

_Vai fugir Potter? -Desafiou Alex ao perceber que Harry já não ligava para ele e já lhe dera as costas. Harry simplesmente virou a cabeça para ele e, por um instante, Alex se sentiu aterrorizado com o lampejo amarelado que passou pelos olhos do moreno, mas isto durou alguns milésimos de segundos, e logo ele voltara a andar com Hermione sem ligar para o loiro.

_Por que demoraram tanto? -Perguntou Rony olhando curioso os amigos, que sorriam alegremente de alguma coisa.

_Tivemos um problema com um verme loiro. -Falou Harry baixinho para que só Rony ouvisse e logo depois disso Alex também saiu da casa.

Eles já estavam na metade do caminho para a cidade, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam em um jipe amarelo muito parecido com aqueles que se via em safári na África, e pelo que a garota contou para os amigos, ele havia sido trazido da África depois da segunda lua de mel dos avós. Os três estavam com outro empregado da família enquanto em um carro mais atrás deles estavam os primos da garota e os avós dela.

Harry estava conversando animadamente com Rony e Hermione, sem ligar para as coisas a sua volta, eles faziam planos para a festa que seria no dia seguinte, mas de repente Harry ficou quieto, seus olhos nebulosos e um frio passou pela sua espinha, a mesma sensação que sentira antes, ao acordar. Ele literalmente farejou o ar e sentiu um cheiro familiar nele, algo como sangue.

O moreno pisou no freio do jipe assustando o motorista, eles rodaram um pouco, mas antes mesmo do carro parar de rodar, Harry já havia pulado para fora do carro, ainda fora da estrada, mas ele simplesmente caiu no chão em pé, não se moveu, seus olhos estavam focados na direção da cidade e sua expressão era de raiva.

_Não vou permitir que eles façam isso aqui. -Falou Harry num tom frio de voz, ouviu o carro em que os avós de Hermione estavam frear com força, logo depois ouviu as portas abrirem. _Olhem. -Falou Harry ao sentir que alguém ia perguntar algo e todos olharam para a cidade, os bruxos que estavam presentes ficaram pálidos, mas tanto os avós de Hermione quanto o motorista não entenderam o que significava aquilo.

_Que fogos de mau gosto. -Falou o Sr. Granger observando o grande crânio branco envolto por uma nuvem verde brilhante e uma serpente saindo da boca do crânio. _A cidade está em chamas. -Falou mais uma vez ao observar ao longe o brilho das chamas e a fumaça que subia para os céus.

_Mione explique depois para os seus avós. -Falou Harry se virando para a amiga, que se assustou ao ver os olhos amarelos que a fitavam. _Proteja-os, eu vou à cidade, quando estiver tudo bem lançarei um sinal. -O Sobretudo que Harry sempre estava usando, ultimamente mudou do verde escuro e brilhante para um negro intenso e quem olhasse muito podia jurar que mergulhara na escuridão.

_Você não vai para lá sozinho. -Falou Hermione desesperada.

_Isso não é um pedido. -Falou Harry num tom duro. _Nem uma brincadeira, você deve pensar nos seus avós e se algum comensal e dementador vir para cá, somente você e Rony poderiam detê-los, os seus primos podem ajudar caso fique mais grave.

_Vai bancar o herói, Potter? -Perguntou Alex com desdém, mas torcendo para que o rival morresse.

_Só irei defender um lugar que se tornou importante para mim e que é importante para minha amiga. -Falou Harry de costas para o loiro. _Se nenhum amigo meu tivesse ligação com essa cidade, eu simplesmente não ligaria. -Falou mais uma vez surpreendendo a todos. Alguns segundos depois todos soltaram exclamações de surpresa quando Harry começou a correr numa velocidade alucinante e então o corpo dele desapareceu e em seu lugar apareceu um enorme vulto negro, que foi envolto por um rodamoinho negro e desapareceu no ar.

_O que era aquilo? -Perguntou Rony baixinho, só para Hermione ouvir, mas os primos dela ouviram também e depois se entreolharam.

_Deve ser a forma animaga dele. -Falou Hermione chocada, pois nunca ouvira falar de alguém que se transformara tão rápido.

Aquela pequena cidade estava tranqüila, o dia estava claro e quente, segundo os meteorologistas o tempo ia ficar limpo pelos próximos quatro dias, o que era perfeito para as comemorações que começariam a meia noite. Crianças corriam de um lado para o outro brincando, algumas iam até a fonte que ficava ao centro da cidade e lá brincavam com algum brinquedo ou entre si, os mais velhos estavam fazendo preparativos para a comemoração e os adolescentes estavam divididos, alguns ajudavam, outros apenas caminhavam com amigos rindo ou falando algo sério ou até mesmo flertando uns com os outros.

Então quando o relógio da torre marcou 9:30 da manhã, um frio congelante surgiu apesar do sol ainda estar quente e forte, uma onda de tristeza e gritos se espalhou por cada canto da cidade, alguns cidadãos conseguiam ver os causadores daquele efeito, mas não compreendiam direito o que era aquilo e os que compreendiam entraram em pânico.

Uma explosão e vários corpos são arremessados para as ruas ou paredes machucados, ensangüentados ou até mesmo mortos, um raio prateado foi em direção a grande orla de seres que flutuavam acima das casas, mas este raio sumiu antes de atingi-los, mais três casas explodem e das chamas saem, como enormes mensageiros da morte, homens vestidos de negro, usando máscaras de caveira e capuzes negros, suas roupas eram estranhas e longas, eles também vestiam capas, pelo menos três desses seres tinham uma enorme caveira envolta por algo verde e da boca da caveira uma cobra saindo, gravado às costas das capas.

Gritos foram ouvidos, alguns pediam piedade outros queriam fugir, mas não conseguiam. Raios verdes atingiam várias pessoas, alguns bruxos se revelaram entre os cidadãos, mas estes logo eram atingidos por feitiços cortantes ou até mesmo pela maldição da morte.

Em questão de minutos, um pandemônio se instalou em cada canto da cidade. As ruas de pedras agora estavam manchadas de sangue, o cheiro da morte se espalhava por todos os cantos, dementadores devoravam as almas das pessoas sem se importar com nada. Os seres encapuzados já tinham suas vestes manchadas de vermelho, somente aqueles três que tinham a estranha figura nas costas é que estavam parados no centro da cidade, sentados nas beiradas da fonte como se deliciassem com toda aquela destruição, aos pés deles crianças que antes estavam brincando agora mortas ou sendo torturadas por algum dos três. A frente deles apareceu um homem, provavelmente um policial apontando a arma para eles, mas os três pareceram não se intimidar só pareciam curiosos com aquele artefato.

Um disparo, mas a bala foi rebatida por um escudo azul, que antes o policial não vira, uma das crianças parara de gritar e depois fora atingida por um raio verde e sua vida se esvaiu, o ser que fizera isso se levantou e andou até o policial que estava paralisado de medo, ele queria correr, mas não conseguia, apenas fitava os olhos azuis do ser e, com um tremor, percebeu que este estava sorrindo.

_Diffindo. -Falou o ser com uma voz feminina e então o policial sentiu que estava caindo para trás e, quando tocou o chão, ele tentou se levantar, mas ao olhar para suas pernas, somente viu o vazio e o sangue, suas pernas haviam sido cortadas e estavam a poucos metros a sua frente, ele se virou e tentou se arrastar para longe, mas um raio azul lhe atingiu o braço esquerdo que começou a derreter lentamente, causando uma dor insuportável. O policial gritava fortemente, a dor o estava deixando louco, ele queria que ela passasse e então quando a dor estava diminuindo, seus olhos já estavam sem foco, mas o mesmo raio azul atingiu todo o seu corpo e a cena foi grotesca, os urros de dor e de piedade eram ouvidos, e no lugar onde minutos antes havia um policial, só restava uma massa disforme de sangue e carne. O ser olhava para aquilo com certa satisfação então caminhou até onde a arma do policial estava e a pegou, a analisando com interesse.

_Largue isso. -Falou um dos seres que estava sentado na fonte para o que estava segurando a arma, que simplesmente a largou como se aquilo não fosse nada e voltou a se sentar na fonte.

A cidade já estava escura por causa da fumaça que vinha dos vários incêndios nas casas, o que era bom para alguns seres que se movimentavam rapidamente pelas sombras, sem ligarem para nenhum comensal ou trouxa, apenas estavam à procura de uma pessoa, mas eles não puderam reprimir um sorriso maligno em seus lábios ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e medo exalando de todos os cantos, até de uma alegria macabra vinda dos comensais.

_Nosso mestre devia se aliar a esses bruxos. -Falou um dos seres, entrando em um beco escuro seguido de perto por outro. _Pelo menos eles demonstram serem poderosos e com certeza nós nos divertiríamos muito ao lado deles.

_Ele são chamados de comensais. -Falou o outro que era um pouco maior que o primeiro. _O líder dele está tentando fazer contato com vários príncipes, até conseguiu algumas audiências, provavelmente conseguirá alguns aliados entre nosso povo. -O tom dele estava sério e da escuridão do beco pôde-se ver um par de olhos vermelhos brilhando e logo depois um par de olhos azuis caninos.

_Então uma guerra entre clãs pode começar. -Falou o de olhos azuis, seu tom era de divertimento.

_Sempre houve guerra, só que dessa vez provavelmente englobara todos os clãs, e esse tal líder dos comensais provavelmente já procurou os Lynca´s. _Gostei do feitiço. -Falou mais uma vez ao observar um dos comensais lançando um feitiço azul num policial e este gritou em quanto derretia. _Aqueles três na fonte são diferentes dos outros, são mais fortes, talvez comandantes de elite. -O ser de olhos azuis pareceu se interessar mais naquilo, mas do nada um arrepio passou pela sua espinha e então um mau pressagio lhe passou os olhos.

_Sim, eu também senti. -Falou o ser de olhos vermelhos ao ver o amigo o olhando.

Um rugido ensurdecedor foi ouvido perto da praça onde a fonte ficava, a fumaça cobria parte da rua, mas os comensais que estavam por perto tiveram um mau pressagio, algo estava errado, os três que estavam sentados na fonte se esqueceram das crianças que torturavam. O chão pareceu tremer com um segundo rugido e então o silêncio caiu na cidade somente sendo quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo, que ainda consumia as casas, e por passos fortes, mas aparentemente fofos.

Vários comensais começaram a aparatar ao redor da fonte a procura do que tinha aparecido e emitido aquele rugido, os três comandantes estavam à frente e em questão de minutos, pelo menos cinqüenta ou sessenta comensais apareceram logo atrás dos comandantes. Mas a coragem dos comensais, até mesmo a dos comandantes se esvaíram quando viram a enorme sombra aparecendo, recortada sobre a fumaça, e então uma brisa fez a fumaça desaparecer e revelar algo que fez os comensais tremerem e quererem correr, algo que eles imaginaram ser mera lenda.

_Pelos príncipes das trevas! -Murmuraram os dois vampiros, que ainda estavam nas sombras do beco. Eles não sabiam se ficavam aterrorizados ou maravilhados com a bela e terrível criatura que ali apareceu.

_Um mestre das bestas. -Falou o vampiro de olhos vermelhos.

Era um enorme tigre negro com listras brancas, ele era pelo menos três ou quatro vezes maior do que um tigre siberiano, seus olhos eram amarelos e frios, ele caminhava com um porte altivo, a parte de baixo das suas patas estavam molhadas pelo sangue que estava na rua, seus olhos amarelos estavam direcionados aos comensais como se estivesse analisando sua presa, ele grunhiu mostrando seus longos dentes brancos perolados e então ele parou, ergueu sua enorme cabeça e farejou o ar como se tivesse captado algo, seu olhar se direcionou para um beco escuro e as criaturas que lá se escondiam tremeram, mas não se mexeram, logo o tigre pareceu não se importar mais com elas.

_Matem ele. -Ordenou um dos comandantes e logo vários raios verdes foram na direção do tigre, mas antes que o tocassem, uma parede negra apareceu do nada e os raios, ao tocá-la, simplesmente desapareciam. Um novo rugido e a parede cresceu um pouco mais, como se quisesse esconder algo atrás dela, mas pouco a pouco ela foi desaparecendo e quando estava se tornando transparente, os comensais viram um ser alto, com um sobretudo negro, os cabelos dele estavam um pouco grandes, lhe dando um ar selvagem, e os olhos ainda continuavam na tonalidade amarela bestial do tigre.

O rosto do Homem a frente não pôde ser visto já que uma sombra o cobria, mas os olhos amarelos brilhavam numa intensidade fria e o seu sobretudo esvoaçava com um vento que começou a soprar, fazendo parecer que aumentara de tamanho e, para quem olhasse muito para o tecido, podia jurar que toda a luz se apagou a sua volta.

Nos encontramos de novo. Falou o ser levantando o rosto e as sombras que o cobriam desapareceram, mas mesmo assim a aparência selvagem ainda continuava, no entanto muitos comensais suspiraram aliviados quando perceberem quem realmente era.

É apenas o Potter. Falou um comensal se adiantando e ficando a pelo menos três metros do garoto. O que você vai fazer? Fugir? Zombou o comensal, vários começaram a rir alto.

Nosso objetivo era achá-lo. Falou um dos três comandantes, o mais alto, por trás da máscara olhos negros brilharam. Tomem cuidado, deve ter mais alguém da patota de Dumbledore protegendo ele, já que nosso amigo é só uma criançinha indefesa.

Harry abriu um sorriso frio mostrando longos caninos esbranquiçados, de certa forma parecidos com o do tigre negro. Ele encarou o comensal que estava perto dele e este tremeu ao encarar os olhos amarelos, mas logo se recompôs, já que seu oponente era apenas o protegido de Dumbledore. Então o moreno começou a rir alto, uma risada fria que terrivelmente lembrou os comensais, de seu mestre.

Quarta arte das trevas. Murmurou o garoto muitos comensais pareciam não ouvir, mas os três comandantes ouviram bem e se entreolharam surpresos, dando pelo menos um passo para trás. Destruição. -O sorriso de Harry aumentou, ele se ajoelhou e tocou, com a palma da mão direita, o chão, o brilho felino de seus olhos aumentou. Kien. O chão tremeu com força, várias rachaduras começaram a aparecer, algumas casas que estava tomadas pelas chamas simplesmente ruíram e grandes pedaços da rua de pedra foram arremessados para o alto, logo a baixo dos comensais houve uma explosão forte, alguns aparataram, mas pelo menos a metade não teve tempo, quando a poeira baixou os sobreviventes viram uma enorme cratera onde pelo menos trinta comensais estavam caídos, alguns não tinham mais nem os braços e pernas. Eu sou uma sombra. Começou a falar Harry, seu sobretudo se aquietou e o vento pareceu se calar. Sombras não tem medo nem nome e engolem a todos os seus inimigos. Os comensais não sabiam ao certo o que tinha acontecido, mas tudo em volta da praça ficou escuro, eles não podiam ver nada mais além dela, nem mesmo as casas em chamas.

Um dominador das sombras. Sussurrou um dos comandantes, devia ter no mínimo uns vinte e cinco anos, sua voz jovem o denunciava, seus olhos que brilhavam por trás da mascara eram cinzas e apesar de sua estatura parecia ser um dos mais fortes entre os comandantes. Eu quero matá-lo, eu quero despedaçá-lo, eu quero brincar.O tom de voz dele mudou completamente, era insano, assustador e frio. Eu o quero levar ao inferno. -Chamas tomaram conta do comandante e os seus dois companheiros simplesmente deram um grande salto ficando longe dele.

Isso acabou de ficar divertido. -Falou Harry fechando os olhos e ficando ereto, seu porte pareceu aumentar e sua presença aumentou.

Sabe Potter... Começou a dizer o controlador das chamas. Eu sempre quis te enfrentar, sou novo no círculo dos comensais, mas sei pelo que eles lutam, eu sofri nas mãos daqueles que você chama de heróis, eu odiei, eu matei e me sinto feliz por isso, eu me viciei e quero mais e mais. O comandante retirou o capuz e a máscara revelando realmente um rosto jovem e cabelos castanhos claros, a cada palavra ele parecia mais ensandecido. Com minhas chamas, Potter, eu posso simplesmente banir suas sombras, pois com as chamas vem a luz e a luz sobrepujará suas trevas.

Você fala demais. -Falou Harry aparecendo ao lado do oponente, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados e o sorriso iluminado pelas chamas havia desaparecido. Sabe, eu não to muito feliz. Começou a dizer o garoto dando as costas para seu oponente, começando a se afastar dele e logo depois deu meia volta como se estivesse esperando algo. Primeiro Dumbledore manda eu me esconder como a um covarde, depois que eu achei que tava tudo bem chega aquele maldito Alex... Harry parecia ter esquecido completamente dos inimigos que já começavam a formar um círculo em torno dele e do comandante em chamas. Bom, até que foi legal já que eu aproveitei depois algumas coisas, mas ele sempre atrapalha, fuça e enche o saco e ainda tem aquele golem que me perseguiu, não só a mim, mas meus amigos, depois eu e caio numa espécie de templo e eu desperto um poder que nem eu sei de onde vem, várias lembranças vem a minha mente, idéias e feitiços, bom isso foi legal apesar de me assustar e ainda tem mais. Falou dando uma pausa, o seu oponente não estava entendendo nada, mas parecia se divertir com o tom de voz do garoto. Quando eu penso que vou poder descansar e me divertir aparece um bando de babacas, que nem sabem limpar o próprio rabo sozinhos, para brincar de matar... por alguma razão me torno um enorme tigre que um certo ser chamou de mestre das bestas.

Acho que ele surtou. Murmurou um comensal, mas este logo foi arremessado para trás e sumiu na escuridão.

Mas vocês cometeram um grave erro, sabe. Começou mais uma vez o moreno. _Se vocês tivessem atacado qualquer outro lugar eu não me importaria muito, aí vocês poderiam sair sem seqüelas, claro que se algum amigo meu pedisse ajuda eu ia ajudar, mas isso não vem ao caso. -Harry parou e se voltou para o homem de cabelos castanhos. O erro de vocês e da madame cara de cobra, foi que eu estava vindo me divertir aqui e vocês estragaram minha diversão, estragaram a diversão de meus amigos e o pior. -Uma aura negra saiu do corpo de Harry como fumaça. Vocês estão destruindo o lugar mais importante de pessoas muito queridas para mim, então... -Uma enorme pausa, Harry abriu e fechou as mãos várias vezes então garras apareceram no lugar de unhas, os caninhos pareceram aumentar um pouco, seus cabelos também, os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho. Desculpe, mas qual o seu nome? Perguntou sem ligar para a energia de espanto que emanava de quase todos ao ver aquela transformação.

Lian. Respondeu o comandante tremendo de leve.

Que bom, isso vai ser útil para a sua lápide. Chamas foram em direção de Harry, mas o sobretudo do garoto pareceu se tornar uma enorme capa que o cobriu e por alguns instantes pareceu endurecer, depois disso ela voltou ao normal ficando como o sobretudo negro.

Acabem com ele. Ordenou Lian, espantado pelo garoto Potter conseguir se livrar tão facilmente de seu ataque. Vários comensais lançaram maldições no garoto, mas algo como uma barreira invisível barrava todos os feitiços, quando determinadas maldiçoes ou feitiços batiam na barreira eles podiam ver algo dourado, mas que logo sumia. O som de algo rasgando foi ouvido, sangue sendo espirado pra o alto e Harry Potter já havia quebrado o circulo, suas garras cheias de sangue e seu sorriso voltou.

Décima arte das trevas. Falou o garoto tão rápido que poucos ouviram. Caiam na escuridão de sua própria alma.

Os comensais não souberam direito o que foi aquilo, mas então sentiram o chão sumir por debaixo dos seus pés e então eles começaram a cair rapidamente numa velocidade vertiginosa, um frio imenso invadiu seus corpos, suas respirações estavam fracas, alguns tentaram olhar para o lado para ver se tinha algum amigo para ajudá-los, mas quando olharam, só viram a escuridão, o vento cortava-lhe os rostos então gritos foram ouvidos, gritos de dor e de desespero, de clemência e piedade, uma dor interminável invadiu o corpo de todos, uma dor que não vinha da mente e sim da própria alma, era cruel, era alucinante, era pior que a cruciatus.

Todos os comensais sentiram os pés voltarem ao chão como se nunca tivessem saído do lugar, mas não ficaram em pé muito tempo, pois caíram de costas ou de cara no chão sem forças, tremendo e sussurrando palavras desconexas, um sentimento de solidão e vazio tomou conta da mente de cada um. Os vampiros, que por alguma razão conseguiam ver aquilo, pareciam maravilhados e aterrorizados, aquele poder era grande apesar de imaturo, ele ainda tinha o que crescer e, aquele tal de Potter, tinha de ser o Herdeiro das Sombras como seu mestre falava, não tiveram mais duvidas de que seu mestre estava certo, muito certo.

Os três comandantes tinham sido os únicos que não sofreram o tal ataque do Potter, mas eles puderam sentir a energia que foi emanada não só do garoto, mas de seus aliados. Sombras, era o que vinha do Potter, mas o dos companheiros era avassalador, era dor, desespero, solidão e vazio imenso e sem fim, que fazia qualquer mente cair no abismo do desespero.

Você conta o que viu. Falou Harry a Lian que simplesmente desapareceu. Logo depois o garoto se voltou para os outros dois comandantes, que logo depois desapareceram, os corpos dos comandantes caíram nas trevas que antes impediam de ver qualquer coisa além da praça. Sumiram, sangue saia rapidamente dos comandantes, os incêndios haviam se apagado, os dois seres que estavam escondidos no beco simplesmente desapareceram no ar deixando uma leve nuvem de pó, a fumaça foi dissipada com uma rajada de vento que estava carregada de poder mágico.

HARRY. Gritou alguém que estava se aproximando do local, logo depois ele ouviu outros gritando, mas tudo ficou escuro, seu sobretudo desapareceu e ele caiu no chão se rendendo a um bom descanso, mas antes de apagar por completo, ele sentiu mãos macias em seu rosto e ouviu vários sons de aparatação.


	6. Chapter 5 HEL

Capitulo 5 - HEL

Havia uma movimentação ao seu redor, ele podia sentir. Não abriu os olhos, pois queria saber o que estava acontecendo, sua respiração pareceu diminuir um pouco e logo ele conseguia distinguir vozes no corredor, apesar de seu interesse ser nas conversas que estavam tendo no lugar onde ele estava.

_Quando ele acorda doutor? -Perguntou alguém que ele não demorou a identificar e se forçou para não sorrir com a atitude dela.

_Como já disse Srtª. -Falou quem parecia ser o medi-bruxo. Harry forçou a lembrar o porquê de ele estar aparentemente num hospital. _O Srº Potter usou muito poder mágico naquele lugar e teve um esgotamento, deverá acordar só depois de algumas semanas creio que umas três. -Um movimento a esquerda de Harry foi ouvido e a respiração impaciente de alguém bufando.

_Mione, dá pra você deixar esse médico quieto? -Perguntou a voz de Rony.

_Dá para vocês pararem de discutir aqui? -Perguntou Harry abrindo os olhos e se sentando na cama, o que quase causou o infarto do medi-Bruxo a sua frente. _Ai. -gemeu levando a mão a cabeça ao sentir uma pontada em sua cicatriz, logo depois ergueu todas as barreiras mentais que podia e a dor simplesmente desapareceu.

_Senhor Potter, deite-se agora. -Ordenou o doutor e como resposta ele recebeu um olhar gélido do rapaz. _O Senhor não devia ter acordado, deveria estar dormindo pelas próximas semanas.

_Você se mandar daqui? -Perguntou Harry num tom que não aceitava objeções, mesmo assim o medi-bruxo não saiu do lugar. _Mione, dá um jeito nisso? -Pediu o rapaz olhando para a amiga que estava a alguns passos a direita do médico.

_Doutor eu posso garantir que ele não vai fazer nenhum esforço. -Rony abafou uma risada ao ouvir Hermione falar naquele tom parecido com o da Srª Weasley.

_Mesmo assim eu tenho que fazer vários exames nele, pois pode haver várias seque...

_HARRY! -Gritou Hermione exasperada quando viu o medi-bruxo ser literalmente arremessado para fora do quarto por uma força invisível e a porta se fechar com um baque alto.

_Eu pedi educadamente. -Falou Harry dando de ombros, mas logo a seguir a porta reabre e por ela adentra Dumbledore, seguido de perto por olho tonto. Ele viu de relance o médico sendo reanimado por alguém com cabelos cacheados verde limão.

_Você está bem, Harry? -Perguntou Dumbledore num tom preocupado, sem ligar para o ar impaciente que apareceu no rapaz.

_Estou ótimo e estaria melhor se pudesse sair dessa cama. -Falou fazendo menção de se levantar, mas logo é empurrado de volta a cama por uma Hermione que o encarava severamente e um Rony preocupado. _Bom, já vi que não vou poder me levantar por algum tempo.

_Harry, é importante que me diga o que exatamente aconteceu no ataque. -Falou Dumbledore fazendo um aceno com a mão e uma poltrona confortável apareceu ao lado da cama do rapaz.

_Sua segurança miserável falhou, bruxos que moravam lá falharam e alguns morreram. Alguém passou a localização de onde eu estava. -Respondeu num tom impaciente. _Deve ter uns trinta comensais feridos seriamente ou mortos, alguns mutilados e outros com um estado mental bem precário.

_Harry, creio que esse não é momento para brincadeiras. -Falou o velho diretor com um estranho brilho nos olhos. _Quem mais te ajudou na cidade?

_Um tigre negro. -Falou Harry reforçando as barreiras mentais ao sentir que Dumbledore tentara invadir sua mente, até que ele ouviu as últimas palavras do rapaz, Moody que estava ao lado do diretor pareceu tremer levemente, seu olhar ainda continua ríspido, apesar de demonstrar certo receio, e seu olho mágico girava para todas as direções.

_Potter, não estamos aqui brincando. -Falou o ex-auror no seu habitual tom ríspido de voz.

_Se você quer mesmo saber, eu derrubei aqueles comensais, afinal eu os peguei de surpresa. -Falou o Rapaz num tom monótono.

_E como você conseguiu essa façanha? -Perguntou Moody em tom sarcástico como se não acreditasse que um rapaz de 16 anos pudesse com tantos comensais.

_Eu só precisei lançar dois "feitiços" para acabar com tudo. -Falou Harry, aquilo o estava enchendo ainda mais quando observou a incredulidade nos olhos do auror e uma curiosidade latente nos de Dumbledore. _A 4ª e a 10ª arte das trevas. -Um leve arrepio passou por todos Dumbledore parecia sério.

_Amanhã vocês três vão voltar para Hogwarts, a casa dos avós da Srtª Granger não é mais segura, mas mandarei um grupo da Ordem colocar feitiços de proteção lá. -A voz de Dumbledore era autoritária uma fina aura azul o circulou, mas parecia que Harry não estava ouvindo. _E nem pense em sair desse quarto até amanhã, é para o seu próprio bem e Ronald e Hermione ficarão aqui com você. -O diretor e Harry se encararam intensamente, uma aura cinzenta emanava de Harry, os olhos dele clarearam um pouco, mas o diretor não se importou, apenas deu as costas e foi em direção à porta. Quando já estava saindo de lá apenas falou. _Sei que não concorda comigo, mas realmente é para o seu bem. -Logo depois saiu do quarto, a porta fechou com um leve click logo depois e o rapaz pôde sentir um forte feitiço sendo lançado em direção à porta.

Depois de alguns segundos que o diretor havia deixado o quarto, Harry voltou a se sentar e lançou um olhar gélido aos amigos que fizeram menção de fazê-lo deitar de novo. Olhou para o teto e respirou fundo, fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e os reabriu, seus olhos estavam de volta ao normal parecia que ele tinha se acalmado.

_O que faremos? -Perguntou Rony, quando viu que o amigo já estava um pouco calmo. _Quero dizer, todas as nossas coisas estão lá na casa dos Granger.

_Eles não conseguirão entrar naquela sala. -Falou Harry pensativo. _O feitiço que a lacra foi criação da Mione e só ela sabe o contra feitiço, nem mesmo o velho conseguira entrar lá. -Suspirou outra vez, olhou para Hermione que o observava preocupada. _A porta está lacrada e já deve ser final de tarde, não podemos aparatar por que não sabemos, eu poderia tentar nos tirar daqui, mas provavelmente teria de destruir a parede, pois não sei que feitiço o velho usou na porta. -Olhou para Hermione como se perguntasse se ela tinha alguma idéia, mas esta pareceu estar tão perdida quanto ele. _O que nos resta a fazer é simplesmente ficarmos aqui e quando eles nos levarem para Hogwarts, nós damos um jeito.

_É o jeito. -Falou Hermione se sentando num sofá à direita de Harry, o ruivo já estava todo esparramado em outro sofá que havia no quarto. Harry então se deitou de novo e caiu num sono profundo quase que imediatamente.

_Mestre. -Falou um vampiro de olhos vermelhos brilhantes se ajoelhando perante Malivan. _Encontramos aquele que você procura.

_Tens certeza que ele é o Herdeiro das Sombras? -Perguntou Malivan com um tom satisfeito.

_Temos, senhor. -Falou um segundo vampiro se ajoelhando ao lado do primeiro, só que este tinha olhos azuis caninos. _Ele apareceu na forma de uma besta e depois voltou a sua forma humana, conseguiu vencer sessenta daqueles que se alto intitulam comensais da morte.

_Chamem Hereford e me tragam o herdeiro aqui. -Ordenou Malivan e logo em seguida os seus dois servos desapareceram no ar.

Três figuras altas apareceram no quarto em que Harry estava, tanto ele quanto seus amigos estavam dormindo. Uma das figuras fez um gesto com as mãos e então o rapaz e seus amigos caíram em sono mais profundo ainda.

_Patético. -Disse o maior, que se encontrava de pé, seus cabelos curtos cor de areia e seus olhos castanhos claros demonstravam decepção. _Nosso mestre ainda fala que essa criança pode ser poderosa o suficiente para nos eliminar, mas mesmo assim é fácil capturá-lo e se quiséssemos já o teríamos matado.

_Se você acha isso, meu caro Hereford, retire o sono dos mortos de cima dele e o deixe acordar. -Falou um dos seres um pouco mais baixo que o outro e de olhos castanhos. _Aposto que ele não te mataria. -O ser grande sorriu em sinal de desdém. _O manteria vivo para implorar pela morte. -O sorriso dele sumiu.

_Deixem de conversa e vamos logo. -Falou o terceiro com olhos vermelhos e logo em seguida um vento gélido passa pelo quarto que não tinha janelas e todos que estavam nele desaparecem.

_Mestre, eles já estão acomodados. -Falou o vampiro de olhos vermelhos.

_Eles? -Perguntou Malivan curioso.

_O herdeiro estava acompanhado, tivemos de trazer seus amigos. -Falou o vampiro.

_Os amigos deles são INTOCÁVEIS, ninguém faça nada contra eles. Agora retire o herdeiro do transe e o encaminhe para a sala do conselho. -Ordenou Malivan desaparecendo logo em seguida sem deixar rastros.

_O mestre falou que já podemos acordá-lo, mas os outros são intocáveis. -Falou o vampiro de olhos vermelhos ao entrar em um suntuoso quarto.

_Assim seja. -Falou Hereford, mas parou por um instante. _O que será que esta criança fará contra nós se acordar em um lugar estranho?

_Só saberemos quando você retirá-lo do transe. -E assim Hereford fez.

Harry estava em sono profundo, começou a sonhar com uma floresta grande e vasta, ao norte uma enorme carreira de montanhas cinzentas e algumas brancas pela neve que as cobria em parte, seus picos se escondiam por entre nuvens escuras, de repente tudo ficou escuro. Ele tinha consciência de que ainda estava dormindo, mas sentia algo diferente, sentiu um pequeno deslocamento de ar e tentou abrir os olhos para acordar, mas não pôde, estava preso, então se acalmou e esperou até sentir aos poucos sua consciência voltando e o sono desaparecer. A escuridão ainda reinava, mas ele percebeu que já estava acordado, não sentia nenhuma respiração ao redor, mas tinha duas pessoas naquele lugar e sentiu uma se abaixando perto dele e então abriu seus olhos rapidamente.

Hereford se abaixou para despertar o tal herdeiro, mas quando estava para encostar as mãos nele, o herdeiro abriu os olhos que estavam num tom amarelado e felino, pulando rapidamente e agarrando-lhe o pescoço, o apertando.

Harry percebeu que não adiantava apertar o pescoço daquele cara com cabelos cor de areia, pois este nem ao menos respirava. Devia estar doendo, pois o cara fazia uma careta, logo percebeu uma movimentação a sua esquerda e já olhou naquela direção. O quarto estava escuro, mas conseguiu ver tudo com extrema clareza, percebendo uma figura de olhos vermelhos, pensou por alguns segundos ser Voldemort, mas não era, olhou em todas as direções e se viu em um grande quarto luxuoso, não vendo nem Rony e nem Hermione.

_Eles estão bem. -Falou o homem de olhos vermelhos. _Eu sou Lucas, esse que você está tentando inutilmente sufocar é Hereford.

_Sei que ele não respira e muito menos você. -Falou Harry, seu tom de voz estava gélido e o amarelo de seus olhos se intensificou fazendo os dois seres tremerem. _O que são vocês e onde estão os meus amigos?

_Somos vampiros do clã de Set, chefiado por Malivan, nosso mestre, e um dos maiores mestres da noite eterna. -Falou Lucas olhando de esguelha para o parceiro que parecia incomodado e segurou o braço direito de Harry como se o fosse quebrar.

_EU pensaria dez vezes antes de fazer isso. -Falou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos do vampiro que ainda estava preso pelo pescoço, este tremeu ao ver a coloração amarela dos olhos da criança a sua frente. _E não sou criança. -Falou mais uma vez soltando o vampiro que o olhou surpreso.

_Quando se tem a minha idade, qualquer mortal pode ser chamado de criança. -Falou Hereford se afastando de Harry e massageando o pescoço levemente, mesmo sendo um vampiro aquilo tinha doído e mais um pouco seu pescoço quebraria.

_Sua idade pouco me importa. -Falou Harry que havia se acalmado, seus olhos voltaram para o verde de sempre, um pouco mais claros que o normal. Sentiu que os dois vampiros não o atacariam, se o quisesse já o teria feito enquanto dormia.

_Seus amigos estão bem. -Falou Lucas com um sorriso aparentemente inofensivo. _Nosso mestre quer falar com você e depois estará livre para ir embora com seus amigos.

_Certo. -Falou Harry, que ainda conseguia enxergar perfeitamente naquela escuridão, olhou para um canto e pesadas cortinas abriram, a luz da lua iluminou o quarto. _Não terei escolha já que estou em seus domínios. -Falou mais uma vez e, para a surpresa dos vampiros, sua roupa de hospital simplesmente se transformara em roupas negras como a noite, um sobretudo verde escuro cobriu-lhe as costas e com um aceno um tênis negro com detalhes prata apareceu. Harry os causou sem se importar com os vampiros. _Vamos. -Falou se levantando, um brilhos apareceu em seus olhos verdes e sua postura dava impressão de nobreza, os vampiros tremeram levemente com a presença do rapaz, a qual se intensificou como se ele quisesse que todos naquele lugar soubessem que ele estava lá.

_Meus amigos, companheiros e irmãos. -Falou Malivan para um grupo de vampiros que estava em uma enorme sala circular, as paredes eram cobertas por tecidos negros e um lustre no teto pendia majestosamente, emanando uma luz azul pálida que dava uma luminosidade sombria ao redor e refletindo nos olhos de todos que estavam ali. _Dou as boas vindas aos representantes dos outros clãs que aqui estão e também ao Príncipe Kalian do clã Kali e a princesa Juno do Clã Fernandes, ao total temos representantes da metade dos clãs da Europa. Como sabem, uma guerra está para ser travada entre os humanos, especificamente entre os bruxos e que se estenderá para todos os lados como o fogo arisco.

_Uns tais Comensais entraram em contato com o meu clã. -Falou um vampiro de porte altivo e roupas um pouco antigas, mas nobres. _Eles querem uma aliança conosco e nos propuseram coisas interessantes.

_Esse comensais, meu caro Arthurius, estão entrando em contato com todos os clãs que se tem conhecimento. -Falou Malivan, todos os vampiros se entreolharam e confirmaram com um aceno. _O que nos leva diretamente a guerra entre bruxos, como eu disse ela se espalhará por todos os lados como fogo e também nos atingirá e nos levará a uma Guerra mais abertas entre nossos clãs, não haverá nada que possam fazer para impedir isso, também não vai haver lugar para se manter neutro, aqueles que se aliarem ao líder dos Comensais irão querer mais poder quererão dominar o reino da noite, e não creio que só vampiros estejam sendo recrutados ou como eles dizem convidados a se unir a eles, mas os Lycans também.

_Nunca trabalharíamos com Lycans. -Gritou Arthurius com fúria.

_Sou muito mais velho que você, Arthurius e tenho muito mais experiência do que quase todos aqui em guerras, por isso eu digo que já houve Reis, magos e até outros seres que controlaram muitos de nossa raça e com suas palavras e poder iludiram-nos e os fizeram trabalhar com Lycans, o mesmo aconteceu com eles. -O tom de voz de Malivan era de quem vivera mais do que o necessário e possível. _Alguns aqui se julgam poderosos, mas bruxos poderosos sabem muito bem como nos destruir e dependendo das nossas escolhas creio que nosso povo cairá numa escuridão sem fim e será extinto e esquecido.

_E qual é a sua sugestão para que possamos impedir isso? -Perguntou uma mulher de aparência jovem, não parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, tinha cabelos negros como o céu da noite e olhos azuis nebulosos.

_Minha cara princesa Juno. -Falou Malivan com um tom mais "gentil" do que o normal. _Creio que não há como deter essa guerra iminente, por isso eu já digo agora que me aliarei a uma pessoa que terá poder o suficiente para acabar com a guerra.

_Todos nós sabemos sobre sua crença em um Herdeiro das Sombras. -Falou Kalian, seu tom frio impunha respeito e até intimidava alguns, mas Malivan e Juno não pareciam ligar para aquilo. _Mas todos nós somos céticos nesse ponto, as histórias que você contou aos seus servos e a alguns mestres e príncipes, me parecem muito fantasiosas, claro que os mais antigos viram algumas das criaturas que você relatou, mas não creio que um único mortal teria poder suficiente para uni-las em uma só nação como contas.

_Dois mestres poderosos caminham nesse momento pela terra e não são vampiros, mas sim humanos, o líder dos comensais, nem mesmo nós consideraríamos humano, o outro é um poderoso ser portador do dom da luz e atualmente é também conhecido como o Regente do Círculo. -Falou Malivan, muitos sabiam do que ele estava falando, a mais de quinze anos atrás aquele tal que se intitulava Mestre das Trevas fora perdi-lhes aliança e todos recusaram, e mesmo assim o vigiaram pelas sombras e viram com assombro o seu poder crescendo, o outro, o Regente do Círculo, era poderoso e nunca procurou se aliar a eles, provavelmente os achavam uma ameaça.

_E você quer dizer que em vez de se aliar ao tal Lord não sei das quantas, você se aliará com a rale do Círculo? -Perguntou um vampiro representante de outro clã, mas o mestre vampiro ignorou.

_Nunca faria isso. -Falou Malivan, seus olhos brilharam. _Um terceiro poder está começado a aparecer, ele será poderoso e creio que seja o Herdeiro das Sombras. Dois de meus servos o viram em ação e eles eram céticos em pensar que um humano pudesse ter tal poder, mas mudaram de idéia. A luz azul da sala pareceu perder um pouco da força e a sombra de Malivan cresceu. _Ele terá poder no futuro para engolir a nossa raça nas sombras do esquecimento, então prefiro me aliar a ele.

_E onde está esse prodígio? -Perguntou algum vampiro, mas Malivan não estava prestando atenção nele. _Pois se for assim prefiro matá-lo a esperar que ele tenha tal poder. -Aquelas palavras despertaram Malivan de seus devaneios.

_Se fizeres isso creio que nosso destino seja o esquecimento, pois o mestre dos comensais irá procurar e destruir todos aqueles que não se aliarem a ele. -Malivan olhou para o lustre.

_Qual é mesmo o nome desse tal Lorde? -Perguntou Juno, que apesar de já ter visto o mestre daqueles capachos chamados comensais não se lembrava, ou melhor, nunca soubera o nome dele.

As grandes portas que davam para o salão abriram com força, uma presença diferente entrou por ela, era uma presença imatura e mostrava claramente que tinha muito que crescer, mas mesmo assim era forte e para a surpresa de muitos um rapaz de 16 anos entrou pelas portas, olhos verdes brilhantes que pareciam não se importar com a luz fraca do local, cabelos desalinhados, as roupas eram estranhas e exalavam uma energia diferente.

_O nome dele é Tom Riddle, mas ele se alto denomina Lorde Voldemort, um ser megalomaníaco com mania de grandeza. -Falou o garoto sem se importar em estar cercado de vampiros que ele percebeu serem de grau elevado de poder.

_E quem és tu, misero mortal, para invadir uma re... –Arthurius, que tinha se levantado para falar, ficou quieto ao ver o lampejo amarelado nos olhos do rapaz e sentiu um arrepio, que o fez gostar ainda menos do jovem.

_Harry Potter e até onde eu sei, eu fui "convidado" a comparecer a essa reunião, por livre e espontânea pressão mesmo. -O tom sarcástico de voz de Harry fez Juno abrir um sorriso diferente do que ela usava habitualmente, como se realmente houvesse gostado do rapaz.

_Este rapaz, é de quem eu falava. -Falou Malivan se aproximando de Harry. _Eu sou Malivan mês...

_tata eu sei que você é mestre de algum clã poderoso. -Falou Harry ignorando os olhares predatórios em sua direção, menos o de Juno e de Kalian que pareciam se divertir com a situação. _Que tal irmos dir... -Harry parou de falar e olhou para um ponto indistinto na escuridão das cortinas, depois olhou para Malivan e este parecia saber o que havia acontecido e exibia um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, olhou pelo aposento e viram muitos dos que estavam ali ficarem pensativos e sérios, até mesmo Kalian. _Bom eu ia procurar vocês de qualquer jeito. -Diz o moreno quebrando o silêncio incômodo, o seu porte lembrou um nobre perante os outros. _Só não esperava encontrá-los tão cedo.

_Desculpe-me tê-lo trazido aqui de forma tão rude. -Falou Malivan num tom amigável, que para Harry era suspeito e familiar. O mestre vampiro o analisou e ele ficou desconfortável com isso, viu o vampiro parar seu olhar na mão direita do rapaz onde aquele anel exibia um brilho avermelhado.

_Deixa pra lá. -O tom de voz de Harry era neutro e ele analisava cada integrante daquela sala com interesse. _Vamos unir o útil e o agradável. -Falou mais uma vez exibindo um sorriso. _Vou ser bem direto então quero sua resposta. -Os olhos de Harry mudaram de cor de vez verdes ficaram amarelos felinos e selvagens.

_Desculpe te interromper, mas creio que sei o que você quer. -Falou Malivan olhando com atenção naqueles olhos selvagens. _E sim, eu aceito me aliar a você, afinal eu o procurei para isso.

_Só não sei por que justamente eu. -Falou o rapaz dando de ombros. _Mas não procuro um aliado, pois estes podem simplesmente me trair ou resolver sacrificar os outros aliados só por seus interesses. -Juno ao ouvir isso ficou mais interessada na conversa, os outros vampiros pareciam indignados por terem sido aparentemente esquecidos. _Procuro um amigo que possa me ajudar, não forçarei a você fazer nada que não queira, e amigos são melhores, não traem, são confiáveis e não sacrificam uns aos outros por seus propósitos, nem os força a fazer nada. -Harry estendeu a mão para Malivan, que a apertou com força. Concordara com que o jovem falara, o silêncio foi quebrado por um forte rumorejo de capa, segundos depois Harry soltara a mão do mestre vampiro e se agachou, um forte brilho prateado passou por onde estava a sua cabeça e em seguida a figura de Arthurius se impôs perante os outros.

_Prefiro matá-lo agora que és um "filhote" a esperá-lo ter poder suficiente para me dominar. -Falou Arthurius, não demorou muito e diversas aclamações de concordância foram ouvidas pela sala, os olhos felinos de Harry brilharam mais ainda e tudo ao seu redor sumiu, ficando apenas aquele vampiro que o atacara.

Uma aura negra circulou Harry, o que fez Kalian e Juno se curvarem para frente com um interesse maior ainda no rapaz, Malivan estava grudado de ponta cabeça no teto, observando tudo, alguns dos representantes e mestres de clãs que se levantaram em afirmação as palavras de Arthurius se calaram.

_Se queres ser meu inimigo que assim seja. -Falou Harry, seu tom de voz era grave, seus olhos amarelos perderam o brilho e um ar diferente invadiu a sala, um arrepio percorreu a quase todos, aquele garoto não era comum. _Primeira arte das trevas. -A sala tremeu e uma rajada de vento fez todas as cortinas e panos negros que escondiam as paredes se agitarem, algumas caíram dando lugar para a luz intensa da lua cheia. _Morte. -O ar ficou frio, Arturius não conseguia se movimentar, seus olhos estavam cravados em Harry, mas mesmo assim um sorriso debochado apareceu em seus lábios, afinal não poderia morrer já estava de certa forma morto. _Que o anjo da morte venha buscar o que é seu por direito. -Um rumorejo de asas, as portas logo atrás do rapaz se abriram com força, Malivan sumiu por alguns instantes e reapareceu nas portas, escondendo algo em baixo da capa que usava como se quisesse que alguém não visse aquilo. Arthurius passou a gargalhar alto, alguns outros vampiros também, então o som de uma lâmina dilacerando a carne foi ouvida. Arthurius olhou para o próprio peito e uma lâmina invisível começou a aparecer por causa do sangue que a cobria, tinha a lâmina curva e longa, provavelmente só um pedaço atravessara seu peito. Sentiu-se fisgado para o alto, um brilho vermelho desprendeu dele assim como um grito de surpresa, fúria e medo inigualável e, por fim, ele ficou quieto, sua pele parecia estar se tornando pedra e seus olhos pareceram se tornar vidro, então o sangue todo evaporou fazendo a lâmina desaparecer mais uma vez, outro rumorejo de asas, o vampiro cai no chão com um baque forte e mais sólido do que o normal. Arthurius caiu de costas, todos olharam para ele e viram seu rosto começar a rachar, provavelmente todo o seu corpo estava com rachaduras como as que apareciam em pedras e, do nada o corpo estourou em pedaços pequenos, alguns viraram cinzas outros não, o coração já não mais existia, pois fora partido em dois e virara um monte de pó, logo em seguida um leve som de sinos é ouvido e duas penas negras caem do teto levemente até o chão, mas quase ninguém prestou atenção nisso.

_Mortal como conseguiste isso? -Perguntou um dos vampiros que apoiara Arthurius.

_Vocês, vampiros, se acham imortais e poderosos. -Falou Harry num tom forte e frio, sua voz tinha ficado um pouco mais grave, os olhos amarelos mais claros e por alguma razão presas felinas cresceram no lugar de seus caninos.

_Nós somos poderosos e imortais. -Falou outro vampiro indignado e ofendido como a maioria ali.

_Se são imortais, onde estão os anciões primordiais? -Perguntou Harry sem nenhum pingo de emoção na voz. _Vocês só não envelhecem, não deixam sua alma viver, mas ainda caminham e se há uma coisa que a morte não tolera é serviço pela metade, por isso ela ronda vocês, ela os segue e na primeira oportunidade, ela arrancará seus corações e os arrastarão para o mundo dos mortos.

_BASTA. -Urrou um vampiro alto e loiro, seus olhos cinzentos demonstravam fúria e respeito. _Admito que sejas poderoso, mas não me aliarei a você, seu mortal insolente, e nem o meu mestre, e da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu juro que só um de nos ficara em pé. -O vampiro olhou para Malivan que ainda se encontrava agachado, protegendo algo e logo depois falou. _E você será considerado nosso inimigo se resolver segui-lo, eu juro que aniquilarei o seu clã e lhe tomarei o que é mais importante. -Três jatos prateados foram em direção do vampiro que falava, este desviou rapidamente, mas os jatos pegaram de raspão em sua pele produzindo três corte como de garras.

_Saia. -Ordenou Malivan que olhava com fúria para o vampiro loiro, que tremeu. _E se tu e seu mestre quereis uma guerra, assim será. -O vampiro loiro desaparecera rapidamente e logo em seguida um pouco mais da metade dos vampiros que ali estavam, sumiram restando apenas dez dos cinqüenta que haviam inicialmente, entre aqueles que ficaram estavam Juno e Kalian.

_Acho que arranjei mais alguns inimigos. -Falou Harry mudando de tom, seus olhos voltaram a ficar verdes claros e um sorriso maroto aparecia em seus lábios. _Pare de segurá-la. -Pediu com um tom gentil direcionado a Malivan, que o olhou apreensivo e se levantando, apesar de ainda segurar com firmeza a garota que antes ele estava escondendo.

_Ela está sedenta. -Falou Malivan ao rapaz que observou melhor a garota não era muito alta, devia ter treze anos, cabelos longos até o meio das costas e de um negro intenso, olhos verdes bestiais e presas longas, estava trajada com um vestido simples de tecido aparentemente muito fino, ela se debatia fortemente tentando se livrar de Malivan e urrava com força, era claro que ela estava querendo atacar ao Harry. _Ela despertou seus poderes por completo hoje, nesses casos nós deixamos os jovens presos, pois senão eles matarão todo humano a sua frente para saciar a besta dentro de si.

_Ela deve ter sentido minha presença e hoje é lua cheia, ótimo momento para um despertar de uma primogênita. -Harry deu dois passos em direção de Malivan, a garota tentou alcançá-lo com os braços, suas unhas pareciam garras negras. _Vamos selar a nossa aliança. -Falou mais uma vez o rapaz, sorrindo de uma forma diferente. Venceu a distância entre ele e a garota rapidamente, fazendo Juno se levantar com pressa, mas tarde demais. Harry já estendera seu braço direito para a garota que o agarrou com força e cravou as presas no pulso do rapaz. Malivan foi pego de surpresa e por alguns segundos não teve reação, mas logo depois tentou tirar o braço do rapaz dos lábios da garota, mas antes de tocá-lo, uma barreira negra o repeliu arremessando-lhe para a esquerda, este apenas caiu de pé, mas estava estático, sua mão estava em carne viva com sinais de queimaduras, os olhos do rapaz estavam fechados até aquele momento quando ele os abriu, os olhos dele estavam mais uma vez amarelos felinos.

Harry sentiu um pouco de dor ao sentir as presas da garota dilacerarem o seu pulso ele não sabia ao certo o porquê fizera aquilo, era apenas algo que ele sabia que devia fazer, que estava em um canto sombrio de sua mente. Fechou os olhos, sentiu seu sangue saindo lentamente de suas veias, não estava fraco como esperava estar, provavelmente a magia latente nele o estava sustentando e compensando a falta do sangue, mas nem ela poderia fazer milagres.

_Chega. -Falou Harry num tom gentil, baixo e fraco. Uma forte ventania desprendeu dos dois, Juno e Kalian estavam maravilhados, os outros representantes que ficaram ali estavam entre surpresos e maravilhados com aquilo. Uma aura vermelha e negra circulava os dois, depois a garota desprendeu devagar suas presas do pulso de Harry, uma única gota de sangue um pouco maior que o normal caiu do pulso dele quando ela o soltou, e quando tocou o chão fez um barulho sólido como o de uma pedrinha. _Abra seus olhos. -Disse a garota e esta abriu lentamente os olhos, agora eles exibiam uma mistura diferente e até exótica de verde e amarelo, mas não expressavam mais aquele ar selvagem e predatório de antes, então tudo cessou, as auras e a ventania pareciam nunca ter existido e então mais uma vez a garota fechou os olhos e caiu, sem sentidos, mas antes dela tocar o chão, Harry a pega com cuidado.

Malivan se aproxima rapidamente dos dois e se curva ligeiramente para ver a garota que agora estava no colo de Harry, ele realmente estava surpreso, aquilo nunca acontecera antes ou já tinha acontecido, ele jurara que lera algo sobre isso, mas deixou de lado. Viu a face pálida do rapaz, mas este pareceu nem ligar, depois olhou mais uma vez para a garota, ela estava imóvel, mas ele pôde sentir vida nela.

_Qual o nome dela? -Perguntou Harry se levantando com a garota no colo.

_Heloise. -Falou Malivan ainda entretido em seus pensamentos, olhou para o chão e viu algo vermelho e brilhante, se abaixou e pegou. Era aparentemente um pingente duro de uma cor vermelho sangue em forma de gota, devia ter uns dois ou três centímetros.

_Como prova de nossa aliança, dei o meu sangue para sua filha, isso prova que não trairei vocês e que vocês não me trairão. -Começou a falar o rapaz, mas sua voz estava diferente, estava mais sombria e profunda, parecia até outra pessoa. _Meu sangue agora corre nas veias dele e não será mais diluído como acontece com os demais, pois como ela não me matou uma ligação foi feita, nossos sangues se uniram e eu digo que ela está destinada a algo grande. -Harry sorriu, sua voz voltou ao normal e ele disse num tom calmo. _De agora em diante ela será conhecida entre o seu povo como Hel, a princesa da noite. -Juno aparecera ao lado de Harry olhando interessada dela para a garota e visse e versa.

_Nome interessante, pequeno. -Falou Juno seu tom estava gentil e seus olhos brilharam levemente. _Mas por que Hel?

_Hel era a deusa nórdica do submundo, os nórdicos não tinham um lugar para os mortos, não possuíam céu nem inferno, o Reino de Hel era chamado de submundo por se encontrar abaixo do nosso plano ou do nosso mundo, lá era uma terra sombria, assim por dizer, onde outros seres viviam, pois os únicos mortos que tinham um lugar eram os bravos guerreiros que iam para o palácio de Odin. -Falou Harry com calma, Juno pareceu gostar daquele nome.

_Garoto. -Falou Kalian aparecendo à frente de Harry, em suas mãos estavam as duas penas negras enroladas num pano de veludo azul marinho. _O que farás com isto?

_Uma ficará comigo. -Diz Harry pegando uma pena negra, era grande e brilhava com a pouca luz. _A outra será o nosso símbolo, aqui nessa sala se encontram onze vampiros, oito representantes pelo que pude perceber de outros clãs e três lideres, Malivan e vocês dois.

_Me chamo Juno, princesa da noite, mestra do clã Fernandes. -Falou a mulher com um sorriso nos lábios que mostrava levemente suas presas.

_Kalian, príncipe das sombras, sacerdote de Kali, mestre do clã Kali. -Falou o vampiro que estava com as penas.

_Leve-a para seus aposentos. -Falou Harry para Malivan, se referindo a garota em seu colo. O mestre vampiro fez um aceno com a mão esquerda e logo uma outra vampira de cabelos vermelhos entrou no local e pegou Heloise do colo de Harry e a levou para fora.

_Mestre. -Gritou um comensal ao abrir as portas dos aposentos do lorde negro, este estava sentado em uma enorme poltrona, seus olhos vermelhos demonstravam fúria e frustração, não recebera nenhuma noticia de seus comensais que estavam a procura do fedelho Potter. _Já recebemos relatórios de duas das três equipes de comensais que foram procurar o Potter.

_O que aconteceu com a terceira equipe? -Perguntou Riddle com um tom seco e direto, seus olhos fulminavam o misero vassalo.

_As duas destruíram as vilas que você mandou, mas sem encontrá-lo, nem ninguém conhecido dele. -O medo era sentido na voz do comensal enquanto sentia os olhos vermelhos e sanguinários de seu mestre sobre si. _A terceira equipe estava em número maior de homens, inclusive três tenentes, para o local em que seria mais provável que Potter estivesse.

_Não enrole, seu verme. -Falou Voldemort, seu sangue pulsava, já estava nervoso e sabia que algo estava errado, a conexão de sua mente com a do Potter estava fraca desde o evento no ministério.

_Mestre, encontramos Lian na base sul da Itália, o estado dele é lamentável. Ele não tem nenhum ferimento aparente, mas estava em choque. -O comensal parou de falar ao sentir o olhar assassino de seu mestre direcionado para ele. _Logo após encontrarmos ele, mandamos três comensais disfarçados para o local onde o Comandante estava, o relatório foi rápido, havia centenas de aurores italianos e ingleses no local, sem contar membros da tal Ordem que Dumbledore dirige. Dos sessenta comensais que foram para lá, pelo menos um terço morreu, o resto estão mutilados e suas mentes sofreram um grande dano, poucos conseguem dizer algo coerente e os que conseguem estão sendo interrogados.

_O que Lian disse? -Perguntou mais uma vez o Lorde.

_Ele disse exatamente essas palavras "As sombras nos engoliram e o mestre das bestas despejou sua fúria sobre nós". -Ao terminar de falar o comensal se sente içado no ar por algo invisível e uma dor aguda em seu peito como se um enorme arpão o prendesse.

_Mandou os legilimentes verem na mente de Lian o que realmente aconteceu? -O tom do lorde era baixo sombrio e letal.

_Viram e segundo eles, na mente de Lian estava cravada a imagem de um imenso tigre negro muito maior que um tigre normal e com os olhos amarelos. -Voldemort cruzou os dedos ao ouvir isso, seus olhos vermelhos mergulharam numa imensidão de pensamentos. _Logo depois o tigre some e no lugar dele surge um ser de postura nobre, os olhos amarelos felinos, cabelos um pouco grandes e dezalinhados. -O comensal respira e percebe que seu mestre mal o está ouvindo, mas mesmo assim continua. _Nós conseguimos uma identificação dele, além da informação de que é um usuário das sombras. -Os pensamentos de Voldemort se dispersaram com aquelas poucas palavras, uma curiosidade malévola tomou conta de seu rosto e com uma voz mansa que fez o comensal tremer de medo perguntou.

_Quem era esse ser?

_Harry Potter. -Responde o comensal e logo depois ele sente todo o local esquentar rapidamente como uma caldeira, os olhos de seu mestre estavam sanguinários e furiosos, o calor era insuportável, então o aposento foi tomado por chamas negras de brilho azulado, o comensal não estava mais agüentando até que perdeu os sentidos e antes mesmo de tocar o chão fora totalmente consumido pelas chamas negras. Logo depois um urro de fúria ecoou pela fortaleza negra, todos os comensais que ali estavam tremeram diante daquilo.

_MALDITO SEJAS, HARRY POTTER, QUE SE METEU EM MEU CAMINHO! EU JURO QUE EU O MATAREI NEM QUE PARA ISSO EU TENHA QUE LEVAR METADE DO MUNDO JUNTO. Berrava Tom Riddle, a razão dele o abandonou e tudo que se via era uma fúria incessante. _ EU SOU LORDE VOLDEMORT, ESTOU ACIMA DE QUALQUER UM E POSSO FAZER ISSO! ME AGUARDE POTTER, POIS O QUE ESTÁ POR VIR FARÁ SUAS ESPERANÇAS DESAPARECEREM E SUA VONTADE SE EXTINGUIR ATÉ QUE SE TORNEM NADA, EU FAREI VOCÊ SOFRER.

Os comensais que ouviram aquelas palavras ecoando pelos corredores da fortaleza tremeram quase que descontroladamente, nunca tinham sentido tanta fúria vinda de seu mestre e com certeza metade deles sentiram pena do Potter ou de qualquer um que estivesse entre ele e Voldemort.

Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder com força, sentiu a fúria de Voldemort e pensou que o cara de cobra já descobrira o que tinha acontecido, no entanto não sentiu a dor insuportável que sentia no passado a cada acesso de fúria do lorde negro, pelo que ele presumiu que Voldemort realmente estava nervoso, ou melhor, furioso por sentir aquela ardência na cicatriz. Ignorou por um instante e olhou para a cama a sua frente, onde uma garota de cabelos negros dormia calmamente, a mesma que ele descobrira ser filha de Malivan, uma filha legítima e não alguém que fora mordida.

Mesmo com ela dormindo, pôde sentir a magia em volta dela, realmente quando ela bebera o seu sangue a magia latente dentro dela despertou e também tinha a questão do estranho dom dentro dela. Ele ouvira de Malivan e Juno que vampiros de grande linhagem ou muito "velhos" desenvolviam certa afinidade com o elemento fogo, o que ele achou uma ironia já que isso podia destruí-los, mas também soube que também poderiam criar mais afinidade com o elemento do ar que era geralmente atribuído as vampiras, o motivo ninguém lhe dissera, e por fim o elemento sombras ou trevas, o que ele achou meio óbvio, mas pelo que ele ficou sabendo esses dons não apareciam em alguém tão novo mesmo entre os vampiros, ainda mais numa garota de treze anos que acabou de despertar seus poderes. Fechou os olhou por um instante, suspirou ao sentir que a garota era diferente do normal, mesmo sendo uma vampira era algo que ele não sabia descrever, então lhe veio a lembrança do término da reunião que tivera com seus novos aliados em que Malivan o chamou para um canto depois que todos os outros Vampiros saíram.

" _Harry, quero pedir-lhe um favor. -Começou a falar o mestre vampiro, o que fez o moreno olhar para ele com uma curiosidade até que infantil aos olhos do vampiro."

" _Farei o possível. -Falou o rapaz num tom diferente do que usara na reunião a poucos minutos."

" _É minha filha, sei que ela é diferente e sei que você sentiu isso. -Falou Malivan no que Harry afirmou com um aceno da cabeça, pensativo."

" Há algo de diferente nela, enquanto ela "bebia" o meu sangue pude sentir um laço se formando entre nós e também senti magia vindo dela"

" Essa é a questão. Falou Malivan, o seu tom parecia com o de um pai preocupado. Aqueles que nascem vampiros como Hel tendem a despertar os seus poderes aos treze anos, que foram completados hoje, e tem um poder maior que o normal, mas ela já demonstrou ser diferente mesmo quando pequena."

"Diferente?"

"Ela despertou o que vocês bruxos chamam de Dom antes de completar treze anos, mas só usou uma vez, depois nunca mais voltou a usar e demonstra não lembrar de nada. Malivan estava pensativo. É comum Anciões vampiros terem um dom com uma força acima do comum, sem contar os vampiros de primeira geração ou aqueles que já nasceram vampiros, só que esses últimos normalmente só desenvolvem esse dom ao chegar em um século e meio de vida, o maior prodígio entre nós foi um vampiro que alcançou esse dom em apenas cinqüenta anos."

"E qual seria o dom dela? Perguntou Harry já sabendo a resposta."

"O mesmo que o seu. Responde o mestre vampiro. E juntamente com os dons do fogo e do Ar são os mais comuns entre nos."

"Já digo que não posso ensiná-la a controlar esse Dom, a não ser se ela me aceitar como mestre, mesmo assim nem mesmo eu sei direito como isso funciona. -Falou Harry olhando para as próprias mãos. Mas por que eu senti magia vindo dela e também senti um laço diferente entre nós?"

"Ela lhe mordeu em seu despertar e você sobreviveu, isso cria um laço entre vocês, nada muito forte, ela não será capaz de mandar em você nem o contrário como acontece com os nossos servos, mas ela sentirá certa afeição por você como se você fosse um irmão ou algo assim, talvez você sinta o mesmo e, enquanto a magia, creio que seu sangue mágico seja muito forte e despertou a magia latente na minha filha. Malivan fez uma coisa que Harry estranhou e foi simplesmente suspirar. Isso me traz alguns problemas já que terei de ensiná-la noções básicas de magia para que ela possa se defender com isso também."

"Se defender? Perguntou Harry sem entender direito."

"Você pode achar estranho isso vindo de um vampiro, mas eu realmente amo minha filha e quero o bem dela, por isso me preocupo com ela. Tenho muitos inimigos, muitos deles você viu aqui e um você simplesmente destruiu, mas o restante tentará atrair Heloise para o seu lado e com essa guerra esses esforços aumentarão. Ela é forte, Harry, você sentiu isso, e pense bem ela ainda está amadurecendo, quando ela alcançar certa idade ela será mais poderosa e deverá me suceder como governante de meu clã, não direi como isso pode ser possível, mas será assim."

"Vamos fazer assim. -Falou Harry sorrindo, seus olhos verdes brilharam. Sei que isso geralmente é algo que humano e até mesmo entre os bruxos é estranho, já que nós geralmente não seguimos a religião dominante trouxa, mas me aceite como padrinho de sua filha e deixe ela aos meus cuidados. A levarei num local onde aprenda a utilizar a magia e farei o possível para ensinar o que eu sei sobre o dom das sombras mesmo que eu saiba muito pouco."

"Eu ia pedir algo diferente. -Falou Malivan analisando a proposta do rapaz. Eu ia propor que você ficasse aqui como guardião de minha filha"

"Será melhor que ela veja o mundo antes e durante essa guerra para que ela aprenda certos valores e certas coisas que normalmente não se aprende no meio vampírico, não estou dizendo que vocês não ensinam tudo que sabem para sobreviver e governar, no seu caso, mas tem coisas que só se aprende vivendo-as.

O tom de Harry era profundo como de alguém velho falando, seus olhos verdes tinham uma sombra por trás como se ele realmente tivesse provado o que falara, o que era muito provável."

"Concordo. -Falou Malivan, pois sentia a sabedoria daquelas palavras e por que fora daquele jeito que ele aprendera a sobreviver, a mudança das coisas ao passar do tempo nenhum vampiro o ensinou, ele aprendeu sozinho, mas sua filha não teria de aprender sozinha.

"Eu gostaria de pedir um favor. -Falou Harry para o mestre vampiro, este fez um sinal com a cabeça para que o rapaz continua-se. Você p..."

Fim do Flashback

Harry saiu de seus pensamentos e lembranças após um movimento mais brusco da garota, olhou atentamente para ela e depois de alguns segundos a viu abrir os olhos e se sentar na cama, devia ser quase o amanhecer pensou o rapaz, a garota parecia ainda não ter percebido a presença dele.

Bom dia dorminhoca. Falou Harry em tom baixo, mas Heloise ouviu e se virou rapidamente para sua direção, seus olhos agora estavam castanhos claros e demonstravam cautela.

Harry Potter. -Disse a garota em tom baixo, logo sua mente foi invadida de lembranças e memórias que não eram dela. Você sofreu.

Acontece. Falou Harry não entrando no assunto. Creio que você já sabe quem eu sou, deve saber até mais do que eu mesmo. Falou o rapaz sorrindo e Hel ficou meio sem graça, estava calma até demais para quem acabara de acordar de um despertar com alguém em seu quarto. Tenho uma proposta para você, é mais um convite para ser exato e você não precisa aceitar.

Espere. Falou a garota confusa. O que está acontecendo e o porquê de você, um humano, estar aqui nessa casa?

Essas perguntas serão respondidas com o tempo. Harry ficou em pé e andou pelo quarto com Heloise o seguindo com os olhos. Você gostaria de ver o mundo além dessa casa e do mundo dos vampiros?

Sempre quis. Falou a garota. Ela estava vidrada nas palavras do rapaz, que sorriu com a resposta.

Você é especial, muito especial, diferente dos outros vampiros, mas não se julgue uma aberração como alguns outros clãs a chamam, sei como é ser diferente do resto, como é viver com os outros olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração.

Mas agora você está entre os seus iguais, entre os bruxos. Falou Heloise com pressa, afinal o que o humano estava falando era totalmente diferente.

Estou entre minha própria espécie, entre os bruxos. Falou Harry com um tom sarcástico. _Os mesmo que me olham como se eu fosse uma aberração ou um louco, os mesmos que me julgam sem ao menos me conhecer, fora o megalomaníaco deformado que quer conquistar o mundo e me acha uma ameaça. Os olhos de Harry perderam ligeiramente o brilho. Eu sou diferente dos bruxos, em primeiro lugar por que eles acham assim e em segundo por que eu decidir ser, por que cansei de tentar ser igual aos outros, eu sei que não conseguiria.

Você também... Ela não terminou sua pergunta, pois Harry afirmara com um aceno.

O que eu estou querendo chamá-la para aprender a lidar com o que te faz diferente dos outros vampiros, quero que você controle isso e que não aprenda sozinha. Harry tirou algo de dentro do sobretudo, um pingente em forma de gota um pouco grande e de cor vermelho sangue com uma corrente dourada sustentando. Isso é para você. -Diz se aproximando de Heloise e lhe entregando o valioso colar, ela encarava o pingente com fascínio. Quando chegar à hora certa esse pingente te ajudara no que for preciso e, somente na hora, você saberá como. Assim que a garota pegou o colar, ele se virou de costas e foi em direção à porta sem esperar a garota responder ou falar nada, mas parou a porta ao ouvir a voz dela.

Para onde vamos e quando partimos?

Partiremos em breve, por enquanto se despesa de seu pai, afinal apesar dele ser um grande mestre vampiro ainda sim é um pai. Falou Harry saindo do quarto.


	7. Chapter 6 Chegada Conturbada

Capitulo 6 - Chegada Conturbada

Dumbledore andava por toda extensão de seu escritório em Hogwarts a passos rápidos, ignorando completamente as outras três pessoas que também estavam na sala. As barbas brancas de velho diretor agitavam-se com o movimento rápido, os quadros na parede pareciam interessados, um pergaminho meio surrado e amarelado estava sobre a mesa do diretor e algumas linhas estavam escritas com uma letra bem conhecida pelo diretor. Fazia exatamente um mês que recebera aquela carta e desde aquele dia estava agitado.

_Acalme-se, Alvo. -Falou Minerva num tom menos duro e sério do que usava habitualmente, deixando transparecer um pouco de preocupação pela agitação do velho amigo, que dificilmente ficava daquele jeito. _Ele terá de voltar hoje de qualquer jeito.

_Eu sei. -Falou Dumbledore parando subitamente e olhando por uma janela, vendo os últimos raios de sol desaparecerem no céu dando lugar ao manto escuro da noite. _Mas temos coisas importantes para resolver com ele.

_Aquele pirralho é um insolente que se acha no direito de fazer o que quer. -Falou Snape deixando transparecer, como sempre, seu desprezo pelo filho de Tiago potter. _Como ele se atreve a trazer uma monstruosidade daquela para dentro dos muros do castelo?

_O mais importante é saber como os membros do conselho da escola aceitaram isso e como o ministério não interferiu. -Falou Minerva, seu tom de voz tremera levemente, não estava muito certa do que o garoto Potter estava fazendo e se era algo bom ou mal. _Quero dizer, depois do episódio da Câmara, quase todos os membros do conselho foram mudados e nenhum deles deixariam se intimidar por algo e o ministério... bom, Fudge está em maus lençóis apesar de estar conseguindo lentamente se recuperar.

_Não adianta ficarmos especulando sobre tais assuntos. -Falou Henrick Dumbledore, neto do diretor. _Quando ele chegar o pressionamos e ele terá de contar tudo.

_Os alunos já devem ter chagado na estação de Hogsmeade, não vai demorar muito para eles estarem no castelo. -Falou Dumbledore mudando de assunto momentaneamente, olhando distraidamente para seu relógio de pulso que não tinha números e nem ponteiros, mas sim planetas. _Vamos descer e esperarmos por nossas respostas, afinal esperamos quase um mês não vai doer se esperarmos mais algumas horas. -O diretor recuperara o seu tom calmo de voz, fazendo todos se sentirem aliviados e irem à direção do salão principal.

O expresso estava parando na estação de Hogsmeade, centenas de alunos já lotavam os corredores e um loiro de olhos cinzentos olhava intrigado para os lados, tinha algo estranho naquele trem, não ouvira nenhum rumor de onde o Potter estava e não tentou procura-lo em nenhuma cabine, afinal não valeria a pena.

Ele saiu junto com os alunos, Grabbe e Goyle estavam logo atrás dele, seguidos de perto por Nott, um aluno do quinto ano da sonserina. Malfoy fez uma careta de nojo ao ouvir e ver o meio gigante, Hagrid, chamar os alunos, e quando passou perto deste lhe lançou um olhar cheio de desprezo e uma leve brisa gélida passou perto do meio gigante que não viu o loiro, mas se arrepiou pela brisa fria daquela noite quente.

Finalmente ele entrou em uma Carruagem seguido de seus fiéis guarda costas mais Nott. Uma garota de maria-chiquinha, que devia estar no terceiro ano da Lufa-Lufa, quase entrou por engano na carruagem, mas parou ao ouvir a voz ligeiramente mais grossa de Malfoy, carregada de desprezo e superioridade.

_Acho melhor você sumir daqui, sua sangue ruim pulguenta. -A aluna tremeu, os olhos cinzentos e gélidos estavam cravados nela e um sorriso zombeteiro nasceu nos lábios do loiro, a garota saiu correndo de perto da carruagem dos sonserinos, os outros três ocupantes dela olharam em um misto de surpresa e graça para Draco.

Quatro últimos alunos saíram do Expresso, Hagrid já não mais se encontrava na estação e havia apenas mais uma carruagem, os quatro andaram apressados até ela e quando estavam para entrar, três das figuras pararam ao perceber que seu companheiro olhava para um lado dentro da mata que rodeava a estradinha que levava ao castelo.

_Vão à frente. -Falou com uma voz ligeiramente mais grossa, um sorriso de divertimento se espalhou por seus lábios. _As carruagens não partiram, estão esperando esta, mais a frente.

_O que você vai fazer? -Perguntou uma das pessoas com um tom feminino.

_Vamos de uma vez. -Falou outra voz feminina só que esta mais nova, a figura maior que estava do lado dessas duas garotas, olhou pra o amigo que estava afastado a menos de um metro e então apenas se virou e entrou na carruagem seguido de perto pelas outras duas. As portas da cabine se fecharam e então a carruagem entrou em movimento aparentemente sozinha e quando ela sumiu na escuridão o rapaz que ficara para trás já não estava mais na plataforma da estação.

Os Alunos estranharam a demora para as carruagens saírem, mas logo elas se movimentaram. Quando eles entraram mais a fundo na estrada, viram flashes de luz vindo de entre as árvores e pensaram se tratar de alguma criatura que ali estava, provavelmente um unicórnio ou um centauro caçando com suas flechas prateadas.

Draco Malfoy não era tão ingênuo quanto os outros alunos, ele sabia que devia estar acontecendo algo diferente, ouvira seu pai -que fora inocentado das acusações de ter invadido o ministério -falar que alguns comensais estavam planejando algo, mas ignorou, não queria ouvir muita coisa sobre os comensais.

_Também não acho que seja qualquer criatura. -Falou Nott, seu tom de voz era seco, mas chamou a atenção de Malfoy já que Grabbe e Goyle cochilavam sem se importar com nada fora da carruagem.

_Dane-se o que quer que seja. -Falou Malfoy olhando para frente e não demorou muito para ultrapassar os portões de Hogwarts.

Quatro comensais estavam escondidos na mata, eles estavam agindo independentemente de Voldemort, pois este mesmo ordenara que estes se divertissem. Eles ficaram calados ao ouvirem o barulho das carruagens se aproximando, uma luz prateada vinha de um deles, mas quando eles iam avançar, um jato azul anil atingiu um deles, que foi lançado para uns bons cinco metros dentro da mata, os outros três se levantaram rapidamente e tudo o que viram foi um vulto na escuridão que se movimentava tão rápido quanto o vento, logo eles começaram a lançar maldiçoes em direção do vulto, mas este desviava com facilidade, seus movimentos eram tão silenciosos quanto os de um gato, pois seus passos não faziam som algum sobre o tapete de folhas da mata.

Quando a última carruagem passou e sumiu na escuridão, o vulto realmente começou a atacar e os três comensais foram arremessados para os troncos das árvores com violência, um som metálico fora ouvido ao longe indicando que os portões do castelo se fecharam, então os quatro comensais que haviam se reagrupado sentiram um frio na espinha, olhos amarelos brilharam na escuridão, uma pequena brisa e tudo o que os comensais puderam perceber foram cabelos desgrenhados e olhos amarelos felinos, logo depois seus berros ecoaram pela mata e adentraram na floresta proibida. Os alunos só não ouviram, pois já estavam dentro do castelo, mas mesmo assim uma revoada de pássaros chamou a atenção de um enorme centauro que estava afastado do local dos gritos e, quando ele chegou lá, tudo o que viu foram manchas brilhantes de sangue nas cascas das árvores e, sobre o chão de folhas secas, uma pequena poça vermelha num canto.

Dumbledore prestou bastante atenção em cada aluno que adentrou pelas portas do Salão Principal, viu Ronald Weasley e Hermione adentrarem pelas portas, mas o que chamou a sua atenção foi uma garota de cabelos negros que conversava com eles, as vestes dela eram as de Hogwarts, mas parecia ser de um material mais fino, o diretor percebeu que ela não tinha nenhum emblema no uniforme, então já sabia quem ela era e murmurou algo ao ouvido de McGonagall o que chamou a atenção de vários alunos e professores os murmúrios estouraram quando a diretora da Grifinória se aproximou de Weasley e Granger e pediu para a garota que estava com eles lhe acompanhar.

_Pode ir. Falou Hermione a garota que em seguida saiu com a professora por uma porta lateral que alguns alunos nunca tinham visto provavelmente não prestaram atenção.

Heloise seguiu a professora McGonagall, reconhecendo-a das memórias de Harry. Sabia que ela era severa e a trataria como uma aluna normal, teve certeza disso quando sentiu que a professora não exibia nenhuma aura negativa em relação a ela, se bem que sentira que a velha professora fosse poderosa o bastante para esconder isso, mas não ligou ao ver que era apenas seu jeito profissional.

_Espere aqui, junto dos alunos do primeiro ano. -Falou a professora parando em frente a vários alunos do primeiro ano que pareciam nervosos. _Vamos entrar no salão em dois minutos e você será selecionada para o terceiro ano. -Minerva parou por um instante e olhou a garota com interesse. _Creio que já tenha conhecimento o suficiente para cursar o terceiro ano.

_Sim. -Falou Heloise. _Hermione me ajudou com isso, sendo Harry a me dar aulas de DCAT.

_Teve ótimos professores. -falou Minerva exibindo um raro sorriso. _Vamos, me sigam. -Disse mais uma vez dando as costas para os alunos.

Os murmúrios continuavam no salão principal e só aumentaram quando perceberam que o Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge se encontrava sentado à mesa dos professores, a direita do diretor. Todos sabiam que desde que o ministro vira pessoalmente o Lorde das Trevas, ele procurava reatar sua aliança com Dumbledore e, aparentemente, ele estava conseguindo ou não estaria ali.

_To com fome. -Falou, ou melhor, reclamou Rony olhando esperançosamente para o seu prato, esperando que ele se enchesse sozinho o que infelizmente não aconteceria sem antes terminar a seleção dos alunos.

_Você comeu não faz nem duas horas. -Exclamou Hermione indignada.

_Mas ainda sim to com fome. -Retorquiu Rony num tom que Hermione julgou infantil.

_Ei, onde vocês estavam nessas férias? -Perguntou Gina que se encontrara a frente do irmão, várias pessoas que estavam por perto pareciam ficar quietas para ouvir a resposta.

_O que estão olhando? -Perguntou Rony num tom feroz de voz, os curiosos que os olhavam para ouvir a resposta desviaram o olhar e voltaram a suas conversas, mesmo não prestando muita atenção no que conversavam. _Fomos à França. -Respondeu Rony.

_Depois nos falamos. -Falou Hermione vendo que a mais nova dos Weasley ia voltar a perguntar algo. _Olha, a seleção já vai começar.

_Ainda bem. -Resmungou Rony, fazendo Gina rir e Hermione revirar os olhos num sinal de impaciência.

Os alunos do primeiro ano adentraram no salão acompanhados da vice-diretora e de uma garota de cabelos de um negro intenso e longos, olhos verdes claros e uma pele branca, era bem bonita aos olhos da parte masculina de Hogwarts e tinha alguma coisa misteriosa nela, muitos se lembraram que ela era a garota que estava com Weasley e Granger e devia ter no máximo treze anos.

_Quando eu chamar os seus nomes venham, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu para serem selecionados. -Falou McGonagall.

Joshua Aldem.

Um garoto baixinho de pele muito clara se adiantou, seus olhos negros demonstravam nervosismo, mas mesmo assim ele exibia um sorriso de deboche, o que fez Rony achá-lo incrivelmente parecido com Malfoy, mais pelo sorriso do que pela aparência, e não foi surpresa quando o chapéu anunciou SONSERIA.

Elias Balduem.

Um garoto baixinho, bom todos eram na opinião de Rony, se adiantou e mal o chapéu seletor lhe tocou a cabeça e já anunciou GRIFINÓRIA. Toda a mesa dos leões rompeu em aplausos altos e fortes. A seleção continuou por mais algum tempo o que pareceu horas para o rapaz Weasley.

Depois de todos os alunos do primeiro ano terem sido selecionados só sobrou Hell, então Dumbledore se levantou, exibia um sorriso calmo por de baixo das longas barbas prateadas.

_Meus caros alunos. -Falou Dumbledore, o salão ficou silencioso. _Esse ano Hogwarts terá o prazer de receber novos alunos, dois deles chegarão somente amanhã em virtude de problemas com a última escola, a terceira está aqui. Ela será selecionada para o Terceiro ano. Continue Minerva.

_Heloise Malivan. -A garota de cabelos negros se adiantou, percebeu alguns alunos da mesa verde e prata a observarem mais atentamente ao ouvirem o seu nome, mas não ligou. Ela se sentou no banquinho de três pernas e a professora colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

"_Uma mente nada má. -Falou o chapéu só em sua mente. _Tem poder, muito poder, mas seu coração não se engana, você deve ir para a S...

_Se você me colocar na Sonserina eu juro que te faço em pedaços tão pequenos que nunca poderão te reconstruir.- Sussurrou Hell em tom gélido, ela sentiu o chapéu Seletor tremer levemente.

"_Se você assim o quer. -Falou o chapéu seletor -Então será..."

Já fazia alguns minutos que a novata colocara o chapéu seletor e nada acontecera, aquilo era incomum, o único há ficar tanto tempo assim fora Potter, os professores se curvaram para frente ao verem um leve tremor no chapéu seletor e depois de alguns segundos ele anunciou.

_Grifinória. -A mesa vermelha e dourada aplaudiu fortemente, alguns garotos até assoviavam para a aluna nova, que andou de cabeça baixa até se sentar ao lado de Hermione. Ela então levantou o rosto demonstrando que estava corada, o que fez a Granger sorrir mais ainda.

_Não tem graça. -Falou Hell num tom de mal humor, mesmo depois dela se sentar alguns garotos ainda lhe lançava olhares diferentes.

_Não é todo dia que se vê uma vampira corar. -Falou Hermione em tom baixo, só para a garota ouvir, Hell apenas resmungou algo ilegível. _Bom, mas quem serão os novos alunos?

_Sei lá. -Respondeu Heloise vendo o Diretor se levantar, mas não direcionou seus olhos a ele e sim a porta, seu olfato captou um cheiro familiar, para falar a verdade dois.

_Aos novos alunos eu dou Boas Vindas, aos velhos alunos eu reforço isso. -Falou Dumbledore se curvando levemente num gracejo o que fez vários alunos sorrirem. _Mas antes de vocês saciarem sua fome eu terei de dar alguns recados. -Mais uma pausa. _Primeiro deverei dar a palavra ao nosso ilustre convidado, o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge. -Ao dizer isso o Diretor se sentou, seus olhos demonstravam que ele não estava de acordo com aquilo.

_Alunos de Hogwarts. -Falou Fudge com um sorriso nos lábios, como se conseguisse uma vitória em cima do diretor. _Eu estou aqui entre vocês para assegurar sua segurança nesses tempos negros, afinal fora comprovado ano passado o real retorno Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado e...

_Harry já avisara isso há quase dois anos. -Falou Rony em tom propositalmente mais alto para que todos ouvissem, não se importando em interromper o ministro.

_Ah sim, o jovem Potter. -Falou Fudge com um tom meio contrariado. _Sabemos que ele vem lançando aos quatro ventos o retorno do Lorde das trevas, mas não tinha provas. No entanto, agora ele estará trabalhando ao lado do ministério para deter o avanço dos comensais e do próprio Você-Sabe-Quem, pois foi o que ele me garantiu pessoalmente, e a escola será guardada por vários aurores competentes. -O ministro sentiu vários pares de olhos lhe fulminando, mas mesmo assim sorria vitorioso. Dumbledore ficou nervoso, mas continuou quieto.

_Mentiroso. -Murmurou Rony a Hermione e Heloise, algumas pessoas ouviram isso e começaram a murmurar ao mesmo tempo.

_Eu posso garantir a veraci...

Um barulho alto como de um corpo batendo nas portas do salão principal interrompeu o ministro, mais duas vezes o mesmo som é ouvido e Dumbledore e os professores se levantaram com as varinhas em punho, o ministro se encolhera pensando que o próprio Lorde estava ali, na quarta pancada as portas se abriram e todas as velas pareceram se apagar ao mesmo tempo, tudo ao redor ficou escuro, a única fonte de luz era do teto encantado. Os alunos começaram a gritar, mas então as chamas das velas voltam com toda força mostrando que elas não tinham se apagado, somente poucas pessoas haviam notado isso, a atenção estava totalmente voltada à porta, onde um rapaz alto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros estava em pé, ao invés da capa de Hogwarts, ele trajava um sobretudo negro, todos sabiam quem ele era, ou melhor, é, Harry Potter. Atrás dele estava flutuando, a uns dois metros do chão, outro ser de vestes bruxas negras como a noite, um enorme capuz caído às costas, e uma máscara em forma de esqueleto cobrindo o rosto. Todos sabiam que aquele era um comensal e mais uma vez o medo se espalhou pelos alunos, principalmente quando viram sangue pingar do comensal suspenso.

Todos os alunos olhavam de Harry para os professores, então eles perceberam mais um corpo perto da mesa dos professores, também era um comensal de cabelos castanhos, mas era impossível ver-lhe o rosto. Harry começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a mesa dos professores, todos estavam em choque e demoraram a perceber que ele ainda puxava mais dois corpos pelos pés, uma trilha de sangue manchava o chão por todo o caminho. O rapaz olhou diretamente para Dumbledore, ambos se encararam por alguns segundos, depois ele olhou para o ministro, que vendo que só era o jovem Potter, se levantar mais uma vez, mas sua coragem sumiu ao encontrarem aqueles olhos verdes que demonstravam desprezo, um lampejo amarelado passou pelos olhos verdes.

_Em primeiro lugar, Ministro de meia tigela. -Falou Harry, sua voz ligeiramente mais grossa. _Eu nem encontrei você nessas férias e não prometi nada. Se você quer enfrentar Voldemort vá sozinho e não empurre os outros. -Quase todos os alunos tremeram ao ouvirem o nome do lorde das trevas, inclusive alguns professores e o próprio ministro. _Em segundo lugar você deve mandar os seus aurores fazerem seu serviço direito, pois esses comensais atacariam os alunos em quanto eles ainda estavam na carruagem. -A maioria dos alunos se lembrou dos feixes de luz que viram na mata. _Em terceiro lugar. -Aqui houve uma pausa e um sorriso de desdém nasceu nos lábios do moreno. _Eu nem me importaria se eles atacassem, mas digamos que tem algo, ou melhor, alguém que eu tenha de mostrar a você.

Ele soltou um dos comensais que segurava pela perna e o outro ele jogou para frente como se não fosse nada mais que um saco vazio, que caiu em cima do primeiro comensal a ser arremessado pela porta, o capuz desse comensal estava caído e não tinha máscara, revelando assim um rosto gorducho de cabelos grisalhos e escassos, um nariz longo e pontudo como o de um rato e até mesmo as orelha se pareciam com as de um rato, o ministro ficou vermelho de raiva pelo afrontamento do rapaz, mas a cor sumiu de seu rosto ao ver ali, inconsciente, Pedro Pettigrew, alguém que devia estar morto há quinze anos.

_Pedro Pettigrew, esse rato maldito, era um comensal da morte e o fiel do segredo dos meus pais, foi ele que destruiu um quarteirão de um bairro trouxa matando treze pessoas. Ele fugiu e se escondeu em sua forma animaga, forma de rato, e foi por causa dele que Sírius Black foi condenado à prisão perpétua sem julgamento, e foi por sua incompetência que isso aconteceu. -Falou Harry fuzilando o ministro com os olhos.

_Como ousa? -Gritou o Ministro lívido de raiva pelas acusações, o medo de perder seu cargo lhe cegou naquela hora. _Eu poderia te prender agora por desacato a uma Autoridade maior.

_Suas palavras não tem mais valor. -Diz Harry dando as costas para a mesa dos professores e recomeçou a andar, parando diante da porta do Salão principal. _Eles ainda estão vivos. Disse mais uma vez e depois saiu rumo a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Os murmúrios eram muitos no salão principal, alguns de reprovação pelo que Potter fizera, algumas pessoas estavam estáticas, crianças do primeiro e segundo ano estavam chocadas, principalmente as nascidas trouxas. Hermione achara aquilo algo meio fora do bom senso, afinal Harry não deveria ter feito aquilo no salão principal, bem no meio do banquete.

_To com fome. -Reclamou mais uma vez Rony, atraindo olhares chocados de quase toda mesa da Grifinória, inclusive de Hermione.

_Como você pode estar com fome ao ver essa cena? -Perguntou Dino Tomas que estava pálido e evitava olhar para os comensais caídos perto da mesa dos professores, estes corpos já estavam sendo removidos por aurores.

_E por que não deveria? -Perguntou Rony dando de ombros, Gina só abriu um pequeno sorriso diante da cara chocada tanto de Dino quanto de Hermione. _Essa não vai ser a primeira nem a última vez que nós vamos ver corpos, alguns já vão estar sem vida e poderão ser de qualquer um. Se abalar por uma coisa dessas em meio a uma guerra é tolice. -O tom sério de Rony era o mais surpreendente, mesmo que muitos não concordassem.

_Mas ele não poderia ter feito isso aqui e agora, tem crianças aqui! -Falou Hermione exasperada, afinal seu bom senso reprovara aquilo.

_E talvez os próximos corpos que veremos sejam dessas crianças ou de outras. -Falou Rony, seus olhos tinham o mesmo brilho de quando ele bolava uma estratégia no Xadrez. _Ajam como grifinórios e usem nossas qualidades, o que ele fez foi nos preparar para o que está por vir, pois mortes não escolherão hora para acontecer.

_Sangue Frio. -Falou Gina, atraindo a atenção de Dino e Hermione. _É uma das qualidades dos grifinórios, alguém com essa qualidade é capaz de agir em qualquer situação, mesmo se for desagradável. Se deixar levar por um senso comum numa guerra é algo estúpido, claro que eu concordo que tem limites, mas eu achei melhor o Harry ter mostrado isso a nós agora, a esperar que só vejamos corpos pelo jornal e achemos que nós nunca veremos um de verdade, como se tudo acontecesse fora dessas paredes não pudesse nos atingir. -A mais nova dos Weasley suspirou. _Só queria saber como ele fez para pegar quatro comensais da morte.

_Alunos, em virtude dos acontecimentos, o jantar será servido no Salão comunal de suas respectivas casas, amanhã darei as notícias e apresentarei aos novos professores. -Diz Dumbledore elevando sua voz a cima dos murmúrios. _Podem ir e eu lhes asseguro que em quanto estiverem aqui, neste castelo, nada acontecera a nenhum de vocês. -Ao terminar de dizer isso, os monitores se levantam, entre eles Hermione e Rony, e começam a mostrar o caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano.

_Potter o diretor quer vê-lo. -Falou Nick-quase-sem-cabeça quando Harry estava preste a entrar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, este apenas parou e deu meia volta descendo por uma passagem secreta e logo se encontrava em frente ao gárgula que guardava o escritório do diretor, fazia mais ou menos uns vinte minutos desde que ele saíra do salão principal, o Diretor provavelmente já estaria ali e talvez fora por pouco que ele não encontrara seus amigos.

_Picolé de Limão. -Chutou Harry, já que não sabia qual era a senha. O gárgula pulou para o lado dando passagem ao rapaz, que sorriu levemente ao lembrar que o diretor adorava esse doce trouxa.

_É Inadmissível. -Ele ouviu Fudge gritar de dentro da sala do diretor quando estava a apenas dois passos dela. _Eu o quero preso agora por espalhar a anarquia.

_Meu caro Cornélio, você sabe que isso não adiantaria muito. -Ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore no seu tom habitualmente calmo.

_Você só o esta protegendo, assim como você protege esse professor comensal. -Urrou o ministro, era visível no tom de voz do Ministro o medo de perder seu cargo, assim como a raiva por seus planos terem sido destruídos. Harry deu de ombros e entrou pela porta sem bater, o que faz todos ficarem quietos.

_Me chamou? -Não era uma pergunta apesar do tom de voz, e o rapaz não olhava para ninguém além de Dumbledore.

_Sim. -Falou o diretor se se encostando a sua poltrona, o olhando como se não tivesse mais ninguém na sala, o que deixou o ministro fulo. _Para falar a verdade, creio que todos nós queremos saber o que realmente aconteceu.

_Desci do trem, ia para as carruagens quando notei uma movimentação na mata que ladeia o caminho de Hogsmeade para cá. Pedi para Rony e Hermione irem à frente em quanto eu fui ver o que era, achei os quatro comensais, esperei quieto atrás de uma árvore até que eu ouvi o barulho dos portões se fecharem, ouvi brevemente os comensais conversando entre si e já estava para sair dali sem dar importância para o acontecimento, quando ouvi a voz de Rabicho. Ataquei com fúria até os deixar naquele estado, em seguida os trouxe para cá. -Falou Harry num tom arrastado e monótono de voz, como se tivesse ensaiado tudo aquilo que ia dizer, o diretor notou que ele não comentou nada sobre Heloise e não tocou no assunto.

_E como um garoto de dezesseis anos, que ainda estuda, conseguiu dominar quatro comensais da morte? -Perguntou o ministro se intrometendo na conversa.

_E como um bebê de um ano conseguiu repelir a maldição da morte? -Perguntou Harry ao ministro, que ficou sem resposta. _Eu também não sei, mas sei como eu consegui derrotar esses comensais patéticos. -Aquele tom de desprezo profundo que o rapaz usava para falar dos comensais, fez o ministro tremer ligeiramente, Severo Snape que estava num canto da sala se lembrou vagamente de seu antigo mestre. _Esse comensais não valiam o esforço, são da classe mais baixa entre os comensais, e seus aurores não tiveram competência para pegá-los.

_Com quem você acha que esta falando? -Urrou o ministro vermelho de raiva, seus olhos pareciam lançar milhares de maldiçoes em direção ao rapaz.

_Com um fanfarrão incompetente que ama tanto o seu cargo no ministério, que fecha os olhos para tudo que o possa atrapalhar, e só admite isso quando lhe esfregam a verdade nas fuças. -Falou Harry com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios. _Eu andei ouvindo por ai o que você tem feito para se manter no cargo desde o ano passado, algumas coisas são bem feias.

_Chega. -Berrou o ministro. _Vou chamar os aurores você está preso pela perturbação da paz e desacato a uma autoridade maior.

_Faça isso e em dois dias elegerão um novo ministro. -Quem falou não fora Harry e sim um rapaz de cabelo cor de ferrugem, pelo menos na opinião do moreno, os olhos azuis eram incrivelmente claros. A primeira coisa que veio a mente de Harry foi "Não gosto dele".

_Está me ameaçando Dumbledore? -Perguntou o ministro em tom superior e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome do homem.

_Não é nada disso Ministro. -Falou o jovem Dumbledore. _Mas veja bem, esse moleque tem influência, principalmente depois que descobriram que Voldemort realmente retornou e você tinha escondido tudo.

_Não estamos numa posição de permitir que você seja deposto Cornélio, nesses tempos um partidário das trevas pode facilmente se eleger ministro. -Falou Dumbledore, deixando claro que em quanto Fudge fosse necessário, não poderia deixá-lo ser deposto.

_Vocês vão ver. -Disse o ministro, seus olhos demonstravam desagrado. _Não poderão passar por cima de mim para sempre. -Falou mais uma vez dando as costas para o diretor e saindo da sala. Depois de um tempo todos ouviram a passagem que dava para a Diretoria se abrir e logo depois se fechar.

_Antes de qualquer coisa, Harry eu quero lhe apresentar ao meu neto. -Falou o Diretor apontando para o homem que falara antes. _Henrick Dumbledore. -Harry e Henrick se encararam por alguns instantes e por alguma razão um não se simpatizou pelo outro. _Agora, Harry, por que você fez aquilo no meio do jantar de boas vindas?

_Foi totalmente fora do bom senso. -Falou Henrick sem se importar com o olhar mortal que recebeu do moreno.

_Estava cumprindo os últimos desejos de meu padrinho. -Falou Harry em tom frio, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. _Agora ele não será mais conhecido como Sírius Black o criminoso, comensal, e sim como Sírius Black, o homem que lutou pelos seus amigos, que foi acusado injustamente e que lutou até a morte pelo que acreditava, ou seja, um Herói.

_Você poderia ter feito isso de modo mais discreto. -Falou Minerva no seu habitual tom serio e eficiente.

_E por que eu deveria fazer isso?

_Por que, caso você não saiba, naquele salão havia crianças, muitas da quais vieram do mundo trouxa, sem contar outros alunos. -Falou Henrick, ele estava se irritando com aquele tom monótono de voz que Potter usava, como se aquilo não valesse a pena, como senão se importasse com ninguém.

_E vocês esperam que esses mesmos alunos saibam que a guerra é cruel lendo jornais e esperando que ela nunca os alcance dentro do castelo? -Perguntou Harry, ele viu pelo canto dos olhos Snape sorrir desdenhosamente, como se concordasse com ele. _Pessoas morrerão, não importa onde se esteja. Essa guerra não vai se restringir ao nosso mundo, bruxos e trouxas morrerão, corpos aparecerão em todo lugar e não escolherão hora, o que eu fiz foi prepará-los, se eles são fracos o bastante para se abalar com isso, não sobreviverão a essa guerra.

_Concordo com Potter. -Aquelas palavras soaram estranhas até mesmo para Snape, que fora quem as pronunciara. _Desculpe diretor, mas você está mimando demais esses alunos, pois não importa a idade, eles direta ou indiretamente estarão envolvidos e pelo que Voldemort anda planejando, não vai demorar muito para que pelo menos umas dez vezes por semana algum aluno tenha de se ausentar para visitar algum parente ferido ou até para ir ao enterro de um parente de seus pais.

_Entendo o seu lado Prof. Snape, mas creio que dentro desse castelo, pelo menos, meus alunos devam se sentir seguros, mesmo que isso lhes de a impressão de serem intocáveis. -Falou o diretor em um tom sério de voz.

_Eu não demorei a aparecer, só por que eu estava trazendo os comensais para cá, eu demorei, pois os interroguei. -Falou Harry num tom tão monótono quanto o de antes.

_E como o senhor eu-quero-atenção, fez isso? -Perguntou Snape em tom debochado.

_Ora Severo...

_Professor Snape. -Corrigiu Dumbledore o interrompendo.

_Ora Snape, você ficaria surpresos com o que alguém faria diante da proposta de deixá-los vivos tempo o suficiente para achar que os piores castigos do inferno seriam o paraíso. -Falou Harry sem ligar para a correção do diretor e aquilo causou um arrepio no professor de poções.

_Como você os capturou? -Perguntou Snape ainda com um tom de deboche e desdém.

_Sou um usuário das sombras, creio que tenho competência o suficiente para capturá-los sem nem ao menos me cansar. -Falou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos do professor de poções, este tentou entrar em sua mente, mas então algo estranho aconteceu. Ele se sentiu sendo sugado para um lugar escuro, parecia cair em um precipício.

_Onde estou? -Perguntou Snape vendo que parara de cair e estava em pé, em um lugar que não tinha noção do espaço, ele só via escuridão para todos os lados. Então uma única luz apareceu a alguns metros a sua frente.

_Em minha mente. -Falou Harry, mas aquele não era o Potter que ele conhecia, aqueles olhos amarelos eram diferentes, eram selvagens o bastante para fazer qualquer um se sentir ameaçado. _Oclumência é algo estranho, aqui eu chamo de labirinto das sombras, porque qualquer um que queira acessar minhas lembranças tem de passar através dessas sombras.

_Vejo que andou estudando. -Zombou Snape apesar da situação.

_Mais do que você imagina. -Falou Harry. _Eu também tenho acesso total a mente de quem tenta invadir a minha e, acredite, eu estou vendo muitas coisas na sua.

_Quebre o contato visual. -Falou Snape lívido.

_Não preciso dele para usar legilimência. -Falou Harry abrindo um sorriso que mostrou duas presas felinas. _Mas já pode partir.

Snape piscou e se viu de volta a sala do Diretor, olhou mais uma vez para Potter e se sentiu acuado, mas percebeu que ele não tinha mais aqueles olhos amarelos e uma onda de alivio se apoderou de seu corpo.

_Como chegou a esse nível? -Perguntou Snape.

_Vampiros são ótimos oclumentes e legilimentes. -Falou Harry agora se voltando para o diretor.

_Entrando nesse assunto. -Começou Dumbledore em um tom ligeiramente sério, sem se importar para o que Snape e Harry estavam falando antes. _Por que você trouxe um Vampiro para esse castelo? -O tom dele era de quem repreendia alguém.

_E como convenceu o conselho de Hogwarts a aceitar isso? -Perguntou McGonagall.

_O pai dela pessoalmente conversou com o conselho. -Disse Harry com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. _Não sei o que ele falou ou fez, mas no momento em que ele voltou, pelo que eu soube, o conselho faria tudo o que ele queria para não vê-lo nunca mais.

_Então ele os ameaçou ou os está controlando. -Falou Snape, seu tom seco e neutro não demonstrava nada do que estava pensando. _Já temos motivos para expulsar essa criatura para fora desse castelo.

_Creio que vocês não vão querer fazer isso. -O tom sombrio de voz que Harry usara, provocou um arrepio nos professores menos no diretor. _Vocês estariam mexendo com coisas que vão além de sua compreensão humana e, acredite, vocês não gostaria de ver o líder do Clã de Set nervoso.

_Eles são monstros que matam pelo simples prazer de matar. -Falou Henrick em tom desaforado.

_São feras impuras que não hesitariam em matar quem se puser em seu caminho. -Falou Snape.

_Engraçado, isso me lembra os comensais. -Falou Harry, então o silêncio caiu na sala, Dumbledore só observava ao rapaz com uma atenção quase que incômoda.

_Tente entender uma coisa. -Começou a falar o velho diretor. _Vampiros não são confiáveis, eles matam para conseguirem o que quer, são criaturas das trevas de alta patente e periculosidade.

_Comensais não são confiáveis e são humanos, eles matam sem motivo ou simplesmente pelo prazer de matar. -Falou Harry, seus olhos verdes escureceram. _E você, Snape, quantos matou antes de se aliar a Dumbledore e quantos matou em nome da Ordem da Fênix?

_Esse não é o ponto. -Falou Dumbledore visivelmente nervoso, chateado com a pergunta do rapaz.

_O ponto é que vocês não conhecem os vampiros, pois quando vêem um à primeira coisa que fazem é tentar matá-los. -Diz Harry, aquele tom mortalmente frio de sua voz fez mais uma vez Snape tremer, pois lembrava vagamente a Voldemort. _Ao contrário dos comensais e ex-comensais. -Nessa última parte ele olhou para Snape de relance. _Vampiros não matam pelo prazer de matar, se vocês acham que eles matam para se alimentar estão enganados e eu sei que você Alvo Dumbledore sabe disso.

_Sei muito sobre diversos assuntos. -Falou o Diretor, aquele tom calmo estava deixando Harry nervoso. _Mas escute Harry, eles são perigosos, na primeira oportunidade eles poderão se voltar para o lado de Voldemort.

_Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, vampiros não estão interessados no extermínio dos trouxas, pelo menos não todos os vampiros. -Disse se lembrando vagamente de alguns nomes. _Mas chega desse assunto, pois se Heloise Malivan sair desse castelo, eu também sairei para nunca mais voltar ou entrar em contato com esse mundo.

_Harry, você sabe que não pode fazer isso. -Diz Dumbledore o olhando com cuidado, tentara entrar em sua mente, mas tudo que vira fora uma escuridão sem fim e saiu rapidamente antes que fosse aprisionado. _Você tem responsabilidades para com esse mundo.

_Responsabilidade que você poderia ter evitado a mais de cinqüenta anos. -Falou Harry, agora Sape ouvia atentamente. _No momento em que suspeitava que Tom Riddle era o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin e que fora ele que abriu a câmera secreta. Naquele tempo você poderia ter feito algo e você teve várias oportunidades, mas as negligenciou deixando que Riddle avançasse em seu poder, você pensou que poderia salvá-lo por isso não interferiu e quando viu que ele não tinha salvação era tarde demais. -Harry deu as costas para o diretor e foi em direção da porta, parou a alguns centímetros dela. _Ao contrário de você, Dumbledore, eu não acredito em uma Utopia e não lutarei por ela, se alguém me atacar eu o atacarei, se alguém tentar me matar eu o matarei primeiro, se Voldemort aparecer eu não lutarei em nome de sua causa, mas sim por que eu quero a cabeça dele, eu quero vingança. -Harry sentiu uma mão em seu ombro o forçando a se virar, viu Henrick a sua frente em seguida sentiu um forte impacto do lado direito de seu rosto, fora o neto do diretor que o atingira com um soco, quando ele encontrou mais uma vez os olhos do moreno ele viu não os olhos verdes mas sim olhos amarelos bestiais.

_Você é um covarde que só pensa em você. -Falou o neto do diretor, não se intimidara com aqueles olhos, não gostara do Potter, não gostara do tom a que ele se referia ao seu avô.

_Você acha mesmo? -Perguntou Harry, o tom de voz dele tinha ficado ligeiramente mais grave. _Acha que um covarde que não se importa com ninguém entraria numa sala com um Cérbero gigante, atravessaria armadilhas que muitos adultos não conseguiriam e enfrentaria Voldemort para salvar uma pedra?

_Não seja tolo, você teve ajuda nisso. -Falou Henrick em desdém.

_Sim, mas a minha ajuda foi de duas pessoas de onze anos, a mesma idade que eu tinha. -Falou Harry, aqueles olhos amarelos estavam incomodando o jovem Dumbledore, mas ele não desviaria os olhos. _Assim você também acha que um covarde que não se importa com os outros enfrentaria um basilisco e mais uma vez Voldemort para salvar uma garotinha, ou corresse atrás de um enorme cachorro negro por uma passagem que levaria para um lugar desconhecido só para salvar um amigou, ou um covarde de quatorze anos enfrentaria desafios que até mesmo bruxos adultos tremeriam e mais uma vez enfrentasse Voldemort cara a cara com seus poderes de volta?

_Não seja convencido, seu moleque. -Falou Severo ainda no mesmo ponto em que estava.

_Não sou convencido, não me vanglorio com isso, pois toda vez que eu fiz uma coisa dessa eu perdi algo. -Falou Harry, o tom de irritação em sua voz aumentara. _Eu cansei de tentar ser o heroizinho que todos queriam que eu fosse, cansei de me preocupar com pessoas que na primeira oportunidade mudariam de opinião ao meu respeito, que me julgariam sem pestanejar. Agora eu quero que essas pessoas se virem, que elas aprendam a lutar suas próprias batalhas e não se escondam de um nome. -O moreno suspirou, fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los, Henrick notou que agora eles estavam novamente verdes, só que frios. _Meu circulo de confiança agora é estreito, só me preocupo com quem eu confio e, digo a vocês, que se houverem cem alunos dessa escola encurralados por centenas de comensais e do outro lado tivesse uma só pessoa de minha confiança e amizade cercada, nem que seja pela criatura mais patética do mundo, eu deixaria os cem alunos de lado só para salvar ao meu amigo.

_Não vamos entrar nesse assunto. -Falou Dumbledore, ele sentia algo estranho, parecia que havia perdido alguém. _Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero falar mais duas coisas, depois você pode se retirar. -Vendo que o jovem Potter não se mechara, continuou. _A primeira é que amanhã vai haver uma reunião da Ordem aqui no castelo, e quero que você compareça, pois assim estarei cumprindo a minha promessa.

_Aparecerei. -Falou Harry, pelo jeito ele ficara satisfeito com o que ouvira, isso deixou Dumbledore mais aliviado e a sensação de perda diminuiu. _E a segunda?


	8. Chapter 7 Olhos Escarlates

Capitulo 7 - Olhos Escarlates

Eram sete da manhã e Harry estava amaldiçoando Dumbledore por ter marcado aquela maldita reunião para as oito, principalmente porque não haveria aula e a cerimônia de boas-vindas seria dada as nove, ou seja, eles só teriam uma hora para discutir as coisas, o era pouquíssimo tempo. Não que Harry se importasse, pelo contrário, e até sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando ele chegara ao salão comunal na noite anterior.

Flashback

Harry estava de frente para o retrato da mulher gorda e procurava não pensar na conversa com o diretor, respirou fundo e seu sobretudo verde se agitou levemente como se algum vento tivesse passado, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, que até então não existiam. A imagem aos olhos da mulher gorda era um tanto assustadora, cabelos desgrenhados e grande até quase os ombros escondendo levemente os olhos verdes muito claros, era uma aparência um tanto selvagem, principalmente com a pele tão alva do rapaz, era como ver uma fera, e sabendo o que havia acontecido na cerimônia, apenas girou ao ouvir a senha.

Ao entrar, Harry viu e ouviu todos na sala comunal se calarem, a maioria dos alunos estavam comendo, alguns cochicharam quando ele começou a andar pelo salão comunal até as escadas do dormitório masculino, quando ele colocara os pés no primeiro degrau, ouviu uma voz feminina reclamando no fundo do salão.

_Argh, todos os chás estão muito frios. - Ele sorriu com aquele comentário tosco e deu uma olhada em volta, vira várias canecas com chá e realmente estavam frios, porém deteve os olhos em uma ruiva que parecia não perceber o que estava acontecendo em volta, pois estava de olhos fechados com uma xícara cheia de chá fumegante, o vapor subia levemente. Harry pareceu ser o único a perceber aquilo, então a ruiva abriu os olhos e pareceu estranhar a quietude do local. Voltou a subir as escadas, mas ao chegar no quinto degrau ele sente que tinha gente o observando e se vira gritando.

_Bu! - Todos aqueles que o observavam se assustaram. Rindo alto, subiu achando graça daquilo e em seguida mais algumas pessoas no salão comunal riem achando aquilo uma idiotice. _Tolos. - Falou ao entrar em seu dormitório. Ficou com a cama perto das janelas, mas não estava com sono, algum tempo com os vampiros fora o suficiente para ele ficar mais tempo acordado de noite do que de dia, porém deitou e fechou as cortinas da cama para praticar oclumência, cerca de uma hora depois ele ouviu seus colegas de quarto entrando, a maioria falando baixo, somente Rony falava alto, mas não prestou atenção, apenas fechou os olhos e depois de vinte minutos voltou a abri-los, se sentou na cama e um pergaminho e uma pena azul marinho apareceram em sua frente, o pergaminho flutuava e a pena anotava exatamente o que estava pensando, quando terminou o pergaminho se dobrou sozinho e sumiu com um chiado deixando apenas uma fumaça cinzenta para trás, a pena também desaparecera.

Fim do Flashback

Era sete e meia e o moreno resolveu sair do quarto, os movimentos dele eram tão silenciosos que nem mesmo quando se trocou os outros acordaram. Desceu as escadas pensando no que descobrira, devia ter imaginado, sentira algo diferente vindo da caçula Weasley quando entrou no Salão Principal no dia anterior, mas estava mais focado em humilhar Fudge e somente no salão comunal ele percebera, tinha de prestar mais atenção nos outros alunos, talvez deixara escapar algo e faria isso, hoje receberia a resposta de Malivan, poria seu plano a prova e só teria de convencer os Weasley e Dumbledore.

Estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos que se sentiu um pouco surpreso por já estar de frente para as gárgulas que guardavam a entrada para a sala do diretor.

_Sorvete de Limão. - O Gárgula pulou para o lado e revelou uma escada que subia sozinha, o rapaz pulou no primeiro degrau e ficou parado esperando a escada chegar ao seu destino, quando estava a poucos passos da porta de Dumbledore, ouviu o que parecia uma discussão.

"_Não concordo com isso Professor. - Falou uma voz conhecida para Harry, era a de seu professor ou melhor ex-professor de DCAT, Remo Lupin, aparentemente ele não estava muito contente com algo. _Não irei manipular Harry dessa maneira."

"_Veja bem Lupin, se o garoto continuar agindo dessa forma tão imprudente ele prejudicara a nós e aos alunos. - Falou uma voz meio asmática, pertencia ao auror Alastor Olho Tonto Moddy. _Temos de fazê-lo acreditar que aquela coisa, filha do tal mestre vampiro, é perigosa e retirar sua proteção dela, assim nós podemos expulsá-la sem que o Potter saia."

"_Concordo em expulsar aquele monstro. - Aquela voz seca e cortante ele conheceria em qualquer lugar, era Severo Snape. _Mas não creio que Potter seja retardado o suficiente para acreditar nisso."

"_Não chame Harry de retardado. - Falou uma voz feminina em tom de desagrado e com um quê de proteção materna, talvez a Senhora Weasley. _Eu também não confio em vampiros, para falar a verdade não arriscaria ficar muito tempo perto de um, mas se Harry acha que ela é confiável, ela é confiável, acredito nele tanto quanto eu acredito em você Alvo."

"_Nossa família deve muito ao Harry. - A voz masculina era claramente a do Sr. Weasley. - Ele é parte da família e se vocês planejam usá-lo dessa maneira, quero que saibam que eu estou fora desse esquema e toda minha família sai junto. - O Sr Weasley não era alguém que se alterava fácil, mas aquele tom de voz que usou era duro e não admitia ser contrariado."

"_Concordo com Arthur. - Falou Lupin juntamente com uma voz feminina, um silêncio incômodo se instalou no local, era clara a divisão da ordem em relação a ele"

_Mas... -Começou a dizer Moody em seu tom áspero, quando parou e Harry se lembrou de seu olho mágico, e já certo que todos saberiam que ele estava ali, resolveu entrar de uma vez. A sala do diretor estava totalmente diferente do dia anterior, parecia maior, longas cortinas vermelhas com detalhes dourados cobriam a parede, o ar era sério e ele notou que tinha membros da ordem que ele não conhecia, estavam sentados em volta de uma grande mesa redonda. Viu Lupin sentado a direita de Tonks, suprimiu um sorriso ao vê-los de mãos entrelaçadasjá não era sem tempo, viu o casal Weasley do lado oposto de Lupin, percebeu que Moody estava a esquerda de Dumbledore e a direita do diretor estava seu neto.

_Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero agradecer aos Weasley por demonstrar tanto apreço por mim e permanecerem fieis a idéia de não me manipular assim como Lupin e Tonks. - Falou Harry, todos viram seu sobretudo verde ficar negro como a noite e estranharam. - E depois quero lhe dizer que se de alguma forma Hel for prejudicada nessa escola, eu tomarei providências para saber quem foi que a prejudicou, não importa que meios que eu usarei, e vale lembrá-los que se algo acontecer a ela eu serei o menor de seus problemas, pois tem três poderosos clãs Vampiros disposto a matar qualquer um que simplesmente ameaçá-la. – O tom sombrio fez um arrepio passar pela maioria dos membros, o sorriso em seus lábios indicava o quanto aquilo o divertia. _E mais, se alguém deixar "escapar" a condição da Hel aqui, tenha certeza que viverá tempo o suficiente para implorar viver no inferno. -Harry disse isso olhando diretamente para Snape, pois se lembrara do que ele fez com Lupin. ¬_Passe essa mensagem para os sonserinos que sabem sobre ela.

_Não permitirei ameaças aqui. -Falou Dumbledore em um tom baixo e calmo, seu neto olhava para Harry com extrema repulsa. _Entenda que estamos fazendo o que achamos melhor para os alunos.

_Não se esqueça que da última vez que você tentou fazer o que achou melhor a um aluno, Sírius Black morreu. - Falou Harry em um tom baixo e cortante. - E não adiantariam vocês fazerem algo contra Hel, pois eu e ela temos uma ligação singular, então nem que a própria deusa a acusasse eu a deixaria de lado.

_Chega. - Falou Henrick, seus olhos incrivelmente claros fitavam aqueles olhos verdes com desagrado. _Vamos direto ao ponto, pois é claro que você não gostaria de estar aqui.

_Adivinhão. - Zombou Harry com um sorriso cínico. _O que vocês querem saber?

_O que você descobriu com o interrogatório dos comensais? -Perguntou Dumbledore, suas barbas se agitaram quando ele se encostou à cadeira.

_Que ele planeja soltar alguns seres nada bonitos. - Respondeu Harry, só que agora tinha um tom alegre, como se a idéia de enfrentar seres diferentes lhe agradasse. - Não sei se todos aqui sabem, mas existem várias "dimensões de aprisionamento", ou seja, onde alguns seres são mandados e só é possível abrir certas brechas nessas dimensões se estiverem no nosso mundo.

_Se ele pretende abrir uma brecha dessas, o desequilibro vai impor em todos os lados. -Falou Henrick em tom profundo.

_Ele vai abrir brechas até encontrar o que procura. - Falou Harry, só que agora seu tom era quase zombeteiro.

_E seria? - Perguntou Moody.

_Não sei, quando perguntei para os comensais eles não sabiam a resposta, Rabicho que era o mais próximo de Voldemort também não sabe. - Falou Harry. - Mas ele me disse que os primeiros a serem libertados serão os "Profanadores da terra".

_Quando será isso? - Perguntou Dumbledore apesar da maioria ali estar perdida no assunto, ninguém ousou interferir no relato.

_Em breve, quando a lua cheia se esconder através das suas próprias sombras, é o momento certo para se fazer algo assim.

_E por que esse seria o momento certo? - Perguntou Tonks.

_É mais um momento simbólico. - Falou Lupin. _Mas afeta de alguma forma a magia.

_Você sabia disso? - Perguntou Henrick olhando para Snape.

_O Lorde não discute muito os seus planos com algumas pessoas, esses comensais devem saber por causa de Rabicho já que ele ficava escondido nas barras do Lorde. - Falou Snape.

_Muito bem eu já dei minha informação agora é a vez de vocês. - Falou Harry com certa pressa.

_Azkaban foi tomada. - Falou Dumbledore entrelaçando as mãos.

_A quanto tempo? - Perguntou Harry interessado.

_Depois do ataque que a vila perto do Vinhedo Granger. - Informou Snape.

_O ministério encobriu isso? - Perguntou Harry.

_Claro, imagine só o pânico que isso causaria no mundo. -Falou Minerva McGonagall em seu tom prático de voz.

_Estamos planejando mandar uma força tarefa de dez bruxos para Azkaban para tentar retomar a prisão. -Falou Remo Lupin analisando ao filho de um de seus melhores amigos.

_O nível desses dez deveria estar em um grande grau. -Falou Harry analisando a informação. _E vocês tem de levar em conta o fato de que vários usuários do Dom estejam lá para proteger a fortaleza, sem contar que o próprio Voldemort pode estar lá.

_Alguma idéia melhor? -Perguntou Henrick em um tom debochado, como se não acreditasse que aquele pirralho tivesse algo melhor.

_Quantos comensais tem na prisão? -Perguntou Harry, não ligando para o neto do diretor.

_Cento e cinqüenta mais os prisioneiros que foram capturados na invasão da ilha, entre eles aurores e visitantes, também trouxas capturados para experiências com novos feitiços ou para simples diversão. -Repondeu Snape em tom seco.

_Se o seu grupo der de cara com um desses usuários vocês teriam problemas. -Falou Harry que olhou diretamente para Henrick. _O cabeça de ferrugem até poderia ser de grande ajuda, visto que ele é portador de um dom, mas vocês teriam de lidar com o choque de dois dons provavelmente opostos, o que poderia trazer mais vítimas do que outra coisa. -Harry falou sem se interromper, apesar de Dumbledore ter chamado sua atenção pela falta de respeito com o professor.

_Como você sabe? -Perguntou Henrick em tom nervoso por ouvir o "apelido" que aquele garoto lhe deu.

_Usuários das Sombras não todos, mas alguns, conseguem identificar pessoas com outros dons apesar de dificilmente identificar o dom que a pessoa tem. -Falou Alvo Dumbledore, seus olhos analisavam o rosto do jovem Potter, sabia que ele tinha uma idéia, mas provavelmente não seria muito bem vinda. _Você tem algum plano?

_Eu ia pedir para você dois dias para me ausentar, amanhã e domingo, voltaria na segunda de manhã. -Falou Harry em um tom mais profundo e lento de voz, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras. _Nesse meio tempo poderia pedir para que meus aliados ajudassem nisso.

_Ah! Claro! Você quer invadir um lugar cheio de dementadores e comensais, com um bando de vampiros. -Falou Henrick em tom de deboche. _Imagine só a maravilha que seria! Provavelmente não restaria nem mesmo prisioneiros.

_Por que você se ausentaria nesses dias? Perguntou Dumbledore em tom calmo, fazendo sinal para que seu neto ficasse quieto.

_Esse assunto só tratarei com os Weasley e com o senhor. -Falou Harry em tom de quem não aceitava ser contrariado. _Mas eu pedirei sim aos vampiros que me ajudem, provavelmente três ou quatro deles sejam mais que o suficientes, baixas serão inevitáveis, mas prometo que nenhum comensal ou prisioneiro será transformado em vampiros.

_Baixa estimada? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Trinta por cento dos comensais e talvez dez por cento dos prisioneiros. -Falou Harry.

_Planeja matar os prisioneiros? -Perguntou Snape.

_Eu não, mas talvez seus amigos sim. -Falou Harry em tom de desafio. _Afinal são um bando de covardes que ao verem que estão perdendo matarão prisioneiros que sabem de mais sobre suas ações.

_Se te déssemos carta branca, o quanto poderia reduzir esse percentual de perdas entre prisioneiros? -Perguntou Alastor Moody.

_Baixaria para zero por cento. -Falou Harry em tom mais firme ainda. _Se prometerem não interferir e só entrarem na ilha depois que forem avisados, também podem ficar com o crédito, o que acho pouco útil já que ninguém sabe sobre a ocupação inimiga na prisão.

_Muito bem, você terá carta branca, mas terá de revelar o que vai fazer nesses dias ausentes. -Falou Dumbledore em um tom tão forte quanto o do rapaz.

_Mas Alvo... –Henrick tentou argumentar, mas foi cortado.

_Sem mais. -Falou Dumbledore em um tom ligeiramente mais alto, acabando com os diversos murmúrios de desacordo.

_Faremos assim, conversarei com você e o Sr e Srª Weasley e se os três acharem sábio, revelarão para os outros. -Falou Harry, depois disso houve um silêncio aterrador até que os Weasley concordaram com um aceno, em seguida Dumbledore se levantou.

_Reunião encerrada por em quanto. -Falou o líder da ordem, vários sussurros de protestos foram ouvidos. _Teremos outra reunião na segunda à noite, estão todos dispensados menos os Weasley. -O tom fora tão firme que nenhum outro membro ousou discutir, saíram rapidamente ficando somente Dumbledore, seu neto e o casal Weasley.

_É alguma coisa relacionada aos meus filhos? -Perguntou Molly já em um tom extremamente preocupado.

_É relacionado tanto a Rony quanto a Hermione, mas recentemente se tornou relacionado também para Gina, no caso desta um pouco mais urgente. -Falou Harry ele ainda tava de pé no mesmo lugar que estivera quando chegou à reunião.

_Prossiga. -Pediu o Sr. Weasley apertando levemente a mão de sua esposa.

¬_Rony e Hermione passaram muita coisa comigo, inclusive chegaram a correr risco de morte como todos sabem. Falou Harry, seu tom era mais cuidadoso. _Recentemente, quando eu comecei a controlar melhor o Dom das Sombras, eu notei algo estranho nos dois e depois passei a observá-los melhor.

_O Que o meu filho tem? -Perguntou a Srª Weasley quase que exasperada.

_Ambos tem um Dom. -Falou Harry em um suspiro longo e baixo. _Percebi que Rony tinha certa facilidade para executar feitiços relacionados ao elemento água e sem perceber usava o seu dom. -Falou Harry mais cuidadoso, afinal o que as pessoas chamavam de "Dom" era algo bem delicado. _Como poucos sabem pessoas que tem algum "Dom" e não sabem, acabam usando esse poder inconscientemente como Rony e o mesmo com Hermione.

_E qual seria o Dom da Srtª. Granger? -Perguntou Dumbledore.

_Terra. -Respondeu brevemente o moreno. _Eles ainda não perceberam esse dom ou fingem que não perceberam, afinal eles devem pensar que estavam usando magia involuntária. Então o que vou pedir ao senhor, diretor, é que consiga mestres para eles, alguém que ensine como controlar esse "DOM".

_Verei isso. -Falou Dumbledore pensativo. _Por que você quer algo assim e por que você mencionou a Srtª. Weasley?

_Primeiro por que se Rony e Hermione querem continuar do meu lado pro que der e vier eles tem de ficar fortes e no momento eles são muito fracos. -Falou Harry em um tom mais vago de voz. _Eu sou caçado por comensais e recentemente Caçadores de recompensa, sem contar que não sou bem visto entre Lycan´s e Hunters.

_O nível deles é bom para lidar com comensais medianos. -Falou Henrick que ouvira tudo quieto.

_Sim, você deve ter notado isso. -Falou Harry esquecendo por um instante que não gostara dele. _Já com Gina o assunto é mais grave, assim por dizer. -Ao terminar de dizer isso ele vê Molly apertar mais forte a mão do marido. _Gina deve estar suprimindo o seu dom inconscientemente, ou seja, ela sabe que o tem, mas enterrou isso fundo em sua mente e não esta querendo lembrar-se dele, ela o está segurando e isso não vai ser bom principalmente por que o dom que ela carrega é um dos mais destrutivos entre os dons.

_O Dom das Chamas. -Falou Dumbledore em tom pensativo e recebeu um aceno afirmativo do moreno. _A quanto tempo você supõem que ela sabe sobre esse Dom e o vem suprimindo?

_Final do segundo ano, no máximo no começo do terceiro, ela já deve ter percebido isso. -Falou Harry a senhora Weasley, esta não entendia muito do que eles estavam falando mas sabia que aquele dom não era muito bem visto.

_Como assim suprimindo? -Perguntou a matriarca Weasley. _Por que ela não falou conosco?

_Não é do conhecimento geral, mas Voldemort é um usuário das chamas talvez o segundo mais poderoso usuário das chamas que está vivo. -Falou Harry em um tom mais cuidadoso, vendo a matriarca Weasley ficar mais apreensiva.

_Ela provavelmente deve saber disso, pois ficou muito tempo em contato com Riddle em seu segundo ano, e ao descobrir que carregava tal "Dom" se sentiu apavorada achando que era algo vindo de Tom, provavelmente ela deve ter entrado em choque por alguns minutos ou até por horas e quando se recuperou não se lembrava de nada, pois enterrara em sua mente essa lembrança. -Falou Henrick analisando cada parte da história.

_E por que esse Dom não pode ser guardado ou segurado? -Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

_É como uma panela de pressão. -Falou Harry sabendo que os Weasley tinham conhecimento sobre esse artefato trouxa. _Ela guarda todo esse poder dentro dela, o selando em seu próprio corpo sem deixar muita brecha para ele sair, uma hora o corpo dela não vai agüentar a pressão e ela vai liberar tudo de uma vez. -Os Weasley ficavam mais pálidos a cada palavra. _Provavelmente isso será em uma hora de grande estresse emocional, o que numa guerra acontece sempre, e tudo ao redor dela pode romper em chamas, inclusive ela mesmo.

_Ela mataria centenas de pessoas antes de morrer e mesmo se sobrevivesse se culparia eternamente pelo acontecido. -Falou Henrick.

_O Dom do fogo é um dos mais perigosos e ariscos e para controlá-lo precisa de muito treino e somente alguém de um nível de "Mestre" pode ensinar a controlá-lo ou a pessoa tem de aprender sozinha. -Falou Harry agora um pouco mais aliviado. _O que eu vou fazer nesse tempo ausente é encontrar o mestre para sua filha e, por falar nisso, também teria de pedir autorização para instalá-lo em uma parte da floresta proibida, de preferência uma parte rochosa.

_Depende de quem você quer trazer para ser o mestre dela. -Falou Henrick antes mesmo de seu avô se pronunciar.

_É alguém que pretendo fazer meu aliado. -Falou Harry em tom mais profundo.

_Para que você quer tantos aliados? -Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

_Para não depender da Ordem para saber as informações. -Falou Harry rapidamente. _O professor da Gina será alguém muito conhecido por todos aqui nessa sala, se não temido. -O moreno parecia estar preparando o terreno para o que vinha, o que ao trouxe boas expectativas aos demais. _McGuin. -Falou Harry, por um instante Henrick Dumbledore se engasgara com aquilo e ficara ligeiramente pálido, já os Weasley não entenderam, aquele nome era muito comum. _Olhos Escarlates McGuin.

_O QUE? Gritou o senhor Weasley se pondo de pé, estava totalmente pálido, seu olhar dizia claramente que não aceitava aquilo, já a Srª Weasley estava em choque somente por ouvir aquele nome, não que o nome fosse temido como o de Voldemort, mas não se havia descrição para expressar o quão ruim ele era. _Jamais permitirei isso.

_Você quer entregar a garota para o próprio demônio. -Falou , agora realmente achando aquele pirralho um louco.

_Minha filha não entrará em contato com aquela besta, não deixarei ela sequer saber direito de sua existência. -Pela primeira vez Harry vira o Sr. Weasley nervoso e achou de certa forma estranho. _Um amaldiçoado... você quer que minha filha entre em contato com um amaldiçoado.

_Você sabe quantos usuários das chamas estão hoje em dia em nível de "Mestre"? -Perguntou Harry em um tom forte e sombrio, fazendo o senhor Weasley se calar por um instante. _E quantos deles estão do lado de Voldemort?

_A maioria está do lado de Tom. -Falou Dumbledore, ele viu os prós e contras daquela proposta, mas achou melhor os pais da garota decidirem. _Dificilmente acharíamos algum em nível tão alto e que quisesse se meter nessa guerra.

_Mas Alvo esse ser não pode, você sabe ele...

_Eu sei muito bem Arthur, eu já conheci e ainda conheço pessoas que entraram em contato direto com ele e tiveram sorte de saírem vivas. -Falou o diretor em tom mais profundo.

_Mas se você quiser que sua filha sobreviva terá de confiar em mim. -Falou Harry sabendo que mesmo os Weasley confiando nele para algumas decisões, o que ele estava pedindo era muito duro, afinal ele estava pedindo para deixar que a única filha deles treinasse com o homem chamado de "A besta de olhos escarlates".

_Estamos entre o fogo e a panela. -Falou a Srª Weasley finalmente depois de um tempo. _Se não arrumarmos alguém que ensine nossa filha ela pode morrer e pode levar grande parte das pessoas junto, e conhecendo-a do jeito que a conheço, mesmo se sobrevivesse, ela morreria aos poucos se remoendo de culpa. -As lágrimas banhavam o rosto da matriarca, era claro o esforço dela em aceitar aquilo, mesmo que imaginário. _E se a entregarmos para esse... não sei como defini-lo, corremos o risco de que ele a mate. -Harry a achou calma demais e estranhou isso, mas percebeu o quão duro estava sendo para ela se controlar. _Você me dá sua palavra de que ele não a matará?

_Juro que ele não a matará pelo sangue que corre em minhas veias. -Falou Harry em tom solene, sabia que ao jurar aquilo selara um contrato mágico e pessoal com os Weasley.

_Ela irá. -Falou Molly e ao ver que o marido ia protestar falou. _É a única saída. -Depois disso desatou a chorar, Arthur vendo aquilo viu o quanto custava para esposa, provavelmente mais do que a ele mesmo.

_Se ele aceitar, eu arrumarei o local para ele ficar. -Falou Dumbledore ao ver a aceitação Weasley. _Como pode ter certeza de que ele aceitará?

_Ele está à procura de um novo discípulo. -Falou Harry com um pequeno sorriso. _Partirei hoje à noite.

Todos os alunos estavam no salão principal, alguns riam e conversavam entre si, outros apenas ficavam quietos e olhavam para Harry, que ria abertamente com seus amigos. Depois de um tempo, todos voltaram ao normal e conversavam alegremente estavam ansiosos para saber do novo professor de DCAT e também curiosos para ver os novos alunos que chegariam hoje e seriam selecionados para uma das casas.

_Silencio. -Pediu a profª. McGonagall, que já estava em pé a frente da mesa dos professores, alguns se perguntaram como ela conseguiu sair do lugar sem ninguém perceber, mas deixaram isso de lado, pois ao lado dela estava o Chapéu Seletor, em cima do banquinho de três pernas. _Como todos sabem, hoje iremos receber dois novos alunos transferidos de uma escola Russa.

_Não estou gostando disso. -Falou Harry em um tom que julgou ser muito baixo, mas que Hermione notara.

Logo depois entram dois alunos, uma garota de estatura mediana pele muito branca e olhos azuis e cabelos louros escuros, muito bonita, mas muito familiar a Granger. O outro aluno era um garoto de seus dezesseis anos, alto e cabelos curtos louros escuros, os olhos eram azuis claros e tinha um ar de superioridade, quando passou pela mesa da Grifinória lançou um olhar penetrante para Hermione e em seguida um olhar cheio de ódio e rancor para Harry, que apenas sorriu.

_Muito bem, quando eu chamar seus nomes venham aqui, se sentem no banquinho e coloquem o chapéu. -Falou McGonagall em tom eficiente, assim que os dois alunos novos chegaram perto dela. _Caroline Ishenko. -Falou mais uma vez e a garota loira se adiantou e pôs o chapéu seletor.

_Grifinória. -Gritou o chapéu e ela avançou para mesa dourada e vermelha, se sentando um pouco afastada de Hermione, mas sem ao menos ter procurado a prima.

_Alexandre Ishenko. -Falou a diretora da Grifinória e em seguida o garoto avançou e se sentou no banquinho colocando o chapéu em sua cabeça.

_Corvinal. -Gritou o chapéu, palmas entusiasmadas vieram da mesa azul, principalmente das garotas, este nem mesmo olhou para a irmã e foi direto para a mesa das Águias.

_Meus caros alunos, sejam bem vindos a mais um ano na escola. -Falou Dumbledore assim que McGonagall retirou o Chapéu Seletor do salão e todos os alunos ficaram quietos. _Depois dessa breve seleção eu queria dar os seguintes recados: Primeiro a floresta nos arredores de Hogwarts é proibida para todos os alunos novos ou veteranos. -Essas palavras foram ditas olhando diretamente para o trio Harry, Rony e Hermione. _A lista de objetos proibidos passou a marca de mil itens, se quiserem ver a lista completa, ela estará na porta da sala do Zelador. Também queria apresentar a vocês o novo professor de DCAT. -Em seguida um homem de seus vinte e poucos anos se levantou, possuía cabelos castanhos acobreados e olhos incrivelmente azuis, ele sorria para todos. _Esse é meu neto e novo professor de DCAT, Henrick Dumbledore. -Palmas um tanto entusiasmadas da parte feminina do castelo foram ouvidas, Harry olhou com certo nervosismo que Hermione corara levemente quando o cabeça de ferrugem olhou para ela. _Também teremos esse ano um novo grupo de Duelos, o professor desse grupo pediu para manter seu nome em segredo até a primeira aula, que será obrigatória a todos os alunos do quarto ao sétimo anos, mas posso adiantar que quem o ajudará em suas aulas será nosso estimado professor de Poções Severo Snape. -Murmúrios se espalharam por todo o canto do salão principal e palmas fortes só vieram da mesa da Sonserina. _E por último Bona Petite. -Em seguida a comida apareceu magicamente nos pratos, como era um café da manhã não era nada tão grandioso, mas era surpreendente a variedades de coisas.

_Hoje eu mato um. -Murmurou Harry em tom de desagrado ao perceber dois pares de olhos colados uma hora nele outra em Hermione.

_O que você disse? -Perguntou Rony de boca cheia.

_Que depois eu quero falar com vocês. -Disse Harry disfarçando, sem perceber que Hermione o observava mais atentamente. _Você sabia que seus primos viriam pra cá?

_Não. -Respondeu a garota. _Mas deve ser por causa da minha tia.

_Se seu primo se meter a engraçadinho com você mais uma vez, eu o mato. -Falou Harry em tom baixo, mas o suficiente para Rony e Hermione o ouvirem.

_Acredite, meu amigo, eu te ajudarei com todo o prazer. -Falou Rony depois de engolir uma quantidade assombrosa de comida ao mesmo tempo.

_Você por acaso tem estomago? -Perguntou Hermione horrorizada para o ruivo, ao vê-lo comer como se não houvesse amanhã. Este apenas a ignorou e voltou a comer. _Como ele consegue comer tanto e nunca engordar?

_Sei lá vai ver é alguma coisa nos Weasley. -Disse Harry se lembrando que todos os Weasley comiam muito bem, claro que Rony era o mais comilão, mas Fred e Jorge juntos eram piores.

_Muito bem, o que você queria falar conosco? -Perguntou Rony meia hora depois do café, em uma sala abandonada do castelo.

_Hoje à noite irei sair em uma missão. -Falou Harry indo direto ao assunto. _Só voltarei segunda feira.

_Ótimo iremos com você. -Falou Hermione categoricamente.

_Não irão comigo a nenhum lugar. -Falou Harry em tom mais sério. _A partir de agora vocês não irão comigo em nenhuma missão, a não ser que eu a julgue fácil.

_E por quê? -Perguntou Rony indignado.

_Por que vocês são fracos. -Respondeu Harry em tom direto, seus olhos diziam claramente que aquela era sua opinião.

_Nós passamos por muito, superamos e aprendemos mais do que em anos aqui em Hogwarts e isso somente em alguns meses, porém você ainda diz que somos fracos. -Falou Rony nervoso, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

_Vocês são fracos e em quanto não ficarem fortes, não os levarei a nenhum lugar. -Falou o moreno dando as costas.

_Por que está fazendo isso conosco? -Perguntou Hermione, seu tom era indecifrável, ela era forte, não demonstraria o quanto ficou abalada com aquelas palavras, não na frente dele.

_No momento em que eu voltei ao mundo mágico, minha cabeça ficou a prêmio e não é só Voldemort que a quer, outros bruxos das trevas que acham que vão ganhar prestígio se me matarem, ou são Vampiros que me odeiam, principalmente por iniciar mais uma guerra entre clãs, sem contar Lycans que me odeiam só pelo fato de eu ser um "amigo" dos vampiros, e acho que devo lembrar-lhe que os Hunters tem a mesma opinião. -Falou Harry sem nem ao menos se virar. _A partir desse momento os desafios serão maiores e mais perigosos, se antes achamos que passamos perto da morte, agora nós a veremos cara a cara, ela está com a foice encostada em nossos pescoços, pronta para arrancar nossas cabeças e se vocês saírem no nível atual, suas cabeças serão as primeiras a rolarem.

_Estamos dispostos a correr o risco, sempre ficamos do seu lado. -Falaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

_Vocês podem estar dispostos a morrerem para me acompanhar, mas eu não estou disposto a perder vocês. -Falou Harry abrindo a porta da sala. _Se isso acontecer... -Ele não terminou de dizer a frase e respirou fundo. _Vão conversar com o Diretor hoje, a senha é Picolé de limão, ele explicará tudo a vocês e arrumará mestres para que vocês fiquem mais fortes. Eu torço para que fiquem forte rápido, pois sem vocês por perto eu não consigo atingir os 100% da minha capacidade. -Depois disso ele saiu da sala e fechou as portas.

_Egoísta. -Falou Hermione.

_Prepotente. -Disse Rony.

_Retardado. -Disseram ao mesmo tempo

_Não somos fracos. -Falou Rony indignado.

_Mas ele está certo. -Disse Hermione se sentando em cima de uma carteira velha e baixando a cabeça. Ela segurava seus joelhos com força, os apertando, odiava admitir, mas Harry estava certo. _No nível que estamos agora, só iríamos atrapalhá-lo.

_Dominadores dos Dons estariam atrás dele e não seriamos capazes de muito. -Falou Rony chutando uma cadeira velha. _Então só tem uma coisa a se fazer. -Ele olhou para a morena e a mesma idéia e determinação passou-lhes pela mente.

_Ficaremos mais forte. -Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eram dez da noite e Harry se encontrava em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, depois da conversa com os amigos ele ficara de bobeira o dia inteiro. Quando reencontrou os amigos, eles conversaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele pôde perceber a determinação de ambos e até um olhar perdido de Hermione em sua direção, não perguntou se eles foram falar com Dumbledore, mas sabia que eles tinha ido, afinal demoraram três horas para voltar ao Salão Comunal.

Bom o que tivesse acontecido, com certeza ele saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde, por isso ele varreu esses pensamentos de sua mente e abandonou os terrenos da escola, caminhou sentido a Hogsmeade, se sentiu sendo observado por alguns momentos, então continuou a andar silenciosamente por um tempo.

_Impedimenta. -Disse rapidamente se virando e apontando a varinha para a esquerda, depois de um tempo ele foi ate lá e encontrou um gato cinzento de olhos negros. _Volte à forma original. -Disse apontando a mão para o gato que em seguida se transformou em um homem alto e de cabelos grizalhos e olhos negros. _Volte e diga para Dumbledore que o próximo que ele enviar para me seguir, retornará em uma caixa de fósforos. -Depois de dizer isso, um rodamoinho se formou em volta do moreno, que desapareceu no ar sem fazer som algum, o homem ficou chocado e em seguida voltou a sua forma animaga para ir ao castelo com noticias um tanto decepcionantes.

Era quase meia noite quando três pessoas apareceram do nada em uma rua escura do subúrbio pobre e mal freqüentado de Liverpool, eles pareciam procurar por algo e logo começaram a andar em direção do que parecia ser um pequeno prédio de três andares, o qual parecia estar em ruínas. Ao chegara à porta viram que era feita de metal grosso e pesado, um dos três que estava com um sobretudo verde escuro se adiantou e bateu na porta, uma portinhola se abriu no alto da porta, revelando olhos negros e mal encarados que fixou os três.

_Malivan nos mandou aqui. -Disse o de sobretudo verde bem escuro, ao terminar de falar a portinhola se fecha e em seguida o barulho de uma forte tranca é ouvido, depois a porta é aberta e o rapaz vê de quem eram os olhos. Um homem alto e forte, além de mal encarado, em uma pose que aparentemente queria assustar alguém. _Vamos. -Disse o rapaz aos dois acompanhantes, que entraram no prédio velho e então eles puderam ver, ou melhor, ouvir gritos do que parecia uma torcida. Os três avançaram e sem dar atenção à pesada porta sendo fechada.

A acústica do prédio parecia-lhes diferente, os gritos eram ouvidos bem nitidamente e ao chegar mais ao centro, eles puderam ver o porquê, centenas, senão mais, de pessoas gritavam e incentivavam. Pôde ver pessoas aparentemente pobres e maltrapilhas que ficavam mais perto do que parecia ser uma piscina vazia e funda onde dois homens lutavam com magia e com os próprios punhos, mais acima, nos outros andares, eles viram que o prédio possuía um vão central para que os andares de cima fossem usados como camarotes, onde homens de ternos luxuosos e alguns com roupas trouxas riam e bebiam acompanhados de mulheres extravagantes.

_Posso ajudá-los? -Perguntou um homem baixo de olhos pequenos e sobrancelhas grossas, a aura dele dizia claramente que ele não era alguém confiável, estava trajado com um terno escuro e logo atrás havia um homem um pouco maior que ele, cabelos de fios grossos e olhos levemente puxados, pele branca, era claramente de origem chinesa, ele usava uma calça social negra e uma camisa de tecido estranho também negra, além de uma jaqueta da mesma cor, nas suas costas e em sua cintura estavam duas glock prateadas, escondidas por baixo da jaqueta, podia se ver a coronha de uma ponto quarenta, aparentemente aquele era o segurança, mas a energia dele era diferente, era magia moldada, e pelo que o rapaz de sobretudo verde notou, o chinês não gostava de estar ali, mas era seu trabalho.

_Estamos procurando uma pessoa. -Falou um dos homens que acompanhavam o rapaz, que parecia ser o mais novo dos três. _Meu senhor disse que poderíamos obter informação aqui.

_Eu comando esse local, qualquer informação deverá ser pedida a mim a um preço justo. -Disse o homem baixo. _E eu faço as perguntas.

_Tanto faz. -Diz o rapaz tentando desviar do homem, mas tudo que ele conseguiu foi ver o cano de uma glock apontada para sua cabeça. _Nunca aponte a arma para alguém que você não tenha certeza que conseguirá matar.

_O dia em que eu tiver certeza que conseguirei matar alguém, por mais patético que seja, a morte estará me esperando. -Disse o Chinês em tom sério, os olhos castanhos escuros fitavam os verdes do rapaz.

_Esse é meu segurança, Law Chan, ex-Hitmam da Tríade. -Falou o homem em tom confiante e orgulhoso como se mostrasse um simples objeto. _Aparentemente ele não cumpriu uma de suas ordens e foi exilado, não podiam matá-lo por alguma razão... talvez por ele ter matado duzentos dos homens que tentaram isso.

_Você sabe com quem está falando? -Perguntou um dos acompanhantes do rapaz, ele era alto e de cabelos cor de areia.

_Se eu não o reconheço, quer dizer que ele não é grande coisa. -Falou o dono do local.

_Muito prazer, eles me chamam de A besta das sombras. -Falou o rapaz de olhos verdes, que tiveram repentinamente um lampejo amarelado, o homem baixinho tremeu ao ver aquilo, não soube o por que, mas sabia que aquele nome era usado entre os vampiros na França para fazer referência a um humano que com certeza não era normal. _Creio que você é Antony Canavarollo. -Falou o jovem sem ligar para a arma apontada para sua cabeça.

_Sou eu mesmo. -Falou Antony. _E quem procuras?

_O Demônio de olhos escarlates. -Falou o outro acompanhante do jovem, este era alto, cabelos escuros e olhos vermelhos. _Sabemos que você tem informações sobre o paradeiro dele.

_Tenho, mas essa informação custará caro. -Disse Canavarollo fazendo sinal para que Law baixasse a arma, este assim o fez.

_Esteja feliz de ainda estar vivo. Falou o jovem, então Antony o reconheceu, cabelos bagunçados, olhos verdes e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, escondida por trás da franja grande que lhe caía ligeiramente pelos olhos, dando-lhe a aparência de alguém selvagem.

_Harry Potter. -Falou Antony com um grande sorriso. _Não sou um mero humano e creio que saiba disso, mas sei de seus feitos.

_Sei quem é você. -Falou Harry em tom mais seco ainda. _Amaldiçoado por roubar um templo egípcio, condenado a caminhar pela terra até ter uma morte selvagem e brutal.

_Não chamo isso de maldição. -Falou Antony com um sorriso sem vida nos lábios. _É mais uma bênção, imagine só quantos poderiam dizer serem imortais? Em cento e vinte anos eu juntei uma fortuna invejável, tenho grande influência no mundo que vocês chamam de trouxa e também vários contatos entre bruxos.

_Vamos fazer uma aposta. -Falou Harry em tom entediado. _Seu melhor lutador contra mim, se eu vencer eu terei a informação.

_E se perder?

_Você terá a mim. -Disse Harry.

_Feito. -Disse Antony estendendo a mão, que foi apertada pelo rapaz. O homem tinha certeza de que ele cairia perante o seu melhor guerreio. _Me acompanhe. -Disse mais uma vez, então os cinco foram mais para frente, até a borda do que parecia uma piscina funda onde não havia mais ninguém. _Entre. -Harry pulou a pequena grade que tinha e caiu no meio da piscina, uma queda de mais ou menos três metros.

O silêncio foi absoluto, em todos os patamares pessoas olhavam para aquele "garoto" em pé dentro da arena, alguns juravam conhecê-lo de algum lugar, depois do silêncio vieram murmúrios por todo canto.

_MEUS CAROS CONVIDADOS, ESTOU AQUI PARA TRAZER UMA DIVERSÃO EXTREMA PARA VOCS. -Era a voz de Antony, estava ampliada por causa do microfone em que ele segurava. _HOJE ALGUEM DESAFIA NOSSO MELHOR LUTADOR E VEREMOS QUEM É O MELHOR. -Mais uma pequena pausa. _QUE COMECEM AS APOSTAS. -Falou mais uma vez, em seguida uma forte barulheira é ouvida, pessoas gritando suas postas e muito mais, depois de cinco minutos tudo ficou quieto. _MUITO BEM, NO CANTO DIREITO ESTÁ AQUELE DE QUE MUITOS OUVIRAM RUMORES, "A BESTA DAS SOMBRAS", OU SE PREFERIREM, HARRY POTTER. -Vaias vieram de todos os cantos, os bruxos que ali estavam se curvaram para saber se aquele era mesmo Potter, trouxas que sabiam da existência dos bruxos ficaram curiosos, sem contar outros seres. _E DO LADO ESQUERDO SE ENCONTRA O CARRASCO, O EXTERMINADOR, O FLAGELADOR, BIG LOW JACK.

Tudo pareceu vir a baixo, palmas vivas, pessoas batendo com o pé no chão ou nas mesas, nas bancadas superiores e então todos ao mesmo tempo começar a repetir "Big Low Jack". Até que algo pesado cai dentro da arena. Quando Harry o vê fica levemente curioso, dois metros e dez no mínimo, músculos fortes e pele bronzeada, cabelos raspados e olhos cinza, sentia algo diferente nele e aí viu os olhos dele ficarem brancos.

_Usuário do raio. -Murmurou.

_EU VOU TE MATAR. -Urrou o adversário e mais uma vez palmas, gritos e batidas foram ouvidos, além do nome dele sendo repetido em coro, as paredes pareciam tremer.

Harry olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos que de cinza ficaram brancos, sentiu uma pequena corrente elétrica percorrer o seu corpo, era uma boa proteção na mente dele, mas não fora ele que o fizera. Era claro que apesar de um usuário do dom, ele era trouxa, provavelmente alguma poção protegia sua mente, mas ele ultrapassou e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma garotinha chorando desconsoladamente em quanto um corpo enorme parecia se vestir nas sombras, ouviu uma risada desdenhosa e em seguida mais choros de meninas aparentemente pequenas, saiu da mente daquele maldito rapidamente e se sentiu enojado de ter visto aquilo, mas sabia quem as fornecia e ele teria sua vez logo, logo.

_WUR, A LUTA COMECE. -Urrou Antony.

Jack avançou com passadas fortes, mas parou, não via mais olhos verdes e sim amarelos, sanguinários, presas grandes tomavam conta dos caninos, os cabelos pareciam ter crescido levemente e aquela aparência selvagem de antes aumentou. Um silêncio aterrador e uma forte energia opressora se desprendiam do corpo de Harry, forte o suficiente para até mesmo os trouxas sentirem. Jack então saltou para trás e ao tocar o chão bateu as mãos, uma de encontro à outra e as separou, quando fez isso fios azulados e esbranquiçados pareciam ligar as duas mãos. Jack apontou a mão direita para Harry e da palma da mão saiu um raio esbranquiçado. O Sobretudo de Harry se agitou e pareceu aumentar rapidamente, depois formou uma parede em sua frente, voltando ao normal após defendê-lo do raio, e só agora perceberam que aquele sobretudo não era mais verde e sim negro como a escuridão.

_Quanto apostou? -Perguntou o vampiro de cabelos cor de areia ao amigo.

_Vinte mil libras no Harry. -Falou o de olhos vermelhos.

_Bom investimento.

Harry avançou até ficar a quase um metro do oponente, que tentou lhe acertar um soco, o maldito tina um bom alcance, mas não adiantou muito, com movimentos rápidos ele se abaixou, pegou o braço musculoso do oponente com a mão direita enquanto com a esquerda fechou os punhos e acertou um golpe no cotovelo, Jack gritou alto ao sentir seu braço ser quebrado e ficar numa posição um tanto quanto estranha.

_Não vou matá-lo. -Falou Harry ao seu lado, o tom baixo e grave. _Prefiro que você sofra e implore pela morte, que pague pelos seus pecados. -Aquele tom estava dando medo em Big Low Jack. _20ª arte das trevas. -Uma fina aura escura tomou conta de Potter. _Julgamento das almas. -A piscina antes branca ficou totalmente negra como piche, então sombras escuras saíram do chão, eram indistintas. Harry pulara para trás ficando o mais longe possível do oponente, que estava apavorado, principalmente quando as sombras lhe alcançaram e o agarraram com força, ele tentou se debater, mas parecia que haviam garras presas em sua carne. _Seu julgamento está encerrado, sua sentença é ser engolido pelas sombras e recebera o seu castigo até que sua alma seja despedaçada e jogada no inferno. -Falou Harry dando as costas e, por incrível que pareça, Jack começou a gritar e berrar pedindo ajuda, enquanto afundava no que era para ser o chão e por fim seus gritos desapareceram e a piscina voltou a ficar branca. _Alguém mais quer me desafiar?

Silêncio diante dessa pergunta, todos tremiam ou quase todos, nas sombras perto do último patamar, olhos azuis selvagens observavam aquele estranho bruxo usuário das artes das sombras, ele era perigoso, mais perigoso que os próprios Vampiros e ele teria de contar isso ao seu mestre, ele olhou para o outro canto onde viu alguém com um sobretudo de couro marrom escuro com um grande chapéu lhe escondendo o rosto, era um Hunter, realmente aquele Potter era alguém para se preocupar.

Depois do silêncio, Harry flexionou os joelhos e pulou para fora da piscina, caindo bem em frente a Antony, que ainda estava surpreso, o microfone caído no chão, ele encarava aqueles olhos amarelos. Aquele rapaz fazia jus ao nome que ganhara entre os vampiros, mesmo que aparentemente não mostrasse realmente o porquê de ser chamado daquele jeito.

_Então me dirá o que quero saber? -Perguntou Harry, seu tom levemente grave de voz, mas o que pareciam ser presas desapareceu rapidamente.

_Há uma floresta mágica na Irlanda, a única realmente que existe lá, talvez seja uma das mais perigosas, ao centro tem uma enorme clareira rochosa, lá você encontrar quem você procura. -Falou Antony tremendo levemente. _Mas saiba que ele não se esconde, é que poucos saem vivos depois de encontrá-lo, por isso quase ninguém sabe onde ele mora.

_Ele pode estar mentindo. -Falou o Vampiro de olhos vermelhos.

_Ele está dizendo a verdade. -Falou Harry depois de usar legilimência no homem, agora ele olhava para o seu guarda costa. _Preciso de alguém com suas habilidades, não procuro seguidores, mas companheiros.

_O que eu ganharia lhe seguindo? -Perguntou Law.

_Respeito, Honra e Vingança. -Respondeu Harry que depois pareceu pensar um pouco. _E depois poderá fazer o que quiser.

_Não procuras seguidores, mas saiba que mesmo não querendo acabará encontrando. -Falou Law Chan. _Irei com você.

_Não irá, não. -Falou Antony indignado por ser ignorado. _Você me deve eu o ajudei eu...

_Ah sim, eu me esqueci de pagar o favor. -Falou Harry, que olhou para um dos vampiros, este entendeu e pegou Canavarollo pelo pescoço, jogando-o dentro da piscina, este caiu de costas gemendo. _Eu vi o que você oferecia ao seu lutador e não só ao Jack, mas a outros, não usarei o mesmo que usei com ele, usarei algo diferente, te enviarei ao outro mundo de uma vez. -Um arrepio passou pelos vampiros que sabiam o que vinha a seguir. _Primeira arte das trevas. -Falou Harry em tom baixo. _Que os cães da morte devorem sua carne e o anjo negro lhe leve para o inferno. -Depois de dizer isso ele deu as costas e começou a sair do local seguido pelos vampiros e por Law, nenhum deles parecia se importar com rosnados selvagens que vinham da piscina, nem pelos gritos de Antony, se ele queria uma morte brutal e selvagem com certeza as encontrara ali.

Em um lugar isolado da Irlanda, onde havia quilômetros de uma planície verde, quebrada por apenas alguns morros, se encontrava uma única mancha escura. Naquele verde havia uma imensa floresta, como os trouxas não a acharam não era mistério, provavelmente a própria magia daquela floresta espantasse os animais normais e os trouxas. Seis horas da manhã e um único rapaz aparece bem na entrada dela a fina neblina insistia em permanecer no ar perdendo lentamente para a força do sol, o rapaz não parecia ligar para aquilo.

Harry entrara na floresta sem hesitar, passou por grandes árvores de troncos escuros e imponentes, jurou ouvir sussurros espaços como se a própria floresta o advertisse do perigo, seu sobretudo já estava negro como a noite e seus olhos estavam em uma mistura exótica de amarelo felino e verde esmeralda, quanto mais avançava pela mata, mais ela ficava fechada e mesmo o sol da manhã não conseguia penetrar pelas copas altas das árvores. Resolvera ir sozinho primeiro por que vampiros não eram muito fã de sol, hábito que ele e seus amigos quase pegaram na estadia com Malivan, e segundo por que achou mais prudente aparecer sozinho, apesar de ser advertido que não seria muito inteligente.

Cansou de andar, já entrara naquela floresta a mais de três horas e estava entediado, poderia tentar simplesmente se transportar para a clareira, mas não tinha muita certeza de como ela era e isso seria perigoso, afinal mesmo com essa habilidade que ele tinha conseguido de sua transformação animaga, ele ainda poderia se dividir em pedaços, o que provavelmente não seria muito confortável. Mas achou melhor se transformar, assim, pelo menos aqueles predadores que o seguiam desde a entrada da floresta não tentariam nada. Em segundos, no lugar do rapaz alto e de olhos verdes, estava um tigre no mínimo duas vezes maior que um tigre comum, ele era totalmente negro com listras brancas, os olhos amarelos analisavam ao seu redor, sentiu os predadores simplesmente tremerem com a aparição e depois abandonarem o local.

Em sua forma animaga Harry saiu correndo aproveitando a incrível agilidade e força de sua transformação, ele corria por caminhos diferentes e enquanto corria ele farejou o ar e sentiu o cheiro de carne assada, provavelmente estava perto do local que procurava, ou tinha algum retardado acampando naqueles lados, o que era pouco provável. Já devia ser umas dez da manhã quando ele finalmente parou de novo e voltou a sua forma humana, os olhos ainda ficaram amarelados e ficaria assim por alguns minutos, ele divisou uma luz mais a frente a uns dois metros mais ou menos, avançou e logo se viu na beira de uma enorme clareira, olhou o chão e viu cinzas negras, restos do que um dia foram árvores, e a cinqüenta metros a frente dava lugar a uma parte bem rochosa, ao centro da clareira uma cabana grande e de sua chaminé saía uma fumaça clara, o cheiro de carne era transportada pelo vento, mas aparentemente poucos seres se aproximariam daquele local. Ouviu ao longe o som de água corrente. provavelmente um pequeno riacho perto da clareira.

Ao dar o primeiro passo para dentro da clareira, o sobretudo do moreno simplesmente se fechou em sua volta formando um grande escudo circular, em seguida um calor imenso se formou em sua volta, depois de trinta segundos o sobretudo voltou ao normal, Harry viu que em sua volta tudo estava em chamas, olhou para trás e viu que aquela parte da clareira aumentara pelo menos dez metros. Olhou em direção a cabana e do lado de fora alguém estava em pé, parecia ser um rapaz alto de cabelos longos, estranhamente roxos, devia ter no máximo dezenove anos e de longe, mesmo naquela distância, podia ver a cor de seus olhos, eram escarlates como as chamas em sua volta, suas roupas eram um tanto velhas e rasgadas, aquele olhar escarlate era quase selvagem.

_Quem ousa invadir o meu território? -Perguntou o estranho.

_Harry Potter. -Falou Harry em tom alto. _E estou te procurando, Olhos escarlates McGuin. -Depois de terminar de falar, o moreno viu o estranho de olhos escarlates desaparecer e aparecer a menos de dez metros de si.

_Ou você é incrivelmente corajoso, ou incrivelmente burro. -Falou o jovem de cabelos roxos, que de perto pareceram meio desbotados, ele encarava aqueles olhos amarelos do intruso com dureza, não se assustara como a maioria, mas algo o intrigava. _Busca a própria morte?

_Ao me decidir ser o mais forte eu abandonei a minha vida. -Falou Harry se endireitando e, por um segundo, McGuin viu uma enorme foice quase encostada no pescoço do moreno.

_Então vieste atrás de mim para se provar. -Disse McGuin, ele estava interessado naquele moreno, era jovem, dezesseis anos no máximo, mas seus olhos demonstravam uma incrível experiência de vida, não tão grande quanto a sua, mais era consideravelmente maior do que alguém com aquela idade poderia ter.

_Talvez um dia eu faça isso. -Falou Harry parecendo realmente considerar aquelas palavras. _No momento estou aqui para fazer um trato com você. -O tom de Harry ficara mais sério, apesar daquele sorriso desafiador não sair de seus lábios. _Por enquanto só estou procurando um professor para uma amiga.

_Não ensino ninguém. -Falou McGuin.

_Mas eu já decidi que você ensinará a ela. -Falou Harry surpreendendo o homem de olhos escarlates. _Ela tem potencial, um grande potencial, e quem melhor para treiná-la se não o próprio Imperador das Chamas.

_O último que treinei morreu há cinqüenta anos e fui eu quem o matou. -Falou McGuin tom seco. _Se eu treinar, eles sempre tentam me superar, mas desistem, pois se vêem diante de uma muralha, ninguém tentaria escalar essa muralha.

_Gina Weasley escalaria essa muralha. -Falou Harry abrindo um sorriso maior. _Sei que procura alguém que realmente te supere, que se torne o próximo imperador, mesmo não sabendo quando você irá para o outro mundo, e acho que Gina tem esse potencial.

_Por quê? -Perguntou McGuin.

_A sétima filha de uma família de ruivos. -Falou Harry fazendo aqueles olhos escarlates perfurarem os seus olhos, que ainda estavam amarelados. _Você sabe o que isso significa?

_A grandeza é o seu destino. -Falou McGuin. _Mas o que te garante que eu não irei matá-la com o treino?

_Por que se você fizer isso nem mesmo que você consiga alcançar a morte, eu deixarei você descansar. -Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras vindas do moreno, McGuin viu os olhos deles ficarem mais amarelos e selvagens que antes, e tudo ao seu redor pareceu turvar e então ele realmente viu uma enorme figura atrás do rapaz. Um longo manto pesado e escuro, um capuz caído para trás mostrando um crânio limpo e branco, puro osso, no lugar onde ficava os olhos, somente dois pontos vermelhos brilhantes, em sua mão esquerda uma enorme foice cuja lâmina estava quase encostada no pescoço do moreno, a mão direita tentava tocar-lhe o ombro e, nas suas costas, enormes asas de penas ralas e negras mostrando por baixo uma carne podre e esquelética.

Suou frio, há tempos não achara alguém como aquele garoto e a última pessoa fora a mais de cem anos, só que naquela época era uma mulher. Pessoas como aqueles dois eram perigosas, pior do que qualquer amaldiçoado, eram pessoas que viviam na beira do abismo da morte, que se entregariam por inteiro em uma luta sem medo de morrer, eram pessoas que nunca deveriam se ter como inimigo. Sorriu com isso, finalmente achara um humano que julgava ser digno de ser um sobrevivente, depois de séculos caminhando por esse mundo impuro, ele finalmente achara um verdadeiro guerreiro, um usuário das trevas.

_Qual o seu objetivo? -Perguntou McGuin.

_Ser o mais forte. -Respondeu Harry.

_E o que fará quando conseguir isso? -Perguntou mais uma vez o ser de olhos escarlates.

_Serei o mais forte até a morte. -Falou Harry em um tom tão simples que fez McGuin vacilar um pouco.

_E depois de morrer? -Perguntou McGuin.

_A morte é só mais uma grande aventura. -Disse Harry agora sorrindo de novo. _Não penso em minha morte, mas sim em minha vida.

_Inconseqüente. -Falou McGuin. _Como todos os humanos deve ser mais um traidor nojento e desprazível, que entregaria qualquer um para cumprir seus objetivos.

_Se quer pensar assim de mim, pense. -Falou Harry dando as costas para o homem. _Preciso de sua força, em troca lhe ofereci uma discípula, aceite ou recuse, mas responda agora.

_Eu aceito. -Disse olhos escarlates com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

_Então venha comigo e abandone tudo o que tem, nenhum humano tentará tomar o que é seu e nenhuma fera invadirá seu território mesmo em sua ausência. -Falou Harry.

_Você sabe que desprezo humanos. -Falou McGuin aparecendo do lado de Harry. _Que por mim vocês não valem nada.

_Mesmo assim você nunca conseguiu se desprender de sua origem. -Falou Harry sorrindo, deixando McGuin sem palavras, em seguida um rodamoinho negro apareceu em redor dele e quando desapareceu eles já não estavam mais ali.


	9. Chapter 8 Contrato Negro

Capitulo 8 - Contrato Negro

Silenciosa, era assim a ilhota rochosa que guardava a prisão mais temível do mundo bruxo ou pelo menos da Europa, algumas árvores cresciam retorcidas e com folhagens já secas, era como se toda vida delas fosse tirada antes mesmo de brotarem do chão, poucas criaturas viviam entre aquelas árvores, entre elas corvos maiores que o normal com grandes olhos vermelhos sangue. Tais pássaros levantaram rapidamente quando onze presenças surgiram na ilha, sendo dez delas tão sombrias e sem vida quanto o próprio local.

_Por que você quis vir mesmo? -Perguntou Harry olhando para Jhonata McGuin ao seu lado, este apenas sorriu. _Tanto faz, mas você só pega os que estiverem fora da fortaleza. -Disse Harry sabendo que aquilo o seguraria pelo menos por enquanto, então se virou para os outros que o acompanhavam e suspirou mais uma vez. _Matem somente os comensais, não transformem ninguém, e se morderem algum comensal, pelos deuses, curem a ferida.

_Sim senhor. -Falaram os nove vampiros ao mesmo tempo.

_Não queime a fortaleza nem a nós. -Falou Harry para McGuin, que apenas confirmou com um aceno e desapareceu em seguida. _Vamos esperar.

_Esperar o que? -Uma intensa luz azul clareou a noite.

_Isso. -Respondeu Harry. _Vamos esperar cinco minutos.

McGuin apareceu em frente aos imensos portões de Azkaban e os comensais que a guardavam tremeram, pois mesmo de longe puderam avistar olhos de um vermelho escarlate muito forte, com um brilho divertido e assassino.

_Venham brincar. -Murmurou McGuin, em seguida comensais aparataram em sua volta, eram dez no total e então raios verdes foram em sua direção, ele sorriu com escárnio, os olhos ficaram mais vivos ainda, os raios atingiram o alvo fazendo um forte barulho, mas quando o clarão verde passou, eles viram o invasor intacto. _Vamos lá, vocês podem fazer melhor que isso. -Falou McGuin, então apareceu outro comensal mais ou menos da sua altura, olhos de um castanho escuro e profundo e cabelos loiros escuros.

_Vejam só se não é a besta escarlate. -Falou o comensal com um tom de desdém, em seguida fez um movimento com as mãos e da terra saiu uma jaula de prata que aprisionou McGuin.

_Usuário da terra. -Murmurou o dominador das chamas, então uma grande massa de calor se desprendeu de seu corpo, em seguida o corpo fora tomado por chamas azuis claras e fortes que clarearam metros se não quilômetros, a jaula simplesmente derretera e os olhos escarlates brilhavam entre as chamas azuis. Depois de um sorriso branco, algo apareceu nas mãos de McGuin e ele avança para o Usuário da Terra, que desvia por pouco, sentindo um pequeno corte em seu rosto, os comensais que circulavam os dois estavam espantados e criaram escudos para se proteger do calor.

McGuin não ligou para o comensal que desviou, apenas continuou até chegar perto de outro que tinha erguido um mero protego, que se estilhaçou como vidro com a simples aproximação da besta escarlate. As chamas azuis de repente sumiram e todos puderam ver uma adaga longa, cravada no abdômen de seu companheiro, e McGuin sorrindo com aquilo, ainda segurando a adaga, então ele fez força e ergueu a arma fazendo-a rasgar a barriga e o peito parando a poucos centímetros da garganta, quando retirou a adaga do local e deu as costas.

O sangue espirrou, mas se vaporizou antes de tocar McGuin e logo o comensal caiu para trás, com o impacto do chão seu peito abrira mostrando um coração ainda pulsante e, por incrível que pareça, o sorriso do homem de cabelos roxos assustou aos outros comensais. Em seguida cerca de mais vinte comensais apareceram no local. McGuin ergueu a lâmina da adaga manchada de sangue e lambeu-a, deixando os comensais perceberem que a lâmina era azulada. Mais um feitiço da morte, só que dessa vez ele se abaixara, o que fez a maldição bater em outro comensal que caiu sem vida, o usuário da terra correu na direção de McGuin e lhe acertou um soco no rosto, em seguida berrou de dor levantando a mão que atingira o adversário, dos dedos restavam somente a carne, toda a pele havia sido queimada.

_Queime. -Murmurou McGuin, em seguida o usuário da Terra rompeu em chamas azuladas e começou a berrar de dor e agonia, as chamas pareciam não consumir sua pele e já sem força ele caiu no chão, olhos escarlates se abaixou perto dele. _Chamas especiais, ela não consume sua pele, mas a sensação de estar sendo queimado vivo continua e sempre vai continuar até que alguém tenha pena de você e te mate. -Se levantou e deu as costas, viu os outros comensais tremerem. _Eu não sou alguém piedoso.

_Bem que você poderia se juntar a nós. -Falou alguém no meio dos comensais. Era alto, cabelos brancos, apesar da aparência não passar dos vinte e dois anos, os olhos de um verde muito claro. _Pelo menos você tem estilo.

_Legal, um usuário da Luz. -Falou Mcguin em um tom de divertimento. _Há tempos não mato um.

_Meu nome é Bernard Jonson. -Falou o comensal se curvando levemente. _O Seu humilde carrasco. -A risada alta de McGuin ecoou pela ilhota, os olhos dele se fecharam, os comensais tremeram ao perceber que a risada mais parecia um rosnado do que outra coisa. Quando ele abriu mais uma vez os olhos puderam ver pupilas como as de um gato.

_A Luz corrompida é algo tão engraçado. -Uma explosão de chamas, todos os comensais tentaram se defender com escudos, mais uma vez. Esses simplesmente estilhaçaram e a maioria dos humanos rompeu em chamas, assim como tudo em volta tinha pegado fogo, a ilhota era chamas azuis escuras, gritos de dor foram ouvidos. Por alguma razão a fortaleza não queimara, nem mesmo um pequeno grupo de dez pessoas que entraram sem ninguém perceber, o único inimigo que continuara de pé fora o tal usuário da luz, que era protegido por um escudo verde claro. Ele olhava com desdém para o adversário. _Você é somente uma criança querendo brigar com um adulto.

_Não sou criança. -Falou Jonson.

_Por que alguém como você está do lado de Voldemort? -Pergunta McGuin levemente interessado e nem ligando para a reclamação dele.

_Lorde Voldemort é a única verdade nesse mundo, um deus em forma de homem, o ser mais perfeito que veio a esse mundo para purificá-lo. Se centenas de milhares tiverem que morrer para tal coisa, que assim seja, pois no futuro bilhares se ajoelharão perante o deus homem. -Os olhos verdes claros tinham um brilho fanático e enlouquecido, ele fora envolto pelas cortinas da loucura, fora iludido.

_Pelo jeito você ta apaixonado por ele. -Zombou McGuin, em seguida ele viu uma enorme foice de cabo cinzento e lâmina estranhamente branca, aparecer a frente de Bernard. _Seu lorde é um merdinha que se acha grande o suficiente para conquistar o mundo, eu já vi centenas como ele e todos acabaram se afogando no próprio sangue, com ele não vai ser diferente.

_Limpe sua boca impura antes de falar de meu mestre, sua besta dos infernos. -Gritou Bernard, avançando rapidamente ele agitou a foice para cortar a cabeça de Mcguin, mas este não se mexeu.

Quando a lâmina branca estava a menos de cinco centímetros de seu pescoço, McGuin levantou a adaga azulada, que ainda estava manchada de sangue, e se protegeu, a terra pareceu tremer com aquilo, dois elementos acabaram de se colidir com força, as chamas azuis escuras se apagaram, mas o grito do comensal atingido pelas chamas azuis claras ainda eram ouvidos.

_Humanos são lixos descartáveis e de vez em quando aparece alguém como o seu mestre que quer ser mais do que isso, quer mudar o seu destino, mas tudo que ele vai conseguir é morrer. -Falou McGuin ainda segurando a lâmina da foice com a adaga, o rosto de Bernard estava a centímetros do seu. _Se bem que não se pode chamar alguém como aquela coisa de humano. Eu o vi uma vez, a única vez em que ele teve coragem de me desafiar, eu o fiz voltar com o rabo entre as pernas. Depois disso soube que ele teve de reconstruir grande parte de seu corpo por minha causa, se ele já era feio há quinze anos, imagino agora. -Uma aura branca surgiu em volta de Bernard, a fúria era vista em seus olhos, então ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, isso aconteceu por que McGuin desapareceu como se tivesse sido engolido pela terra e depois reapareceu, pisou nas costas de Bernard que gritou, uma fumaça saía de suas costas bem no local em que olhos escarlates pisava.

_Meu mestre é tudo, ele me salvará. -Gritava Jonson em meio à dor, parecia que suas costas estavam sendo perfurada por adagas flamejantes.

_Pobre criança que acredita em contos de fadas. -Falou McGuin tirando o pé das costas do inimigo, em seguida o ergueu pelos cabelos e lhe deu um soco na barriga com a mão livre, que o fez cuspir sangue e quase desmaiar. _Ah não, assim você acaba com a brincadeira. -Falou McGuin. _Em que nível você está? Guerreiro ou cavaleiro?

_Guerreiro. -Murmurou Jonson.

_E como você, uma mera formiga, iria querer lutar com alguém mais poderoso que você? -Perguntou McGuin sem surpresas. _Nossos níveis são diferentes, se você se comparar a mim será apenas uma formiga perante um leão, aprenda isso e se arrependa pelo resto de sua vida. -Murmurou o dominador das chamas em tom de chacota. _Sinta-se feliz, pois ela não durará muito. -Ele arremessou o adversário em direção da fortaleza, só que uns vinte metros acima, o fazendo bater de cara na parede, o sangue espirrou e ele gritou, não caiu no chão de vez.

Ele sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado com força na parede, em seguida se sente sendo virado, agora estava de costa para a parede e de ponta cabeça, então ele viu quatro estacas flamejantes indo a sua direção, duas delas atravessaram suas pernas um centímetro acima do joelho, a dor era imensa, o grito foi ouvido até mesmo dentro da prisão, as outras duas estacas se alojaram entre as clavículas rompendo o osso, uma quinta estaca aparece, suas chamas eram negras, ela voou em direção ao comensal e lhe acertou bem do lado do coração, ele urrou de dor, sentia seu interior queimar aos poucos.

_Bom acho que acabou a brincadeira, essas chamas negras farão você queimar pouco a pouco por dentro, sua morte será lenta e dolorosa, ninguém no mundo poderá acalmá-la nem extingui-la. Aprecie essa dor como um presente que eu lhe dei, pois ela será a primeira que receberá aqui na terra, mas no inferno sentirá dores piores. -Em seguida McGuin se calou e olhou para o céu, viu o que parecia ser comensais desesperados, fugindo por vassouras, sorriu e apontou o dedo indicador para eles, uma pequena esfera vermelha se formou em frente de seu dedo e voou em direção de um comensal, que foi atingido e começou a pegar fogo e cair da vassoura. Ficou brincando de tiro ao alvo com os comensais que tentassem fugir, provavelmente algum dos vampiros impedia que qualquer um aparatasse da ilha.

Duas horas, era o tempo em que o ataque se mantinha naquela prisão, como previsto alguns comensais tentaram matar seus prisioneiros até por alguns deles terem boas informações, que foram obtidas pelos vampiros e Harry agradecia o fato de serem ótimos na leitura da mente ou legilimencia. Agora ele ia para onde queria, soubera que ela estava ali, era a ala mais segura de Azkaban conhecida como "A entrada para a Morte". Um corredor longo e com archotes que emitiam uma luz arroxeada e fraca, sua própria sombra parecia viva, naquele local o cheiro de morte e medo se misturava, ouviu gritos no fim do corredor, estava próximo, ao longe viu uma grande porta de madeira negra como a noite, quase se camuflando com as paredes, a pessoa ali dentro parecia em agonia profunda e sem limites, provavelmente tinha alguém a torturando.

Harry encostou a mão na porta negra e sentiu magia corrompida, magia impura e familiar, era um derivação das artes das trevas. A magia negra não era como a que ele usava, era pior, algo corrompido, uma imitação vulgar das verdadeiras Artes das Trevas. Então ele sentiu dentro da sala a presença de três pessoas, uma estava caída e sem forças, mesmo assim gritava a plenos pulmões, as outras duas demonstravam diversão, estas eram descartáveis já a que estavam sem forças, ele tinha planos para ela e não abriria mão desse plano, pelo menos não por enquanto, então murmurou algo e a porta se estilhaçou como vidro, ainda com sua mão encostada.

Os dois comensais que estavam dentro da sala se assustaram com aquilo, aquela porta era magicamente protegida, nem mesmo um gigante conseguiria derrubá-la, muito menos destruí-la de tal maneira. Viram a figura de Harry Potter passar por onde um dia estivera uma porta, mas estava diferente, uma aura negra o circulava e olhos amarelos como os de uma besta brilhavam em seu rosto, aquele sorriso frio fez um mau pressentimento se apoderar dos comensais.

_Eu não tenho interesse em vocês, então saiam. -Ordenou Harry, mas os comensais não se mexiam.

_Se deixarmos nossos postos, nosso lorde nos mata. -Falou um dos comensais erguendo a varinha.

_Se vocês não saírem, eu que mato vocês. -Falou Harry, o tom grave, o sobretudo negro que se agitou e pareceu por um segundo refletir a luz arroxeada do archote mais próximo do corredor.

_Um fedelho como você não pode nos fazer mal. -Falou o outro comensal em tom presunçoso. _Provavelmente foi Dumbledore que quebrou a porta, vai ver ele nos está esperando do lado de fora para nos pegar, é uma arm... -O Comensal nunca terminou sua frase, pois caíra para trás e uma adaga branca como osso estava cravada em sua testa e atravessara a cabeça.

_Pensa o mesmo que seu amigo? -Perguntou Harry que aparentemente não saíra do lugar, o outro comensal se encostou à parede tentando manter a maior distância possível de Potter e saiu da sala, sem nem olhar para trás. O coitado conseguiu sair da fortaleza, mas do lado de fora encontrou alguém pior que Potter. _Há quanto tempo não te vejo. -Falou Harry com a pessoa caída no chão, vestes marrons grosseiras e em pedaços, o sangue dela se misturou com o do comensal morto, ela tremia fortemente e murmurava coisas sem sentido e nem nexo. _Desde que você fracassou em me pegar nas férias. -Murmurou Harry se aproximando mais ainda e com o pé fez o ser caído ficar com o rosto para cima, ele viu a pele em um branco anormal como o de um cadáver, os cabelos longos e negros como a escuridão, embaraçados, dando uma aparência enlouquecida, o que era bem possível e aqueles olhos azuis escuros dignos de uma Black. _Minha cara Bella, o que ele te fez! -Não era uma pergunta apenas uma constatação.

_Meu mestre é bondoso, meu mestre me ama, eu merecia eu mereci. -Murmurava Belatrix Lestrange, seus olhos sem foco, ela ainda sentia grandes espasmos de dor, sua mente estava em frangalhos ou quase isso.

_Seu mestre é um retardado. -Falou Harry. _Bela, ele te tirou tudo o que você tinha, tirou a única pessoa que você amou na vida e que te correspondeu, e não só uma vez, mas duas. Ele fez você matar essa pessoa. -Harry se abaixou e tocou o rosto de Belatrix. _Foi por causa dele que você se separou de Sirius pela primeira vez, é por causa dele que você o matou, mas de que adianta eu te falar isso, você está cega, sua mente está destruída, não conseguirá se vingar. -Pela primeira vez naquela conversa Belatrix cravou os olhos em Harry, bem no fundo da mente dela ele conseguiu ver um lampejo de consciência, de sanidade, ela queria vingança. _Ele te manteve aqui você foi abusada e torturada por aqueles que você achava serem seus amigos, mas eu sou diferente, eu posso te livrar da dor de seu passado e de seu presente, posso fazer você construir um novo futuro, um futuro em que você não se lembre de tudo de mal que você já passou, basta você querer. -Ele suspirou, seus olhos ficaram mais amarelos, ele estava entrando na mente de Belatrix, era algo doloroso de ver. Fragmentos de uma infância dura e cruel onde ela era torturada pelos próprios pais por desobedecê-los ou por não ser boa o suficiente, mas tudo eram fragmentos, ela viu a imagem de Sirius em um quarto escuro, mas não quis ver mais além daquilo, se aprofundou mais ainda e viu ela desolada em um beco, fora torturada pelo pai até não conseguir se mover, aparentemente ela tinha se recusado a fazer algo, então ele viu a figura alta e esguia de Voldemort, apareceu na frente dela sua aparência já era deformada, mas nem tanto.

_Mestre. -Com essas palavras Harry saiu da mente de Berlatrix, ele viu mais do que queria, já sabia da maioria das coisas ali, afinal conseguira de uma fonte bem confiável, o próprio Voldemort, que de vez em quando nas férias deixava sua mente aberta na esperança de localizar Harry.

_Ele te abandonou. -Falou Harry em tom baixo. _Mas eu posso te dar sua vingança, você a merece, só depois dela terá sua paz. -Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela. _Você aceitaria mesmo que para isso tivesse de me dar sua alma? -Os olhos da ex-comensal estavam cravados nos de Harry.

_Aceito. -Foi a única coisa que ela disse na conversa, o que fez parecer que ela entendia alguma coisa ao seu redor, o brilho isolado de sua mente parecia ter aumentado como se ele mesmo gritasse que aceitava.

_Que assim seja feito. -Murmurou Harry. _Az Katz mals pklin noztk. -Aquelas palavras pareceram fazer a própria terra tremer, ao longe ele ouviu um som forte como de um trovão e uma brisa veio pelo corredor que não tinha janelas. _Artes das Trevas, que o contrato negro seja selado com o consentimento e vontade de Belatrix Black, a estrela guerreira.

O Corpo de Belatrix começou a flutuar e Harry se afastou lentamente dela, ainda mantendo os olhos fixos, viu uma luz vermelha aparecer nos olhos e na boca de Belatrix, seus braços estendidos, as roupas, ou melhor, os trapos que ela usava simplesmente se despedaçaram e sumiram, agora toda a pele dela emitia um brilhos vermelho sangue, da cabeça dela saiu uma nuvem negra como a escuridão e, com um movimento da mão, Harry a desfez para sempre, então um fio dourado saiu do corpo da ex-comensal e foi até o moreno, grudando em seu peito. Harry fechou os olhos por um instante e depois reabriu, um leve brilho azulado apareceu no fundo dos olhos amarelados e logo sumiu, ele fez um aceno com a mão e um manto se enrolou no corpo de Belatrix, assim que a luz vermelha parou de irradiar um vampiro apareceu ao lado de Harry.

_Pegue-a. -Ordenou Harry e o vampiro assim o faz segundos antes de Bela despencar, agora ela estava nos braços do vampiro. _Está tudo completo?

_Sim senhor. -Falou o Vampiro, ele tremeu com aqueles olhos, lembrava a primeira vez que viu os olhos amarelados.

_Vamos embora. -Depois de dizer isso um grande rodamoinho tomou a sala envolvendo a Harry e ao vampiro que estava com Belatrix, os dois desapareceram.

Aos poucos todos os vampiros abandonaram Azkaban, o último a sair fora McGuin, ele não podia aparatar, afinal não era um bruxo nem um vampiro, mas tinha uma chave de portal dentro das vestes e antes de ir embora ergueu o braço esquerdo, uma imensa bola de fogo subiu aos céus brilhando em um vermelho forte e espalhando sua luz, no centro da bola havia uma íris como a de um gato. Depois disso ele também desaparecera desapontado por não ter se divertido mais.

Meia Hora depois um grupo de reconhecimento da Ordem da Fênix fora fazer uma varredura na ilha, viram que não restara um único comensal vivo, o que estava mais perto disso estava pendurado por estacas numa das paredes externas da fortaleza e gritava a plenos pulmões, mas isso durou pouco até que o silêncio recaiu no local, os prisioneiros estavam intactos, alguns em choque por terem visto o que realmente acontecera ali, em algumas partes corpos estavam empilhados ao lado do grande portão, uma pequena pilha queimava e no céu o gigantesco o olho em chamas brilhava.

_O que aconteceu aqui? -Perguntou um novato da Ordem a Remo Lupin.

_Uma batalha. -Fora tudo o que o lobisomem dissera. _Está tudo certo, vamos sair antes que os aurores cheguem. -Falou mais uma vez, em seguida o grupo de reconhecimento desapareceu, Remo ainda teve a piedade de descer o comensal pendurado.

Rony e Hermione já estavam na mesa do café, eles olhavam para os lados a procura de Harry, pelo que o ruivo dissera, ele não aparecera no dormitório na noite passada, então ele voltaria hoje. A monitora chefe passou perto deles lhe entregando os horários das aulas e quando ela procurou Harry ao lado deles não achou.

_Onde está o Potter? -Perguntou a monitora-chefe.

_Dormindo. -Falou Rony rapidamente antes que a amiga dissesse algo. _Eu entrego o horário a ele.

_Certo. -Falou a monitora sem ligar muito.

_Que legal, vamos ter DCAT na segunda aula. -Falou Rony , ele conhecera o professor quando fora chamado por Dumbledore em sua sala.

_Henry é muito legal. -Falou Hermione distraidamente. _E sabe ensinar muito bem.

_Henry? -Perguntou Rony em tom sarcástico fazendo a amiga corar levemente.

_Vamos rápido estamos atrasados para Herbologia. -Falou Hermione desviando do assunto e se levantando rapidamente, deixando o ruivo por um segundo sem ação, mas logo ele voltou ao normal ao ser puxado pela amiga.

Harry não havia aparecido na aula de Herbologia, o que deixou seus amigos muito preocupados, principalmente por que eles descobriram o que ele fora fazer, ou melhor, descobriram em partes, pois só lhe informaram que ele tinha coisas a resolver em Azkaban. Rony e Hermione já estavam esperando a porta da Sala de DCAT se abrir, isso seria até motivo de alegria se Alex não estivesse na mesma turma, já que tanto ele quanto a irmã pareciam ter um horário semelhante ao de Hermione e estavam no sexto ano.

_Oi Mione. -Falou Alex deixando de lado o pequeno grupo de admiradoras de lado, o que as fez lançarem olhares mortais para Hermione.

_Não enche palhaço. -Falou Rony antes que a amiga respondesse.

_Cuidado com o que fala cabeça de fósforo. -Rebateu Alex com um sorriso superior.

_Você quer que eu quebre seu nariz de novo? -Perguntou Rony em um tom ligeiramente mais alto, fazendo os outros ouvirem e rirem baixinho, principalmente os meninos. Alex ia falar algo quando aporta da sala de aula abriu, então resolveu ficar quieto já que o professor poderia ouvir.

Aos poucos todos entraram na sala de aula que estava totalmente diferente do que eles já tinham visto não, havia nenhuma cadeira, apenas almofadas e pufes espalhados em cima do que parecia ser um tatame vermelho claro, nas paredes estavam algumas armas como espadas e lanças de diferentes tipos e tamanhos, onde era para ser a lousa tinha um diagrama que mostrava como fazer vários feitiços, a mesa do professor desaparecera.

_Sejam bem vindos a minha aula. -Falou Henrick aparecendo ao lado da porta e assustando a todos, já que ninguém o vira ali. _Meu nome é Henrick Dumbledore, mas me chamem de Henrick ou Prof. Henrick por que se me chamarem pelo sobrenome pode ficar confuso. -O Tom de voz dele era simpático e de cara quase todos gostaram dele, salvo Alex e Rony, que tinha um ligeiro desconforto na presença do neto do diretor, talvez fosse o jeito que ele olhava para Hermione. _Muito bem, quero que todos façam um grande círculo e se sentem rápido. -Foi uma correria, vários pegando almofadas e se sentando perto de amigos e em questão de dois minutos todos estavam sentados. _Hoje eu só irei mostrar o que vocês aprenderão e talvez deixarei alguém duelar com algo bem interessante.

Ele começou a explicar detalhadamente o esquema de sua aula que parecia muito puxado, deixara claro que o clube de Duelos era uma atividade complementar, porém separada da de DCAT e por mais que os alunos pedissem, ele não falava quem era o professor de Duelos. Depois de ele explicar seu esquema de aulas que durara quase uma aula inteira, ele tirou de dentro da vestes três chaveiros, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, em forma de pequenos bonecos sem rosto.

_Estes Bo... -Henrick fora interrompido por batidas na porta. _Entre. -Falou sem se virar, a porta se abriu rapidamente e logo se fechou. _Está atrasado Potter.

_Tive de resolver coisas importantes. -Falou Harry em um tom monótono de voz que fez Henrick se virar para o moreno, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis se encontraram com os verdes do rapaz, ambos ficaram se encarando.

_Já que o Sr. Potter chegou atrasado, creio que não se importará de testar esse equipamento que será usado nas aulas. -Falou o neto do diretor com um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico nos lábios, de cara todos os alunos souberam que tanto Harry quanto Henrick se odiavam, isso era fácil de perceber visto que o jeito que um falava com o outro era igual ao de Snape. _Como eu ia dizendo, esse boneco é uma nova invenção do Departamento de Aurores, durante o treino você o coloca no chão e ele tomará a forma de um bruxo que você escolher, geralmente aquele que você quer enfrentar, o boneco terá uma parcela da força do seu oponente desde que você já o tenha enfrentado, é algo muito complicado de se explicar então é melhor demonstrar. -Ele pegou dois bonecos e entregou a Harry, ou melhor, jogou para o moreno como se nem ao menos quisesse tocá-los. _Potter, coloque os bonecos no chão e pense em dois oponentes que você queira enfrentar, se você se sair bem eu escolherei o seu terceiro oponente.

A turma estranhou, pois se o que o professor dissera fora verdade, provavelmente dois bonecos dariam trabalho. Hermione que até então ficou tensa, ao perceber o desagrado do amigo e do professor um pela presença do outro, agora ficara preocupada, conhecia o moreno muito bem e provavelmente saberia quem seriam seus oponentes de testes.

Harry colocara os bonecos no chão e dera três passos para trás, fechou os olhos por um instante e um dos bonecos começou a brilhar e a crescer rapidamente, a face branca e cabelos castanhos avermelhados, roupas bruxas azuis celestes e olhos de um azul muito claro, ali estava uma copia fiel de Henrick Dumbledore. Em seguida o outro boneco irradiou um brilho negro e mesmo antes do boneco tomar forma, um mal pressagio e um frio assustador tomou conta da turma, o boneco cresceu rapidamente, era maior que o boneco de Henrick só que era mais branco, não tinha cabelo, o rosto meio achatado, olhos vermelhos sangue com pupilas em fenda, o nariz era apenas dois riscos no rosto assim como a boca quase sem lábios, as vestes eram negras e luxuosas.

Por um instante houve silêncio, todos incluindo o professor ficaram petrificados diante daquela imagem, em sua frente estava um boneco a imagem e semelhança de Lorde Voldemort, o maior e mais temido bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e então houve um barulho, Neville caíra para trás de pavor, os demais se afastaram o máximo possível do falso Voldemort, menos o professor e os amigos de Potter, murmúrios de medo escondiam um grito desesperado, era como se eles temessem que mesmo aquele boneco quisesse matá-los. Henrick não sabia o que fazer, ficou indignado com a audácia de Potter, o maldito o colocara no mesmo patamar que Riddle, indiretamente, mas colocara, e também estava preocupado com os alunos, muitos ali já ouviram como era o Lorde negro, mas vê-lo era outra coisa, o medo que exalava deles era assustador.

_Não importa o quanto eu vejo, Voldemort continua feio feito o diabo. -Falou Harry inclinando a cabeça para o lado num ato um tanto quanto infantil, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, aquele sorriso frio que mostrava uma felicidade enorme por enfrentar alguém forte ou pelo menos que parecia forte. Mesmo sendo bonecos, os dois exalavam uma grande força mágica, a de Voldemort era mais acentuada e sua lembrança estava tão viva na mente do moreno que provavelmente o boneco estava com pelo menos um teço da força do mestre das trevas.

_Crucio. -Falou o boneco de Voldemort de súbito, até os olhos dele estavam injetados de fúria como o verdadeiro e, por pouco, Harry desviara do feitiço que batera na porta atrás de si e abrindo um buraco, aquele feitiço era forte o suficiente para causar um dano físico.

_Professor, pare isso rápido. -Falou Hermione, mas o neto do diretor não fizera um movimento, se Potter procurara aquilo, ele que se virasse.

O boneco do professor desaparecera por um instante e reaparecera as costas de Harry, que fora pego de surpresa, o que era algo bem incomum. Sentiu a varinha, provavelmente falsa, do boneco encostar em sua nuca e viu o verdadeiro Henrick sorrir, como se aquilo tivesse acabado, mas não daria esse gostinho a ele. Ouviu o feitiço ser pronunciado pelos lábios do boneco, mas antes que ele dissesse a última palavra, o moreno já se abaixara e pegara o braço do boneco Henrick, o lançando no chão, mas com isso se distraiu de Voldemort.

_Reducto. -Gritou o boneco Voldemort, o feitiço acertara o moreno bem no peito o lançando para trás, ele atravessou a porta e todos ouviram um forte barulho do corpo batendo na parede, silêncio. Os bonecos ficaram um do lado do outro como se esperassem algo, então eles ouvem uma risada baixa e Harry pula para dentro da sala, seu sobretudo antes verde agora estava negro. _Avada... -Antes que o falso Riddle terminasse a maldição, Harry já se encontrava a dois palmos dele, sorriu e encostou a mão em seu peito.

_Expulsorium. -Voldemort fora para trás com força batendo na parede, que rachou.

_Flipendo. -Gritou o boneco do neto do diretor, uma barreira vermelha protegeu Harry que de repente de abaixou mais uma vez e passou uma rasteira no boneco do professor, que caiu de costas, o moreno rapidamente se levantou e fechou o punho, ia dar um soco no peito do boneco com uma enorme satisfação.

_Glacius. -A voz fria de Voldemort murmurou, mas todos ouviram e viram o jato branco bater no braço de Potter. No canto da sala Alex sorria, queria que Harry se ferrasse e quando viu que o braço de Harry começara a ficar azulado, ficou mais satisfeito ainda. _Inferno. -Murmurou mais uma vez Voldemort, uma bola de fogo muito grande foi em direção ao moreno que se abaixou, tentou desviar, mas sentiu seu corpo preso, olhou para trás, não percebera quando vira o boneco de Henrick se levantar, mas agora era tarde já estava sendo segurado por ele.

_Lux. -Murmurou o boneco do professor de DCAT, então surgiu um clarão branco misturado a uma grande onda de calor provocada por Voldemort.

_Harry. -Gritaram Hermione e Rony.

Certamente se aqueles bonecos só tinham uma parte da força de quem imitavam, imagine o verdadeiro pensou Hermione ainda de olhos fechados por causa do grande clarão. Se era aquele o nível de pessoas que estariam atrás de Harry, então ele estivera certo tanto ela quanto Rony ainda eram fracos demais para acompanhá-lo e provavelmente o ruivo estava pensando a mesma coisa. Já o Prof. Henrick estava surpreso, Potter tinha uma boa idéia de seus limites e os de Voldemort, por isso os bonecos estavam tão fortes, teria de reforçar os limitadores de força dos bonecos depois. O clarão sumiu rapidamente e todos voltaram a enxergar, mas a maioria voltou a fechar os olhos ao verem aquilo.

O Corpo de Harry envolto por chamas vermelhas, mostrando apenas os contornos dele, mas se podia ver claramente olhos amarelos brilhando por entre as chamas. O boneco de Henrick e Voldemort estava a pelo menos dez passos do moreno, o fogo ficou negro como o ébano e emitiu uma luz vermelha sangue, logo depois se dissipou e eles puderam ver o sobretudo negro, estava com rasgos como o resto das roupas, cujas as calças foi tudo o que sobrou, o sobretudo sobrevivera por pouco, mas aos poucos os rasgos dele se fecharam sozinhos. Harry abriu as duas mãos, então adagas negras surgiram, pareciam não serem feitas de nada conhecido e o neto do diretor sabia que elas foram moldadas com energia negra.

O moreno avançou e desviou de um soco do boneco Henrick, em seguida desapareceu e reapareceu atrás dos dois bonecos, ele ainda de costas para eles sorriu, o som de lâminas perfurando a carne foi ouvido. Uma das adagas atravessara a cabeça do boneco Henrick, espirando um sangue azulado, o boneco caíra e antes de chegar ao chão já voltara ao normal, em seguida eles viram o boneco de Voldemort dar alguns passos, a lâmina negra saía de seu peito, ele deu meia volta e olhou para Harry.

_Maldito Potter. -Murmurou antes de cair para trás e voltar a ser um boneco, as duas adagas negras desaparecerem ainda antes de tocarem o chão e os bonecos se partiram ao meio, realmente aquilo fora divertido, mas só mostrou a Harry que ele ainda tinha de ficar mais forte. Se voltou para o professor que ainda estava surpreso com o nível do rapaz, o viu fechar o sobretudo negro, ou melhor, o sobretudo se fechar em sua volta para cobrir-lhe o peito nu, dando apenas mobilidade para as penas.

O silêncio foi unânime, Alex xingava Harry mentalmente, ele conseguira roubar o seu brilho mais uma vez, agora todos pensariam que ele era o mais forte da escola. Já Carol estava surpresa, não pensava mal do moreno, para falar a verdade não tinha nada contra ele, só não demonstrava isso para apoiar seu irmão, ela olhou para Rony e Hermione, ambos também pareciam surpresos e pensativos e imaginou se os dois eram tão fortes assim, não ficaria atrás depois de ver aquilo queria ficar mais forte e se sentiu motivada, não se seguraria mais por causa de seu irmão. Aos poucos todos os alunos começaram a bater palmas, menos é claro Rony, Hermione, Alex e Carol, o restante parecia realmente achar aquilo divertido.

_Fracos. -Murmurou Harry sem olhar para os alunos, agora ele olhava diretamente para o professor que sorria com desdém.

_Fora muito bem Potter. -Falou Henrick à contra gosto. _Dez pontos para a Grifinória. -Falou mais uma vez, então ele colocou o terceiro boneco no chão e murmurou algo, toda a sala mais uma vez ficou silenciosa para esperar o que estava por vir, muitos imaginaram que o boneco se tornaria o diretor, mas se enganaram. Primeiro viram cabelos de um vermelho muito intenso, em seguida a pele ficou alva e curvas belas apareceram denunciando um corpo feminino, alguns garotos assoviaram principalmente quando viram o rosto belo aparecer e os olhos verdes esmeralda idênticos aos de Potter, então alguns compreenderam e viram a semelhança entre Harry e a mulher, mas somente aqueles mais chegados ao moreno como Rony, Hermione e Neville souberam quem era. Hermione colocara a mão na boca, provavelmente contendo um grito de surpresa, olhou para o professor, não acreditara que ele fizera aquilo. _Todos tem alguém que não podem atacar, sempre tem aquela pessoa que o faria recuar por ser incapaz de machucá-la, sua missão é enfrentar essa m... -Henrick se calara e os alunos não entenderam de início, mas depois uma presença tão sinistra, que ate alguém sem treino poderia sentir, se instalou no local, era como uma fera pronta para matar, com uma forte intenção assassina e, apesar de estar direcionada somente ao professor, todos sentiram. Olharam mais uma vez para Harry, uma aura negra o circulava, os olhos amarelos que todos pensaram ser somente uma miragem brilharam com força, o sorriso desaparecera dos lábios, houve um feixe de luz e o som de algo metálico, o boneco da mulher caíra para trás e em questão de segundos voltou ao normal só que ele estava em pedaços. Com um movimento súbito Harry estava a um palmo do professor, seus olhos amarelos encaravam os olhos azuis e quando a voz saiu foi como um pequeno rugido grave.

_A próxima vez que você simplesmente pensar em profanar a imagem de minha mãe. -Ele deu uma pausa longa, não notou que sua oclumencia fora pros diabos e que toda sua fúria estava sendo transmitida para Voldemort, nem notou o medo dos alunos que ficaram surpresos por saberem que aquela mulher linda era sua mãe. _Eu juro que te mato e levo pessoalmente sua alma para o canto mais profundo e sombrio do inferno, onde nem toda a luz que você conseguir criar possa lhe salvar da escuridão esmagadora. -A sala parecia tremer levemente, o quadro negro partira ao meio e portas no corredor eram arrancadas, o sinal bateu, mas para todos aquilo só foi um som ao longe, demoraram a perceber que os dois períodos de DCAT passaram voando. _Esteja avisado e cuidado com a escuridão, pois ela pode te engolir. -Depois de dizer isso ele saiu da sala.

Passaram quase dois minutos até que os alunos se tocaram que a aula tinha terminada e trataram de sair rapidamente dali, Henrick viu os olhos azuis do Weasley cravados nos seus por um segundo, mas soube que a partir daquele momento encontrara de certa forma um inimigo entre os Weasley, procurou os olhos de Hermione, mas tudo que viu foi seus cabelos segundos antes de sair da sala, que ficou silenciosa de repente, era algo estranho, não teve como ter ação, mas a imagem de Lílian Potter não lhe saía da mente, lhe parecia muito familiar, claro que ele já havia visto fotos dela, já que seu avô era amigo dos Potter, mas era diferente e não sabia dizer como. Virou-se e ficou olhando o quadro partido em dois, em seguida ele sente pequenas pontadas no rosto e ouve tecido rasgando, ficou mais surpreso ainda ao ver um corte profundo no rosto, suas roupas estavam rasgadas em vários pontos como se por uma faca.

_Potter.

Voldemort estava curvado para frente, nunca sentira tanta dor em sua vida e as malditas imagens e lembranças que Potter lhe transmitira sem querer não ajudara muito, ele sentia sua cabeça ferver e só aí notou que a proteção que ele roubara de Potter só funcionaria em contatos diretos, os mentais seriam mais desgastantes. Mas a fúria que Potter exalou surpreendeu o lorde, ele se endireitou em seu trono, o suor em sua testa brilhou com a pouca luz do aposento, então alguém abre as grandes portas, a imagem da pessoa era recortada pela luz que entrara junto com ela, tornando impossível lhe ver o rosto, mas pelas formas era uma mulher, que se ajoelhou ali mesmo.

_Meu mestre. -A voz da mulher ressoou pelo aposento e morreu rapidamente.

_Minha queria e mais fiel seguidora. -Disse Voldemort deixando de lado a dor que sentira, não queria que alguém percebesse aquilo. Então lhe veio uma lembrança de Potter, eram palavras da língua negra, em seguida um anel parecido com uma aliança só que tinha runas em toda sua extensão, brilhando em vermelho, depois disso ele não viu mais nada, a mente do pirralho se fechara. _Você sabe qual é sua missão, então a cumpra rapidamente minha querida.

_Sim, meu Lorde. -A mulher se levantou e deu as costas, mas antes de sair ela falou. _Azkban caiu e nenhum comensal saiu vivo, o corpo de Bellatrix desapareceu. Em seguida ela sumiu e as portas se fecharam, um grande ódio se apossou do lorde das trevas.

_Dumbledore. -Murmurou pensando que o velho diretor seria o único a conseguir aquilo. _Não, o velhote não faria isso, ele é piedoso demais, iria preferir convencer alguns dos meus homens a se unir a ele ou mantê-los vivos para informações. -Ele se levantou e olhou para o teto escuro. _Talvez ele esteja se movendo e se for assim talvez esteja contra mim, isso ou outro ser patético queira tentar me derrubar. -Chamas de um vermelho sangue desprenderam do corpo de Voldemort, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam. _Eu juro que matarei quem fez isso.

Harry saiu a passos apressados, atropelando quem se atrevia a ficar a sua frente. Hermione correu atrás dele e o chamou várias vezes sem sucesso, tendo que correr e puxá-lo pelo braço para conseguir ter sua atenção.

-Harry, espera, calma... -Hermione pede ofegante e ele a interrompe não entendendo como ela poderia lhe pedir calma.

-Calma? Aquele cabeça de ferrugem brinca com a memória da minha mãe e você quer que eu fique calmo?

-Eu admito que ele exagerou, Henry não deveria...

-Você o chamou de que? -Harry pergunta a segurando pelo braço e olhando tão em fundo em seus olhos, que Hermione pensou que poderia estar lendo sua mente.

-Henry, ele disse que eu poderia chamar assim...

-Quando? -vociferou a interrompendo novamente

-Ontem, quando fui conversar sobre as aulas sobre a dominação de Terra.

-Aquele sujeito não vai te ensinar nada! -o tom era tão brusco e ele fazia tanta força segurando seu braço, que Hermione não retrucou. -Eu vou falar com Dumbledore e arranjar qualquer outro com o DOM da TERRA.

-Hen... o professor Henrick é muito capaz, nós tivemos uma ótima primeira aula ont... -novamente Hermione foi interrompida.

-Você não vê que aquele sujeito só quer usar você contra mim? -Harry fala não acreditando na cegueira de Hermione. -Ou já está tão apaixonada pelo senhor engomadinho que não consegue ver? -aquelas palavras tiveram a intenção de machucar, mas Hermione não se abateu, ergueu o rosto pronta para revidar.

-Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Henry, apesar dele ser um homem maduro, responsável, gentil e educado , além de muito atraente. -fala enfatizando as qualidades que o professor tinha e que estavam faltando a Harry.

Harry não respondeu, apenas empurrou-a contra a parede e a beijou com todo ardor que possuía, fazendo Hermione se agarrar a ele para não cair, pois suas pernas haviam perdido completamente a firmeza.

-Acha que seu homem maduro e responsável seria tão viril assim? -pergunta de modo malicioso, o sussurro rouco prendendo a atenção de Hermione em seus lábios, os quais ela capturou sem se dar ao trabalho de responder.

Já que a morena preferia agir a falar, não seria ele a propor o contrário. Usando de mais habilidade do que se lembrava de ter, Harry abriu uma porta que estava a seu lado e conduziu lentamente para dentro, sem quebrar o ritmo, nada gentil, que a morena empregava ao beijo.

As mochilas ficaram pelo caminho e os corpos pararam ao encontrar a primeira mesa. Rapidamente Harry a ajudou a se sentar na mesa e logo as capas que usavam já voavam pela sala, agora as mãos percorriam as costas do outro. Harry passou a beijá-la no pescoço, uma de suas mãos acariciava sua coxa por baixo da saia, a outra a puxa para si. Hermione gemeu baixinho quando ele apertou sua coxa e mordicou seu pescoço, a terra pareceu estremecer e isso provocou um sorriso satisfeito em Harry, que logo foi puxado pela gravata, tendo seus lábios ferozmente capturados pelos dela. Uma das mãos de Harry tocou a pele sob a camisa, e adentrou devagar, novamente a terra estremeceu.

-Vocês não sabem ser discretos, não é? -Alex pergunta ao entrar na sala onde os dois estavam. Hermione empurra Harry e salta da mesa se dando conta do que acontecera. Harry, furioso, faz Alex voar contra a porta fechada que se quebra rapidamente o fazendo cair de costas no corredor, Hermione estava sem ação, ela olhou para o moreno e depois para o primo e fez uma coisa não muito racional, saiu correndo da sala com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos escondiam o rosto, ela passou por Alex que já estava se levantando.

_Ah você está pedindo isso há muito tempo. -Murmurou Harry, olhos amarelos substituíram os verdes, ele avançou para Alex que sorriu, suas roupas balançaram levemente o que fez Harry parar e pular para a esquerda, em seguida ele olha para trás e a mesa em que Hermione estava sentada, agora estava partida em duas.

_A arte dos céus, lâminas de vento. -Falou Alex com um sorriso irritante sem nem ao menos tremer com os olhos amarelados do oponente. _Eu disse para você, Potter, que se eu quisesse não sobraria um pedaço seu. -Harry fecha os olhos por um instante, sente uma corrente de ar na sala, que não tinha janelas, ouviu um silvo baixo e deu um passo para a direita, ouviu o barulho do quadro negro que caiu. Agora eram vários silvos, ele abriu os olhos, uma barreira vermelho sangue se formou a sua frente, o impacto mesmo assim era forte, ele sentiu suas vestes se rasgarem. _Não se pode bloquear os ventos, Potter.

_Você me paga. -Falou Harry, o escudo se desfez, ele correu em direção à porta, ouviu outro silvo, ergueu o braço direito e uma carteira velha voou para sua frente, ela se partiu em duas e impediu que o vento cortante lhe acertasse, pelo jeito Alex não tinha colocado muita força naquilo, mas era tarde, o moreno já estava a menos de vinte centímetros do loiro, ele sorriu, fechou os punhos e acertou o peito de Alex com força, este arregalou os olhos, sentiu seus pés deixando o chão e seu corpo ser arremessado bruscamente para trás, só parou ao bater na parede, onde bateu a cabeça junto, tudo ficou meio turvo. _Não me subestime seu merda. -Falou Harry chutando o estômago do loiro, que tossiu sangue e direcionou seus olhos azuis com raiva para Potter.

Harry sentiu seu corpo ser içado no ar por uma forte corrente de ar, olhou Alex se levantando e o olhando com fúria e desdém. Alex ficou mais furioso ainda ao ver que o moreno parecia se divertir, então levantou a mão direita para ele e a fechou rapidamente. Harry sentiu todo ar de seus pulmões sair teria de agüentar, se concentrou e outra barreira se formou em sua volta, só que essa era cinza chumbo, uma barreira circular que ao terminar de aparecer caiu rapidamente no chão e era muito densa, interrompendo assim o contato visual de Alex com Harry. O Moreno sentiu o ar voltar aos pulmões, parecia que Alex ainda tinha de manter o contato visual para usar aquela arte, olhou para as paredes, o corredor de certa forma era escuro e iluminado por archotes.

_Alex meu caro. -Falou Harry fazendo o escudo desaparecer, ele sorria como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. _Como eu já lhe disse, cuidado para a escuridão não engoli-lo. -Em seguida todos os archotes se apagaram e o corredor ficou mais escuro ainda, estava difícil de ver a Harry, mas para o moreno era muito fácil enxergar o oponente então rapidamente deu-lhe um soco no rosto e em seguida tirou a varinha do interior das vestes girando em torno de si e se abaixando ciente que Alex tentaria acertar acima de sua cabeça, ele queria potencializar o feitiço por isso pegou a varinha. _Flipendo. -O jato azul bateu no peito de Alex que voou para trás, os archotes voltaram a se acender com tanta força quanto antes, Alex percorrera um bom caminho e caíra no chão, sentiu seu corpo dolorido, ouviu o som dos sapatos de Potter bater no chão de pedra de uma forma lenta, como se ele somente caminhasse para um passeio. Pareceu uma eternidade, mas por fim o som dos sapatos parou e o rosto de Potter apareceu, em seus lábios o sorriso de desdém. Harry se abaixou e pegou o loiro pelo calcanhar, depois saiu o arrastando como se fosse apenas um saco de roupa suja, sem se importar se Alex estava batendo a cabeça no chão. Rapidamente chegou a um lance de escadas, olhou para baixo, para além do corrimão e viu o vazio. -"Benditas sejam as escadas de Hogwarts"- ele soltou o calcanhar de Alex e sem nem ao menos olhá-lo, o fez flutuar acima do corrimão, viu o medo se estampar nos olhos do adversário. _Espero que saiba voar. -Falou Harry em tom casual, deixando o corpo do loiro cair em direção ao vazio, depois de quase cinco metros percorridos, uma escada se move e o loiro cai em seus degraus inconsciente. _Malditas escadas. -Fala Harry olhando para o corredor escuro, era naquela direção que Hermione fora, sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes ele seguiu aquele caminho, sem se importar com o corpo inerte do corvinal.

_Ei, você sabe onde a Hermione está? -Perguntou Rony para Parvati na hora do jantar.

_Não a vejo desde a aula do professor Henrick. -Respondeu a garota que olhou para Lilá.

_Bom, eu acho que ela deve estar na biblioteca. -Falou Lilá. _Ah, olha ela ali. -Disse apontando para Hermione, que acabara de entrar no salão principal e veio caminhando lentamente até onde estavam, se sentou ao lado de Rony, mas antes disso olhou bem em volta.

_Onde você estava? -Perguntou Rony.

_Por aí. -Murmurou Hermione um tanto aliviada por não ver Harry. _Cadê o Alex? -Perguntou notando o sumiço da prima e do primo.

_Parece que ele foi encontrado inconsciente em uma escada do terceiro andar. -Falou Lilá como se contasse uma grande novidade. _Ele está na Ala Hospitalar, mas se nega a dizer quem fez aquilo com ele, mas parece que os professores já sabem.

_Será que foi... -Hermione não terminou o que ia dizer, o que deixou o ruivo ao seu lado curioso. _Onde Harry está?

_Bom, ele precisou sair agora. -Falou Rony.

_Parece que ele foi levar a Gina para algum lugar a mando de Dumbledore. -Falou Parvati.

_Você sabe de alguma coisa? -Perguntou a Hermione para o ruivo.

_Papai me disse que se ele me contasse eu ia querer bater no Harry. -Murmurou Rony não gostando nada de ver que Lilá e Parvati estavam atentas a conversa.

_ Gina venha logo. -Gritou Harry para a garota, que estava ainda parada na beira da Floresta Proibida.

_O que nós vamos fazer aí? -Perguntou a garota tremendo levemente.

_Seu pai na lhe contou? -Perguntou Harry, agora levemente curioso.

_Contou o que? -Perguntou Gina preocupada, agora sim sabia que algo estava acontecendo. _O que meu pai tinha de me contar?

_Que você é usuária das chamas. -Falou Harry olhando para ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. A garota ficou pálida.

_Eu não sou nada disso. -Murmurou à ruiva dando um passo para trás, porém quando se virou ficou surpresa ao ver Harry ali, olhou para trás e depois de novo para sua frente.

_É sim. -Falou Harry em um tom quase que agressivo de voz. _Uma usuária das chamas, um ser que controla o elemento que fez o humano sobreviver, algo que ajudou a própria vida a florescer. -Ela recuava a passos vacilantes para trás. _Um elemento que do mesmo jeito que ajudou a construir vidas e civilizações, também as destruiu de uma forma tão brutal e cruel que os gritos ainda são ouvidos hoje em dia. _Volte e ouça a verdade. -Gritou Harry ao ver Gina entrar na floresta proibida correndo sem olhar para onde ia.

_Para alguém que pretende ajudá-la, você foi um tanto cruel. -Falou McGuin aparecendo ao lado de Harry.

_Você viu o estado dela. -Falou Harry.

_Está para explodir. -Falou Jhonata Mcguin. _Vamos?

_Você primeiro. -Falou Harry segundos depois os dois sumiram como por encanto. Do alto da torre central, Alvo Dumbledore observava tudo, ao seu lado estava o casal Weasley, sabendo que a partir daquele momento a sorte estava jogada.

Gina corria desesperada, não no podia ser igual aquela pessoa, não podia controlar aquilo, algo tão brutal. Ela não tinha nada dele, era impossível, ela não queria, não era dela, era dele, somente dele, o culpado era ele.

_Você tem as chamas dentro de você. -Falou Harry aparecendo em sua frente como se tivesse caído das árvores, o que a obrigou a parar. _Medo, dor e desespero. É isso que você pensa que pode causar com tal poder...

_Ele não é meu. -Berrou Gina. Ela fechou os olhos e se viu com doze anos na Toca, onde num acesso de raiva fizera seu cobertor queimar. _Eu não sou ele.

_Não importa o quanto você negue, não importa o quanto você deseje que isso não seja verdade. -Falou McGuin aparecendo ao lado de Harry. _O Dom é seu, você faz parte dele, é um mero instrumento.

_Ele não é meu! -Gritou Gina, um calor imenso desprendeu de seu corpo, as plantas mais perto morreram e secaram em questão de segundos, ela viu aquilo. _Eu não sou o Tom, isso é dele, ele me contaminou. -O barulho de madeira caindo foi ouvido, uma imensa árvore caiu entre ela, Harry e o tal estranho então aproveitou e tentou correr para outro lado, mas parou olhando para o vazio.

"La estava ela sobre a pilha de mortos queimados, seus olhos vermelhos sangue, possuía um sorriso de escárnio e puro prazer ao sentir o cheiro da morte, ela conhecia aquele sorriso, conhecia aqueles olhos, não eram dela, eram de Tom, o mesmo que a usara para cometer tantos atos ruins."

"_Se renda aos seus reais desejos. -Falou sua imagem do alto da pilha em chamas, a olhando no fundo dos olhos, viu seu próprio reflexo e então piscou e voltou ao normal."

_Eu não sou ele. -Murmurou Gina, lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, mas secaram antes mesmo de alcançar o chão. _Eu não trago a morte.

"_Tem certeza minha querida? -Perguntou uma voz familiar a sua direita, ela se virou e viu a figura alta e bela do jovem Tom Riddle, aquele que ela um dia achou que fosse seu único amigo, o único que a compreendia. _Nós já somos um, vivemos as mesmas emoções, eu conheço seus segredos mais íntimos e você conhece minha face, conhece minha mente, sabe quem eu sou, compartilhou isso e gostou.

_Sai daqui. -Gritou a ruiva, ela tava descontrolada. Do alto de uma árvore Harry e McGuin somente observavam. _Você não é real.

" _Sou sim, sempre fui. Eu vivi em você e pouco a pouco fui te consumindo, pouco a pouco uma vez acabei com toda sua vontade e tomei o controle de sua mente, mas agora quero sua alma e então pouco a pouco vou queimando-a "

_Saia. -Murmurou a garota se abaixando no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos. _Desapareça, você não existe, não é real. -Ela viu uma luz dourada e voltou a olhar para Riddle, ele estava em chamas, os olhos agora vermelhos a encaravam com um sorriso.

"_Viu, minha querida, você é igual a mim, você me fez isso, você e somente você, mais ninguém. Aceite que sou parte de você. -Falava Riddle."

_NUNCA. -Aquele grito fora muito forte, ecoou pela floresta, pássaros voavam por uma luz dourada da clareia até o ponto mais profundo da floresta, ponto esse visto de Hogwarts e, bem no meio da escuridão da floresta proibida, árvores caíam pelas chamas tão quentes que até rochas pareciam derreter, Riddle desaparecera, ele era parte dela.

_Você não é igual a Voldemort. -Falou Harry caindo suavemente em frente a ela, em seguida o estranho de olhos escarlate fizera o mesmo. _Voldemort consome nossas esperanças e sonhos mesmo quando não está por perto, não o deixe fazer isso com você, ele não tem esse direito, o DOM é seu, nasceu e cresceu dentro de você.

_O medo de ser igual a ele a fez trancar uma parte sua, que ficou desesperada para sair. -Falou McGuin oferecendo a mão para ela levantar, no que ela relutou, mas aceitou.

_Não chore Gina. -Falou Harry. _O DOM das chamas pode ser terrível, mas também pode ser maravilhoso, não tema algo que faz parte da sua existência, se a recusar estará recusando sua própria alma e é isso que Voldemort quer. -Falou Harry, apesar do tom frio de voz, ela se sentia confortada por aquelas palavras. _No momento em que você abdicar de uma parte de sua própria alma, estará se tornando igual a ele.

_O que eu devo fazer? -Perguntou em tom baixo e tremendo levemente.

_Às vezes tem de se sofrer para aprender uma lição. -Falou Harry em tom sábio. _Um dia eu vou precisar de sua força, vou ter de depositar a confiança em você e quero que você esteja preparada para o que está por vir.

_Eu sou Jhonata Mcguin. -Falou o homem de olhos escarlates. _Sou a besta de olhos escarlates, seu mestre. Sobreviva ao meu treinamento e verá as maravilhas e temores das chamas, subrepulge seu medo e quando encontrar a raiz dele, ruja em fúria e o faça temê-la. -Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry.

_Torne-se a princesa escarlate e se vingue por tudo que ele lhe obrigou a fazer. -Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, Gina estava em choque, aquele rapaz de no máximo dezenove anos era o terror de muitos, o terror até mesmo dos comensais, o maior e talvez mais cruel mestre das chamas, ali estava Olhos escarlates McGuin, também conhecido como a besta escarlate.

Não sentiu medo, não temeria, não fugiria, não recuaria, agora estava pronta para aceitar seu destino, um criado com suas próprias mãos, um caminho que seria percorrido com suas pernas, nem que para isso tivesse de derramar o seu sangue, mas faria Tom Riddle lamentar fazê-la sofrer, mesmo que ele não se lembre disso, mas ela o faria pagar por cada pesadelo e noite não dormida.


	10. Chapter 9 Elizabete Lohan

Capitulo 9 - Elizabete Lohan

Ainda era madrugada, Harry já voltara da floresta proibida assim como Gina, que estava exausta, a única coisa que conseguira fazer depois de um merecido banho foi capotar na cama e de tão cansada, nem ao menos sonharia com o pequeno aquecimento que tivera com McGuin. Harry se encontrava sentado em frente à lareira, ele deveria ter ido à reunião da Ordem, mas não quis, achou inútil, provavelmente o assunto seria o mesmo e ele já resumira tudo para Dumbledore, além do que, se encontrasse Henrick sem ser no estritamente necessário, ele com certeza não se controlaria.

_O que te afliges? -Perguntou uma voz calma e feminina ao lado de Harry, que não se assusta, apenas olha para quem falou. Lá estava Hel, com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

_Nada. -Falou Harry olhando as chamas da lareira se apagarem lentamente. _Pesei que você deveria estar dormindo.

_Sou vampira, dormir durante a noite não é exatamente algo normal para mim. -Disse Hel como se aquilo fosse obvio.

_Você não é uma vampira comum. -Falou Harry pensativo. _Não por causa do DOM nem pela magia, seu coração ainda bate. -A pequena vampira pareceu confusa com aquilo, achava normal já que apesar de ter completado 13 anos seus poderes despertaram por completo ou quase, mas mesmo assim teria de continuar crescendo e para isso seu coração precisaria estar funcionando involuntariamente. _Você tem medo das sombras?

_Por que eu deveria ter se vivi nela a maior parte da minha vida? Vi poucas vezes a luz do dia, não saberia dizer como é um campo ensolarado. -Falou Hel em tom baixo e sombrio como se lembrasse de coisas que viveu a séculos, era típico de vampiros.

_Por que as sombras podem te engolir sem piedade, despedaçar sua alma e tomar conta de seu corpo, podem lhe lançar para um desespero sem fim e uma solidão esmagadora, as sombras podem te engolir não importando se você faz parte dela ou não. -Falou Harry causando um leve arrepio na garota.

_Você as teme? -Perguntou Hel tombando a cabeça levemente.

_Deveria, mas não temo. -Falou Harry levantando o braço esquerdo, viu a manga longa do sobretudo e em seguida sua mão foi envolta por uma luva negra como piche, mas depois sumiu. _Você acha as sombras algo normal, mas saiba que nem os vampiros as compreendem, eles ainda as temem por mais que vivam nelas. Porém nós dois somos diferentes, fazemos parte dela, a compreendemos e ouvimos o seu sussurro baixo nos chamando, sabemos que elas podem causar coisas magníficas e grandiosas, mas também podem causar coisas tão temíveis que simplesmente falar assustaria o mais valente dos mortais. -Ele suspirou e em seguida abraçou a menina que se aninhou em seu peito. _Nós não a tememos, por isso ela nos respeita, existem vários como nós nesse mundo. -Ele começou a afagar os cabelos longos e negros da garota, que suspirou e aos poucos foi se entregando ao sono calmo. _Podemos dormir sabendo que ao contrário dos outros, as sombras não vão nos consumir. -Sussurrou ao vê-la adormecida, olhou para as escadas do dormitório feminino e viu Hermione os observando.

_Eu... -Começou a dizer Hermione, mas ele fez sinal para que ela fica-se quieta e se levantou com cuidado, levando Heloise em seus braços. Não se espantou ao ver que a menina era leve, caminhou até Hermione e lhe entregou a menina.

_Leve-a para a cama. -Falou o moreno dando as costas e indo para a escadaria do dormitório masculino, mas antes de subir o primeiro degrau, ele olhou Hermione com tanta intensidade que ela jurou que ele viu através de suas roupas. _Ainda conversaremos sobre ontem à tarde. -Em seguida ele sumiu pelas escadas.

Naquela manhã o assunto da escola não era outro senão o que havia acontecido no dia anterior na aula de DCAT do sexto ano. Alguns pontos foram totalmente esquecidos e outras coisas foram postas em seu lugar ou ainda partes eram aumentadas de tal forma, que somente um tolo acreditaria, contudo todos sabiam que Harry Potter declarou publicamente que odiava Henrick Dumbledore e que jurara matá-lo, mesmo alguns ignorando o porquê disso. A popularidade de Henrick entre os alunos era grande, já que DCAT fora uma matéria obrigatória a todos os alunos não importando as notas dos NOM´s. A maioria dos alunos, ou melhor, a maioria das alunas ficaram indignadas com Potter, o que fez sua popularidade cair entre elas, apesar de algumas acharem mais do que justo o que ele fizera.

Alex estava sentado à mesa da Corvinal, totalmente recuperado dos ferimentos. Ele se negara a dizer a qualquer um o que acontecera para deixá-lo machucado daquele jeito, ao seu redor grande parte da população feminina da Corvinal tentava atrair sua atenção, a qual era totalmente voltada para uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes a sua direita, ele sorria abertamente para ela. O café da manhã realmente estava barulhento, mas os professores não reclamaram, eles mesmos discutiam os acontecimentos do dia anterior, com exceção de Snape, que analisava todo salão como se quisesse achar algo, que logo apareceu pela porta do salão principal.

Quando Harry entrou o silêncio caiu, os passos de Rony e Hermione eram ouvidos ao seu lado. Ele caminhava normalmente e quando se sentou à mesa da Grifinória cumprimentou Gina a sua esquerda, esta parecia extremamente cansada, mas animada. Somente depois de ele beber o primeiro gole de suco é que todos voltaram ao normal, parecia que eles queriam saber se estavam seguros. Harry, por sua vez, ignorou aquilo, conversava animadamente com seus amigos e ignorava completamente outros que tentavam falar com ele, vez ou outra ele abria um sorriso que fazia algumas garotas prenderem a respiração. Depois de um tempo comendo, ele notou que a conversa ao seu redor diminuíra consideravelmente e tentou ver o porquê, foi então que ele viu Heloise indo a sua direção, percebeu que o silêncio em sua maior parte vinha da população masculina de Hogwarts, se amaldiçoou por ter se esquecido do brilho das trevas da garota, mas ignorou e se levantou, quando fez isso a garota abriu um sorriso muito grande e, quando estava a três passos dele, pulou em seu pescoço.

_Arry bom dia. -Disse sorrido, o rapaz também a abraçou com força e não corou ao receber um beijo no rosto, coisa que ele fizera muito antes de se acostumar. Depois dos cumprimentos ele a soltou e voltou a sentar e Hel se sentou ao seu lado, não se importando em empurrar alguém para caber ali. _Você deveria ter me esperado. -Falou a grota em tom emburrado.

_Quem mandou dormir demais. -Falou Harry em tom divertido, ciente que naquele momento arranjara inimigos entre a população masculina e feminina do castelo. _Bom coma tudo e vá direto para as aulas baixinha.

_Não sou baixinha. -Rebateu Hel.

_Só é desfavorecida em altura. -Ironizou Rony, que estava em frente a garota, que lhe mostrou a língua em um ato infantil.

_E então Hel, já fez alguma amizade? -Perguntou Hermione distraidamente.

_Conversei com algumas colegas de quarto, só isso. -Falou Hel se servindo de mingau. _Arg não vou me acostumar com o sol tão cedo. -Falou a menina, por sorte somente Harry ouvira.

_Oi Malivan. -Falou Simas, que estava perto, exibindo um grande sorriso.

_Oi. -Falou Hel sem nem ao menos olhá-lo direito. _Por que o professor de DCAT está me encarando? -Perguntou curiosa, olhando para a mesa dos professores, onde Henrick acabara de desviar os olhos.

_Cão do circulo. -Falou Harry no que mais parecia um rosnado frio. _Não confie nele. Falou pela segunda vez, a garota ainda observava a mesa dos professores até que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Henrick, um arrepio passou por seu corpo.

_Não gosto dele. -Falou Hel em tom de desgosto. _É como se ele não me quisesse aqui.

_E ele não quer. -Falou Rony.

_O Prof. Henrick não é ruim. -Falou Hermione, fingindo não ver o olhar mortal que Harry a mandou. _Ele é legal e sabe ensinar muito bem.

_Ele é demais. -Falou Simas, e Dino, ao seu lado, confirmou.

_Um pobre coitado que se esconde as sombras dos ideais falhos de uma pessoa. -Falou Harry em tom de escárnio.

_Harry, eu sei que ele não fez aquilo de propósito. -Falou Hermione com cuidado.

_É cara, ele só queria ensinar, não foi por querer e tem ma... -Dino parou quando o moreno se levantou rapidamente e saiu do salão. _Cara tinhoso.

_Da próxima vez eu vou pedir para o professor colocar alguém que você ama e morreu, para lutar com você. -Falou Rony em tom forte e ríspido. _Vamos ver como você se sente.

_Bom, eu já vou, minha primeira aula é com o cabeça de ferrugem. -Falou Hel saindo da mesa e lançando um olhar de desprezo a Dino.

_Ou o Harry disse isso para ela, ou os dois pensam igual. -Falou Rony distraidamente. _Não fique preocupada. -Falou olhando para Hermione.

_Não tenho um bom pressentimento sobre isso. -Falou Hermione.

Hel estava encostada em frente à porta da sala de DCAT, vários alunos do terceiro ano estavam com ela, tanto da Grifinória, como da Sonserina. Ela notou de cara a rivalidade entre as casas e sem se importar muito olhou para os alunos de verde, a maioria exibia uma aura preconceituosa e arrogante, ou simplesmente de medo, eram quase todos fracos.

_Oi. -Falou uma garota loira e de olhos castanhos, aparecendo à frente de Heloise, que pareceu levemente surpresa por alguém vir falar com ela, esta possuía uma aura um tanto inocente. _Meu nome é Elizabete Lohan, mas pode me chamar de Liza. -O tom da garota era um tanto divertido e curioso. Hel gostou dela.

_Heloise Malivan, meus amigos me chama de Hel. -Falou a pequena vampira, que não notou nenhuma mudança na aura da outra ao saber disso.

_Legal, Hel era uma deusa da mitologia nórdica. -Falou a garota, que depois tombou a cabeça num ato infantil e levemente curioso. _Posso te chamar assim?

_Se eu puder te chamar de Liza. -Falou Hel sorrindo, o que pareceu atrair a atenção de vários alunos tanto meninas quanto meninos.

_Onde você estudava antes de Hogwarts? -Perguntou a loira.

_Em casa. -Respondeu Hel sem se preocupar muito.

_E como você conheceu Harry Potter?

_Ele foi a Paris resolver alguns negócios e lá conheceu meu pai. -Falou Hel que já havia planejado dizer isso quando alguém lhe perguntasse. _Eu vivo em uma casa bem grande e como não tinha ninguém da minha idade, eu geralmente não tinha muito que fazer, então quando o Harry chegou junto a Mione e o Rony, eu fiquei amiga deles, já que eles são somente três anos mais velhos que eu.

_Hunf, grandes amigos! Potter, uma sangue ruim e um pobretão traidor do sangue. -Falou um garoto alguns centímetros maior que Hel, tinha olhos negros profundos.

_Limpe sua boca imunda antes de falar de meus amigos. -Falou Hel puxando a varinha e apontando para a testa do sonserino.

_O que você vai fazer? -Perguntou o sonserino em tom de deboche. _Lançar faíscas em minha direção?

_Harry me ensinou cada feitiço que aprendeu, assim como Hermione e, acredite, os estragos que eu poderia fazer a você seriam enormes. -Disse Hel recolhendo a varinha rapidamente e a colocando dentro das vestes, segundos antes do professor aparecer. O aluno sonserino saiu de fininho e tremendo levemente.

_E aí alunos, todos para dentro! -Falou Henrick em tom jovial, aparecendo à porta. Encarou Heloise, ao vê-la passar junto a uma aluna da mesma casa, e notou que as duas sentaram juntas na fileira do meio. _Muito bem, todos quietos, por favor. -Pediu o professor e todos os alunos ficaram quietos. _Vocês estão no terceiro ano, o que significa que começarão a aprender sobre criaturas das trevas, o certo seria começar com Bicho Papão, mas deixarei isso para mais tarde, hoje irei somente responder algumas perguntas e depois farei outras.

_Que tipo de criaturas estudaremos? -Perguntou Liza ao lado de Hel.

_Criaturas como Bicho Papão, Lobisomens, Vampiros, Trolls, Basiliscos e muito mais. -Henrick parou e olhou diretamente para Hel. _Srtª Malivam, você poderia me dizer alguma coisa sobre Lobisomens?

_Os lobisomens são divididos em três grupos. -Falou Hel como se tivesse decorado aquilo a tempos. _Os Lupinos, como atualmente são chamados os lobisomens que só se transformam em lua cheia, os Lobos das Sombras aqueles lobisomens muito raros que só se transformam em noite sem lua e são muito agressivos e sedentos por carne humana quando estão transformados, há também o tipo mais perigoso e mortal, que são os Lycan´s. Estes são perigosos por que quando estão em sua transformação mantêm sua mente humana ativa e isso é mau, pois eles tem a força de uma besta e a inteligência de um humano, os Lycan´s também são perigosos por poderem se transformarem quando quiserem desde que estejam em um lugar escuro ou durante a noite, se um Lycan´s se transformar durante o dia ele atacará o primeiro que ver, sem consciência.

_Quinze pontos para a Grifinória. -Falou Henrick à contra gosto. _Parece saber muito sobre esse assunto. -Hel sorriu sabia o que ele queria fazer, mas não deixaria agora.

_Depois de se passar mais de um mês com Hermione Granger, se sebe muito sobre vários assuntos. -Falou a morena sorrindo.

_Muito bem. -Falou Henrick desviando o assunto. _Alguém sabe quais são as fraquezas dessas três espécies de lobisomens? -O professor mal terminou de perguntar e uma dúzia de mãos se ergueu e a de Heloise estava no meio dessas. _Você. -Pediu apontando para um aluno da primeira fila que vestia as roupas da sonserina.

_Basicamente é a mesma a fraqueza. A prata, que por ser um metal considerado puro, provoca um ferimento que demora a cicatrizar e pode até matar um lobisomem. Outra forma de matá-los é arrancando o coração ou cortando-lhe a cabeça. -Falou o aluno.

_Ótimo, quinze pontos para a sonserina. -Falou Henrick, agora apontando para um aluno da Grifinória que estava à frente de Hel. _Quais são as diferenças entre essas três espécies além das que a senhorita Malivan disse.

_Eu só sei uma. -Falou o aluno em tom baixo. _Os Lupinos não são imortais.

_Como assim? -Perguntou um aluno da sonserina.

_Vejam bem. -Falou Henrick assumindo uma postura didática. _Algumas criaturas das trevas são consideradas imortais pelo seu longo tempo de vida. Os Lupinos não são imortais, mas vivem mais que um humano comum, sendo que bruxos vivem mais que os trouxas. Os Lobos das Sombras são semi-imortais, conseguem viver por séculos senão mais, mas envelhecem e morrem. Os Lycan´s não envelhecem e tem uma cura muito rápida, são considerados imortais. Um Lycan pode sair andando por aí por milênios e demonstraria ter a mesma idade de quando fora transformado, além de ter um forte magnetismo animal, eles também têm os sentidos anormalmente ampliados mesmo em sua forma humana. -Henrick suspirou e olhou para a classe que estava absorvendo cada palavra. _Mais uma diferença é que Lupinos só são contaminados pela maldição através mordida, já os Lobos das Sombras não transmitem suas maldições, eles nascem daquele jeito, entre os Lycan's alguns nascem com a maldição, outros são contaminados por ela, mas para isso basta um único ferimento, pode ser por mordida ou feito pelas garras, mas a vítima tem de estar viva após o ataque, se elas morrerem são condenadas a caminhar entre esse mundo e o outro até que o Lycan que a matou seja morto.

_É comum algum Lycan bruxo? -Perguntou o mesmo aluno que tinha implicado com Hel antes da ula.

_Não Sr. Thompson. -Falou Henrick. _Lycan´s preferem não transformar bruxos, ao contrário dos Lupinos, que vivem em sua maioria na sociedade bruxa e muitas vezes sem querer transformam algum bruxo. Mas isso não quer dizer que não haja Lycan's que um dia foram bruxos, para falar a verdade a maldição que os Lycans carregam, com o tempo lhes dão alguns poderes mágicos, mas não tão fortes quanto aqueles que já nasceram bruxos. -Henrick olhou para cada um dos alunos e resolveu mudar de assunto. _Quantas raças de vampiros existem e quais são suas características? -Mais da metade dos alunos levantaram as mãos. _Muito bem, por Ordem. -Falou o professor calmamente apontando para um aluno no fundo.

_Baital é uma raça de vampiro indiana. Sua forma natural é metade homem, metade morcego, tendo mais ou menos um metro e meio de altura. -Falou o garoto, Hel notou que ele era da Grifinória. O professor apontou para um aluno da sonserina.

_O Baobhan Sith ou buh-van she é uma fada demônio celta, que aparece como uma jovem mulher que dançará com o homem que achar até que o mesmo se esgote, para depois se alimentar dele. Pode ser morta por ferro frio. -Respondeu o garoto da sonserina e o professor apontou para mais um sonserino, o mesmo que discutira com Hel na entrada da sala.

_Lamia é originária da Roma e Grécia antiga. São exclusivamente fêmeas, sendo geralmente metade humana, metade animal, quase sempre uma cobra, e sempre na parte inferior do corpo. Elas comem a carne de suas vítimas assim como bebem seu sangue. As lamias podem ser atacadas e destruídas com armas normais. -Respondeu o garoto lançando um olhar de desprezo aos grifinórios. Em seguida Henrick aponta para Liza, o que a deixou levemente surpresa.

_Nosferato ou Unosferatos é a raça de vampiro mais poderosa, assim por dizer, esse nome foi dado pelos trouxas, mas eles também são conhecidos simplesmente como Vampiros ou em alguns idiomas Vampyr. Esse seres se camuflam perfeitamente entre os seres humanos, seu horário natural é durante a noite, mas podem se movimentar de dia apesar da luz do sol os incomodar, mas se for um vampiro de baixo grau de poder isso poderia ser fatal. Os Nosferatos costumam ficar mais fortes quando envelhecem apesar de sempre manterem uma aparência jovem, eles ao contrário do que muitos pensam não precisam matar para se alimentar, eles apenas bebem o sangue de suas vítimas, se ele beber quase todo o sangue e deixar a pessoa de lado, ela pode morrer ou vir a se tornar um zumbi. Para se transformar em vampiro é preciso que um vampiro lhe tome no máximo metade de seu sangue e depois lhe dê um pouco do sangue dele para beber assim a maldição ser transferida, não se sabe quais são os estágios da transformação. -A classe inteira estava surpresa com Liza, até mesmo Hel, afinal a garota acabara de descrever grande parte de seu povo. _Ah sim, os Nosferatos geralmente são alérgicos a prata e podem morrer se forem feridos gravemente por um objeto de prata, assim como se lhes arrancarem o coração ou cortarem-lhe a cabeça.

_Onde a Srta. aprendeu tanto sobre vampiros? -Perguntou Henrick meio surpreso.

_Minha mãe é trouxa e eu cresci no mundo trouxa, eles sabem tudo isso que eu disse sobre vampiros, é algo muito explorado pelas mídias. -Falou Liz como se aquilo fosse simples. _Adoraria conhecer um. -Falou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez assustando professor e fazendo Hel reprimir um sorriso.

_Bom, quinze pontos para cada resposta dada. -Falou Henrick, quase se esquecera que entre os trouxas os vampiros eram uma lenda popular. _Os Vampiros Nosferatos, como sua colega os disse, são fortes, rápidos e espertos, são capazes de se camuflar perfeitamente entre os humanos simplesmente por terem a aparência humana, não se sabe quantos existem, mas o número não é baixo, existem classificações até mesmo entre os clãs dos Vampiros. -Ele deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. _Geralmente eles se referem por títulos de nobreza aos superiores, mas também tem aqueles que são chamados de "Mestres", estes não têm um título de nobreza, mas podem ser tão poderosos quanto um príncipe, também existem as linhagens sanguíneas. -Ele olhou para Hel e seus olhos azuis brilharam. _Senhorita Malivam, quais seriam as linhagens de sangue?

_Vampiros de primeira geração são os mais poderosos, resistentes a luz, a prata pouco os afeta e são praticamente imortais, geralmente esses vampiros de primeira grandeza são amaldiçoados ou abandonam sua humanidade por escolha própria, não se sabe como se faz isso, eles também podem nascer de uma união pura entre vampiros, algo raro de se acontecer. -Falou Hel, ela respondeu meio automaticamente, afinal tivera de aprender isso desde cedo. _Os vampiros de segunda geração são "filhos" dos de primeira, geralmente feito por união de um vampiro de primeira com um humano ou um humano sofrendo o "abraço", como é chamado quando um vampiro transforma um humano em um igual, os de segunda geração já necessitam de sangue para sobreviver, mas pouco, um cálice por ano seria o suficiente, e já nessa geração as fraquezas são evidentes, não gostam de luz do sol e a prata lhes queima. Os de terceira geração são praticamente os de segunda, só que necessitam de mais sangue para sobreviver, algo em torno de dois cálices a cada seis meses, os de quarta geração já são afetados diretamente pelo fogo, seu sangue diluído os torna mais fracos e a prata os fere muito gravemente, daí por diante as fraquezas naturais deles vão aumentando. –Houve um silêncio sem igual, Liza sorria ao lado da amiga enquanto a classe parecia atônita.

_A senhorita cresceu entre os trouxas? -Perguntou Henrick com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

_Meu pai diz que conhecer sobre os trouxas pode nos ajudar a evoluir mais ainda. -Falou Heloise, a sua frieza vampirica se sobressaiu quando percebeu que falara de mais. _Então em minha casa se encontraria várias coisas trouxas, uma delas é um computador conectado a internet.

_O que é copirador e intectet? -Perguntou um sonserino levemente interessado.

_C-o-m-p-u-t-a-d-o-r, é um aparelho trouxa muito usado hoje em dia, e i-n-t-e-r-n-e-t pode ser considerada como uma grande rede de informações de quase todos os tipos, onde se encontram vários assuntos. -Quem respondeu foi Liza. _Há muito falando de Hogwarts e sobre vampiros na internet, claro que tudo é tratado como uma mera lenda urbana.

_Muito bem, vejo que vocês estão bem preparados para saber sobre criaturas das trevas de grande poder. Nós começaremos a falar sobre elas e mais tarde trataremos das de poder menor, afinal estamos em tempos negros e provavelmente Vampiros, Lobisomens e até mesmo Gárgulas entrem na guerra, sem contar outras criaturas que não são necessariamente das trevas, mas serão forçadas a escolherem um lado. Grifos e também temos as criaturas conhecidas como carniceiras, como as harpias e não vamos nos esquecer de quimeras, claro que da maioria dessas criaturas vocês só vão saber a teoria, pois nenhum professor traria algo assim para dar aula. -Falou Henrick.

_O palerma, do meio gigante do Hagrid, provavelmente acharia isso bonitinho. -Murmurou um sonserino.

_Menos cinqüenta pontos para a sonserina. -Falou Henrick. _Em minha presença ninguém irá ofender nenhum professor, principalmente Hagrid. -Aquelas palavras foram categóricas. _Muito bem, o sinal vai bater em trinta segundos, estão dispensados. -Falou mais uma vez, só que dessa vez exibindo um sorriso grande. Os alunos arrumaram seus materiais e saíram da sala silenciosamente, poucos segundos depois o sinal bateu. _Muito bem Srta. Malivan.

_Valeu a tentativa cabeça de ferrugem. -Murmurou a garota sabendo que o professor ouviria e já que ela e Liza eram as últimas a sair, ninguém mais percebeu que Henrick ficara vermelho de raiva.

_Petulante. -Falou pra si mesmo quando ficou sozinho na sala.

Harry, Hermione e Rony caminhavam pelos terrenos da escola junto com os alunos que iam fazer aula de Trato das Criaturas mágicas. Entre esses alunos estavam vários sonserinos, o que não agradou ao Weasley muito menos a Hermione, mas esta fingia que não via os alunos, apesar de não deixar de reparar que Draco Malfoy estava sem seus guarda costas, provavelmente o nível de inteligência dos dois gorilas albinos não fora o suficiente para passar nos NOMS. Todos os alunos pararam em frente à cabana do professor, mas não o encontraram, o que muitos estranharam de certo modo.

_Ele está perto da orla da floresta. -Falou Harry aos amigos. _Já está chegando, tem alguma coisa que ele quer nos mostrar.

_Você, às vezes me assusta. -Falou Rony assim que viu Hagrid aparecendo por trás da cabana, Harry apenas sorrira como se achasse graça daquilo. _Seus primos estão na mesma turma que nós. -Falou Rony agora virando para Hermione.

_Fingindo que eles não estão, é o mesmo que eles não existirem. -Falou Hermione distraidamente, aquilo soara meio frio para o ruivo, que sorriu. Harry e Hermione às vezes se pareciam em algumas coisas.

_Muito bem, alunos quero que todos vocês me acompanhem. -Falou Hagrid, os alunos começaram a correr para seguir os passos apressados do meio gigante e, quando perceberam, estavam perto do mesmo cercado onde os Hipogrifos estavam há alguns anos atrás, só que dessa vez eles não pararam tão perto, ficaram uns dez metros de distância do cercado. Lá viram três figuras grandes e negras se moverem. Os alunos recuaram quase um metro quando notaram o que estava no cercado, muitos tamparam as bocas e narizes, o único que continuava no lugar era Harry, que aparentava estar interessado.

As três grandes figuras não eram negras como ele suspeitou, mas eram enormes, quase tão grande quanto sua forma animaga. Pareciam grandes leopardos, só que mais magros, o pêlo era amarelo escuro, quase bege, as presas grandes e os olhos que variavam entre azul petróleo a o que parecia ser prateado. Os três se movimentavam em volta do cercado, então notou uma perturbação mágica nele e soube que ali tinha proteção para manter até mesmo uma besta de alto nível aprisionada. Os passos eram silenciosos e eles pareciam não conseguir enxergar nada além do cercado, um sorriso veio aos seus lábios ao ouvir o que parecia ser um rosnado, talvez um rugido muito baixo dos três.

_Não se aproximem mais do que isso. -Falou Hagrid, ele mesmo parecia meio apreensivo. _Creio que muitos de vocês viram essa criatura em alguns livros de nossa matéria e sabem que ele é um Nundu. -O meio gigante pareceu tremer levemente. _Não se preocupem, o cercado está protegido por feitiços fortes o suficiente para deter uma besta. O Nundu é provavelmente a criatura mais perigosa do mundo, apesar de seu enorme tamanho e aparência com a de um leopardo, ele ainda se move tão silenciosamente que muitos dizem que ele não toca o chão, de sua boca sai uma fumaça forte que causa doenças capazes de exterminar uma aldeia inteira.

_Por que você está nos mostrando isso? -Perguntou Hermione. _É sabido que o Nundu não é domesticado e muito menos subjugado por nenhum bruxo normal.

_Foi a pedido do diretor. -Falou Hagrid, apesar dele dizer aquilo, muitos estranharam já que Dumbledore nunca faria algo que botasse seus alunos em apuros. _Fora ele mesmo quem colocara os feitiços no cercado, junto com o professor de DCAT. Foi preciso mais de cem homens para capturar um desses Nundu.

_Eles sabem que nós o estamos observando. -Falou Harry, que parecia não prestar atenção no meio gigante. _Veja como eles ficam andando de um lado para o outro, suas orelhas estão se mexendo muito e hora ou outra eles olham diretamente para nós. -O moreno parecia fora do ar enquanto falava aquilo. _Prof. Hagrid, você disse que o Nundu era o animal mais perigoso do mundo.

_Sim, sua natureza agressiva e sua estranha preferência por carne humana colaboram para isso. -Ao fundo dos alunos, Draco sorriu, gostara da criatura.

_Mas e quanto ao tigre negro? -Perguntou Harry olhado para o meio gigante, que parecia surpreso. _Acho que o chamam de Mestre das bestas.

_O Mestre das Bestas é apenas uma história. -Falou Hagrid tremendo levemente, os alunos que notaram aquilo souberam que provavelmente aquele animal era pior do que o Nundu, e se o professor não gostara dele, era um péssimo sinal.

_O que é um tigre negro para ser mais exato? -Perguntou um aluno da Corvinal, afinal nunca ouvira falar desse animal mágico.

_Algo terrível. -Falou Hagrid, vendo que agora todos estavam interessados suspirou e resolveu contar. _Veja bem, há diferenças entre um animal e uma besta. -Os alunos começaram a se sentar na grama para ouvir o professor, Harry só fizera isso quando Hermione o chamara. _Animais ou monstros, como são mais conhecidos, geralmente são aqueles seres considerados não racionais, agem apenas por instinto apesar de demonstrar alguma inteligência, para falar a verdade alguns são realmente espertos, mas as Bestas são totalmente diferentes, são mais fortes e rápidos, a magia em sua volta é poderosa e sua maior diferença é que ela é capaz de se comunicar com seres humanos através tanto da fala comum, ou de pensamentos.

_Você está dizendo que um animal qualquer pode falar? -Perguntou Draco com desdém.

_Reze para não encontrar uma besta, pois ela pode lhe partir ao meio. Imagine um ser com a capacidade de raciocínio igual ou superior a de um humano e ainda dotado de força além do limite. -Falou Hagrid em tom pesado. _Vocês aprenderiam isso esse ano, o ministério tem um registro de bestas, apesar de não controlá-las, mas a maior e talvez pior de todas as bestas, seja o grande Tigre Negro, também conhecido como Néon. Ele é maior que um nundu, mais silencioso, dizem que seu rugido paraliza qualquer um que ousar se aproximar de seu território, dizem que aquele que uma vez vê o Tigre Negro, está condenado a algo pior do que a morte, isso se a fúria dele estiver voltada para você.

_Só isso? -Perguntou Draco com desdém.

_Um tigre negro é capaz de mudar de forma, muitas vezes viajantes despreparados viam gatos negros ou cinzentos em meio à mata fechada. Ele também tem a capacidade de se comunicar com seres humanos e pode "desaparatar", ou algo muito semelhante, de forma livre. A energia que o envolve é considerada a mais pura energia das trevas, os olhos que variam de cores são capazes de tornar o mais valente homem, um medroso... – Há um motivo para ele ser chamado de o Mestre das Bestas. Quem falara aquilo fora Harry, com tanta naturalidade que assustou até mesmo Hagrid, já Hermione e Rony lançavam olhares de desagrado a ele.

_E qual é? -Perguntou uma Lufa Lufa.

_Ele é capaz de controlar qualquer outro monstro ou besta. -respondeu Hagrid em tom calmo. _Era considerado como o rei dos animais mágicos, nem mesmo dragões o desafiavam, os poucos registros que se tem deles são de pesquisadores que de alguma forma conseguiram ficar meses próximo a um desses tigres, talvez por permissão deles. O escritor "Aldrico Slinem", que escreveu "As mais poderosas Bestas", passou três meses perto de um, sempre mandando relatórios diários ao ministério, isso em mil e setecentos, depois disso um dia ele nunca mais enviou uma carta. Uma equipe de busca foi enviada e tudo que acharam foi a cabeça dele, a expressão de seu rosto era do mais puro medo existente, em seu diário estava escrito as seguintes palavras:

"O senhor de todas as bestas se enfureceu para comigo, que cometi o erro grave de me meter entre ele e sua presa, assim pus em perigo sua cria, estou sendo perseguido por ele e como podem notar essas palavras estão sendo escritas as pressas, não consigo escapar não adianta aparatar, pois ele simplesmente me segue, não sei como ele faz isso, mas que queri..."

_Ele queria o que? -Perguntou Hermione levemente interessada.

_Ninguém nunca soube o que ele queria, depois disso não tinha mais nada escrito. A data era de vinte dois de setembro de mil e setecentos, segundo as páginas do diário que se datavam sozinhas, além de colocar a hora, era por volta das sete da noite. A mancha de sangue que estava em volta do diário fez pareceu que o tigre abrira e devorara o pobre coitado. Um arrepio passou pela turma, Draco ao fundo sorrira com aquilo, já Harry achava aquilo tedioso. _Depois disso, a população dessas criaturas foi desaparecendo ao poucos, muitos pensam que foi por causa de uma doença da própria espécie, outros acham que eles apenas estão escondidos. Alguns ainda acham que eram eles que estavam nos estudando para saber como nós somos e agimos, e por verem que não éramos de confiança se isolaram em lugares que nenhuma magia poderia encontrar.

_Hagrid. -Falou Harry levantando a mão. _A fêmea está grávida. -Disse agora apontando para um dos Nundu, era pouco menor que os outros e parara de andar em um dado momento, os outros dois andavam em torno dela e lançavam olhares para além da cerca, como se pudessem ver algo. Hagrid parecia um tanto maravilhado com a notícia e se esquecera completamente que aqueles animais eram perigosos.

_Como você sabe Potter, virou adivinho? -Desdenhou Malfoy.

_Os movimentos dela são mais lentos dos que os outros dois, ela parece ter cuidado, os dois machos ficam a circulando como se a protegessem de alguma coisa. –Harry respondeu em tom normal. _Segundo os dados, os Nundu não vivem em grandes bandos, mas em pequenos de até seis criaturas, os machos protegem a fêmea quando ela está prenha. -Harry viu que todos os observavam. _Está no livro do terceiro ano.

_Você leu aquele livro? -Perguntou Hagrid maravilhado.

_Muito legal. -Falou Harry. _Hagrid, melhor devolver esses Nundu para o lugar de origem, acho que Dumbledore fez proteção somente para adultos, mas um bebê Nundu também é perigoso. -O sinal tocou ao longe e, pela primeira vez, muitos alunos realmente gostaram da aula, afinal eles não correram nenhum risco de vida propriamente dito.

_Alunos, eu quero uma redação de um metro sobre os Nundu. -Disse Hagrid, alguns reclamaram, afinal mal tinha começado a semana e muitos já tinham deveres acumulados. _Como é que você sabe tanto sobre os Néon? -Perguntou o meio gigante a Harry, que como de costume, era o último a sair junto com Rony e Hermione.

_Eu vi um na Itália. -Respondeu o moreno fazendo os olhos do meio gigante brilharem. _Eu só o vi de relance no ataque ao povoado perto da casa dos avós de Hermione. Era grande, provavelmente te derrubaria com facilidade, olhos amarelos, o rugido parecia fazer a terra tremer, então uma nuvem de fumaça passou por ele e ele desapareceu. Corri até o local e, quando a fumaça passou, eu vi os comensais, dos quais me livrei depois. -Falou Harry, em seguida deu as costas e caminhou sem esperar mais perguntas, Rony e Hermione correram para junto dele.

_Que historia é essa? -Perguntou Rony sabendo que o amigo inventara partes da história.

_Você espera que eu diga por aí que minha forma animaga é um tigre negro? -Perguntou o moreno em tom óbvio. _Se perguntarem minha forma animaga é a de um gato preto.

_Foi sensato. -Falou Hermione. _Imagine só se eles descobrem a forma animaga do Harry! Provavelmente alguns iam achar que ele é pior que Voldemort.

_Quem sabe. -Falou Harry com pouco interesse. _Só não quero um bando de curiosos me perguntando como eu consegui me transformar em algo assim.

Eram quase seis e meia, Harry estava sentado na torre da Grifinória praticamente sozinho, Rony estava em um treinamento com Dumbledore enquanto Hermione estava com o cabeça de ferrugem. Em um canto da sala comunal estava Hel conversando com uma amiga, que parecia estar extremamente vermelha, a garota de cabelos negros parecia tentar convencer a de cabelos loiros a fazer alguma coisa.

_Ele não morde. -Ele ouviu Hel dizer. _Bom, pelo menos eu acho que não. -Ele a observou atentamente e levemente curioso. Já vira aquela garota que a acompanhava, era uma boa candidata a nova Luna, o que a salvava disso era que ela não usava rabanetes em vez de brincos, muito menos chapéus estranhos, mas o ar despreocupado era algo que a cercava.

_O que foi Hel? -Perguntou Harry se aproximando da pequena vampira, a amiga dela pareceu ficar mais vermelha ainda.

_Ah, Arry. -Falou a garota que por pouco não pulou nele. _Eu queria convencer Liza a falar com você. -Disse a morena em tom simples.

_Oi. -Falou a menina loira em tom baixo, Hel não acreditou que aquela garota era a mesma que conhecera durante a tarde.

_Ola. -Falou Harry, não era o tom seco que habitualmente usava com as pessoas nos últimos tempos, era majs amigável. _Se você é amiga da Hel, então é minha amiga também. -Ele olhou mais atentamente a garota, algo não estava certo, olhou para a janela logo atrás dela e viu o vidro embaçar ou algo parecido, parecia realmente frio lá. _Ei, vocês querem dar uma volta? -Perguntou o moreno, mas então ele sentiu algo dentro das vestes vibrar, uma musiquinha ecoou pela sala, muitos alunos que estavam ali o olharam interessados. Harry tirou o que parecia ser um celular negro de dentro das vestes, aqueles que viviam exclusivamente no mundo bruxo estranharam aquilo.

_Como você consegue fazer ele funcionar aqui? -Perguntou Liza, que aos poucos voltara a sua cor original. _Eu tenho um, mas ele nunca funciona, minha mãe reclama disso sempre e eu já expliquei para ela que coisas assim sofrem interferência pela magia.

_Há um pequeno feitiço que eu aprendi. -Falou o moreno olhando de quem era o número. _Me traga o seu celular que eu faço ele funcionar aqui. -Falou mais uma vez e em seguida olhou para Hel, esta puxou logo Liza para as escadas, enquanto o moreno atendia o celular. _Aqui é o Potter.

"Potter é o Law." -Falou a voz do outro lado da linha. –"Encontramos as plantas que você pediu, mas tem um problema"

_Qual? -Perguntou Harry.

"Ela está em um complexo de segurança nos Estados Unidos". -Falou Law. –"Precisamos encontrar um Hacker e especialistas para resolver isso e, pelo que os Vampiros disseram, há magia protegendo o local, tornando impossível aparatar ali dentro, muito menos usar chaves de portal, aparentemente o Governo trouxa esta trabalhando junto com o Bruxo"

_Precisamos dessas planas. -Falou Harry só que em tom baixo para que ninguém mais ouvisse aquilo. _Elas contem informações importantes.

"Alguma idéia? Perguntou Law."

_Retornarei a ligação em breve, por enquanto eu quero que você consiga informações sobre os seus antigos patrões. -Falou o moreno. _Eles tem feiticeiros no comando e Voldemort logo os contatará. –Há uma pausa, o moreno não ouve nada do outro lado da linha. _Use os métodos necessários para conseguir as informações.

_"Sim senhor". -Falou Law, em seguida desligando o telefone.

_Aqui está. -Falou alguém, o moreno olhou para baixo e por um instante imaginou quando ficou tão alto. Fechou o celular e o guardou de novo dentro das vestes, viu que Liza estendia um celular até que moderno, quase igual o dele, mas a cor era prateada e um pouco menor. Olhou para Hel que também queria ver aquele feitiço, afinal ela também tinha um celular igual ao do moreno. _Bom, eu vou ensinar a vocês o feitiço, mas tomem cuidado, ele pode fazer varias coisas trouxas funcionarem no mundo bruxo e isso pode ser perigoso, a maioria dos bruxos acham que trouxas são tolos, mas se descobrirem as coisas terríveis que trouxas podem fazer, pode ser perigoso, muito perigoso.

_Prometemos tomar cuidado. -Falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

_Não ensinem para ninguém, se alguém perguntar fala que fui eu que fiz o feitiço. -O moreno pegou o celular e o analisou mais uma vez, tirou a varinha do bolso da calça e apontou para o aparelho. _Vocês simplesmente devem se concentrar, dar três toques no aparelho e então dizer "Akriain". -Enquanto o moreno explicava, ele fazia os movimentos e ao dizer as ultimas palavras, um fio negro saiu da ponta da varinha e envolveu o celular, mas logo sumindo. _Teste. -Falou o moreno a Liza, esta abriu o celular e viu que tinha sinal, então pareceu discar um número.

_Mãe. -Falou a garota feliz. _É a Liza. -Falou parecendo divertida. _Um amigo meu me ajudou, ele fez um feitiço que fez o celular pegar aqui. -O moreno ouve mais algumas coisas apressadas. _Ok, eu me cuido. Mais tarde eu ligo, não se preocupe. -Mais uma pausa só que essa menor. _Ok, tchau. -Em seguida Liza desligou o celular. _Este feitiço funciona com rádios trouxas?

_Funciona sim. -Respondeu Harry despreocupado. _Você sabe o que é um hacker? -Perguntou o moreno, não esperava que a garota soubesse de algo, afinal os Hacker´s não eram tão facilmente encontrados.

_Sei sim. -Falou Liza, Hel, ao seu lado, parecia saber também. _Dizem que no Brasil mora o melhor Hacker, nunca conseguiram o pegar e às vezes de propósito ele se deixa ser localizado, mas quando chegam ao local ele desaparece feito fumaça.

_Como é que você sabe disso? -Perguntou Harry interessado.

_Internet. -Respondeu a garota simplesmente.

_Você sabe como ele se chama ou é conhecido? -Perguntou o moreno levemente interessado, já a loira o encarava não desconfiada, mas interessada no que o moreno queria com aquilo.

_O chamam de Thor. -Falou ela por fim. _Thor na mitologia nórdica é o deus do trovão.

_Obrigado. -Falou o moreno.

_Você me ajudou, eu te ajudo. -Falou Liz simplesmente. _Ei, Hel você também tem celular? -Perguntou desviando o assunto.

_Tenho sim. -Aos poucos as duas se separaram, o moreno as observava, gostara da loira. Uma boa amiga para Hel, um pouco estranha tinha de admitir, mas pelo que sentira não era má. Resolveu descer logo, o jantar devia estar quase pronto. Ficou parado enquanto uma escada se movimentava e quando ela finalmente parou, ele continuou a descer, parou ao lado de uma sala vazia e entrou nela, estava tudo escuro, mas ele não se importava, tirou o celular do bolso e discou um número.

"Alo". -Falou uma voz feminina.

_Bella, eu tenho um serviço para você, fale para Malivan designar dois acompanhantes para a missão...

Eram oito e meia, o jantar terminara a pouco mais de meia hora, centenas de alunos estavam no salão principal, curiosos para saber quem seria o novo professor do Clube de Duelos. Havia alunos do quarto ano para cima, apenas uma aluna do terceiro ano estava ali, se encontrava com Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, apesar da curiosidade ninguém perguntou o que ela poderia estar fazendo ali. As conversas altas se calaram de imediato quando de uma porta lateral saiu o Professor Snape, com suas habituais vestes negras, os seus olhos percorriam os alunos como lâminas, todos queriam saber onde estava o outro professor, principalmente ao verem Snape subir o pequeno palco igual ao de anos atrás, um pouco mais largo talvez. Em seguida os murmúrios recomeçaram quando pela mesma porta em que o professor de poções aparecera, saiu o rapaz um tanto alto, de cabelos negros desalinhados e olhos levemente escuros, todos ali o conheciam.

_Silêncio. -Ordenou Snape e o salão voltou mais uma vez ao silêncio mortal.

_Eu sou o professor do clube de Duelos. -Falou Harry Potter, muitos iam começar a murmurar uns com o outros, quando notaram o olhar mortal de Snape. _Eu fui escolhido por dois fatos: O primeiro é que muito de vocês me conhecem e sabem a minha idade, talvez se identifiquem com isso, pelo menos foi o que o diretor falou. A segunda é que eu tenho mais experiência de combate que muitos aqui, eu mesmo já enfrentei Voldemort diversas vezes e saí vivo, a maioria das vezes foi por pura sorte por isso pedi a ajuda do Professor Snape nas aulas. Aquilo surpreendeu a todos, afinal era sabido que Snape e Potter se odiavam, ou pelo menos, era o que parecia. _As aulas do clube de duelos vão ser puxadas, uma vez por mês durante uma semana vocês não terão aula de qualquer outra matéria, isso será até dezembro, pelo menos a última semana de cada mês está reservada para aulas extensivas do clube de duelos, isso tudo é para um simples propósito: prepará-los para enfrentar o mundo lá fora.

_E prepará-los para o campeonato internacional de Duelos Inter-Escolas. -Falou Snape notando a pausa de Potter. Os murmúrios agora voltaram com tudo. _Em janeiro começará o campeonato, alunos de diversas partes do mundo virão para Hogwarts. Eles chegarão a partir de dezembro, ou antes. -Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Potter.

_Esse campeonato, ao contrário do que o diretor irá dizer amanhã, não é para a confraternização entre escolas e países e sim para dizer qual escola de magia é a melhor do mundo. -Falou Harry em tom forte. _Hogwarts vem ganhando esse campeonato desde que ele começou a ser realizado. -Falou mais uma vez. _O campeonato é realizado uma vez a cada cem anos e começou a mais de quinhentos anos, alunos mais preparados que vocês virão para cá, alguns tão fortes que já receberam propostas para trabalhar em meio a Inomináveis, Aurores e até mesmo entre Hunter´s que são uma sociedade quase secreta e que visa caçar os mais poderosos e perigosos seres das trevas. -Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para todos com frieza. _Comparados a muitos desses alunos vocês não passam de fracos. –Indignação, foi isso que fora transmitido por cada olhar daquele salão ou pelo menos por quase todos. _Dá para contar na mão quantos alunos aqui tem capacidade de enfrentar alguns desses alunos e eu estou nesse número, nesses meses muitos de vocês irão me odiar por que não terei piedade, cada aula será pior que a outra, forçarei vocês até o limite e se houver algum fraco aqui que queira desistir e correr chorando para a mamãe, vá até o dormitório pegue suas coisas e vá embora de Hogwarts, e nunca mais apareça no mundo mágico, ou pior, na minha frente. –Surpresa. Com aquilo o Potter parecia estar expulsando eles da escola.

_Estamos em guerra todos sabem disso. -Falou Snape em tom seco, gostara das palavras de Potter apesar de não admitir isso nem sobre tortura. _Estaremos ensinando a vocês maneiras de se defenderem e atacarem, para esse torneio virão vários usuários do Dom de varias partes do mundo.

_Para aqueles que queriam saber o que é um usuário do Dom eu explicarei. -Falou Harry. _Usuários do DOM, também conhecidos como Sentinelas, são pessoas capazes de controlar e moldar alguns tipos de elemento da natureza. Um usuário do dom não é raro, muitos tem o DOM, mas o difícil é fazê-lo despertar, pois se precisa correr um risco mortal. -Harry falava sem se importar se havia interrompido Snape ou não. _Imaginem só alguém capaz de "controlar" os elementos ou pelo menos um deles.

_Quais elementos são controláveis? Perguntou um aluno levantando a mão.

_Centenas. -Quem falou fora Snape. _Dentre os principais estão: Terra, seus usuário são dotados de muita força física; Água, também fornece força, é o elemento da vida; Ar, dá grande velocidade e agilidade; Fogo, o poder mais destrutivo e difícil de controlar.

_Além desses quatro elementos considerados primordiais, há outros dois: Luz e Trevas. São os elementos mais antigos que existem. Há também os elementos secundários como o Gelo e a Eletricidade.

_O que é eletrictate? -Perguntou um Sonserino.

_Imagine o poder de controlar um raio. -Falou Snape sendo curto e grosso. _O que nós vamos fazer aqui, é tornar muitos de vocês capazes de enfrentar esses usuários do DOM.

_Um usuário do dom tem sua força mágica e Física ampliada. -Falou Harry em tom baixo, mas todos ouviram. _Portanto não esperem que aqui seja como em sala de aula, onde irão aprender meia dúzia de feitiços fracos e achar que podem ganhar de um comensal. Aqui vocês aprenderão feitiços fortes e até letais, aprenderão a viver em condições extremas e a sobreviver com o seu raciocínio, desenvolveremos o físico, pois bruxos têm o costume de se esquecer que tem um corpo para usar e fica muito dependente de varinhas.

_Você é um Usuário do DOM? -Perguntou um grifinório que ele conhecia de vista.

_Sou. -Respondeu Harry sem mais informações. _As aulas vão ser divididas em dias, vocês terão aulas seis vezes por semana o que inclui os sábados. -Falou o moreno, exclamações de discordância foram ouvidas. _Calados. -Ordenou mais uma vez, sua voz saiu como um rugido e todos tremeram. _ Segunda, Terça e Quarta quem preparara vocês é o Professor Snape, ele lhes ensinara a arte da Oclumencia e se vocês não sabem o que é isso, aí está um bom trabalho de casa, um pergaminho de...

_Quarenta centímetros. -Falou Snape notando olhar do moreno. _As Quinta, Sextas e Sábados vocês terão aulas com o Potter.

_Uma semana antes do fim do mês eu vou querer todos vocês, sem exceção, nos jardins às 8 da manhã. Será uma terça feira, estejam preparados e levem mochilas com apenas o necessário, não aceitarei que portem varinhas. -Falou Harry. _Muito bem, agora alguém aqui tem algo a dizer?

_Como nós saberemos que você é forte mesmo ou se é apenas conversa? -Perguntou Draco Malfoy, várias cabeças se viraram para observá-lo.

_Que tal um pequeno duelo? -Perguntou Harry em tom casual, um sorriso sarcástico nasceu nos lábios de Malfoy.

_Aceito Potter. -Falou Malfoy abrindo caminho entre os alunos, ele subiu pela ponta oposta do pequeno ringue, Snape pareceu em duvida se saía ou não, mas quando viu o loiro subir tão friamente no local, não teve escolhas. _Quais as regras?

_Somente duas. -Falou Harry em tom neutro. _A luta só termina se um de nós desistirmos ou não tiver mais condições de lutar.

_O professor Snape é quem dirá quem está apto a continuar ou não. -Falou Draco friamente.

_Concordo. -Falou Harry olhando para baixo, onde viu Snape fora da plataforma. _Você dá o sinal de quando começar. Falou.

_Muito bem. -Falou Snape. _Comecem.


	11. Chapter 10 Lianne

Capitulo 10 - Lianne

_Muito bem. -Falou Snape. _Comecem.

_Crucio. -Gritou Draco ao ouvir o sinal de partida. A maldição foi em um jato verde musgo na direção de Harry. Os alunos prenderam a respiração por aquele ser um feitiço negro. O moreno se abaixou e o jato verde musgo passou a centímetros de sua cabeça, acertando uma pilastra logo atrás de si, que rachou. Realmente aquela era uma magia negra de grande porte. _Vejo que é bom em fugir, Potter.

_E vejo que aprendeu truques novos. –Falou Harry devolvendo o tom de desafio do loiro. _Vamos ver se continua assim. _Lesk. -Uma cruz roxa saiu da ponta da varinha de Harry, indo rapidamente na direção de Draco, que ficou surpreso, aquilo era magia negra avançada. O loiro fez um movimento silencioso com a varinha e uma redoma esbranquiçada se formou. A cruz roxa bateu e foi refletida com força total, o loiro sorriu em sinal de vitória, a cruz ia bater no moreno quando este levantou a mão esquerda, interceptando o feitiço, uma forte rajada de vento passou pelo moreno, um vapor esbranquiçado saía de sua mão atingida, um sorriso maior e frio se instalou em seus lábios. _Eu sei que você pode mais que isso. –Falou Harry provocando o loiro, que rapidamente fez a redoma branca sumir e começou a correr muito rápido em direção ao moreno. Os alunos ficaram quietos, aquela pequena troca de feitiços acontecera em um minuto, mas provavelmente fora destrutiva o bastante para derrubar uns dez comensais.

Draco, quando estava a dois passos de Harry, pulou dando um mortal por cima do moreno e, ainda no ar, apontou a varinha para o topo da cabeça do adversário. Um jato negro ia acertar a cabeça de Harry, quando um pano escuro formou uma redoma em volta dele. Todos ficaram surpresos ao ver que aquilo fora o sobretudo que mudara de forma, agora estava negro, mas parecia refletir a luz, alguns que estavam mais perto viram pequenas escamas negras como de dragões, o jato negro bateu de encontro com o tecido e voltara para o alto, segundos antes de Draco por os pés no chão. Quando o loiro assim o fez, o tecido voltou a ser o sobretudo, Harry se virou rapidamente e agarrou a Malfoy pelo pescoço, o levantando do chão.

_Ora Malfoy, assim você não faz nem ter graça. –Falou Harry, seu tom levemente mais grave, os olhos verdes pareciam ficar mais claros e, por um segundo, o loiro pensou vê-los ficar amarelos, mas logo eles voltaram ao normal.

_Você fala demais Potter. –Falou Draco com dificuldade e largou a varinha. Muitos pensaram que aquilo significava desistência e olharam para Snape, mas este nem se mexia, continuava a olhar o pequeno duelo e viu com surpresa pequenas linhas cinzentas e brancas formarem uma pequena esfera nas palmas das mãos de Malfoy. Quando a esfera estava do tamanho de uma bola de beisebol, ela ficou azulada, a da esquerda se alongou no que parecia ser uma estaca branco azulada, a qual rapidamente tentou cravar no braço do moreno, mas este o largara com reflexos tremendamente rápidos para um humano comum e saltara para trás caindo a apenas um passo do fim da plataforma. Os alunos ficaram surpresos. _Vamos ver como você se sai contra um usuário do DOM.

_O Dom do gelo é algo secundário. –Falou Harry com desinteresse e então guardou a varinha dentro do sobretudo sem tirar os olhos do adversário. Quando ele tirou a mão do sobretudo viram o que parecia ser uma adaga negra de não mais que trinta centímetros da ponta da lâmina negra até o cabo. Aquilo parecia mais a sombra de uma adaga do que uma adaga em si. _Vamos ver o quão forte você pode ficar.

Foi como se uma sombra se movimentasse, pois foi isso que os alunos viram, nada mais que uma sombra que chegou a Malfoy com uma grande velocidade, o som de metal se chocando com algo duro percorreu o salão principal e eles viram Harry e Draco medindo forças. A adaga negra junto a estaca de gelo azulado, um fino vapor começou a brotar da plataforma e a se espalhar pelo salão. Draco, com a mão direita em que a esfera ainda se encontrava, tentou golpear Harry no peito, mas este se curvara para trás em um ato quase humanamente impossível e se colocara de volta ao mesmo lugar. A plataforma de madeira um pouco escura ficou negra como a mais profunda escuridão, o moreno pulou quase três metros de altura quando milhares de estacas negras subiram da plataforma, fora muito rápido. Quando Draco percebeu que as estacas estavam aparecendo, jogou a esfera azulada no chão e todas as estacas negras foram cobertas por uma grande camada de gelo e em seguida estilhaçaram.

_Use o seu Dom. –Falou Draco irritado.

_Já usei. –Falou Harry. A plataforma ainda continuava negra. _Acabei de transformar essa plataforma em meu território, cada golpe que você tentar dar, cada coisa que você pensar, eu saberei antecipadamente, usuários do Gelo demoram para aprender isso. –Falou Harry, que só agora caiu na plataforma de maneira suave. _Malfoy, seja bem vindo ao território das sombras. -Harry fez um movimento com as mãos como se levantasse algo invisível, milhares de adagas saíram da plataforma, eram negras e apontavam para o loiro, que se viu praticamente cercado. Porém ele também poderia fazer aquilo, todo o vapor esbranquiçado que se espalhou pelo salão pareceu retornar rapidamente para a plataforma e, de repente, o salão principal estava repleto de estacas de gelo brancas que refletiam a luz da sala, um frio invernal passou por todos.

_Adeus Potter. –Falou Draco, as estacas voaram na direção de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que as adagas voaram na direção de Draco.

Foi muito rápido. Houve um grande choque que fez todas as luzes se apagarem e ninguém conseguiu ver nada, o próprio chão parecia tremer. Quando as luzes voltaram como se nunca tivessem sido apagadas, a plataforma estava quase inteiramente repleta de estacas e adagas cravadas na madeira, que voltara a cor normal. Ainda em suas posições estavam Harry e Draco com cortes profundos no rosto e nas roupas, o sobretudo de Harry parecia mais um trapo, as roupas luxuosas de Draco foram quase inteiramente esmigalhadas, mas ambos estavam em pé, um encarando o outro. Repentinamente um correu em direção ao outro, Draco fechou o punho e tentou acertar um soco em Harry, este se abaixara e dera uma rasteira no loiro, que viu o chão sumir de repente de seus pés e não teve tempo para se levantar, pois antes mesmo de suas costas tocarem a plataforma, Potter já estava de pé ao seu lado, com o punho fechado de onde uma fina aura negra circulava o braço. O punho desceu quando ele sentiu a plataforma em suas costas, em seguida a pressão em seu peito abriu a boca e sangue saiu dela, espirrando para longe e acertando parte do rosto do moreno, que ainda sorria. Antes de desmaiar ouviu algo rachar.

O que Malfoy não viu foi a plataforma ser reduzida a entulhos, mas mesmo assim Potter continuava de pé ao seu lado. O silêncio reinou até que Snape se aproximou dos combatentes e olhou atentamente para Draco, não foi preciso uma análise mais profunda para notar que ele talvez estivesse em estado grave.

_Potter venceu. –Falou Snape como se aquelas palavras fossem algo difícil de pronunciar. O salão ainda estava quieto e nem mesmo Rony, Hermione e Gina esperavam aquilo, pelo menos nada naquele estágio.

_Alguém mais dúvida da minha capacidade? -Perguntou Harry em tom alto. Ninguém ousou falar nada, Alex que estava a um canto bufou em desagrado, sua irmã ao seu lado não sabia se ficava assustada ou maravilhada. _Essa foi uma pequena demonstração, eu ainda sou fraco comparado aos outros que estão pelo mundo.

_Fraco? -Perguntou um aluno da Corvinal. _Você praticamente destrói uma plataforma que foi magicamente reforçada, derruba um usuário do gelo e ainda se considera fraco?

_Eu sou um usuário das trevas. –Falou Harry. Afinal aquilo era óbvio depois da demonstração. _Malfoy está um nível acima do meu, eu pude perceber isso, mas o dom do Gelo e da Água tem a falha de depender muito da umidade no ar ao seu redor e estamos numa noite quente e seca, a umidade do ar não é muito alta, então ele não pôde usar tudo o que tinha para usar. –Falou Harry como se ensinasse algo simples a uma criança. _E tem mais, ele ainda está vivo.

_E o que tem isso? -Perguntou Um grifinório um ano abaixo de Harry.

_Eu o golpeei para matar. –Falou Harry. Aquilo assustou a muitos. _Durante nossos treinamentos eu não pegarei leve, não importa se vocês usarem magia negra ou não, pois estarão constantemente correndo riscos que podem custar suas vidas. -Ele viu que muitos tremeram. _Por em hoje é só, amanhã treinaremos a sério.

Harry saiu da sala pela porta do salão principal, os alunos abriram caminho quando ele passava. O moreno não olhou para o lado para ver o rosto de seus amigos, mas viu a frente Gina sair sem ninguém perceber, sorriu. Ela estava levando aquilo a sério e isso era bom. Quando ultrapassou as portas ele subiu dois lances de escada e ouviu passos apressados a suas costas, mas não parou. Quando estava perto do terceiro lance viu Rony e Hermione aparecerem quase que a sua frente, olhou para o lado e viu Hel que parecia estar cansada.

_O que? -Perguntou o moreno.

_Você realmente tentou matar Malfoy? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Ele é mais forte que você? -Perguntou Rony.

_Por enquanto sim, ele é mais forte que eu. –Falou Harry tentando subir, mas notou que seus amigos não sairiam dali. _Qualquer um que tentar me atacar eu atacarei para matar, se sobreviver será por que eu fui muito fraco para não matá-lo. –Falou o moreno cansado. _No momento em que vocês abandonarem essa segurança extrema que tem ao estarem em Hogwarts, no momento em que vocês entrarem em um campo de batalha, vocês terão de escolher se querem matar ou serem mortos. -Ele abriu espaço entre os amigos e continuou subindo as escadas, notou que Hel ainda estava caminhando ao seu lado, sabia que os outros dois tentariam alcançá-lo, então entrou em uma passagem que não estava no Mapa do Maroto e ficou escondido com Hel, ainda quieta ao seu lado. Quando ouviu dois pares de pés subirem as escadas apressadamente, soube que poderia sair dali.

_O que você vai fazer hoje? -Perguntou Hel.

_Tenho negócios com os duendes. –Falou o moreno pegando o celular do bolso. Por incrível que pareça ele estava intacto, discou um numero qualquer e Hel ouviu o toque da chamada. Ela poderia ouvir toda a conversa graças a sua audição elevada. _Law, aqui é Potter.

"_Olá senhor". –Falou Law. Do outro lado da linha o moreno ouviu o som de algo quebrando e uma coisa caindo no chão. _"Estou cumprindo suas ordens agora mesmo"

_Não me chame de senhor. –Falou Harry em tom de desagrado. _Ainda bem que você é bruxo, porque senão demoraria mais.

"_Sou um feiticeiro." -Corrigiu Law, o som de um tiro foi ouvido por Harry.

_Tanto faz. –Falou Harry sem ligar para o barulho de desagrado que ouviu do chinês. _Pergunte-lhes sobre a última lótus e sua localização, acho que é isso que Voldemort procura.

"Está bem". –Falou Law. _"Te ligo amanhã na hora do almoço"

_Não se esqueça dos fusos Horários. –Falou Harry, mas ele apenas ouviu uma risada vinda do telefone, em seguida ele desligou. _Se ele ligar no meio da madruga...

_Eu atendo. –Falou Hel sorrindo pelo jeito do moreno. _Posso ir com você nesses negócios com os Duendes?

_Pode. –Falou Harry calmamente. _Eu não ia sozinho mesmo, ia falar com Lucas para ir comigo.

Law desligou o telefone. Quem visse aquela cena diria que aquele não era o momento de alguém falar no telefone, ele se encontrava em um amplo salão onde diversas mesas estavam viradas. Houvera uma festa ali pouco antes de ele aparecer e estragar a diversão. Corpos caíam no chão, alguns convidados se encolhiam em cantos, a casa era em um estilo colonial britânico e quem morava ali era um líder secundário da Tríade, seu antigo amigo que o traiu.

_Desista, Law, meu velho amigo. -Gritou um homem, era mais alto que Law, tinha os cabelos curtos e vestia um terno de linho muito bonito. Ele parecia ser realmente alguém importante. _Você já foi o melhor, mas agora não passa de uma sombra do que já foi. O homem fez um aceno com as mãos, mais dez homens apareceram atrás dele com metralhadoras automáticas, o barulho alto e contínuo dos tiros foi ouvido, a mesa em que Law estava escondido foi totalmente perfurada, nenhum humano sobreviveria aquilo. Porém não havia sangue, então Law se levantou, em cada mão havia uma Glock negra. Disparou três tiros, as balas pareciam deixar um rastro azul no ar como pequenos flashes de luz, três homens que estavam com as metralhadoras caíram com buracos de balas em suas testas.

_Você se engana Liu. –Falou Law começando a caminhar até o homem de terno, que pareceu se amedrontar. Mais quatro tiros e mais quatro atiradores caíram de costas no chão. _Eu não era o melhor, eu ainda sou, e não foi sua traição que vai me fazer deixar de ser. -Os três atiradores restantes atiraram, o barulho das metralhadoras se espalhou. Eum uma rápida seqüência, Law se abaixara e pegara o corpo do que parecia ser um convidado ainda vivo, ele não impediria as balas por inteiro, então formou um escudo as costas do convidado. O escudo era azul bem claro, logo ele estava manchado de vermelho, os tiros cessaram e mais uma vez o pânico se espalhou, então dezesseis tiros foram ouvidos. Assim que o corpo do convidado caiu, os três atiradores da Tríade caíram para trás, seus joelhos estourados e uma fina parte de carne e osso prendia a parte de baixo das pernas no restante do corpo, os braços pareciam ter sido arrancados com o tiro de uma 12 a queima roupa, o sangue manchava o chão e o cheiro de pólvora enchia o ar, o único ainda em pé era o tal Liu.

_O que você quer? -Perguntou Liu amedrontado, sabia que Law poderia dar quantos tiros quisesse com aquelas armas, afinal elas não usavam balas comuns.

_Informações. –Falou Law. _Todas as informações que você tiver, sei que você não é alguém tão importante assim da tríade e que só subiu de posto por me trair feito um cão, mas creio que tenha ótimas informações.

_E o que garante que você me deixará vivo depois de lhe entregar tais informações? -Perguntou Liu.

_Por mim você pode resistir o quanto quiser. –Falou Law em tom de contentamento, agora estava a apenas dois metros do homem de terno. _Afinal minhas ordens são para usar os meios necessários e, você melhor de que muitos, sabe o quão persuasivo eu posso ser. -Ele baixara o braço esquerdo, deixando agora só a arma direita apontada para a cabeça de Liu. _Sabe, eu posso começar tirando uma coisa que você e os quatro dragões me tiraram. -O rosto de Liu ficou branco, ele olhou para um canto, uma garotinha de não mais de cinco anos tremia no braço de uma mulher que estava tão apavorada quanto ele.

_Você não teria coragem. –Falou Liu, afinal conhecia o velho amigo, se é que ainda podia chamá-lo de amigo.

_Eu tenho coragem para tudo. –Falou Law se aproximando tão rápido quanto o vento e dando uma coronhada no rosto de Liu, que caiu no chão, sua boca se encheu de sangue e sentiu uns dentes afrouxarem. _Deixei de ser o mesmo depois daquilo que vocês me fizeram. -Um tiro, o grito de Liu foi ouvido, o terno de um tom cinza claro manchou levemente na altura do ombro. _Diga-me logo.

Law saía andando por um jardim verdejante, atrás de si havia o brilho vermelho e dourado de chamas. Ele carregava uma mulher não muito mais velha que ele, provavelmente uma protetora da menina de cinco anos que carregava em seu outro ombro, apesar disso ele caminhava normalmente. Gritos ainda eram ouvidos na Mansão Colonial Britânica. A criança se mexeu assim com a mulher, então ele as colocou no chão. As duas pareceram despertar sozinhas. A garota começou a gritar quando viu sua casa ser consumida pelas chamas e começou a chamar o seu pai, já a mulher abraçava a garota também chorando.

_Quando você crescer e souber de tudo o que aconteceu. –Falou Law chamando a atenção das duas, mas ele se dirigia a garota, tanto que pôs a mão em sua cabeça. _Se ainda quiser vingança eu a estarei esperando. -Em seguida ele desapareceu feito fumaça, sirenes foram ouvidas, policia e bombeiros apareceram no local, a primeira demorou, pois não queriam se meter com a tríade mas mesmo assim não dava para para ignorar as chamas que subiam naquela manha.

Harry apareceu silenciosamente no Beco diagonal aquela noite. O silêncio reinava, as lojas já estavam fechadas, as luzes de apartamentos estavam acesas nos andares superiores de algumas lojas, provavelmente algum lojista morava ali ou até mesmo outras pessoas. Mas uma luz ainda superava as outras e vinha de um grande prédio de mármore branco. Ao lado de Harry estava Hel, que olhava tudo em sua volta com interesse, mesmo sem as lojas estarem abertas os sons dentro dos apartamentos e a magia no local faziam os sentidos da garota ficarem a mil. Os dois não precisaram andar muito, pois logo alcançaram as escadarias do banco, um duende mal humorado estava na porta trajado uma malha de ferro escuro, em sua mal esquerda havia uma lança maior que ele, realmente naqueles tempos até mesmo aquelas criaturas estavam sendo cuidadosas. Hel observou a inscrições avisando aos ladrões e riu, pois um vampiro de primeira geração provavelmente entraria ali sem ao menos ser percebido.

_O problema não seria entrar. –Falou Harry assustando a garota, que estava muito concentrada na placa. Um duende que guardava aquela segunda porta olhou com interesse a observação do rapaz. _Entrar qualquer um conseguiria lançando um império em algum duende e o fazendo guiar pelo banco, o problema seria sair de dentro.

_Uma fortaleza em que qualquer um possa entrar. –Falou Hel pensativa.

_Mas poucos podem sair. –Falou o duende que vigiava aquela porta. Ele olhou com interesse para a garota. _O que querem?

_Marquei com Grumbel. –Falou Harry em tom direto. _Assuntos particulares em que não se pode ter bruxos ouvindo.

_Você é um bruxo, mas ela não. –Falou o duende.

_Abra a porta de uma vez. -Ordenou Harry em tom seco e ligeiramente mais grave que o normal. O duende sentiu uma forte ameaça naqueles olhos verdes e ao tentar entrar na mente do rapaz, tudo que viu foi uma escuridão imensa e saiu logo, antes que fosse aprisionado por ela. Ele fez um movimento com a mão livre e as portas se abriram, em seguida Harry e Hel entraram calmamente, uma dúzia de duendes trajados de forma formal esperava os dois, todos de caras fechadas e aparentemente de mal humor por estarem ali. O átrio do banco estava diferente, não tinha mais mesinhas para tudo quanto é canto, apenas 14 cadeiras em círculo, doze das cadeiras eram ricamente adornadas enquanto somente duas eram de madeira, aparentemente grosseira como se demonstrasse inferioridade as demais.

_Sentem-se. –Falou um dos doze duendes aos dois, apontando para as cadeiras de madeira grosseira, enquanto ele e seus companheiros sentavam em suas cadeiras adornadas e bonitas. O rapaz olhou para a pequena vampira e sorriu, ela foi a primeira a se sentar, um brilho estranho tomou conta da cadeira grosseira e ela pareceu aumentar e ganhar detalhes. Quando o brilho passou ali estava o que mais se assemelhava a um trono adornado de fios de ouro, os braços eram forrados com pequenas almofadas de cetim roxo e era muito confortável, os pés das cadeiras de garra e um único enfeite era uma pedra preciosa azul em forma de gota acima da cabeça de Hel.

Harry sorriu e se sentou em sua cadeira, a sombra da cadeira que estava sendo projetada para trás e se erguia em uma parede recuou, a madeira marrom grosseira da cadeira ficou negra, a cadeira aumentou e se assemelhou a um trono do mais puro mármore negro e brilhante, adornado com o que parecia tribais em outro e prata.

_Qual o assunto? –Falou um duende aparentemente ofendido pelo que acontecera ali, suas próprias cadeiras pareciam grosseiras perto daqueles tronos suntuosos.

_Sabemos que vocês não escolhem lado algum. –Falou Harry indo diretamente ao assunto. _Mas a guerra causará perdas a vocês, famílias tirarão seus ouros daqui com boatos que Voldemort e seus comparsas espalharão, esse pode ser o banco mais seguro do mundo, mas não é o único. –Falou o moreno em tom sério. _Vocês duendes tem uma magia protetora muito forte, mas não é infalível. Se Voldemort resolver entrar pela porta com todo seu poder, ele simplesmente conseguira sair e levar o que quiser, uma vez ele já entrou e saiu e nem ao menos estava com seu poder total.

_O que você quer? –Falou outro duende que Harry não conseguia distinguir dos outros, afinal para o moreno quase todos eram iguais, ou seja, de cara velha e rabugenta.

_Damos uma escolha a vocês. Quem –Falou foi Hel. _Nós somos os únicos capazes de acabar com essa guerra e podemos dar proteção extra ao seu banco, afinal qualquer um confiaria no banco que Harry Potter confiar.

_E o que quer em troca dessa campanha de publicidade? -Perguntou um duende que se diferenciava dos outros, ele era mais jovem e vestia um pequeno terno verde limão muito estranho.

_Meus aliados tem dinheiro, muito dinheiro, ouro, prata, pedras preciosas e obras de artes, eles não precisam exatamente guardá-las, mas não confiam exatamente em sua própria espécie. Nessa guerra muitos cairão, haverão saques de invejosos e até mesmo carniceiros. –Falou Harry atentamente. _Queremos que eles possam abrir contas aqui no banco, mas em uma filial própria que vocês administrarão. Ela será construída em um ponto já escolhido onde estamos erguendo obras, além da minha "publicidade" estamos oferecendo novas contas, algumas maiores que de bruxos, em troca queremos que nos ajudem a proteger o lugar onde estamos fazendo obras.

_Que tipo de Obras? -Perguntou o mesmo duende de terninho verde limão.

_Estamos erguendo uma cidade. –Falou Hel. Não via o porquê deles não saberem, afinal duendes não saíam espalhando seus negócios para os quatro cantos.

_A maior parte de nossos feitiços protetores são para que qualquer um possa entrar, mas poucos possam sair. –Falou um duende de terninho negro.

_Sua magia é forte e sei que conhecem outros tipos de feitiços, estamos reunindo diversos aliados pelo mundo e cada um deles colaborará com alguma coisa. Depois de terminar aquele lugar, entrará quem nós queremos e será tão seguro que mesmo que todos saibam a localização ninguém conseguirá penetrar na cidadela. –Falou Harry.

_Você é apenas um humano, o que acha que pode fazer nessa guerra? -Perguntou um duende que estava a frente de Harry, este parecia ser o mais velho de todos e os demais mostravam certo respeito por ele. _Seu poder está crescendo, mas mesmo assim é apenas um humano.

_Ele é um humano que tem como aliado príncipes das trevas, senhores de primeira geração. –Falou Hel em tom seco, seus olhos ficaram levemente perigosos e alguns duendes perceberam a ascendência nobre dela no clã das sombras pela aura invisível e assustadoramente sombria que exalava dela. _Eu sou Heloise Malivan, herdeira do Clã de Set, minha palavra entre meu clã só é menor que a de meu pai. Inclusive, meu pai me deu poder sobre qualquer outro e eu submeti esse poder a Harry Potter, se ele ordenar não restará um de vocês nesse mundo e não adianta vocês se esconderem no interior de seus cofres, dentre nós a primeira geração ainda caminha.

_Hel. –Falou Harry em tom de reprimenda, os duendes ficaram mais assustados ainda quando a aura invisível e sombria desaparecera de repente. _Me desculpem ela não gosta muito que falem mal de mim, mas como vêem tenho aliados que até mesmo vocês temem. O clã de Set é conhecido na sociedade negra, ninguém sabe quando ele se formou, mas sabemos que o único líder que tiveram foi o pai da Hel aqui. -O moreno parou por alguns instantes, sentiu o cheiro do interesse e de medo se espalhar, duendes não eram facilmente assustados, mas aquelas palavras assustariam até o mais valente deles. _Imaginem o quanto vocês ganhariam com nosso contrato. Não precisariam se prender ao ministério para segurança extra, nem mesmo a Dumbledore e sua ordem, pois sei que ele já os contatou, muito menos a Voldemort, pois este iria querer que vocês dessem todo o ouro dos não puros para ele.

_Vocês lucrariam mais nesse negócio. –Falou Hel agora em tom mais calmo. Os doze duendes olharam entre si como se conversassem silenciosamente, o que era, provavelmente, o que faziam.

_Concordamos. -Falaram os doze ao mesmo tempo. _Esse contrato será perpétuo, seremos o banco de seus aliados, mas precisamos saber onde podemos construir nossa filial, que se tornará a central, afinal pelo que vocês disseram aquele lugar será o mais protegido do mundo.

_Ele tem que ser expulso! –Falou Henrick nervoso, para seu avô.

_Não, ele não tem que ser expulso. –Falou Snape. _Fora Potter quem sugerira o duelo e em suas regras não havia nada que impedia Malfoy de usar uma maldição imperdoável, o ministério provavelmente nem detectou a maldição, devem ter pensado ser de alguma aula extra.

_O que o impedirá de fazer isso de novo? -Gritou Henrick indignado.

_Se querem reclamar, reclamem com Potter. –Falou Snape sem se importar com o neto do diretor. _As regras eram até um desistir ou não estar mais apto a lutar.

_Todos sabemos que Potter é um caso a parte. –Falou Henrick com asco. _Um moleque prepotente que acha que pode passar por cima de todos. Ele deveria ser expulso por colocar a vida dos alunos em perigo.

_Chega. –Falou Dumbledore em tom normal, mas terminando com a discussão. _O senhor Malfoy não vai ser expulso, mas receberá uma advertência verbal. Creio que o diretor da Sonserina, no caso o Professor Snape, possa fazer isso, no mais eu procurarei abafar o caso e falarei com Harry sobre essas aulas.

_Como se conversar com ele fosse adiantar alguma coisa. –Falou Henrick em tom mordaz. _Ele é perigoso, eu venho avisando isso desde que o vi pela primeira vez, ele é uma fera solta que poderá atacar qualquer um que entrar em seu caminho.

_E você quer o que? -Perguntou Snape, seu tom de voz quase neutro, somente uma mínima coisa que denunciava que ele concordava com o neto do diretor. _Que nos o encurralemos ou prendêssemos ele em algum lugar para não machucar ninguém?

_Você o considera um animal. –Falou McGonagall que até o momento estava quieta. _Uma fera fica mais perigosa quando se sente encurralada do que quando está livre. Eu conheço Potter melhor que vocês, ele é da minha casa e eu tive mais contato com ele. -O tom severo de voz fizera até mesmo Alvo se calar. Ele sabia que era verdade. _No momento em que ele ver o cerco fechar, ele vai explodir e vocês terão realmente uma fera na frente de vocês. Você mesmo Alvo o viu explodir uma vez.

_Ele pode ser facilmente subjugado. –Falou Henrick convencido.

_Por quanto tempo? -Perguntou McGonagall como se achasse aquilo um absurdo. _As habilidades dele estão aumentando em tempo recorde, seu dom está se desenvolvendo mais rápido do que qualquer outro, não demorará muito para ele subir de nível.

_Vai demorar até ele alcançar um nível que realmente nos cause problemas. –Falou Henrick.

_Temos que pensar em Harry com cuidado. –Falou Dumbledore, seu tom sereno de voz assustou aos demais. _Ele é a chave para essa guerra, mas também é apenas um humano, não pode sentir o peso do mundo sobre si.

_Ele não se importa com o mundo. -Gritou Henrick já nervoso com aquilo. _Eu vi nos olhos dele, eu ouvi suas palavras. Ele é uma ameaça, por ele tudo ao seu redor morreria, ele é a própria encarnação das sombras, puramente dito. -Ao terminar de dizer isso abandonou a sala.

_Os dois são mais parecidos do que pensam. –Falou Dumbledore para si mesmo, mas Minerva concordou com um aceno.

Harry e Hel entraram pelo quadro da mulher gorda em silêncio, não havia ninguém naquele horário acordado ou foi o que eles pensaram quando estavam prestes a subirem as escadas para seus respectivos dormitórios, mas a luz da lareira se acendeu novamente.

_Onde estavam? -Perguntou Hermione, a esquerda dela, em outra poltrona, estava Rony. Os dois pareciam estar esperando Harry.

_Resolvendo negócios. -Respondeu Harry sem dar mais explicações. Houve um silêncio aterrador, tanto o moreno quanto Hel ainda estavam para subir as escadas, se olharam por um instante e sabiam que não fugiriam daquilo tão facilmente, então foram até os amigos. Os dois se sentaram em um sofá de três lugares, a garota deitou sua cabeça no colo do moreno que lhe acariciou os cabelos. _O que vocês querem saber?

_Não estamos interessados no que aconteceu hoje, ou melhor, ontem. -Disse Hermione, mas pelo tom de voz que usava isso era mentira. _Só queremos saber uma coisa.

_Que seria? -Perguntou Hel que estava deitada com a cabeça no colo de Harry.

_Você disse que Malfoy está um nível acima de você em relação ao DOM. –Falou Rony com cuidado. _O que você quis dizer com isso?

_O cabeça de ferrugem e Dumbledore não te contaram? -Perguntou Harry meio chocado, afinal aquilo é uma das primeiras coisas que se aprende com mestres do Dom, e a afirmação negativa dos dois amigos só o fez ficar mais descrente ainda. _Vejam bem, existem cinco níveis reconhecidos do DOM, cada um mais poderoso que o outro. -Começou o moreno rapidamente, sabendo que os amigos tinham de saber aquilo. _Os cinco níveis são Aprendiz, Escudeiro, Guerreiro, Cavaleiro e Mestre. -Ele parou por um instante para que os dois absorvessem isso. _O nível Aprendiz é basicamente o iniciante vocês dois estão nesse nível, mas estão progredindo aos poucos para avançar para o Escudeiro, não sei por que desse nome, mas este nível é um intermediário para começar a desenvolver mais as habilidades físicas e mágicas, além do dom. O nível Guerreiro, como diz o nome, é o nível mais comum para se começar a lutar, pois suas habilidades estarão mais ampliadas, só que você não terá pleno controle dela, pois de uma hora para outra seu DOM fica forte ou fraco dependendo do DOM. O nível Cavaleiro é o nível nobre, alcançar esse nível significa um grande controle sobre seu dom e suas habilidades, também significa que alcançou uma compreensão mental elevada. Já o nível Mestre tem o controle quase perfeito, as habilidades quase que ao extremo, o próprio elemento parece obedecer sua vontade, é um nível perigoso e forte, o poder pode corrompe-los mais facilmente nesse nível, pois vocês verão a sua frente a vastidão de seu poder e do poder que ainda poderá alcançar.

_Como assim? -Perguntou Rony curioso.

_Você disse que só haviam cinco níveis reconhecidos, então quantos são os níveis não reconhecidos? -Perguntou Hermione sabiamente.

_Somente um. –Falou Harry rapidamente. _Ele não é reconhecido pelo ministério, mas todos sabem que esse nível existe. Alguns pensam que ele é somente uma lenda. -O moreno estava cada vez mais serio. _O nome do nível varia de DOM para DOM e não são todos os DOM's que podem chegar a tal grandiosidade.

_Poucos podem se tornar um Imperador. Quem falou foi Hel, em tom calm,o mas de certa forma surpreendendo a Rony e Hermione, afinal qualquer ser considerado um Imperador devia ter muito poder. _É o que mais se assemelha a um Deus na terra. Dizem que o próprio elemento se curva diante de sua presença, o controle absoluto sobre seu elemento, a compreensão mais clara da vastidão e do conhecimento que o elemento carrega. Há muito tempo, em eras engolidas pelas areias do tempo, seres que alcançavam esse grau de poder, foram considerados deuses.

_Hoje existem muito poucos imperadores. –Falou Harry calmamente. _Vocês conheceram uma Imperatriz nessas férias.

_Conhecemos? -Perguntou Rony chocado, afinal ele julgava ser capaz de perceber alguém de tão grande poder assim por perto.

_Juno, princesa da noite, senhora do Clã Fernandes. –Falou Harry em tom calmo. _Quando dizemos que cada Imperador tem um jeito de ser chamado, não mentimos, afinal temos de diferenciar eles.

_Juno foi a esposa de Zeus na mitologia Grega, então por conseqüência ela seria a senhora dos raios. –Falou Hel calmamente. _Meu pai diz que já a viu destruir exércitos antigamente.

_Se fosse um homem que tivesse nesse nível ele seria chamado por outro nome. –Falou Harry olhando para as chamas da lareira. _Nunca há dois imperadores do mesmo elemento.

_Por quê? -Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

_O Desequilíbrio seria imenso. –Falou Harry como se aquilo fosse óbvio. _Imagine seres capazes de criar tempestades de raios lutando entre si ou imperadores das chamas tentando se destruir.

_Seria o mesmo que trazer a destruição do equilíbrio. –Falou Hel. _Então, por alguma força desconhecida, talvez pela própria natureza, que é algo vivo. Foram decretadas leis que impedem de aparecer um imperador de determinado elemento, se já tiver um imperador desse elemento.

_Qual é o elemento mais antigo? -Perguntou Hermione tentando parecer calma.

_Que pergunta, claro que é a luz. –Falou Rony como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. _Sem a luz nada existiria.

_Engano seu. –Falou Harry em tom profundo. _O elemento mais antigo do mundo não é a Luz muito menos o fogo ou a água, o elemento primordial é as trevas. -O moreno parecia estar numa espécie de transe em quanto falava aquilo.

"No inicio não havia nada, nem céu, nem terra, nem fogo, nem água,, a luz não dominava, ela nem ao menos existia, a única coisa que reinava era a escuridão, o caos, uma energia tão poderosa que percorria até mesmo o espaço. Então, de dentro das trevas, nasceu algo para trazer o desequilíbrio, causando uma grande explosão. Assim nasceu a luz, que se chocou com as trevas, os elementos expandiram para os cantos mais longínquos que a mente humana poderia imaginar, em reinos tão diferentes que a própria existência não saberia explicar, o choque causou o desequilíbrio, mas com o passar do tempo um equilíbrio foi alcançado, não se sabe como e nem o por que. Depois do equilíbrio surgiu os quatro elementos que se juntaram e trouxeram a vida a milhares de mundos"

_O que foi isso? -Perguntou Rony.

_Ele recitou algo que todo Usuário das trevas sabe. –Falou Hel normalmente. _A existência que se veio depois do grande desequilíbrio carregou junto de si a energia do Caos, que foi aquilo que originou os quatro primeiros elementos.

_O Caos é elo indefinido, pode ser luz ou trevas, afinal as trevas gerou a luz e os dois juntos geraram os elementos. Cada ser que existe pode carregar um DOM ativo, isso não é exclusividade de bruxos. –Falou o moreno pensativo. _O atual imperador das chamas, aquele que quando alcança tal nível é conhecido como "Olhos escarlates", é um trouxa sem um pingo de magia, capaz de usar qualquer artimanha das chamas, não importa se essa for mágica, pois faz parte de seus domínios.

_Já ouvi esse nome. –Falou Hermione pensativa, olhando para o alto. Ela olhou para o ruivo a sua esquerda e notou que ele estava ligeiramente pálido.

_VOCÊ MANDOU MINHA IRMÃ TREINAR COM UM IMPERADOR? -Berrou o ruivo chocado, ficara sabendo daquilo pouco depois que voltara do clube de duelos. _Mas não bastava ser um imperador, você a manda treinar com o mais sanguinário usuário do DOM, você a manda diretamente para as mãos de Olhos escarlates McGuin, a besta escarlate.

_Ele fez o que? –Falou Hermione, seu tom de voz elevou um pouco e olhou chocada para o moreno. _Você entregou Gina na mão do mais sanguinário amaldiçoado que ainda caminha?

_Não diria que ele é o mais sanguinário. –Falou Harry como se achasse aquilo a coisa mais normal do mundo, fazendo Rony e Hermione pensarem que ali estava Luna, disfarçada com a poção polissuco. _Mas sim, ela está treinando com ele.

_Como você teve coragem! –Falou Rony se levantando.

_Eu só tive duas escolhas. –Falou Harry rapidamente. _Para falar a verdade tive dezenas, mas um usuário das chamas só pode ser treinado por alguém que esteja no nível de Mestre no dom das chamas e, acredite, a maioria deles está do lado de Voldemort. –Falou o moreno seriamente, como se estivesse ofendido. _Só que eu queria o melhor para ela, para que ela ficasse forte e não causasse mal por onde andasse, afinal um usuário das chamas que não controla seu Dom é perigoso. A escolha que eu tive foi simples ou McGuin ou Voldemort.

_Ah sim, você resumiu a lista de candidatos a dois seres muito convidativos. -Zombou o ruivo. _Um psicopata que quer conquistar o mundo e um amaldiçoado que pelo que todos sabem odeia humanos. -Rony fechou os punhos com força e foi rápido, ia dar um soco em Harry quando viu os olhos verdes ficarem amarelos e seu corpo paralisou.

_Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? -Perguntou o moreno, seu tom de voz ligeiramente mais grave. _Eu escolhi o melhor para sua irmã, mas ao contrário do que você pensa, não tomei a decisão final, não sou como Dumbledore que faz esse tipo de coisa por achar certo, eu deixei isso na mão de seus pais, eles decidiram se queriam sua filha apta a lutar e a controlar seu Dom, ou a ser alguém que se entregava a alto piedade, que procurava pela morte por causar a mesma coisa para os outros, um usuário das Chamas sem controle só trás a destruição, saiba disso Ronald Weasley.

_Se estiver preocupado com Gina, pergunte a ela sobre as aulas. –Falou Hel calmamente. _McGuin não ousaria tocar em um fio de cabelo dela. -Rony sentiu seu corpo relaxar e conseguiu se mover de novo.

_Por quê? -Perguntou o ruivo.

_Amanhã eu te levarei até onde ele está e você irá perguntar isso pessoalmente. -Disse o moreno. Ele cutucou Hel, está se levantou e ficou de pé, o moreno fez o mesmo. _Até lá fique quieto e da próxima vez considerarei sua tentativa de agressão como um convite para duelo.

Frieza indomável, fúria avassaladora e terror em abundância, era isso que aquela pessoa transmitia, seus olhos castanhos carregavam o brilho de uma alma despedaçada pela loucura, ou talvez pelo fanatismo ninguém sabe, ninguém a viu em dezesseis anos mais ou menos, mas agora ela caminhava entre os comensais que se afastavam ao reconhece-la. Difícil seria não reconhecê-la, a mesma pele branca os mesmos cabelos negros, como o ébano, os mesmos olhos castanhos, ela não envelhecera nem sequer um ano, ainda parecia ser uma jovem de seus recém formados dezessete anos.

Os quarenta comensais que ali estavam eram os mais antigos libertos das paredes de Azkaban por honra ao mestre das Trevas. Fanáticos pelo tempo enclausurados, ansiosos pelo sopro da liberdade e o cheiro do sangue fresco, mas nenhum ousava sequer se mexer perante aquela figura, aquela garota de estatura normal, roupas provocantes e um sorriso de uma cruel felicidade. Ela olhava para baixo, do morro via as luzes de uma cidade, era um pouco maior que um vilarejo, para falar a verdade muito maior, alguns prédios já eram erguidos, ali estava um prospera cidade do interior.

_Companheiros. –Falou a garota sem ao menos se virar, sua voz ecoou pelo morro alto. _Que nossos inimigos tremam e que o sangue dos impuros manche o solo, pois a palavra do lorde deve se erguer acima de toda existência. -Ela abriu os braços e se virou, um tremor coletivo passou por todos. _Divirtam-se e que nossa mensagem ecoe pelos quatro cantos e alcance os céus e os infernos. –Houve um urro de concordância, os comensais se prepararam. _A existência de nossos inimigos não mais será tolerada. –Falou por último, desaparecendo com um estalo longo, os quarenta comensais fizeram o mesmo.

_Alvo temos problemas. –Falou Lupin saindo da lareira sem ao menos avisar. _Os comensais estão atacando abertamente uma cidade do interior.

_Qual cidade?

_Sant Gerard. –Falou o lobisomem. _Os aurores estão caindo aos montes.

_Eu irei. –Falou Henrick entrando no escritório sem se importar por ter ouvido a conversa. _Quem é o líder?

_Lianne. –Falou Lupin muito pálido, tremores passavam por seu corpo. Henrick não entendeu, mas notou que seu avô estava levemente surpreso e preocupado. _O furacão sangrento Lianne. -Henrick entendera, ouvira histórias sobre ela em relatos de antigos aurores, diziam que ela era tão cruel ou mais que o próprio lorde das trevas, somente três pessoas escaparam de um duelo direto com ela, Alastor Moody fora um. Havia sido ela que lhe causara tantas cicatrizes em uma só luta. Eric ninguém sabia o sobrenome dele e nem o ministério tinha o sobrenome em registro, quando a guerra acabou ele desapareceu, e por último Alvo Dumbledore.

_Tome cuidado. –Falou Dumbledore olhando para o neto, este afirmou com um aceno e atravessou à lareira, jogando pó de flu e falando bem alto o nome da cidade.

_Ele estará bem? -Perguntou Lupin.

_Sim, estará. –Falou Dumbledore. _Como vocês souberam que era a Lianne?

_Ela mandou um corpo para o ministério ou o que restou de um, parece que ela quer enfrentar a todos que atrapalham você sabe quem. –Falou Lupin.

Henrick já estava há meia hora ali, não era difícil saber onde os comensais estavam, era só seguir os gritos, a trilha de sangue e corpos, já havia derrubado uns dez, mas nada de encontrar a tal líder. Ele queria saber se ela era tão forte quanto diziam nas histórias, mas não acreditava em tudo, afinal ninguém podia ser tão cruel.

_Vejam só, apareceu um brinquedinho novo. –Falou uma voz feminina ao ouvido de Henrick, que se assustou, mas não se moveu, não percebera a aproximação de ninguém. Como ela poderia ter se aproximado tão rápido ele não sabia. _Pelo visto a descrição que fizeram de você é bem precisa não é mesmo "Presas Brancas"?

_Vejo que conhece como alguns me chamam. –Falou Henrick calmamente. Deu alguns passos para frente e se virou, para ver uma garota de não mais que dezessete anos, ainda na ponta dos pés, ela usava uma saia que para ele era anormalmente curta, um casaco de couro com alguns botões abertos dando a aparência de um ousado decote, era visível que ela não usava nada por baixo na peça de couro, os pés cobertos por uma bota também negra como o resto da roupa que ia até o joelho, os cabelos longos estavam soltos, mas foram os olhos castanhos que lhe chamou a atenção, nunca vira olhos tão cruéis, parecia que a própria sombra da morte passeava por eles. Não ele se enganara, já vira olhos parecidos, olhos amarelados. Balançou a cabeça, aquilo não tinha nada a ver. _Mas eu poderia saber quem você é?

_Ora essa e eu pensei que não tinha mudado muito. –Falou a garota se olhando, procurando algo de diferente. _Bom, pelo menos todos os que um dia me viram me reconheceram.

_Laminare. -Gritou um comensal a uns vinte metros a direita de Henrick, um raio prateado foi na direção do auror, mas nem ao menos o tocou. Uma barreira cinza chumbo a impediu, ele olhou para a garota, está estava com o braço estendido na direção em que a barreira se encontrava, mas seu olhos estavam direcionados para o comensal.

_Crucio. -Falou a garota depois de desfazer a barreira e apontando para o comensal, que sentiu como se estivesse sendo devorado vivo, sem nunca ter o privilégio da morte. Ele nem ao menos caíra, apenas continuava em pé, olhando para o alto gritando até não agüentar mais. Henrick, chocado, viu uma luz verde sair da boca e dos olhos do comensal que ainda berrava, até que se silenciou e caiu morto no chão. _Desculpe a interrupção querido. Se você ainda não sabe, eu sou Lianne, não queira saber meu sobrenome, mas se quiser terá de se divertir um pouco comigo. -O tom carregado de malícia e os olhos brilhando em crueldade não dava dúvidas.

_Mas eu pensei que...

_Eu fosse uma velha de cabelos brancos ou pelo menos alguém de uns quarenta anos ou trinta se assim preferir. –Falou Lianne como se previsse aquilo. _Existem coisas sobre mim que uma mera criança como você não entenderia. -Ela apontou sua mão para Henrick. _Mas não creio que terá tanto tempo assim. -Uma esfera vermelho sangue saiu da palma de sua mão, a distância entre os dois não era muito grande, a esfera voou na direção de Henrick, que estava encurralado, não tinha como fugir, cruzou os braços em sua frente e uma redoma branca apareceu a sua volta.

Houve uma forte explosão, uma nuvem de poeira subiu e uma risada de uma cruel diversão ecoou pelo silêncio repentino que caíra na cidade. Era como se tudo nela houvesse morrido e só existisse Lianne. -A poeira baixou, Henrick conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu a redoma ainda em sua volta, mas cheia de rachaduras. Sentiu cortes em seu rosto e em suas roupas, olhou para trás, o prédio de três andares que ali tinha não mais existia, a maldita era muito forte. Sua redoma se estilhaçou como vidro, sentiu todas as suas forças sendo sugadas, afinal se protegera de algo que destruiu um prédio e pelo jeito mais algumas casas, os corpos que estavam pelo chão perto dele foram arremessados para longe ou desintegrados pela explosão, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem, mas não cairia, não daria esse gostinho a ela. A viu se aproximando em passos curtos e aparentemente divertidos, tentou levantar seus braços, mas foi com uma grande surpresa que ele percebeu não mais conseguir fazer isso, viu que sangue saía em abundância de seu corpo. O que era aquela comensal capaz de destruir um escudo de luz?

_Meu querido, eu sou aquela que destrói sonhos. –Falou Lianne calmamente, parecia ter lido seus pensamentos. _Eu posso lhe dar uma nova vida e destruir sua antiga, posso despedaçar seus sonhos e destruir suas esperanças, posso lhe dar grandes prazeres e irremediáveis sofrimentos, eu sou aquela que vocês um dia abandonaram e agora vivo pela grandeza de Voldemort. -A voz agora estava baixa, o rosto da garota estava a pouco menos que um palmo de seu rosto. _Sou a cria da escuridão, muitos me chamam de Furacão Sangrento, mas não eu sou uma brisa que tenta trazer uma nova era onde meu mestre está acima de todos. -Ela estava cada vez mais perto, ele não conseguia se mexer. _E sim que não se importa de derrubar aquele que um dia me estendeu a mão. -Os seus lábios estavam quase se encontrando com os dele. Um forte clarão azul seguido de um tremor de terra chamou a atenção de Lianne, ela desviou o rosto e sorriu provocante. _Nossa brincadeira foi breve, mas espere, pois nos veremos mais cedo do que você imagina. -Ela sumiu sem fazer barulho, a marca negra anormalmente maior que o normal apareceu nos céus e Henrick, em um último esforço, desapareceu com um lampejo branco. Ele sabia para onde ia e aquilo ia consumir suas últimas energias, afinal ele ia atravessar as proteções de Hogwarts.

_Por que tanta agitação? -Perguntou Hel ao se sentar a direita de Harry na mesa do café. Elizabete estava junto com a vampira e se sentou a esquerda do moreno, do outro lado da mesa estava Rony e Hermione, a última parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa, os alunos estavam muito alvoroçados em volta.

_Parece que o Professor Dumbledore sofreu um acidente. –Falou Dino que estava ao lado de Rony.

_O Diretor? -Perguntou Elizabete.

_Não, o cabeça de ferrugem. –Falou Harry sem ao menos disfarçar o tom divertido de sua voz. _Ele mexeu com o que não devia.

_Pelo que o Diretor falou, foi um dragão, que estudaríamos na aula de DCAT, que escapou e o Professor Henrick foi tentar ajudar a parar o dragão. –Falou Parvati sonhadora. _Ele é tão corajoso além de bonito.

_Pelos deuses, eu to comendo. -Reclamou Harry fazendo uma careta de nojo, recebendo olhares mortais de algumas garotas. _Não foi isso que aconteceu. –Falou ele calmamente, todos que estavam em volta e ouviram aquilo ficaram quietos e encararam o moreno.

_E o que foi então? -Perguntou um Lufa Lufa que estava na mesa, junto com uma garota, provavelmente sua namorada.

_Se vocês não fossem tão cegos, saberiam. –Falou o moreno calmamente. _Existem mais coisas a sua volta do que as paredes do castelo. -Ele se levantou e saiu, não sem antes pegar uma fatia de bolo de laranja.

_Para mim ele deve querer que o professor Henrick morra. –Falou Lilá Brown contrariada. _Vocês ouviram a ameaça dele durante a noite, não me surpreenderia se tivesse sido o próprio Harry que fez aquilo com o pro...

_Fique quieta. –Falou Hel, o tom baixo e frio causou arrepios em quem estava em volta. _Se tivesse sido Harry que machucou o cabeça de ferrugem, podem ter certeza que um dos dois não estaria vivo hoje e o sobrevivente não estaria de pé.

_Você acha o Potter muito poderoso. –Falou Alex aparecendo por entre a pequena aglomeração que estava em volta de Heloise. _Mas ele não é.

_Foi forte o suficiente para quase te matar. –Falou Heloise calmamente.

_Quase não quer dizer que ele conseguiria. -Retrucou Alex.

_Digamos que as escadas do Castelo salvaram sua miserável vida. –Falou Hel e lançou um olhar reprovador a Rony e Hermione por não terem nem sequer defendido o amigo. _Ah, mais uma coisa, houve um ataque. -Disse a morena se levantando, Liza se levantou também e a seguiu para fora do salão, deixando os outros confusos. Rony e Hermione se levantaram e saíram rápido, antes que alguém fizesse alguma pergunta, na porta eles encontraram Gina que também lhes lançou um olhar reprovador e saiu junto com eles.

_Venha. –Falou Harry na porta de entrada, os três foram até ele. _Hel está com Liza então poderemos ir sem nos preocuparmos. –Falou o moreno calmamente.

Harry atravessava os jardins a passos largos, logo atrás deles estavam Gina, Hermione e Rony. Os quatro estavam perto da orla da Floresta Proibida e não hesitaram em entrar. A ruiva parecia familiarizada com os caminhos que seguiam, ninguém falava nada, o som de folhas secas sendo pisoteadas ecoava pelas grandes árvores que antes espaçadas, agora estavam ficando mais próximas uma da outra, os quatro estavam muito dentro da floresta.

_A trilha é segura. –Falou Harry ao notar certo receio vindo de Rony e Hermione, afinal naquela floresta viviam criaturas das trevas muito fortes. O ruivo ficou branco quando viu uma acromantula passar do lado da trilha que eles seguiam. A aranha era duas vezes maior que ele, ela parou para observá-los por um instante, mas logo pareceu perder o interesse e, com uma agilidade assustadora, subiu em uma árvore e desapareceu entre as folhagens, minutos depois um grito de um pássaro foi ouvido.

_Imagino se não fosse. -Murmurou o ruivo a contra gosto. _Por que ele tinha de ficar tão longe?

_Por segurança. –Falou o moreno totalmente calmo. _Das criaturas da floresta. –Falou em um tom sombriamente divertido. _Ele está num local que pode chamar de território, assim nenhuma criatura se aproxima de lá. –Falou calmamente. Eles ouviram um som a esquerda da trilha, Hermione ficou maravilhada ao ver quatro unicórnios, três adultos e um pequeno, aparentemente um bebê. _Falta apenas trezentos metros, fiquem atrás de mim e de Gina. Avisou Harry, Gina foi ficar ao seu lado. Ela respirou fundo, mas não parecia cansada. _Como foi o último treino?

_Inferno seria o melhor jeito de definir. –Falou a ruiva olhando para as mãos. _Ainda bem que o fogo não me afeta do jeito que afetaria alguém normal. –Falou mais uma vez. _E minha cicatrização está muito mais rápida. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Hel por isso, afinal ela que cuida dessa parte para mim.

_Cicatrização? -Perguntou Hermione levemente chocada. _Eu pensei que ele estivesse te ensinando. -Gina riu com o que a amiga disse.

_Ele diz que a melhor forma de aprender é tentando ficar inteiro. –Falou Gina em tom pesado, lembrava da primeira aula quando quase morrera. _Ele é meio estranho, bem frio e em algumas vezes cruel. -Rony bufou como se já soubesse daquilo. _Mas ele me parece triste. –Falou a ruiva. Harry a olhou interessado, parecia que ela já conseguia interpretar o novo professor.

_Vamos colocar assim. –Falou o moreno calmamente. _Se fomos ver quem evolui mais nos treinamentos, eu diria que é a Gina, pois ela está fazendo muito a prática. McGuin não é alguém muito paciente para explicar o teórico.

_Nós também praticamos. –Falou Rony.

_Em um ambiente totalmente seguro e vigiado, enquanto ela aprende a lutar, vocês tem uma coisa que dá vantagem sobre Gina, mas isso está mudando. –Falou Harry.

_E o que é? -Perguntou Hermione.

_Experiência em batalhas. –Falou calmamente o moreno sem olhar para trás. _McGuin está dando experiência em batalha para Gina, assim ela poderá enfrentar facilmente depois de algum tempo alguém com anos de experiência enquanto, vocês ainda vão estar adquirindo mais experiência e... -Harry não terminou de falar, ele e Gina pararam de repente, Rony e Hermione quase se chocaram com os dois, só ai eles perceberam que estavam a beira de uma enorme clareira. Olharam em volta e viram algumas árvores chamuscadas, a clareira era um tanto estranha e parecia abrigar um riacho, o chão até certa parte era de terra com sinais de que um dia tivera grama, mas ao que parecia tudo tinha sido queimado perto do riacho. Era um lugar meio rochoso e lá estava uma cabana um pouco maior que a de Hagrid, fumaça saía da chaminé, a porta da cabana abriu e um homem saiu de lá, nem Rony, nem Hermione tiveram tempo de ver detalhadamente o homem, pois logo se viram envoltos por chamas que não os tocavam, pois uma redoma negra e outra azul os protegia, o calor era muito grande. Quando as chamas passaram, os dois olharam em volta, não tinha mais árvores chamuscadas, pois agora só existia cinzas delas.

_Ele vai acabar com a floresta desse jeito. –Falou Gina, ou pelo que o irmão pôde notar, ela reclamou.

_É a segunda vez que ele me recepciona assim. –Falou Harry como se aquilo fosse normal. _Vamos. -Os quatro seguiram até a cabana, sendo que Rony e Hermione pareciam definitivamente com medo daquilo, mas o ruivo parecia decidido a saber o porque da afirmação segura de Hel por dizer que McGuin não faria nada com sua irmã.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, Hermione e Rony puderam ver melhor o tão temido Olhos escarlates McGuin, que na opinião deles nunca pareceu tão inofensivo. Era alto e não aparentava ter mais que vinte e cinco anos, os cabelos estranhamente roxos e os olhos eram escarlates, era um tanto atraente segundo Hermione, mas carregava uma aura invisível de perigo em sua volta, só ai ela percebeu o quão assustador ele era. Ele passou seus olhos escarlates por sua face, o brilho nos olhos era quente, mas sem piedade, parecia levemente curioso.

_Estava tentando me matar? -Perguntou Harry calmamente.

_Quem sabe. –Falou McGuin calmamente. _O que vocês querem? -Perguntou sem rodeios, olhou para Gina por alguns instantes, mas parecia não se importar muito com a presença dela. _Hoje nós não teríamos treino pelo que me lembro.

_Meu amigo aqui quer dar uma de irmão protetor. –Falou Harry apontando com pouco caso para Rony e só aì McGuin o encarou, os cabelos fortemente ruivos eram idênticos aos de Gina, mas os olhos eram azuis claro e ele era muito mais alto que a irmã, as sardas também pareciam ser uma característica de família.

_Ele quer duelar? -Perguntou McGuin em tom divertido de voz.

_Eu quero meus dois amigos vivos. –Falou Harry em tom seco, McGuin lançou um sorriso zombeteiro a ele. _Eu vou pegar um pouco de água no Riacho para fazermos um chá, enquanto isso conversem. –Falou o moreno calmamente, dando as costas. Gina já ia entrando na cabana sem ligar para o homem de cabelos roxos, este parecia levemente divertido enquanto Rony e Hermione pareciam em pânico.

_Vai nos deixar sozinho com ele? -Perguntou Rony meio espantado.

_Sabe, eu ainda estou aqui. –Falou McGuin com um sorriso falso, olhando para o ruivo, que tremeu.

_O que você tem de conversar com ele é problema seu e eu não estou interessado em saber a resposta. –Falou Harry pegando um balde que estava do lado da porta e saindo em direção ao riacho, que ficava a alguns metros da cabana.

_Queiram entrar, por favor. –Falou McGuin em um tom claramente de falsa cortesia, olhando com pouco caso para Rony e Hermione, que estavam estáticos. Eles por alguma razão encararam aquilo como uma ordem e resolveram não contrariá-la. Entraram rapidamente e notaram que a cabana era diferente da de Hagrid, era dividida em cômodos. Eles estavam em uma sala um pouco maior do que imaginavam, devia ter sido magicamente ampliada, afinal ela parecia ser quase do tamanho da cabana. Gina estava sentada em um sofá de três lugares em frente à lareira, ela parecia pouco interessada naquilo. Logo seu irmão e Hermione se sentaram ao seu lado, eles estavam tensos, não precisava nem olhar para saber disso. Viu McGuin passar em sua frente e sentar numa poltrona a esquerda do sofá, ele estalou os dedos e a lareira que aparentemente não tinha lenha pegou fogo sem consumir nada. _Muito bem, primeiro vamos ser educados e se apresentem.

_Eu sou Hermione Granger. –Falou Hermione tensa, evitava olhar para o rapaz.

_Ronald Weasley. –Falou Rony em tom formal, também estava tenso, mas queria saber a resposta de sua pergunta.

_Hermione Granger. –Falou McGuin como se tenta-se decorar o nome. _Só de olhá-la eu já sei dizer o tipo de pessoa que você é. –Falou calmamente. A garota olhou para Gina que deu de ombros. _Vamos ver se eu acertei, você é esperta e curiosa com tudo aquilo que não conhece, extremamente preocupada com os amigos e vejo que ama alguém também. É alguém de coração estupidamente puro, vejo que tem experiência em situações de perigo e que isso ainda não conseguiu extinguir essa pureza e não creio que algo vá fazer isso. -Agora ele olhou para Rony. _De cara eu já sei que Ronald Weasley é portador do dom da Água, sei disso, pois meu dom se agitou quando o viu, também quer dizer que você ainda não consegue controlar perfeitamente seu dom. Você é esquentado e tende a agir por impulso, mas quando se concentra em algo consegue armar boas estratégias, é extremamente ciumento para com a família e depois de ter cometido um erro em sua amizade, tomou uma característica bem singular, a fidelidade para com os amigos, tem experiência em batalha.

_Mas como você...

_Viva tanto quanto eu e você saberá muito sobre diversas coisas. –Falou McGuin calmamente. _Não temos muito tempo antes que Harry volte, ele provavelmente está enrolando, então diga de uma vez o que você quer Ronald.

_Ontem Hel me disse que você não se atreveria a desobedecer a Harry. –Falou Rony deixando de lado a tensão, notou que McGuin se interessou mais ainda. _Ou quase isso. -O ruivo se inclinou para ver melhor o tão famoso amaldiçoado. _Por que você o ouve?


	12. Chapter 11 Herdeiro de Mordor

Capitulo 11 - Herdeiro de Mordor

Jonathan McGuin olhou atentamente para aqueles dois e depois encarou Gina, ela também estava interessada naquilo, um sorriso estranho passou por seus lábios os três não tinham idéia de onde estavam se metendo.

_Não dou ouvidos a ele. -Falou McGuin em tom anormalmente manso. _Não o sigo, muito menos o vejo como um herói.

_Mas então por quê? -Perguntou Hermione mais interessada.

_Por que quero matá-lo. -Falou McGuin em tom rápido e seco, a surpresa se espalhou pelos três, Gina o olhou com choque e surpresa. _Mas não quero matá-lo tão cedo, ele tem muito que crescer. Quando ele ultrapassar os seus limites, quando ele ficar o mais forte que um humano pode ficar, eu irei matá-lo pelo simples fato de apreciar uma luta em que me faça ter medo não de morrer, mas de continuar vivo, quero sentir essa emoção correr pelo meu corpo e, por fim, quero sentir o cheiro do sangue dele quando este espalhar pelo chão.

As palavras ecoavam pela mente dos três, aquela revelação era demais, McGuin só estava atrás de Harry para matá-lo. Um leve tremor de terra balançou a cabana, mas somente McGuin pareceu perceber, olhou para Hermione e sorriu com desdém, viu o fogo de sua lareira aumentar e olhou para Gina, mas não demonstrou nenhuma emoção. O que ele estranhou foi a calma de Rony, os olhos azuis dele o encaravam com uma calma analítica, algo que certamente não combinava com o seu estilo.

_Por que você quer matá-lo? -Perguntou Rony, o tom saiu rouco, seus olhos pareciam ganhar uma intensidade a mais.

_Por que eu sei que ele será o mais forte usuário das trevas das últimas eras. -Falou McGuin, um sorriso divertido nasceu em seus lábios. _Vocês seriam capazes de abandonar sua própria vida, sua própria vontade e sua própria existência em um campo de batalha? -A pergunta parecia não ter muito sentido. _Potter é capaz de trazer grande destruição em seu caminho. Ele foi capaz de abandonar sua própria existência, em sua mente só há um objetivo e ele irá segui-lo até que se cumpra, porém antes disso eu o matarei, o farei falhar em sua missão, eu o farei nunca alcançar tal objetivo.

_Tornar-se o mais forte. -Falou Hermione vagamente.

_Sim, esse é o objetivo dele. -Falou McGuin com divertimento. _Um ser inferior tentando alcançar os céus. Eu o deixarei arranhar a cúpula celeste, mas ele não chegará a ultrapassá-la.

_Isso está repetitivo. -Falou Gina com desdém. _Na verdade você tem medo dele.

_Não é bem medo. -Falou McGuin parecendo admitir o que a ruiva disse. _Aquele a quem a morte persegue sem nunca alcançar, o homem que está com a foice das sombras encostada em seu pescoço. Poucos podem fazer isso, poucos podem mostrar o quão longe podem alcançar, eu vi o anjo da morte atrás dele, eu vi a foice encostada em seu pescoço, vi as mãos esqueléticas tentando lhe alcançar o ombro, ele é o usuário das trevas que alcançará o nível máximo. Potter será conhecido como o Rei do Caos, mas por enquanto ele é apenas um pequeno príncipe das sombras.

_Mentira. -Falou Hermione diante daquelas palavras. Não duvidava que o amigo conseguisse, mas a parte de que a Morte está tentando alcançar a Harry, tirá-lo desse mundo, lhe era inaceitável.

_Não se preocupe garota. -Falou McGuin em tom mais calmo, voltando a ser frio. _Provavelmente o próprio deus da morte terá de sair de seu reino para conseguir levar Potter ao outro mundo e, mesmo assim, creio que ele não iria querer fazer isso, afinal ele não irá querer o próximo rei de Mordor brigando por poder no outro mundo.

_Mordor? -Perguntou Hermione. Ela já ouvira aquele nome, não se lembrava onde, mas sabia que não era um nome com bom significado, mas antes que McGuin falasse algo, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou um Harry sem balde.

_Da próxima vez que forem congelar o riacho, me avisem. -Falou Harry não se importando se interrompia algo ou não. McGuin olhou de relance para Rony e sorriu, aquele Weasley ia crescer também, só faltava saber qual seria o seu limite. _Já que não vamos mais tomar chá, vamos embora de uma vez. -Hermione, Gina e Rony se levantaram e foram até a porta.

_Gina não teremos aula hoje. -Falou McGuin sem ao menos se levantar, vendo somente a porta se fechar com um pouco mais de força que o usual, sorriu consigo mesmo. _Realmente eles têm muito que crescer, você escolheu bem, mestre do anel.

Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony caminhavam tranquilamente pela trilha da floresta, o moreno ia à frente de todos. Os três amigos que estavam mais atrás ficavam trocando olhares a todo instante, a curiosidade estava corroendo suas mentes, perguntas sem respostas ou até mesmo respostas sem perguntas e eles sabiam que Harry era o único que poderia esclarecer aquilo no momento.

_Por que não confia mais em nós? -Perguntou Rony quebrando o silêncio, o moreno parou ao ouvir aquilo, seus amigos também pararam. _Por que se afasta quando devemos ficar juntos?

_Por que essa pergunta? -Falou Harry calmamente, a indiferença dele irritava os três.

_McGuin disse...

_Não estou interessado no que ele disse. -Falou Harry interrompendo Gina.

_ELE QUER TE MATAR. -Bradou Hermione em um misto de fúria e indignação. _Ele o está usando, ele só quer que você fique forte o suficiente para depois te matar. -Harry se virou para os três, os olhou com atenção e depois caminhou para fora da trilha, se sentando aos pés de uma enorme árvore de raízes muito grandes ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_Eu sei. -Falou Ainda de olhos fechados, a surpresa foi geral. _Eu e McGuin não somos muito diferentes, ele apenas se importa demais em afirmar que não mais é um humano e eu já nem ligo para isso. -O moreno abriu os olhos, a serenidade daquelas palavras era mil vezes mais surpreendente do que qualquer coisa. _Eu estou juntando pessoas fortes ao meu redor não para que elas sejam minhas aliadas ou meus seguidores, não me importo com isso, se quiserem me seguir que sigam, mas eu acho isso tolice. Eu junto pessoas fortes por que quando chegar a hora, cada uma delas irá querer lutar comigo, quando isso acontecer o sobrevivente será conhecido como o mais forte.

_E nós? -Perguntou Gina.

_Vocês são aqueles que eu mais quero enfrentar, vocês são meus amigos, as pessoas que eu mais confio, vocês são as únicas pessoas a quem eu entregaria minha alma de boa vontade. Mas se quisermos continuar assim, se quisermos ainda desfrutar de um futuro ou simplesmente lembrar o passado, nós temos que ficar fortes, pois um dia eu porei uma escolha à frente de cada um, eu lhes apresentarei um novo caminho e vocês terão que ser fortes se quiserem me seguir, ou se não quiserem, vocês terão que ser fortes para sobreviverem até eu retornar. -As palavras saíram calmas e baixas. _Se querem saber uma coisa, eu lhes direi, mas acreditem que quanto mais vocês souberem, mais vocês vão ver uma realidade que custam a esconder de vocês mesmos.

_Não somos mais crianças, sabemos a realidade, sabemos da guerra, sabemos de tudo e já escolhemos o que vamos fazer. -Falou Rony nervoso, fechando os punhos.

_Chegará um dia em que eu terei quee cumprir meu destino e se nesse dia vocês não forem fortes o suficiente para me acompanhar, eu os abandonarei sem olhar para trás. -Falou Harry abrindo os olhos, que estavam levemente amarelados. _Eu já estou subindo de nível, em breve serei um Guerreiro, mas vocês estão tão preocupados com minhas atitudes e escolhas que não levam o seu treino a sério, pelo menos Rony e Hermione já que se Gina não levar o treino a sério, ela morre.

_Estamos fazendo tudo que podemos. -Falou Hermione. _Estamos tentando alcançá-lo.

_Por isso estão fracos. -Falou Harry calmamente. _Esqueçam essa idéia de me alcançarem, esqueçam a idéia de ficar mais forte que alguém e coloquem nas suas cabeças que o maior inimigo que vocês podem enfrentar são vocês mesmos, ultrapassem os seus próprios limites, rompam as barreiras e quando achar que não podem mais, ergam suas cabeças, levantem do chão, sacudam a poeira e partam para mais uma luta, pois aqueles que aceitam seus próprios limites são aqueles que nunca irão crescer.

_O Que é Mordor? -Perguntou Hermione, o moreno se levantou rapidamente e lançou um olhar cortante a ela.

_A terra do Um Anel, lá o mais poderoso Imperador das Trevas viveu e morreu. -Falou Harry, agora recomeçando a andar pela trilha, deixando os outros um pouco para trás, mas depois de um tempo eles voltaram a acompanhá-lo. _Também é conhecida como a terra Maldita ou A Terra das Sombras, mas os antigos também poderiam se referir a Mordor por "Onde As sombras se Deitam".

Harry estava à beira do lago, sob as sombras de uma árvore, parecia estar treinando algo, pelo menos foi o que Hermione pensou ao se aproximar do lugar. Ela havia passado o dia pensando na conversa com McGuin e na que tivera com Harry na floresta proibida, por isso fora procurá-lo e agora se sentava a beira do lago, olhando para o próprio reflexo.

-Você pensa mesmo em um dia ter uma luta de vida ou morte conosco, Harry? Porque gostaria de nos matar? –Hermione pergunta sem olhar para ele, que parou o que fazia e se virou para observá-la.

-Eu nunca disse que gostaria de matá-los, apenas que gostaria de lutar de igual para igual com vocês. –Harry fala se aproximando e se sentando de frente para ela.

-Se por um acaso estivermos muito poderosos a ponto de alcançar um nível como o de imperador, não nos mataria para se afirmar como o mais forte? –Hermione pergunta olhando-o seriamente, seus olhos mostravam sentimentos confusos e conflitantes, como se ela estivesse brigando consigo mesma.

-Não sei como pode pensar uma coisa dessas, eu jamais a machucaria, muito pelo contrário. –Harry fala tentando tocar o rosto dela, mas Hermione se levanta e dá as costas para ele.

-Eu não sei mais o que pensar de você. Não sei se ainda é aquele garoto doce e gentil que conheci no expresso de Hogwarts. Às vezes penso que você está a um passo de se tornar o próximo Voldemort, se deixando dominar pelos mesmos sentimentos e ambições que Tom Riddle.

-Cabe ao Rony e a você impedir que eu dê esse último passo. –Harry fala seriamente, mas com o tom de voz calmo. Ele se encontrava de pé, atrás dela, que ainda permanecia de costas.

-Acontece que do jeito que você está nos excluindo e se afastando de nós, se comportando de modo tão frio e impessoal, fica difícil. Eu vejo seus olhos tão frios e inexpressivos e sinto que perdi aquele amigo a quem eu podia compreender só em trocar um olhar. –Hermione fala em um quase lamento, os olhos perdidos no lago.

-Frio? A última coisa que consigo ser com você, é frio. –Harry fala puxando Hermione pelo braço e a fazendo encará-lo. –Quando eu estou perto de você, sinto como se entrasse em combustão! –Fala a aproximando bem de seu corpo. Hermione parecia paralisada. –Você ainda não percebeu que, para mim, é difícil ficar perto de você sem te tocar, sem te beijar...

-Harry, pára com isso. Não é o momento de falar dessas coisas. –Hermione o interrompe e tenta se afastar, mas ele envolve sua cintura com um dos braços, prendendo-a contra si.

-Porque não é o momento? Você reclama que eu sou frio e agora que eu estou me abrindo para você, você me diz que não é o momento? –Harry pergunta a fitando intensamente, sua mão livre lhe afagando os cabelos e acariciando seu rosto.

-Eu só não quero que a gente confunda as coisas. Os últimos tempos andam tão conturbados e tudo está mudando tão rápido, inclusive você...

-Não começa com isso, você só tem medo de você mesma! Tem medo dessa fera que tem dentro de você e que se liberta quando eu te beijo. –Sussurra rente a boca de Hermione, provocando-a. –Os instintos não mentem, se os seus apontam a minha direção é porque eu sou o melhor para você.

-Porque lhe é conveniente. –Fala o afastando bruscamente. –Desde que o seu dom despertou você está arrogante e presunçoso, acha que pode ter tudo o que quer e quando quer, mas comigo não será assim! –Hermione fala decidida e depois se volta para o castelo determinada.

No entanto Harry rapidamente a alcança e a puxa para si, a beijando fervorosamente. Hermione resiste, tenta afastá-lo com socos e chutes, mas Harry usa sua força para controlá-la e pouco depois ela se rende, correspondendo o beijo.

-Pense nisso e depois me procure na sala precisa. –Harry fala sem conseguir suprimir o sorriso, tinha certeza de que ela o procuraria.

A sala precisa era uma réplica do salão comunal da Grifinória e Harry estava lendo um comparativo entre DCAT e Artes das Trevas, quando Hermione entrou e se aproximou hesitante. Ele teve que se controlar para não vibrar de felicidade, não havia passado nem cinco minutos que chegara naquela sala e ela já estava lá.

-Então, resolveu me dar uma chance de provar que eu não sou tão frio quanto pensa? –Harry fala com calma enquanto caminha até ela, porém os olhos verdes faiscavam em desejo e malícia, denunciando suas "más intenções".

-Nós precisamos conversar, não podemos ficar... –Hermione começava a falar em seu tom prático, quando Harry a puxou para si, a abraçando e beijando, desta vez com carinho e calma, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Quando se separaram a sala parecia girar e a iluminação mudava. –Harry... –Ela começa em tom repreensor, mas ele se defende.

-Eu não estou pensando em nada, mas aposto que sua fera selvagem está louca para se libertar. –Harry fala com um sorriso charmoso, pegando-a nos braços de surpresa e a levando para uma cama que acabara de surgir. –É difícil acreditar que aquele verme irritante não vai nos interromper. –Harry fala em tom divertido e Hermione ri.

-Isso não foi muito romântico. –Comenta tentando parar de rir.

-Quer que eu seja romântico? –Harry pergunta ficando sério e se deitando delicadamente sobre ela.

-Só quero que você seja o Harry que eu conheci, o Harry por quem me apaixonei. –Hermione fala olhando-o nos olhos, fazendo-o sorrir diante da sua declaração.

-Para você, eu sempre serei aquele Harry. –O moreno fala antes de beijá-la com todo carinho que nutria por ela.

Logo Harry levou uma das mãos a gravata de Hermione, enquanto a garota tentava desabotoar sua camisa, provocando uma pequena confusão de mãos que os fez parar o beijo em meio a risos.

-Calma, eu dou jeito nisso. –Harry fala se sentando e puxando as camisas que usava pelas costas, tirando as duas de uma vez e jogando ao chão, ficando com o tronco nu.

-Está com pressa? –Hermione pergunta ao olhar as duas camisas emboladas no chão, mas rapidamente voltando seu olhar para ele.

-Não é pressa, mas essas roupas só atrapalham, não acha? –Hermione apenas o olhou como se não soubesse o que responder. –Quer que eu as ponha de novo? –fala sem evitar que um pouco de ironia escapasse em sua voz.

-Não! –Hermione responde rapidamente, fazendo Harry sorrir e se aproximar, suas mãos indo para os botões da camisa dela, que ainda estava com a gravata. –Não, ainda não. –Hermione afasta as mãos dele, que a olha entre confuso e frustrado.

-Quer desistir? –pergunta tentando ao máximo conter a irritação na voz.

-Não, apenas acho que está muito apressadinho... –Hermione fala se aproximando dele e lhe beijando levemente antes de se sentar em seu colo. –E eu quero ir bem devagar, você entende? –sua voz soava melodiosa e tinha um efeito tão hipnótico que Harry mal percebeu que a ela o tinha feito deitar, seus olhos presos dela até que seus lábios se encontraram de modo sensual.

Com suavidade e agilidade, Hermione tirou sua gravata e a deixou sobre a cabeça de Harry, enquanto suas mãos seguravam as dele e as levava para cima sem resistência. Apenas quando a garota começou a amarrar uma de suas mãos a cama, Harry rompeu o beijo e tentou se mover, mas Hermione o prendia com seu peso e já começava a amarrar a segunda mão.

-O que você está fazendo? Ou melhor, porque está fazendo isso? –Harry pergunta vendo suas mãos amarradas à cama com habilidosos nós, que pareciam muito firmes.

\- Porque até hoje é só você que me toca, que me beija, então achei que seria justo que eu compensasse isso essa noite. –Hermione falava no mesmo tom que antes, mas exibia um sorriso maroto e isso somado a sensação de ter as mãos dela descendo suavemente por seus braços quase o deixou entorpecido.

-Isso não é justo... você está me castigando, não está? –ele fala ofegante pelo contato suave das mãos por seu tronco e os pelos beijos lentos e úmidos que ela distribuía por seu pescoço.

-Estou, então fique quietinho e calminho enquanto eu te provo. –o sussurro feito ao seu ouvido era não só sensual, mas cheio de malícia, provocando um tremor em seu corpo.

-Isso é tortura... –a voz dele não passava de um gemido rouco e isso a fez rir. –Mione, o cara mau aqui sou eu lembra? –os lábios dela passeavam por seu tórax e suas mãos lhe massageavam o corpo em uma carícia suave, mas firme.

-Você e o cara mau fora dessas quatro paredes, aqui você é minha presa, então é melhor parar de reclamar se não quiser sentir minhas garras. –Hermione fala de modo ameaçador, mas na opinião de Harry muito sexy, logo depois usando as unhas para arranhar-lhe o abdômen, fazendo-o gemer de dor e prazer.

Harry recebeu os lábios dela e descontou neles sua frustração beijando-os com ardor. Hermione não o evitou, retribui o beijo com igual intensidade, que foi também foi aplicada no jeito como suas mãos o tocavam e seu corpo pressionava o dele. Logo os lábios dela passaram a explorar o corpo do rapaz com beijos sensuais e mordiscos que o faziam soltar baixos gemidos.

Hermione podia sentir a excitação dele no jeito como o corpo vibrava quando ele tentava soltar as mãos, no modo como a respiração dele estava irregular e no corpo que parecia cada vez mais quente. Resolvendo ousar um pouco, desceu seus beijos até o umbigo dele, enquanto desafivela o cinto e abria a calça. Harry protestou com um suspiro irritado quando ela afastou seu corpo do dele para lhe retirar a calça, mas a frustração logo deu lugar à vergonha quando ele a viu observá-lo de modo analítico.

-Isso é injusto. –fala tentando esconder a timidez e chamando a atenção dela para si. –Eu só tenho uma peça de roupa e você só tirou a gravata. –Hermione sorriu para ele e se aproximou devagar, seus movimentos se assemelhavam aos de um felino e isso o fez engolir em seco, seus olhos no decote formado pelos dois botões abertos, mas que infelizmente não revelavam quase nada.

-Tem razão, escolhe uma peça de roupa para eu tirar. –Hermione fala se sentando na barriga dele, suas mãos massageando seus ombros e tórax, o que estava dificultando a ele manter qualquer raciocínio.

-A camisa. –sussurra sem conseguir conter a expectativa. Hermione sorri e devagar começa a desabotoar os botões. Os movimentos lentos e ritmados mantinham os olhos verdes presos as mãos da morena, seu coração falhava a cada botão aberto e suas mãos formigavam ávidas para tocar a pele clara e suave que ficava exposta. –Eu juro que vai ter volta. –a voz era um murmúrio, sua boca estava seca e sua atenção fixa demais nela para tentar soar ameaçador.

-Vou esperar ansiosa. –o provoca enquanto retirava a blusa e a deixava cair no chão perto da cama. Novamente se aproxima dele, parando rente aos seus lábios. –Prometo que te solto logo. –aquele sussurro junto ao beijo que o seguiu e o corpo da morena tocando o seu, deixando que ele sentisse o calor e a maciez de seu corpo fez Harry perder o pouco controle que ele ainda tinha.

-Por favor, termina o que começou. –Harry pede assim que ela afasta seus lábios dos dele. Hermione o olha como se não entendesse e ele completa. –Está ficando apertado lá em baixo. –os dois coraram e Hermione direcionou seu olhar a última peça de roupa dele. Um pouco hesitante, ela se levantou e, com as mãos trêmulas, retirou a roupa intima, mas só parando para observá-lo depois. –Está tudo bem? –Harry pergunta ao ver o modo como ela o olhava.

-Sim... claro. –a voz dela saiu vacilante e seu rosto pareceu ganhar tons mais intensos de vermelho.

-Está com medo? –ele pergunta de modo compreensivo, enquanto a vê se deitar a seu lado.

-Não, só um pouco nervosa, é normal certo? –Harry apenas a beijou com carinho, tentando passar-lhe um pouco de segurança.

Uma troca de sorrisos depois e os dois já voltavam a trocar beijos mais intensos, as mãos da morena passando pelo dorso nu e conseguindo alcançar as costas e as pernas quando se puseram de lado. Os toques mais íntimos eram mais cautelosos e um pouco hesitantes inicialmente, porém quando o membro rijo lhe pressionou o ventre, uma onda de calor e o frio do nervosismo se mesclaram dentro da morena, que levou uma das mãos ao local até então inexplorado.

Percebendo a incerteza no toque e nos discretos olhares que Hermione lançava ao que fazia, Harry murmurou breves instruções e ela prontamente obedeceu. A massagem iniciada o fez puxar tão forte as mãos, que sentiu que havia machucado pelo menos uma, pois um filete de sangue escorreu-lhe pelo antebraço até chegar à cama. Ao que lhe pareceu muito rápido, Hermione já mostrava bastante destreza em seus movimentos, feitos com a mesma intensidade com que beijava e sugava os mamilos, ato que ele nunca imaginou ser tão excitante.

-Hermione, pára, por favor. –Harry teve que lutar para a voz sair, mas a garota não só ouviu como atendeu prontamente o pedido.

-O que houve? Eu te machuquei? –pergunta incerta, olhando o rosto corado e úmido pelo suor.

-Não, mas se você continuasse, ia acabar precipitando muito as coisas. –foram necessários alguns segundos e uma troca de olhar para que Hermione entendesse o que ele tinha dito.

-Ah, sim... desculpe. –ela fala sem jeito, enquanto se direcionava para as mãos dele.

-Vai me soltar? –a voz soou entre incrédula e alegre, fazendo Hermione rir levemente.

-Eu te disse que não ia te deixar preso a noite toda. –fala brincando, apesar da dificuldade em soltar os nós. –Você devia ter se comportado, se machucou muito. –fala preocupada ao ver os pulsos com grandes marcas, estando um tão ralado que sangrara um pouco.

-Eu estou bem, aliás, estou ótimo! –fala aproveitando a liberdade para segurá-la e fazê-los girar, de modo a ficar por cima dela. –E não se preocupe, eu entendi o recado. –Hermione sorri ao ouvi-lo, mostrando no olhar não só que estava tranqüila, mas também que confiava nele.

Harry a abraçou e beijou suavemente antes de passar a explorar-lhe o corpo com beijos, suas mãos tratando de se livrar rapidamente da incômoda saia. No entanto, calmamente percorreu lhe o corpo com carícias sensuais e beijos quentes, dedicando-se um bom tempo as pernas, antes de tirar-lhe o sutiã com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Achei que não ia terminar hoje! –Hermione brinca ao ver a expressão de triunfo do moreno ao se livrar da peça.

-Antes de rir, preocupe-se com o castigo que lhe espera. –ele fala com um sorriso maroto, que a faz tremer, mas que não lhe altera a expressão, não o deixaria intimidá-la.

-Vai precisa de mais que isso para me intimidar, querido. –fala dirigindo uma das mãos a nuca dele, depois o puxando para um beijo provocante, enquanto a outra mão percorria lhe o corpo.

Harry não demorou a se dedicar aos seios da morena, que começou a perder o controle. Ele sabia do efeito que aquilo causava nela e sutilmente retirou a última peça de roupa da morena, logo depois dirigindo mão direita ao seio esquerdo e a mão esquerda a região úmida entre as pernas dela.

Sentiu-a tremer ao primeiro contato, sorrindo ao ouvi-la gemer alto e arquear o corpo quando começou a massagear sua intimidade. Em alguns minutos, Hermione movia os quadris contra a mão do moreno, que lhe provocava ainda mais com seus beijos e a outra mão.

-Quero você... –Hermione deixou escapar em um sussurro, quando Harry morde-lhe o pescoço.

-Você disse o que? –perguntou rente ao ouvido dela, depois sugando e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Eu quero você, preciso de você, agora. –a voz da gora estava ofegante, Harry podia sentir que ela se incendiava sob ele e isso fazia-o usar todo seu alto controle para não tomá-la imediatamente.

-Jura? –com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu soar irônico. Na mesma hora se posicionou de modo a olha-l nos olhos, suas duas mãos sobre a cama, apoiando-o.

-Não, não faz isso. –não era um pedido e sim uma suplica pela súbita falta de contato. Harry sorriu maldosamente com essa reação e ela viu nos olhos esmeralda que esse era o momento da revanche. –Isso não é hora de brincar, por favor. –a necessidade que sentia de tê-lo era tão grande que chegava a doer fisicamente.

-Me quer tanto assim? –perguntou enquanto se colocava entre as pernas dela, obtendo como confirmação algo que se assemelhava mais a um gemido que a um sim. –Então pede desculpas. –a voz trêmula denunciava que Harry também já estava em seu limite.

-Desculpe, desculpe, eu sinto muito. –ela o obedeceu imediatamente, seu corpo implorando pelo dele.

Harry não teve forças para dizer mais nada, apenas beijou-a com urgência enquanto unia seus corpos. Os dois gemeram roucamente quando a última resistência foi superada, suas consciências os abandonando e deixando que seus corpos se movessem instintivamente. Não demoraram a sincronizarem o movimento de seus quadris, suas mãos percorriam o corpo do outro tentando estimulá-los ainda mais, suas bocas se alternavam entre beijos sôfregos e o murmúrio de palavras desconexas e gemidos abafados.

Gemendo o nome do outro, chegaram juntos ao clímax, deixando seus corpos exaustos repousarem unidos enquanto tentavam regularizar suas respirações.

-Eu te amo. –Hermione murmurou um pouco depois, sua respiração ainda ofegante. Quase imediatamente Harry se moveu para o lado, como se houvesse se sentindo incomodado com aquela declaração. –O que foi, disse algo errado? –pergunta se virando para ele, preocupada.

-Não, eu gostei de ouvir isso. –Harry fala se movendo para pegar um copo de água que surgia na mesinha de cabeceira. –É só que não acho que devamos falar sobre sentimentos enquanto não organizarmos nossas vidas. –fala entregando o copo a Hermione, que bebe um pouco e depois devolve o copo, para que Harry também bebesse. –Enquanto estivermos envolvidos nessa guerra é melhor mantermos isso somente entre nós, entende?

-Sim. –Hermione fala levando uma mão até o rosto dele e o acariciando. –Não se preocupe, querido, não pensava que devesse ser diferente, até porque não quero ser mais uma causa de preocupação para você, assim como prefiro nos manter longe dos boatos e olhares maldosos.

-Os maldosos e vigilantes também, não é? –Harry fala com um sorriso maroto, afinal estavam descumprindo algumas normas do castelo e o flagrante de um momento como aquele era passível de expulsão.

-Não me faça pensar nisso, não poderia me arrepender. –Hermione fala sentindo-se culpada, mas se negando a sequer tentar se arrepender.

-Nem eu, querida. Preciso de você mais do que imagina. –aquele desabafo sincero vinha do fundo de sua alma e se mostrava claramente nos olhos esmeralda, fazendo Hermione sorrir e se aproximar dele, que não hesitou em beijá-la disposto a não deixar que a noite terminasse tão cedo.

A escuridão se aproximava de si, as sombras o engoliam o levando para um mundo diferente, onde não existia mais nada além da escuridão de ébano. Não se sentiu ameaçado apesar de sentir que respirava com dificuldade, notou que estava abaixado e se levantou, olhou para frente e a escuridão foi varrida para o céu. Olhou ao redor, estava em cima de uma grande montanha, a sua frente havia uma grande planície negra como se fosse uma mancha na terra, ao norte viu o fogo, olhou mais para baixo e viu na própria montanha uma cachoeira de lava incandescente caindo em um rio de magma que ultrapassava as planícies, forçou a visão e viu uma torre tão alta que por um segundo pensou que ela fosse do tamanho da montanha. Sobre a torre estava uma enorme bola de fogo dourado que se parecia com um olho sem pupilas, mas logo isso mudou.

Uma íris como a de um gato apareceu em meio às chamas e pareceu olhar diretamente para ele, o céu escuro feito o ébano pareceu vacilar e oito presenças foram sentidas ao seu redor, elas pareciam se curvar. O som do vento foi ouvido como um triste lamento, que lembrava eras as quais o mundo não mais queria lembrar. Olhou para o outro lado, ao sul, e se surpreendeu imensamente com o contraste da paisagem, pois ela era totalmente diferente da que estava olhando há alguns segundos. O céu era azul celeste como um dia agradável de primavera, a planície verdejante mais além exibia campos e florestas, não duvidava que ao norte houvesse florestas, mas provavelmente seriam mais assustadoras do que as que ele via, pois mesmo de longe percebia troncos grossos e fortes, olhou para o alto e viu que o céu negro e o azul não se misturavam apesar de parecerem estar encostados.

Então uma vontade de desafiar o desconhecido nasceu em seu peito, sabia que ali havia seres fortes, iria atrás deles, queria vencê-los um a um. Ergueu o braço esquerdo, enormes sombras apareceram no ar, bem a sua frente, tinham a forma de lagartos, mas não lembravam em nada dragões, a cabeça era mais cuneiforme, os olhos cinza metálicos possuíam uma frieza incrível e sua respiração traria o frio à alma de seus inimigos, sorriu estava satisfeito com aquilo, viu as enormes caudas dos Naziguls balançarem e notou que no final delas haviam espinhos afiados de cor verde escura, agora só faltavam os cavaleiros daquelas bestas. As oito presenças ao seu redor se agitaram, então ele fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, sombras brotaram do chão e logo foram envoltas por armaduras negras e mantos pesados, ali estavam os oito reis espectros e cada um pulou nas costas de um nazigul, mas a maior de todas as bestas aladas continuava sem montaria, olhando atentamente para si. Porém ele não a montaria, ela não era digna o bastante, olhou para a esquerda e uma silhueta se formou, era menor que ele, cabelos longos e olhos nebulosos, mas não podia ver mais que isso, quando a sombra ia dar um passo, ele se sentiu sendo arremessado para trás, mas antes pôde vislumbrar cabelos loiros e soube quem ela era.

Harry abriu os olhos e se sentou rapidamente, sua respiração estava descompassada, o suor molhava seu corpo, sentiu por um segundo as mesmas oito presenças de antes se perder entre a realidade e o sonho por quase um minuto. Só então notou a falta de alguém ao seu lado, olhou para a cama de casal e não encontrou Hermione, as vestes dela já não estavam mais no quarto, fechou os olhos por um segundo e sentiu a presença dela alguns andares abaixo, realmente o Dom das trevas tinha alguns recursos bem úteis. Saiu da cama sem se importar com a ausência de roupas, o quarto começou a girar ao seu redor, dando espaço para um enorme banheiro exatamente como os dos monitores, a enorme banheira já estava cheia, então se deixou cair nela e ficou debaixo d'água por algum tempo antes de voltar à superfície. Ficou um tempo pensando no que sonhara, olhou para o anel em sua mão, que pulsava, fechou os olhos e viu a escuridão dominar sua vista por um segundo.

_O que foi aquilo? -Perguntou mentalmente esperando que o Anel respondesse, pois de vez em quando ele o fazia.

"Os oito reis espectros, generais de Mordor, mestres dos Nazigul e servos fiéis do imperador da terra das sombras"

"Por que isso tudo está ligado a mim?" -Perguntou o moreno.

"O Herdeiro das trevas é aquele que me possui, o Mestre do Um Anel, portanto mestre da terra maldita"

_Já me disse isso, mas não me explicou o por que. -Falou Harry agora em voz alta, o anel pareceu pulsar mais ainda.

"O mestre está ficando mais forte, a ponto dos espectros quererem se unir a você, a escuridão está aumentando e em breve você os chamará ao seu encontro e declarará o general supremo dos espectros, já que o último foi destruído a eras, durante a guerra do povo sábio e dos humanos contra Mordor"

_Isso ajudou muito. -Falou Harry com ironia, não houve resposta. O anel não pulsava, parecia ter se calado. O moreno suspirou. _Agora eu só preciso saber como se invoca alguma coisa pelas artes das trevas e o porquê de eu querer invocar os oito, quando prefiro acabar com meus inimigos pessoalmente.

Harry passou pelo dormitório masculino da Grifinória e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Rony ainda dormindo, afinal sempre fora ele que acordava o ruivo senão este dormiria até o meio dia. Não estava com paciência para ser gentil, então foi até a cama do Weasley e fez um movimento com a mão, o ruivo fora arremessado ao chão e gritou assustado por um momento, porém logo em seguida fez o barulho seco dele batendo no chão e soltando um gemido de dor.

_O que foi isso? -Perguntou Dino Thomas saindo do banheiro depois de ouvir um grito. Então viu Rony no chão todo esparramado e um Harry que não parava de gargalhar e entendeu na hora o que houve.

_Potter você vai me pagar. -Falou Rony entre os dentes, os olhos azuis estavam cravados em Harry, este parou de rir e olhou para Rony de forma divertida.

_Está bem, volte a dormir e perca o café que já deve estar acabando. -Falou Harry calmamente enquanto se afastava do ruivo. Dino, que presenciara tudo, não sabia o que fazer então só resolveu rir da cara frustrada do ruivo e olhou de esguelha para o moreno, que trocava de camisa.

_Quem fez isso nas suas costas? -Perguntou Dino chocado, pois viu alguns arranhões fortes na costa do moreno, este pareceu não se importar com a pergunta e continuou a se trocar. _Onde foi que você passou a noite? -A pergunta veio de uma forma muito maliciosa, Rony lançou um olhar curioso a Harry e este deu de ombros.

_Não interessa. -Falou o moreno rapidamente. _E não adianta insistir Rony, eu não vou te falar. –Apressou-se a dizer quando viu o amigo abrir a boca.

Rony e Dino percorreram correndo o caminho até o salão principal, enquanto Harry foi andando normalmente usando uma passagem secreta no terceiro andar como atalho, acabando por chegar junto aos dois amigos. Depois de ficarem parados por alguns segundos, eles localizaram Hermione, Hel e Gina e foram até elas, Dino abriu um sorriso enorme quando se sentou ao lado de Hel, esta o ignorou por completo e olhou atentamente para Hermione, que parecia estar no mundo da lua. A vampira sabia o que havia acontecido, graças a sua maldição, notou que Harry também estava estranho e não gostou muito disso.

_Bom dia. -Falou Harry se sentando ao lado de Hermione, apesar do cumprimento, o tom de voz era um tanto mais frio do que usaria normalmente. A morena ao seu lado pareceu despertar e corou levemente, Hel percebeu isso e sentiu o sangue de Granger correr mais rápido em suas veias e ouviu o coração dela acelerar por um instante, realmente aqueles dois haviam causado o problema da noite anterior.

-Ei, vocês sentiram o tremor que houve hoje à noite? Parecia que gigantes estavam invadindo os terrenos de Hogwarts! –Dino fala chamando a atenção para si. Hermione engasgara com a torrada que comia, mas apenas Harry pareceu notar.

-Parece que foi mais forte nos andares superiores, quem estava nas masmorras mal sentiu, por isso estão dizendo que não foram gigantes e sim uma nova assombração! –Agora fora Simas quem falara, ele havia descido mais cedo para apurar as outras versões.

-Pois eu acho que foi uma espécie de ataque de dementadores, afinal tudo ficou escuro, nenhuma vela acendia, quando tentei usar o lumus também não funcionou, foi apavorante! –Pavarti fala parecendo tremer com a lembrança.

-E não fomos só nós que não conseguimos usar o lumus, ninguém no castelo conseguiu. Fora o frio que só passou quando as luzes voltaram. –Lilá completou em um sussurro como se falar naquilo pudesse fazer com que o fenômeno se repetisse.

-Todos estão achando que houve uma tentativa de invasão no colégio, mas os professores e Dumbledore conseguiram expulsar os gigantes e dementadores. –Simas falou sombriamente.

-Você acredita nisso Harry? –Rony pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Se houvessem tentado invadir a escola, provavelmente haveria sinais de destruição no castelo e no jardim, então não falem bobagens. –Harry fala de modo frio, como se os achassem no mínimo idiotas por teorizarem aquilo.

-Então o que foi tudo isso que aconteceu? Ou você não viu nada? –Simas perguntou quase em desafio.

-Eu não duvido nada de que ele estivesse ocupado demais para perceber. –Dino fala em tom malicioso, lembrando das marcas que vira nas costas do moreno. Hermione respirara fundo para não corar, mas seu nervosismo não passou despercebido por Hel e Gina, que trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-Talvez seja uma nova assombração, algo mais terrível e muito mais assustador que o Barão Sangrento! –Rony falou em tom sinistro, a geléia de morango escorrendo pela boca como se fosse sangue, o que provocou um grito histérico em Pavarti e Lilá.

-Você não viu nada Harry? Ou talvez a garota que estava com você tenha visto. –Dino perguntou interessado e a menção da palavra garota junto ao verbo ver, fez os demais se esquecerem da assombração e se concentrarem em Harry.

-Porque está tão interessado Dino? Espero que não seja ciúme, pois eu tenho alergia a homem. –Harry fala em tom sarcástico, deixando Dino vermelho enquanto os colegas riam dele e faziam piadinhas.

Harry direcionar um olhar de esguelha para Hermione, que pediu licença e saiu apressada. Hel manteve os olhos fixos em Harry, tentando descobrir algo a mais, mas a expressão dele era indecifrável.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram na sala de DCAT, seria a penúltima aula daquele dia e teria tempo duplo. Os comentários pelo castelo eram muitos, pois já que Henrick Dumbledore não podia dar aula, uma substituta fora chamada para o lugar dele e pelo que os alunos disseram, ela era muito bonita e esperta. A sala estava como Henrick havia deixado, quando todos os alunos entraram a porta se fechou sozinho e um silêncio avassalador reinou, o lugar estava ligeiramente mais escuro em alguns pontos.

_Se você fizer isso, eu te mato. -Falou Harry assustando a todos, que não souberam o que fazer e muito rapidamente se afastaram dele. Foi como se uma sombra brotasse do chão, mas Hermione notou que ela sempre estivera ali, a dois passos atrás do amigo. Havia uma espada não muito longa e um tanto fina, com a lâmina brilhante direcionada para a nuca do moreno.

_Mas o que é isso? -Perguntou Carol, prima de Hermione. Não sentira nem mesmo o deslocamento do vento com o movimento da mulher que ali estava.

Todos a notaram, principalmente os homens, era razoavelmente alta, cabelos de um castanho muito escuro e olhos da mesma cor, as vestes dela eram um tanto apertadas, o que mostrava suas curvas.

_Eu agradeceria se tirasse essa espada da minha nuca. -Falou Harry em tom gélido. A mulher deu dois passos para trás e balançou a espada no ar, esta sumiu rapidamente como se nunca existisse.

_Vejo que os boatos que ando ouvindo não são apenas boatos. -Falou a mulher saindo do círculo formado pelos alunos, estes simplesmente abriam caminho para sua passagem. _Eu sou sua nova professora, Danielle Dante.

_Dante? -Perguntou Hermione surpresa. _A auror que mais matou bruxos das trevas nos últimos 10 anos?

¬_Sim, sou eu. -Falou a mulher sorrindo. _Muito bem, pessoal, todo mundo sentado. -Os alunos começaram a se sentar mesmo sem tirar os olhos da professora. _Menos você Potter. -Os alunos ficaram tensos, provavelmente lembrando-se da aula dos bonecos. _Muitos aqui sabem que essa aula é para ensinar-lhes a se defender lá fora, onde a guerra está acontecendo, mas vocês não podem simplesmente esperar que irão sair daqui balançar as varinhas e dizer meia dúzia de feitiços escolares e tudo vai estar bem, existe algo muito importante que dá uma vantagem ao seu oponente lá fora. -Ela apontou para Alex, que estava no fundo, este levantou mais a cabeça. _Me diga o que seria essa coisa?

_Experiência em combate. -Falou Alex calmamente.

_Muito bem. -Falou Danielle. _A diferença que vocês têm em relação àqueles lá fora que estão lutando, aurores, comensais ou qualquer outro grupo das trevas ou não, é a experiência que se ganha pondo sua vida em risco. Não sou como Henrick, que vai ensinar vocês simplesmente a sobreviverem de uma forma que em último caso vocês matem os comensais ou quem estiver tentando te matar, eu sou diferente dele, por mim se alguém tentar me matar eu o mato primeiro, então eu vou ensiná-los feitiços mais ofensivos e feitiços que ficam entre defensivos e ofensivos.

_Você é do mesmo estilo que o Professor Moody? -Perguntou Lilá.

_Alastor Moody foi quem me treinou. -Falou Danielle. _Antes de se aposentar é claro! E sim, eu prefiro coisas práticas e pouco teóricas, portanto eu os ensinarei a terem VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE. -A professora quase gritara essa parte, o que assustou a muitos.

_Posso sentar agora? -Perguntou Harry, que já estava ficando de saco cheio.

_Primeiro eu quero que você conte a nós quais criaturas das trevas você já enfrentou. -Falou Danielle calmamente. _Eu quero mostrar para esses alunos que mesmo alguém da idade deles já pode ter uma experiência em combate muito elevada.

_Não enfrentei a maioria sozinho. -Falou Harry com indiferença. _Rony e Hermione me ajudaram em grande parte. -Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. _No primeiro ano enfrentei um trasgo montanhês, mas foi Rony quem o nocauteou, no mesmo ano encarei um cérberus, mas Rony, Hermione e eu passamos por ele usando música, já que ele pegava no sono toda vez que a ouvia. No segundo ano foi o basilisco, podemos contar o Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, além de ter entrado com Rony em uma toca de acromântulas na floresta proibida. -Falou Harry usando um tom sarcástico ao falar do ex livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, fazendo a professora rir. Hermione não gostou do olhar que ela direcionou ao moreno. _No terceiro ano conheci Hipogrifos, aprendi o feitiço e enfrentei Dementadores. No quarto ano além dos explosivins, também vi Sereianos, Dragões, uma Esfinge e enfrentei mais uma vez uma acromântula, ainda enfrentei Voldemort diretamente depois de vê-lo retornar. -Falou o moreno calmamente e suspirou alto. _No entanto não enfrentei a maioria dessas criaturas, apenas passei por elas e às vezes escapava por pouco ou por sorte.

_Mesmo assim você ganhou experiência, não só você, mas que lhe acompanhou. E você esqueceu-se de dizer sobre seu quinto ano. -Falou A professora sorrindo. _Mas todos nós sabemos que aquela sapa velha não ensinava nada e vivia atrapalhando. Os alunos riram do tom divertido da professora ao xingar a ex-professora.

Bella estava se sentindo dentro de uma fornalha naquele país, não entendia como um lugar poderia ser tão quente. Olhou para o alto, o sol brilhava com uma força tremenda e, pelo que um dos vampiros dissera no dia anterior, ultimamente os dias estavam sendo muito quentes. Olhou em volta, os vampiros que a acompanhavam apesar de poderem andar no sol se recusavam a sair durante o dia, o som das ondas quebrando chegou ao seus ouvidos, devia estar próxima da praia, mas o que ela procurava era uma casa, diziam que ela era facilmente reconhecida e realmente era, pois assim que bateu o olho nela percebeu não pelas cores, mas pelo tanto de energia que ali existia, era diferente da humana ou da vampira, mas por alguma razão era extremamente similar as duas.

Foi até a casa, não bateu na porta, apenas entrou. Por dentro o lugar era escuro, notou que todas as cortinas eram pesadas e cobriam as janelas, o chão era de madeira e o Hall de entrada era bem espaçoso. Ouviu um barulho em baixo do assoalho, então fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou para o alto e com surpresa viu uma câmera de segurança, quem quer que fosse aquele cara, já sabia que ela estava ali. O som abaixo do assoalho aumentou, parecia que alguém estava correndo ou algo parecido, foi caminhando pelo térreo, notou uma escada para o segundo andar, mas o que ela queria não estava lá, então continuou, não demorou muito e encontrou uma cozinha tão escura quanto o resto da casa. Estava andando pela cozinha, quando notou que o som de seus passos mudou, parecia bem mais oco naquele lugar, então deu um passo para trás e apontou a varinha para o chão.

_Revele-se. -Murmurou em tom autoritário, um vórtex surgiu onde ela apontou e logo desapareceu, revelando um alçapão. Com um aceno da varinha, o alçapão abriu com força, revelando uma escada que descia para escuridão, mas se podia ver um brilho ao fundo, como o de uma TV e um forte barulho como o de ventiladores. Ela desceu calmamente, mas alerta, qualquer coisa ela mandaria aquela casa pelos ares. Foi com esse pensamento que ela chegou ao último degrau, onde parou, viu um feixe vermelho apontado para sua cabeça e olhou em volta, notando que aquele lugar estava lotado de tecnologia trouxa, as quais ela só conhecia graças aos vampiros, assim como conhecia a arma de fogo.

_Quem é você? -Perguntou uma voz masculina em um canto mais escuro, onde ela não conseguiu ver, muito menos entender o que ele falou.

_Poderia falar em inglês? -Perguntou Bella calmamente, ela ouviu um riso meio forçado.

_O que quer aqui bruxa? -Perguntou a voz de novo, só que dessa vez em inglês. Bella não se surpreendeu ao ver que ele sabia que ela era bruxa.

_Procuro Thor. -Falou Bella indo direto ao ponto.

_Tente em Asgard. -Falou a voz em tom de deboche, fazendo a mulher se irritar levemente.

_Estamos aqui para oferecer um verdadeiro desafio a ele. -Falou Bellatrix em tom que demonstrava desagrado, mas pelo que os vampiros lhe contaram, esses tais Hackers adoravam um desafio e isso os atrairia para a missão.

_Desça o último degrau e sente-se na cadeira vermelha a esquerda. -Falou a voz em tom mais frio, ela assim o fez, mas mantendo sua calma e frieza, coisa que aprendera a usar com os comensais. Sentou-se na cadeira um tanto luxuosa e confortável, sentiu seu corpo ser envolto por cordas invisíveis que a prenderam na cadeira, a deixando sem ação. Das sombras saiu um homem alto, no máximo trinta e cinco anos, cabelos castanhos claros, pele branca beirando muito ao pálido mórbido, as vestes negras eram um tanto comuns, os olhos de um verde musgo muito profundo, ela não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonito ele era.

_Agora vamos conversar. -Falou o homem colocando a arma de fogo que segurava em cima de uma mesinha, onde estava um computador. Puxou uma cadeira em estilo presidencial e se sentou em frente à Bellatrix. _Se você mentir eu saberei, se tentar algo eu te mato, se o que você me disser for me interessar eu posso pensar no seu caso, mas se você quiser sair comigo vamos num cinema. -A última parte foi em um tom mais rouco e o olhar dele ficou mais profundo, o que incomodou a ex-comensal. O homem se aproximou mais, mas logo se afastou com a varinha de Bella em suas mãos.

_Então você é o tal Thor? -Perguntou Bella, a resposta veio como um aceno afirmativo. _Vim da Inglaterra. Meu senhor quer seus serviços, estou com um grupo de vampiros, então não foi difícil pra mim te localizar. Sou especialista em rastreamento, mas também sou especialista em busca e eliminação.

_Você trabalha para Voldemort? -Perguntou Thor em tom mais sério, ficara um pouco tenso ao ouvir que ela estava com vampiros, jurou há tempos não se envolver com eles se não fosse necessário. Passou a mão inconscientemente em seu pulso esquerdo, onde se podia ver uma fina cicatriz esbranquiçada.

_Não. -Falou Bellatrix em tom de repulsa.

_Qual é o serviço? -Perguntou Thor.

_Você conhece a fortaleza americana chamada de Numbegard? -Perguntou Bella em tom sério, viu os olhos verdes musgo brilharem com certa felicidade, mas logo o brilho desapareceu. _Você terá de ajudar a invadirmos a fortaleza, dizem que nenhum Hacker sozinho pode invadir o sistema deles, imagine o quão grande será o seu desafio.

_Seria o mais perto de um desafio supremo. -Falou Thor. Numbergar era a maior fortaleza tecnológica e mágica já construída, fora feito com a união bruxa e trouxa americana, lá provavelmente não haveria somente presos, mas muitas informações, ela só não fora considerada a mais perfeita prisão do mundo, por que Azkaban na Inglaterra tinha os Dementadores, seres que não são enganados por magia e eram assustadores. _Interessante.

_Também receberá uma gratificação boa e proteção para que aja livremente no mundo bruxo, trouxa e até no vampirico. -Falou Bellatrix, afinal aquilo era verdade. _E pelo que sinto você não é exatamente o que eu posso chamar de humano, mas também não é vampiro.

_Sou um meio termo, pode ser chamado de meio vampiro. -Falou Thor calmamente. _Não tenho todos os poderes deles, mas sou praticamente imortal e mais forte que um humano comum. -Falou pensativo. _O que me salva é a magia vampirica que está bem desenvolvida em mim.

_Perguntei algo? -Falou Bella com desinteresse. _Sua resposta?

_Se eu houvesse recusado já estaria morta. -Falou Thor. As cordas invisíveis soltaram Bella e ela pegou sua varinha no ar, quando o homem a jogara com descaso. _Mas vocês precisarão de mais do que um Hacker, precisarão de pessoas especialistas em invasão, praticamente espiões bem treinados, pois mesmo os vampiros tendo uma surpreendente capacidade de camuflagem, creio que há magia que os impede de agir normalmente em Numbergard.

_Conhece alguém? -Falou Bella sem muito interesse.

_Conheço os melhores. -Falou Thor calmamente ele olhava para o teto, Bella ouvia sons altos lá em cima. _Vamos embora.

_Pra onde? -Perguntou Bella surpresa por já ver o homem no meio da escada, realmente um meio vampiro. Subiu rapidamente para alcançá-lo.

_Primeiro pegar seus companheiros. -Falou Thor em tom de excitação. _E depois vamos para Berlin buscar os irmãos víboras.

_Lianne. -Chamou Voldemort em tom calmo, a sala escura foi clareada rapidamente quando as portas se abriram, mas logo estas se fecharam depois que por elas entrou Lianne, com uma calma inquebrável. Ao contrário do que qualquer comensal faria, ela não se curvou perante o lorde. _Mande um comensal falar com os Lycans, temos de ter pelo menos uma parte deles do nosso lado até o dia de todos os santos.

_Sim, meu Lorde. -Falou Lianne em tom sem vida, olhando com nojo para o rosto deformado do mestre, que pareceu não ligar muito.

_E cuidado com as falhas, pois assim que eu quiser você volta a ser minha querida Nagine. -Falou o Lorde em tom de fria diversão. Os punhos de Lianne se fecharam com força, uma tatuagem apareceu em seu braço esquerdo, era uma serpente enrolada.

_Não Haverá falhas. -Falou Lianne dando as costas. Sem medo de receber um castigo, andou calmamente até as portas e elas se abriram sozinhas, as ultrapassou, não havia comensais ali. A porta estava se fechando lentamente atrás de si e quando restava somente uma fresta, ela olhou para trás, os olhos dela desejavam sangue, não um sangue qualquer, mas o sangue de Voldemort, mas por enquanto ele lhe propunha uma boa diversão e enquanto ele lhe fosse útil não faria nada. _Espere Lorde, pois em breve sua existência não mais me será necessária. -Falou caminhando pelos corredores da base dos comensais, agitou a mão esquerda e nela apareceram duas fotos que se mexiam. Uma era de um homem de cabelos castanho avermelhado e olhos de um azul extremamente claro, até a foto transmitia a bondade oculta dele, que lhe pareceu patético, a segunda foto era de um jovem de não mais que dezessete anos, cabelos negros bagunçados e um pouco grandes, os olhos de um frio verde esmeralda, a foto era mágica, mas mesmo assim o jovem de olhos verdes a encarava com uma intensidade fria, assustadora, parecia que ele estava realmente ali. Aqueles dois seriam bons oponentes só precisavam ficar um pouco mais fortes.

Uma mulher alta e de cabelos loiros escuros, estava em uma cozinha trouxa, acabara de receber a ligação de sua filha junto com uma foto via celular. Ficou trêmula ao ver aquela foto, o garoto que aparecia ali se parecia muito com o pai de sua filha, o mesmo homem que a abandonou sem olhar para trás, como se ela fosse um brinquedo. Tremeu ao pensar que aquilo pudesse ser verdade, seus olhos castanhos demonstravam medo, não queria que sua filha se envolvesse com aquele homem perigoso e com certeza esse garoto era filho dele.

_Draco Malfoy. -Murmurou a mulher, as mãos trêmulas. Ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu esbarrando em uns copos que estavam na pia, os derrubando. Caíram juntos, os copos se estilhaçaram, e a mulher ficou inconsciente por alguns segundos.

_Senhora Sara. -Falou uma mulher de cabelos ruivos, mas se percebia que não eram naturais, a pele levemente bronzeada. Ela correu até a patroa sem ligou para os cacos de vidro e para o celular que apagara com a queda, a mulher chacoalhou a patroa, mas esta não acordava, correu, pegou um telefone que havia na parede da cozinha e ligou para o medico. Pouco depois o som de sirenes foram ouvidas, a ruiva correu rapidamente para a porta por onde dois paramédicos entravam rapidamente, colocando uma pálida Sara na maca, depois saindo apressados a levando para o hospital.

_Ela tem algum parente? -Perguntou um dos paramédicos dentro da ambulância.

_Uma filha que estuda num internato. -Falou a empregada.

_Tente entrar em contato com a filha. -Um forte barulho é ouvido, outro paramédico olhou para os aparelhos, a mulher parecia estar tendo um ataque cardíaco, mas antes de chegar ao hospital fora controlado, mesmo assim a empregada estava trêmula. _Senhorita?

_Gonzales. –Falou a empregada. _Milena Gonzáles.

_Srtª Gonzáles entre e contato com a filha dela. -Falou o paramédico, a ambulância parou. Rapidamente removeram Sara da ambulância e correram para o hospital, Milena Gonzáles estava apavorada, trabalhava há anos para Sara e a patroa a tratava como se fosse da família, se não fosse por ela provavelmente estaria do mesmo jeito que suas amigas, mortas em algum beco por algum cafetão. Tirou um celular do bolso e se sentou em uma das cadeiras da recepção, ainda pálida e trêmula discou o número.

"Alô". -Falou a voz feminina de uma adolescente.

_Pequena, é a Mi...

"Mi o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" -Perguntou a garota do outro lado do telefone, a voz demonstrando preocupação

_Elizabete, sua mãe está no Hospital. -Falou Milena de uma vez. O silêncio se fez do outro lado da linha.

"Liza, o que houve?" -Perguntou outra voz feminina do outro lado da linha ela também parecia preocupada."

_Pequena, o que aconteceu? -Perguntou Milena preocupada, mas então parecia que a linha havia caído, o que a fez ficar mais preocupada ainda, não sabia o que fazer, então abaixou a cabeça e deixou as lágrimas caírem.


	13. 12 Morte

Capitulo 12 - Morte

Hel se levantou rapidamente quando viu a amiga caindo sem sentidos, com a velocidade Vampirica ela amparou Liza antes dela tocar o chão, o celular que a loura segurava bateu com força no chão, a porta do dormitório do terceiro ano se abriu, eram as colegas de quarto das meninas, que ficaram em polvorosas quando viram a garota caída.

_Chamem a monitora. -Gritou Hel em um tom imperativo e ameaçador, que assustou quem estava em volta. Todas as meninas saíram atrás da monitora, não demorou muito e Hermione adentrou no dormitório com rapidez.

_O que aconteceu? -Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

_Ela estava falando no telefone, algo acontecera com a mãe dela eu acho, e depois ela desmaiou. -Disse Hel demonstrando preocupação, Hermione levitou Liza com um feitiço e desceu as escadas rapidamente, atraindo muita atenção de quem estava no salão comunal, pois viram o corpo da garota flutuar. Burburinhos começaram em todos os cantos, e em um canto escuro Harry observou tudo.

_Ela está bem. -Falou Madame Pomfrey em tom mais brando, olhando para Hermione e Heloise que respiraram aliviadas. _Ela vai acordar daqui a pouco, não se preocupem, foi um leve choque. -Por fim a enfermeira deixou as duas entrarem na enfermaria, Liza estava em uma maca banhada pela luz da lua, as duas ficaram ao lado direito da cama. Hel "acendeu" seus olhos que brilharam em um amarelo felino e analisou o corpo da amiga.

_Nada de errado. -Falou fechando os olhos e quando os abriu eles voltaram a ser azuis. Não demorou muito e Liza começou a se mexer e logo abriu os olhos se levantando rapidamente, mas foi segura por Hel. _Calma Liza, sou eu.

_Minha mãe, tenho que ver minha mãe! -Falou a garota sem ligar por acordar em um local diferente. Tentou sair da cama, mas Hel a segurava com uma força que não condizia com seu tamanho.

_Acalme-se e diga o que houve. -Falou Hermione em tom mais calmo, a garota olhou para ela e desatou a chorar. _Minha mãe está no hospital, não sei o que houve, Milena, a empregada da nossa família, me ligou e depois disso eu apaguei.

_Vou falar com a Professora McGonagall. -Disse Hermione saindo apressada da ala hospitalar, deixando Hel e Liza sozinhas, a última derramava algumas lágrimas.

_Minha mãe é a única coisa que eu tenho. -Falou Liza surpreendendo Hel, que não esperava que a garota se abrisse, talvez pelo hábito, já que vampiros não faziam isso. _Eu não tenho pai, minha mãe nunca disse quem era, mas eu sei que ela sofreu muito por causa dele, eu sou a única que ela tem e ela é a única coisa que eu tenho. -Hel estranhou um pouco quando Liza a abraçou com força, mas logo a abraçou de volta tentando consolá-la. _Eu tenho que ver minha mãe...

_Eu vou levá-la até ela. -Murmurou Hel, não gostara de ver Liza daquele jeito, não conseguia ser fria como lhe ensinaram. Quando se afastou um pouco ia dizer algo, quando o som de sapatos na pedra dura foi ouvido, as duas se voltaram para a entrada onde viram Harry caminhando até o leito de Liza.

_Você não sairá daqui. -Falou Harry em tom firme, encarando Hel com dureza.

_E quem é você para dizer o que eu deva ou não fazer? -Perguntou Hel, não estava com paciência e levaria a amiga para ver a mãe nem que tivesse quee derrubar uma parede.

_Alguém a quem você deve obedecer. -Falou Harry não se alterando, seus olhos perfuravam os olhos azuis de Hel. _Sou seu responsável aqui...

_Mas não é meu pai. -Gritou a vampira seus olhos ficaram amarelados, ela mostrou levemente as presas.

_Você não deve se envolver nesse assunto sem estar preparada para as conseqüências. -Falou Harry em um tom tão duro que até mesmo Hel tremeu levemente, os olhos verdes do moreno vacilaram um pouco entre amarelo selvagem e verde opaco.

_E qual seriam as conseqüências senhor "eu sou o máximo"? -Perguntou Hel quase gritando.

_Algo que você não teme, pois nunca alcançará. -Falou Harry, os olhos brilharam com intensidade. _Você sabe do que estou falando e apesar de ter visto, nunca esteve diretamente ligada a isso.

_EU é que decido se estou ou não diretamente ligada. -Falou Hel em tom mais baixo e frio.

_Muito bem. -Falou Harry ainda sério. _Você é quem quis, mas eu irei junto. -O moreno avançou de repente e silenciosamente, tocou as duas garotas e até Hel fora pega de surpresa. Os três foram envoltos por um rodamoinho negro e desapareceram da enfermaria.

Hermione estava voltando para a torre da Grifinória, pois McGonagall praticamente a ameaçara a voltar para lá. Caminhava pelos corredores escuros do castelo, já acostumada, afinal tinha que fazer constantes rondas. Quando estava no quarto andar, pensou ter ouvido algo, então olhou por cima do ombro sem parar de andar, não vira nada, mas apressou um pouco os passos. Ouviu passos atrás de si, eram mais de um, sentiu perigo no ar e tentou correr, mas parou de repente, sentindo braços lhe agarrarem por trás e alguém tampar-lhe a boca a impedindo de gritar. Viu cinco pessoas aparecendo do nada, deixando capas de invisibilidade no chão, então notou que os cinco estavam com vestes negras de comensais da morte. Debateu-se tentando se soltar do sexto comensal, mas ele parecia ser mais forte e pelo que podia notar mais alto que ela, então mordeu a mão dele. O ouviu gritar, sentiu que estava livre e tentou fugir, mas foi segura pelo braço esquerdo com força.

_Vadia. -Falou quem agarrara seu braço. Ela viu mais uma capa cair e o comensal que a agarrara aparecer, os olhos negros brilhavam atrás da máscara. Então com o outro braço atingiu o cotovelo de Hermione, ela gritou junto com o estalo seco, seu braço estava em uma posição que não era natural, alguns ossos saíram da pele e o sangue começou a pingar. Caiu gemendo de dor enquanto os outros comensais riram com a cena. _O Mestre mandou não machucá-la...

_Muito. -Completou outro dos comensais. Entre a dor, Hermione conseguiu notar que, pela voz, eles deviam ser estudantes. Viu um deles se aproximar e então sentiu uma dor no estômago, o desgraçado a chutara fazendo ficar de costas para o chão, ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Tentando ignorar a dor, ela tentou se levantar e estava conseguindo, já estava quase de pé quando puxou sua varinha com o braço bom e apontou para aquele que a havia chutado.

_Estupefaça. -Gritara com força. O comensal mirim fora pego de surpresa e o jato vermelho sangue o atingiu no peito, o lançando com força para trás, percorrendo quase dois metros até cair no chão inconsciente.

_Crucio. -Urrou um dos comensais, ela não viu qual, mas sentiu toda a dor da maldição e caiu não chão. Não gritara apesar de se contorcer fortemente, a dor era tremenda, parecia que facas em brasas eram enfiadas em sua carne, mas mesmo assim não daria o gostinho deles a ouvirem gritar.

_Isso é pelos nossos companheiros. -Falou outro comensal, ela não distinguiu qual, seus olhos estavam embaçados. _Crucio. -Duas maldiçoes nela. Gemeu baixinho, mas ainda sim não gritou, cortes começaram a aparecer em seus braços e pernas, pois ela se debatia muito, seu braço quebrado latejava mais ainda e com as batidas frenéticas parecia abrir mais o corte que o osso fizera, fazendo mais sangue sair. Todos riram.

_Ei, vamos brincar um pouco com ela. -Falou um dos comensais que estava observando, seu tom era malicioso e os outros dois se olharam, depois desfizeram a maldição e concordaram com um aceno. Avançaram sobre Hermione, esta se debateu e tentou se levantar, mas sentiu alguém segurando seus ombros. Ouvia as risadas dos desgraçados, quando viu um se aproximando cada vez mais, não poderia impedir estava sentindo muita dor, seus olhos meio embaçados e sentia que não ficaria muito tempo acordada. Em um último esforço fez um leve tremor fazer o comensal cair e, antes de desmaiar, ela viu um intenso clarão iluminando aquele corredor.

_Como ousam. -Falou alguém em tom mortal no corredor, uma intensa luz branca irradiava de seu corpo clareando todo o corredor, a fúria em seus olhos de um azul muito claro foi sentida por todos aqueles comensais mirins que pareceram ficar com medo, não só por serem descobertos, mas por terem toda a fúria de Henrick Dumbledore voltada para eles. Uma onda mágica de frio passou pelo corredor, os comensais começaram a correr e um a um desapareceu debaixo de capas de invisibilidade, o professor podia ouvir a respiração deles e os passos nos corredores, mas não os seguiria, pois tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer. Correu até Hermione, a viu inconsciente, os ferimentos em seu rosto e perna eram evidentes, a roupa estava rasgada, o braço esquerdo com fratura exposta, a respiração difícil, ele não sabia se comemorava por chegar antes daqueles malditos fazerem o que iam fazer, ou se culpava-se por não ter chegado antes. Segurou-a e com um intenso clarão branco desapareceu a levando junto para a enfermaria.

Três figuras apareceram em frente ao Hospital Público de Londres, eram duas garotas quase da mesma altura, uma de cabelos negros e olhos azuis a outra era loira de olhos castanhos, por fim tinha um rapaz de no máximo dezessete anos, cabelos negros como a escuridão e olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

_Vamos. -Falou o rapaz, ele não olhava para as garotas. Entrara no hospital, a garota loira que estava com ele começou a olhar para todos os lados na recepção, até que encontrou alguém de cabelos vermelhos e pele bronzeada.

_Milena. -Gritou Liza correndo para a mulher que estava caída pesadamente numa cadeira, esta levantou os olhos tristemente e eles ganharam um brilho a mais quando focalizou a menina.

_Pequena. -Falou Milena Gonzáles se levantando e abraçando a menina com força. Ambas estavam tristes.

_Os sentimentos são algo que vampiros aprendem a ignorar para não se machucarem. -Falou Harry para Hel, que estava ao seu lado observando Liza e a mulher ruiva de farmácia. _Aqui você será diretamente bombardeada por sentimentos. Sei que gosta de mim e demonstra isso, mas sei que pode esquecer esse sentimento se for necessário, porém quanto mais contato tiver com os humanos, mais difícil será ignorar os sentimentos.

_Sei lidar com isso. -Falou Heloise, mas não tinha tanta certeza disso, afinal desde que entrara no mundo bruxo, demonstrara mais sentimentos do que lhe fora ensinada a demonstrar.

_Milena esses são Heloise Malivam e Harry Potter. -Falou Liza assustando Hel, que não percebeu a aproximação dela.

_Harry Potter? -Perguntou Milena impressionada, ouvira da pequena as histórias desse rapaz. _O Harry Potter?

_Esse mesmo. -Falou Liza. _E minha mãe, como está?

_Não sei. Não me dão notícias, não me deixam vê-la, falam que só um parente pode vê-la. -Ao falar isso Milena viu um médico vindo apressado em sua direção.

_Vocês são parentes de... -Ele parou por um instante e olhou para a ficha médica que carregava em suas mãos. _Sara Lohan?

_Sou filha dela. -Falou Liza apressadamente. _Como minha mãe está?

_Você teria mais algum parente? Alguém maior de idade que possa entrar em contato e tomar as decisões necessárias? -Perguntou o médico achando que não seria bom falar daquilo com uma menina que não devia ter mais de treze anos. Ela olhou para os outros com um olhar preocupado, Hel sentiu a onda de medo desprender do corpo de Liza e se sentiu atingida profundamente, mesmo não querendo. Já a loira não pensava direito, nenhum de seus parentes iriam aparecer ali para cuidar de sua mãe, afinal eles a excluíram da família.

_Sou primo dela. -Falou Harry se adiantando, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho, os olhos do médico ficaram um pouco fora de foco.

_Então senhor, eu terei de falar com você em particular. -Falou o médico, seu tom de voz estava meio vago. Harry confirmou e adiantou para um pouco longe das três, que ficaram confusas com aquilo, apesar de Hel entender rapidamente. _A senhora Lohan não está bem. -Disse o médico depois de estarem um pouco longe das demais. _O coração dela falhou e depois houve algumas complicações, pelo visto ela tinha um problema de saúde que não fora detectado nos exames. -O tom do médico parecia pesaroso. Hel ouvia tudo aquilo de longe e apertou a mão de Liza conforme o médico falava, já a loira não entendia direito o que estava acontecendo.

_Quais seriam as chances? -Perguntou Harry em tom sério.

_De sobreviver à cirurgia seria uns 30%. -Falou o médico sem desviar os olhos dos olhos do moreno. _Cabe ao senhor fazer a escolha de fazermos a cirurgia ou não.

_Eu preciso pensar um pouco. -Falou Harry, o médico piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao normal, ele parecia meio desnorteado, mas logo saiu de perto do rapaz, que foi até Elizabete e Hel, que estavam junto de Milena.

_Ela tem um problema no coração. -Falou Harry em tom brando, aquela notícia não era muito boa. _A coagulação do sangue dela não está boa, o que pode causar hemorragia durante uma cirurgia e ser fatal, as chances de ela sobreviver à cirurgia são trinta por cento.

_Ela vai morrer? -Perguntou Liza desnorteada, o sangue fugira de sua face.

_Meu pai poderia dar uma olhada. -Falou Hel sem pensar direito, fazendo Harry lhe lançar um olhar reprovador, mas a garota ignorou.

_Ele é médico? -Perguntou Milena.

_Algo assim. -Disse Heloise desconsertada.

_Heloise você sabe que isso está fora de cogitação. -Falou Harry em tom forte.

_Mas se eu não tentar, ela vai morrer. -Falou Hel em tom tão forte quanto. Não queria sentir aquela onda de medo e solidão vir de Liza, gostara demais da amiga para permitir isso.

_Eu disse que você era diferente. -Falou Harry como se lesse os pensamentos da vampira. _Mas eu lhe avisei das conseqüências. -O moreno parou para pensar por um instante, não adiantaria discutir com Hel mesmo, pois ela faria de um jeito ou de outro. _Você tem certeza de que ele pode dar um jeito sem transformá-la?

_Tenho. -Falou Hel apesar de não ter muita convicção em sua voz, Liza e Milena pareciam perdidas, mas também esperançosas, por haver outra opção. _Ele conhece, afinal ele estudou muito de varias coisas nesses últimos...

_Está bem. -Falou Harry rapidamente cortando a garota que já ia falar demais. _Entre em contato com ele. -Pediu Harry e quando viu que ela ia fechar os olhos e falar através da ligação que vampiros tem, lançou seu celular para ela, que pegou com agilidade. _Ligue. -Falou em tom óbvio. Ela se tocou e discou alguns números, apesar de falar algumas coisas no telefone, ela tinha uma conversa mental com o seu pai.

"-O que você quer Hel? -Perguntou a voz de Malivan, soando na cabeça da pequena vampira."

"-Preciso de ajuda. -Falou Hel. Mesmo de longe o mestre vampiro notou algo diferente na voz dela. –A mãe de uma amiga está mal, os médicos humanos não podem ajudá-la, preciso de ajuda."

"-Temos de deixar o rumo da vida seguir normalmente. -Falou Malivan em tom frio."

"-Nós somos a prova de que quebram o rumo da vida. -Retrucou Hel."

"-Você está se envolvendo demais com os sentimentos humanos. -Falou Malivan. A pequena vampira não pôde distinguir o seu tom, se era satisfeito ou decepcionado."

"-Eu estou pedindo. -Falou Hel em tom mais brando de voz. –Harry concordou, mas de uma forma sem transformá-la."

"-Juno estará ai em uma hora. -Falou Malivan em tom calmo. –Ela está aqui e quer ajudá-la. -Falou mais uma vez, por fim Hel sentiu a ligação ser fechada."

_Em uma hora alguém enviado por meu pai estará aqui. -Falou Hel desligando o telefone. _Ela é alguém muito competente, não se preocupem.

Uma mulher alta de pele muito branca e olhos azuis nebulosos atraía atenção de alguns enfermeiros no hospital por sua grande beleza os cabelos negros lhe caiam sobre as costas e a roupa branca e apertada que usava atraía mais atenção ainda. Ela parou na recepção e pelo que notou logo um dos enfermeiros ia falar com ela, mas focalizou quem procurava em um canto. Ali estava Harry Potter, encostado na parede, este a olhava diretamente, mas ela desviou os olhos para ver Heloise ao lado de uma garota loira que parecia muito triste e, por um instante, pôde sentir o cheiro de medo vindo dela, nunca vira a pequena vampira agir de forma tão humana para com outro ser, depois vinha uma ruiva artificial.

Andou até elas atraindo atenção, na só dos enfermeiros, mas também das enfermeiras, era como se algo os atraísse para a mulher, que não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos. Os seus passos eram calmos, olhou mais uma vez para o Herdeiro de Mordor, viu o Um anel brilhar em seu dedo e, antes de mais nada, direcionou a palavra a ele.

_Malivan mandou um recado para você. -Falou em tom calmo, a voz parecia atrair mais a atenção das pessoas. Milena corou levemente quando viu a mulher de cabelos negros, já Liza e Hel pareceram normais e Harry, bom este pareceu não se importar. _Mas primeiro vamos ao que eu vim fazer aqui.

_Obrigada Juno. Agradeceu Hel se levantando e se curvando levemente diante da mulher, esta sorriu despreocupada. _Estou em dívida com você.

_Sua dívida já foi paga. -Falou Juno não entrando em mais detalhes. _Qual o quarto?

_Me acompanhe. -Falou Harry desencostando da parede e começando a andar. _Vocês três ficam aqui. -Ordenou vendo Hel, Liza e Milena seguindo ele.

_É minha mãe. -Falou Liza em tom preocupado.

_Deixe-a ir. -Falou Juno em tom baixo.

_Ela ainda não sabe. -Falou Harry em tom sensato.

_Mas vai saber. -Disse Juno olhando para Heloise, o moreno deu de ombros e todos foram andando pelo corredor, menos Milena que achou melhor ficar.

Juno já estava analisando Sara Lohan a quase uma hora, de uma forma estranha para Liza, mas que para Hel parecia familiar. Juno tinha suas mãos estendidas sobre o corpo de Sara, da palma de suas mãos saía um brilho azulado, a mulher estava inconsciente. Harry observava tudo de um canto, ora olhando para Juno ora para Hel.

_Você é a filha dela? -Falou Juno olhando para Liza, esta confirmou com um aceno. _Sua mãe não está bem, o diagnóstico do humano estava errado, as complicações de saúde de sua mãe são maiores e apontam que em breve o coração dela irá parar. -Juno parou por um instante, estava dizendo aquilo sem demonstrar que se importava com alguma coisa. _A hora dela está chegando, tudo que posso fazer é deixá-la acordar para que diga as últimas palavras para você. -Liza ficou muito pálida, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, uma onda de dor e tristeza desprendeu mais uma vez dela e atingiu Hel de forma indireta.

_Não tem outro jeito? -Perguntou Hel.

_Ela não quer. -Falou Juno em tom cortante. _Ela quer falar com você. -Disse a vampira olhando para Liza, esta se aproximou da cama a passos vacilantes. A vampira tocou a testa de Sara e esta abriu os olhos, tombou a cabeça de lado olhando para Juno.

_Obrigada. -Falou em tom fraco. Juno pareceu não se importar muito, apesar do sorriso que direcionou a mulher, que agora olhava diretamente para a filha, que chorava silenciosamente a sua direita. _Não chore queria.

_Não vá. -Pediu Liza em tom suplicante. _Não me deixe sozinha.

_Você nunca estará sozinha. -Falou Sara, seu tom fraco de voz carregava um quê de força que tentava transmitir a filha. _Milena estará com você e seus amigos também não a deixarão... Tem algo que eu quero que você saiba. -Seu tom estava mais fraco. _No meu armário em casa, tem um cofre logo atrás dos sapatos, a combinação é o seu aniversário. -A voz dela ia sumindo conforme ela falava. _Dentro tem um diário e a foto de seu pai... -Ela parou para respirar fundo, olhou para o moreno no canto da sala e murmurou algo inaudível para Liza, mas parece que Juno, Hel e Harry ouviram, o moreno pareceu surpreso com alguma coisa.

_Mãe. -Chamou Liza, sua mãe não mais falava, apenas estava olhando para o alto, sua respiração cessara e a vida a abandonara. Juno fechou os olhos de Sara e falou coisas em tom baixo.

_Sinto muito, ela se foi. -Falou Juno pela primeira vez demonstrando que realmente sentia pelo acontecido. Liza parecia aérea, começou a balançar a mãe numa vã tentativa de acordá-la.

_MÃE. –Gritou, então sentiu suas forças serem sugadas e caiu inconsciente.

_Entrou em choque. -Falou Juno se adiantando e pegando a garota, antes que ela tocasse o chão. Abriu um olho dela com sua mão livre. _Ela estará bem, mas precisa descansar.

_Você ouviu que a mãe dela disse? -Perguntou Hel abalada pela onda de sentimentos que tinha saído de Liza.

_Quem imaginaria q... -Harry parou de repente. Sentiu algo frio lhe escorrer pela espinha e um aperto no coração, depois seguido por um leve tremor involuntário, algo não estava certo e temia que fosse com quem estava pensando. _Juno, cuide das coisas, por favor.

_Vá jovem Potter. -Falou Juno, sentira a mudança repentina na circulação do rapaz. Hel não notara, pois estava focada em Elizabeth. _Eu cuidarei das coisas até você voltar.

_Obrigado. -Falou o rapaz e um rodamoinho negro se formou em sua volta, em seguida ele desapareceu sem deixar rastros.

_Jovem princesa, creio que tenhamos que cuidar de sua amiga e dar a notícia a mulher de cabelos ruivos. -Falou Juno em tom brando para Hel.

Harry reapareceu em um corredor perto do banheiro da murta, olhou em volta. Estava tudo escuro, mas aquilo parecia não atrapalhá-lo, saiu caminhando pelo castelo, pensou em subir para o Salão comunal, mas a figura perolada e brilhante de Nick Quase sem Cabeça e Murta que Geme, lhe chamou a atenção visto que os dois fantasmas normalmente não andavam juntos. Correu até eles, se algo tivesse acontecido eles saberiam, fantasmas geralmente são os primeiros a saberem de algo na escola.

_Ah, jovem Potter. -Falou Nick em tom quase pesaroso, o que fez os temores do moreno crescerem mais ainda. _Sinto muito pela sua amiga. -O coração do moreno parecia que ia parar.

_Do que você está falando? -Perguntou Harry se segurando para não correr sem destino a trás de Hermione, uma fina aura negra desprendia de sua pele como fumaça, o que assustou o fantasma da Grifinória.

_A Granger está na enfermaria. -Disse Murta não contendo um leve tom de graça e satisfação em sua voz, nunca gostara de Hermione. _Parece que foi atacada e... -A fantasma não terminou de falar, pois Harry saíra em disparada pelos corredores.

Harry quase derrubara as portas da enfermaria ao entrar no local, a primeira coisa que viu foi Henrick Dumbledore e Madame Pomfrey ao lado de um leito, onde uma Hermione muito pálida estava deitada, algo pareceu pulsar ao redor do moreno e algumas tochas da enfermaria se apagaram misteriosamente, mas aquilo não chamou a atenção da enfermeira, somente do neto do diretor.

_Como ela está? -Perguntou Harry. _O que aconteceu?

_Ela ficará bem, só precisa de alguns dias de repouso. -Falou a enfermeira em tom levemente preocupado, a aura negra que saía de Harry a amedrontara um pouco, olhou para Henrick como se pedisse para ele contar o ocorrido e logo em seguida saiu para sua pequena sala.

_Ela estava andando de volta para a torre da Grifinória, mas parece que alguém a interceptou. -Disse o neto do diretor. _A torturaram com a maldição cruciatus e iam fazer mais se eu não tivesse aparecido. Só a notei lá pelo leve tremor que não era comum naquele andar. -O moreno olhou para Henrick e em seguida caminhou até Hermione e lhe tocou o rosto, estava um pouco frio e ela estava um tanto pálida, algo apertou em seu peito, um ódio sem fim se aflorou em seus olhos, que ficaram amarelos, impiedosos e opacos.

_Eu te devo uma. -Falou o moreno e, pela primeira vez desde que conhecera o moreno, Henrick sentiu medo daqueles olhos amarelos, junto com aquele tom de voz vazio e sem emoções. _Quem foi?

_Não sei. -Falou Henrick, não era hora para implicar com o Potter. _Estavam vestidos de comensais e escaparam por baixo de capas de invisibilidade. -O moreno ouviu aquilo e começou a sair da enfermaria, parou a porta ao ouvir a voz do cabelo de ferrugem. _Aonde você vai?

_Achar quem fez isso. -Disse o moreno fechando o punho e acertando a parede, que trincou do chão ao teto, surpreendendo Henrick já que as paredes de Hogwarts eram magicamente reforçadas. _E fazê-los pagar. -Um vento gélido passou pela enfermaria e todas as tochas se apagaram, uma escuridão que não era comum caiu naquele local, o neto do diretor ouviu a porta se abrir e viu a luz do lado de fora, mas logo essa se apagou, era como se a escuridão consumisse toda a luz. Tentou produzir alguma com o seu dom, mas se surpreendeu ao notar que não conseguira.

Harry parou do lado de fora da enfermaria, seus olhos amarelados tinham um brilho assustador e selvagem, ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, estendeu as duas mãos a frente do corpo, sua aura negra se intensificou mais ainda. Uma sombra negra saiu debaixo do moreno e começou a se espalhar, subindo lentamente pelas paredes, mas parou antes de tocar o teto.

_Vá e os encontre. -Ordenou o moreno, a mancha escura da sombra tomou conta até do teto e começou a se espalhar por todo o corredor. Onde passava as tochas se apagavam e uma escuridão assustadora reinava. Alunos que estavam fora do dormitório ficaram assustados, pois nem o lumus funcionava, professores apreensivos, pois sentiam que algo estava acontecendo.

Mergulhado na escuridão, Harry conseguia ver cada canto do castelo diante de seus olhos como milhares de câmeras, ele via cada coisa que estava acontecendo, algumas ignorou, outras apenas lhe interessou levemente, mas o que ele procurava foi encontrado nas masmorras, conhecia aquele lugar. Sorriu mostrando os dentes, presas como as de um felino estavam no lugar dos caninos, então um pequeno rugido saiu de sua garganta e, depois de alguns segundos, no lugar do rapaz se encontrava um imenso tigre negro de olhos amarelados, ele farejou o ar e correu sumindo na escuridão sem fim.

Draco estava sentado em um canto da sala comunal da Sonserina e, assim como os demais, ficou um tanto receoso quando a escuridão tomou conta de tudo e nem mesmo magia iluminava os locais. Sentiu frio, mas não era um frio normal, esse tipo ele estava acostumado, mas o frio que ele sentiu era outro, parecia o leve sopro da morte. Arrepiou-se com isso. Ouviu um grupo que devia estar perto das escadas conversar sobre alguma coisa, pelas vozes sabia quem eram, provavelmente voltaram antes da escuridão tomar conta, mas não ligou, aquilo era coisa de seu pai e não dele. Outro problema para se pensar era seu pai, que já estava se metendo muito em seu caminho e se pretendia crescer no meio dos bruxos negros, não poderia deixar o velho e ultrapassado Lucius Malfoy interferir em nada, já tinha um plano em mente, mas se lembrou de um detalhe, um ínfimo detalhe, sua mãe. Ela era apenas um inseto perto dele, não interferiria em nada, sempre submissa a vontade de seu marido, uma fraca sentimentalista.

Os pensamentos de Draco foram interrompidos por um forte barulho que deveria vir da entrada do salão comunal, sentiu algo passar perto de seu rosto e bater na parede logo atrás, em seguida o silêncio. Não havia nenhuma demonstração de medo em volta e ele pôde sentir o cheiro de covardia invadir suas narinas, se incomodou com isso, mas diferente dos demais, ele não estava com medo, ouviu o som forte de respiração animal, ou seja, lá o que fosse aquilo, pois a respiração era pesada e forte, o que denunciava um animal grande. Por fim a respiração sumiu, tentou identificar algum som, mas não conseguiu identificar nada, a não ser aquele frio incômodo. Ouviu um murmúrio grave como a voz de uma besta e se arrepiou levemente, olhou para o alto e viu que as sombras pareciam se abrir e escorrer até as paredes e da parede até o chão como se fossem algo líquido. Observou aquilo com apreensão, olhou as sombras descendo das paredes percorrendo o chão e indo para o meio do salão comunal, com uma grande surpresa, viu que elas iam em direção a Harry Potter.

Mas não era o Potter que ele conhecia ou que duelara, parecia outra pessoa, os cabelos estavam maiores caindo para baixo dos ombros, mas mesmo assim desgrenhados, dando uma aparência bem bestial, principalmente com aqueles olhos amarelos predatórios, frios e cruéis, os músculos maiores que o normal, o que lhe fazia parecer ligeiramente mais alto, as mãos grandes, em lugares de unhas havia garras prateadas que brilhavam com a luz, que voltara a reinar, os dentes pareciam presas de felinos. Para confundi-lo com uma besta só faltava pêlos começarem a aparecer, mas mesmo assim aquilo parecia ameaçador. Olhou em volta e tremeu levemente quando os olhos amarelados lhe encararam, mas então ele olhou para as escadas onde seis alunos da sonserina pareciam petrificados de medo, a fina aura negra que circulava o Potter aumentou e intensificou, a lareira se apagou junto com os archotes, levando mais uma vez o salão da Sonserina a escuridão. Não era igual à de alguns minutos atrás, essa parecia mais normal e dava para ver alguma coisa, o Potter pareceu sorrir na escuridão, o que foi visto por muitos, pois as presas felinas branco peroladas brilharam no escuro.

_Vocês. -Falou o moreno em tom normal de voz, mas as pessoa ao redor se encolheram como se ele houvesse urrado em fúria. Caminhou para perto das escadas para os dormitórios, Draco percebeu que os passos não emitiam som, pareciam os passos de um assassino. Um dos sonserinos que estava no grupinho tentou fugir, mas o moreno estendeu a mão e ele voou atravessando todo o salão comunal e bateu na parede, caindo inconsciente com um filete de sangue em sua cabeça, o moreno olhou para aquilo com descaso. _Quem ordenou o ataque? -Perguntou parando, não queria chegar mais perto daqueles imundos, ou os mataria e os deuses sabiam que ele os queria vivos, pois esse seria o castigo deles, naquele momento a morte seria a libertação e não o castigo.

_Do que você está falando? -Perguntou vacilante um loiro de olhos negros. O moreno cravou os olhos nele e pareceu farejar o ar, sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Hermione e fechou os olhos por um segundo, quando voltou a abri-los uma maldição vinha em sua direção, não desviou. Sua aura negra se intensificou e tomou a frente, absorvendo a maldição. O moreno riu com escárnio e a fúria brilhou em seus olhos.

_Como ousa usar tais coisas contra mim? -Perguntou o moreno, sua voz grave se intensificou e a aura negra também. _Meras artes corrompidas não funcionariam contra mim, seu verme, e você vai aprender isso assim que eu receber minhas respostas.

_Você não conseguirá nada de mim Potter. -Falou o loiro com desdém. _E não creio que o perfeitinho herói vá tentar fazer algo fora dos bons costumes para me fazer dizer algo. -Os companheiros do loiro riram com desdém, Draco se levantou pressentindo algo estranho, por um segundo o Potter desaparecera e reaparecera na frente de Richard, o loiro de olhos castanhos.

_Eu não sou um Herói. -Murmurou o moreno a apenas um palmo do rosto do sonserino. _Olhe bem dentro de meus olhos. -Em seguida Richard começou a gritar loucamente como se sofresse uma maldição da dor, os gritos vinham acompanhados de pedidos de piedade e clemência, por fim o Potter desviou os olhos e o sonserino caíra no chão, arfando e inconsciente, tendo leves espasmos. _Você diga o que eu quero. Ordenou o moreno, ele já sabia o que queria, mas tinha de ouvir das bocas daqueles malditos.

_Malfoy. -Os alunos que ainda estavam no salão sonserino olharam para Draco, este aparentemente estava impassível, não demonstrava medo, mas por dentro ele tremia levemente. _Lucius Malfoy.

_Malfoy. -Urrou Harry se virando para o loiro como se sempre soubesse que ele estava ali em pé. Caminhou a passos lentos até ele, o analisando como um tigre a sua presa. Draco pensou em usar o Dom, mas era como se seu corpo estivesse paralisado, então percebeu, eram aqueles olhos, não sabia como, mas por causa daqueles olhos não conseguia se mexer. O moreno chegou mais perto de Draco, a ponto do loiro ver seu reflexo refletido nos olhos amarelados dele. _Sim, você sabia disso. -Murmurou em um tom que só o loiro ouvisse, visto que Potter estava a dois palmos de seu rosto. _Eu vejo em seus olhos, você tem grandes planos Malfoy. Você poderia ser grande, maior que os mais poderosos bruxos das trevas, mas você não conseguirá, pois cada vez que você pensar ter alcançado o nível máximo, eu estarei lá, acima de você, mais poderoso ainda. E quando você julgar que está a ponto de ser um Deus, eu já terei conseguido ser um Titã. -Falou se afastando e dando as costas para o loiro, que sentiu seu corpo relaxar, ia tentar fazer algo, mas uma presença assassina foi direcionada para ele, era selvagem, beirando a bestial, o que o fez suar frio. _Eu, aqui, condeno o seu destino Malfoy, pois você deverá morrer pelo próprio sangue, assim como seu pai.

_Quem é você para dizer isso? -Perguntou Malfoy, tirando forças não sabia de onde, mas se arrependeu. Nunca sentira tanto ódio e desprezo sendo transmitindo pelos olhos de alguém como os do Potter. Era algo quase que inumano.

_Eu sou a sombra que caminha. -Falou Harry em tom forte e poderoso. _Eu sou a besta das trevas que engole a luz, eu sou o verdadeiro príncipe das trevas. -Ele fez uma pausa e olhou em volta. _Eu sou o regente das sombras, o mestre de Mordor. -Falou o moreno em tom seco e frio. _E sendo assim eu sou Mordor e minha palavra é lei. -A pressão no ar era tamanha, que os sonserinos caíram ao redor se ajoelhando no chão, tentando se manter de pé. Os dois únicos em pé eram Draco e Harry, que se encaravam. _E Mordor determina que a casa dos Malfoy começa a cair hoje. -Um vento muito forte tomou conta do local, fazendo todos fecharem os olhos, e quando abriram Harry Potter não mais estava lá


End file.
